


Irgendein verdammter Kamin

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abenteuer, Australien, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Regenbogenschlange, aborigines, magische Wesen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 109,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Remus und Harry sind auf der Flucht, und müssen Hals über Kopf durch einen Kamin entkommen. So landen sie auf einer Farm in Australien.
Relationships: Harry Potter/OC, Lucius Malfoy/OC, Remus Lupin/OC, Severus Snape/OC
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog – Kamin

„Schnell hier rein, los, los“ Remus John Lupin packte den jungen Mann und warf ihn förmlich in das Haus hinein, dann folgte er schnell, keuchend, seinen wilden Herzschlag hörend... verschloss die alte Tür mit dem erstbesten Zauber, welcher ihm einfiel.  
Das würde sie zwar nicht lange schützen, aber vielleicht mindestens bis sie einen Weg zur weiteren Flucht gefunden hatten.  
Harry James Potter landete auf alten Dielen, staubig, rollte sich darauf ab und stand eilig wieder auf.  
Er durfte sich nicht ausruhen, nicht eine Sekunde lang, selbst nicht an einem Ort, der sicher zu sein schien.  
Auch sein Herz schlug wie wild, er roch Blut... sein eigenes, es kam aus seiner Nase, vor einigen Stunden, und klebte nun auf seinen Lippen.  
Zusammen mit Dreck und Asche.  
Und das obwohl er noch vierundzwanzig Stunden zuvor, mit seinem derzeitigen Begleiter, gemütlich zu Mittag aß.  
Da ging es ihnen noch gut, mussten nicht um ihr Leben fürchten...  
Remus lehnte sich, schwer atmend, gegen die verschlossene Tür, während Harry sich kurz umsah.  
Sie befanden sich im Eingangsbereich eines alten Herrenhauses, nichts besonderes, sicher war die Familie schon lange fort und niemand konnte sich dieses Gebäude leisten. Bestimmt stand es schon eine halbe Ewigkeit leer, wartete geduldig darauf, dass eines Tages wieder Leben in ihm herrschte.  
„Sie werden uns schon sehr bald gefunden haben“ erklärte Remus heiser und wandte sich dann Harry zu:  
„Und dann wird sie auch mein Zauber nicht lange aufhalten, wir müssen einen Ausweg finden. Hast du das Buch noch?“  
„Es wird nicht mehr viel nützen, wenn wir tot sind und die Echtheit nicht mehr beweisen können“ bestimmte der Held leise und rieb sich mit dem Ärmel über die Lippen, versuchte sie so wenigstens ein bisschen von dem Dreck zu reinigen:  
„Aber ja, ich habe es noch. Es ist mit einem Zauber in meiner Hosentasche gesichert und kann nur von mir dort heraus geholt werden. Sterbe ich, ist es verloren, auch für dich.“  
Remus nickte zustimmend, fing an die Fenster des Hauses abzugehen, sie waren alle noch intakt und nur so dreckig, dass man nicht hindurch sehen konnte.  
In diesem Moment vielleicht einer ihrer Vorteile... doch auch dies würde ihre Verfolger nicht lange abhalten, ein Ortungszauber irrte sich nie und führte sie schon bald zu diesem Versteck.  
Harry ging langsam durch das Haus, sein ehemaliger Lehrer war ebenfalls verletzt, aber der steckte das wohl etwas besser weg... der junge Mann erreichte das Wohnzimmer und somit den Kamin. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, zitterte vor Angst und jeder Muskel tat ihm so schrecklich weh.  
Ob ein wärmendes Feuer eine gute Idee war?  
Es war Winter, das dritte mal Januar nach der Schlacht, drei Jahre zuvor besiegte Harry an einem solchen kalten Tag den finsteren Lord Voldemort.  
Nun war er zwanzig und schmeckte schon wieder Blut auf seinen Lippen, eigentlich hatte er ein ganz anderes Leben geplant, ruhig, mit einer kleinen Familie...  
Und nun das!  
„Die Fenster sind alle dicht“ Remus betrat ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer:  
„Und es gab einen Hinterausgang.“  
„Gab?“  
„Ja, durch den Keller, aber da ist wohl irgendwann die Decke eingebrochen, es muss sicher zwanzig Jahre her sein. Und wenn magisch-gesicherte Decken dann doch einmal einbrechen, bekommt man sie nur als Fluchbrecher wieder repariert. Der Weg ist versperrt und ich nehme an, es ist auch allgemein dort zu unsicher... trotzdem sollten wir dieses Haus sobald wie möglich verlassen, sonst haben wir recht schnell sehr großen Ärger.“  
„Wir könnten...“ Harry unterbrach sich als er Stimmen hörte, sofort fing sein Herz wieder wie wild an zu schlagen, ein eiskalter Schauder lief über seinen Rücken und ließ ihn erzittern:  
„Bestimmt haben sie einen Ortungszauber gewirkt.“  
Der junge Mann flüsterte nun und Remus nickte nur stumm.  
„Hier müssen sie drin sein“ schimpfte irgendwo draußen eine männliche Stimme, Harry schluckte schwer und fühlte sich wie eine Ratte im Käfig, nicht das erste Mal an diesem Tag.  
Remus atmete tief durch und zog den Zauberstab, sein Blick verriet, er würde kämpfen bis er starb, doch... vielleicht gab es doch noch einen Fluchtweg.  
„Ich habe noch einen Beutel Flohpulver in der Tasche, aber es reicht nur für Zwei und eine Hinreise“ flüsterte er leise und holte den kleinen Lederbeutel hervor. Remus zauberte sofort auf den Kamin, dieser war tatsächlich noch an das Netzwerk angeschlossen.  
Doch wie lange schon?  
Gab es dieses Netzwerk überhaupt noch?  
„Wohin sollen wir“ wollte Harry wissen, sie hatten keine andere Wahl, denn ihre Verfolger rüttelten schon an der Tür:  
„Malfoy Manor?“  
„Es ist nicht an das öffentliche Netzwerk angeschlossen, für dieses interne Netz braucht man ein Passwort und Lucius ändert ihn täglich. Ich habe es nicht“ Remus schüttelte ernst den Kopf:  
„Und sonst würde mir nur Hogwarts einfallen, aber das verbessert unsere Situation auch nicht sonderlich.“  
Harry sah zur Haustür, als er ein Zischen hörte, die Verfolger versuchten es nun mit Zaubern und würden sehr bald zu ihnen hinein kommen.  
„Ich denke wir haben nicht lange Zeit um zu überlegen“ bestimmte er, er zitterte nun am ganzen Körper und alles in ihm drängte darauf sein Leben zu schützen... in Form einer schnellen Flucht.  
Es knallte, Holz brach, das war die Tür gewesen, Harry warf panisch das Pulver in den Kamin.  
„Wohin“ wollte Remus wissen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“ fiepte der Held voller Angst, und klammerte sich an seinen ehemaligen Lehrer, ein sicherlich tödlicher Zauber schoss auf sie zu, verfehlte sie nur knapp:  
„Irgendein verdammter Kamin!“  
„Irgendein verdammter Kamin“ ächzte Remus entsetzt und sprang mit Harry in das aktive Flohpulver:  
„Irgendein verdammter Kamin...“  
Es knallte, rauchte, die Männer wollten die Beiden noch aufhalten, aber da waren sie schon verschwunden.  
Flucht geglückt... erstmal...  
„Hast du gehört was sie sagten“ wollte einer der Kerle wissen, sein Gesicht zeigte viel Wut und Hass.  
„Nein, zum Teufel, ihr habt zu laut gezaubert“ fauchte ein anderer Mann:  
„Aber wir werden sie schon finden, wenn nicht Heute, dann sicher Morgen oder nächste Woche... und wenn wir sie gefunden haben, hat auch ihr letztes Stündlein geschlagen.“


	2. Effekt

Zwei Dinge sollte man, beim Benutzen von Flohpulver, nicht tun:  
Erstens, den Zielort ungenau aussprechen und Zweitens, irgendein wahlloses Ziel wählen. Beides konnte in einer Katastrophe enden... meistens tat es das dann auch.  
Harry hatte es selbst schon erlebt, als er das erste Mal Flohpulver benutzte, und diesmal würde es wohl nicht besser ausgehen.  
Man wusste ja nicht wo man ankam, am Ende landete man an einem Ort der die Hölle sein konnte... der junge Mann schnappte schwer nach Luft als er aus dem Kamin rollte und wurde dann von Remus am Rücken getroffen.  
Er rollte förmlich in den Helden hinein, das war eine lange und unangenehme Reise gewesen, zu lang eigentlich.  
Auch der ehemalige Lehrer schnappte sofort nach Luft, trockener, heißer Luft, es war dunkel und sie befanden sich eindeutig in einer magischen Küche.  
Schemenhaft konnten sie eine Spüle, mehrere Schränke und einen Ofen erkennen.  
Diese Luft!  
Staubtrocken, so erdrückend warm!  
Harry sah sich trotzdem weiter um, es war nur eine kleine Küche, aber die Möbel ungewöhnlich hoch. Der Boden bestand aus Marmor, das fühlte der junge Mann trotz der Dunkelheit.  
„Diese Luft“ stöhnte Remus und krabbelte zum Kamin zurück, zauberte auf diesen und trennte ihn wahrscheinlich vom Netzwerk:  
„Egal wo wir gelandet sind, es ist eine Küche und böse Menschen kochen nicht selbst.“  
„Severus?“ Harry lächelte schief, er hatte schon ein paar Mal beim Professor gegessen, aber böse war der trotzdem immer noch.  
Es gehörte einfach zu seinem Charakter.  
„Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel... so jetzt folgt uns keiner mehr.“  
„Aber wir können den Kamin auch nicht mehr benutzen, selbst wenn du ihn nicht vom Netzwerk getrennt hättest, das Flohpulver ist weg. Und wer weiß ob der Hausbewohner uns damit versorgt hätte.“  
„Wir können immer noch apparieren. Vorausgesetzt das hier ist nicht die Hölle und wir sitzen nicht in Teufel's Küche fest.“  
„Es ist aber so warm als würde gleich hinter der Tür das Fegefeuer warten“ keuchte Harry und stand langsam auf, zauberte ein kleines Licht und... kreischte laut auf.  
Vor ihm stand, ganz plötzlich und nicht weit entfernt, ein riesiger Mann mit einem Gewehr in der Hand. Ein richtiges Gewehr, so wie Onkel Vernon eines besessen hatte, Remus zog sofort den Zauberstab aus dem Mantel und zielte damit auf den Mann.  
Ein Mann der irgendetwas ausstrahlte, was die werwölfischen Instinkte in Remus weckte, merkwürdig... was war das nur?  
In diesem Moment war alles egal, selbst dann wenn es sich bei diesem Mann um einen Muggel handelte.  
Der große Kerl war vielleicht sechzig Jahre alt, hatte langes graues Haar und war bestimmt über zwei Meter groß. Er trug einen sandfarbenen Cowboyhut, braune Kleidung aus Leder, stand breitbeinig vor ihnen und hätte Harry wahrscheinlich auch ohne Gewehr große Angst bereitet.  
Diese gigantische Gestalt, so stark... große Hände, mit Schwielen an den Fingern...  
„Was wollt ihr mit den Stäbchen“ knurrte der Mann und im nächsten Moment waren die Beiden ihre Zauberstäbe los, blitzschnell und lautlos hatte der potentielle Feind sie an sich genommen.  
Danach stand er wieder so wie zuvor da, hielt das Gewehr in der einen Hand, die Zauberstäbe in der anderen.  
Remus knurrte nun, nur Sekunden zuvor waren sie ihren Verfolgern entkommen, da würde er sich doch bestimmt nicht einem einzigen Mann ergeben, trotz des Gewehrs.  
„Knurr mich nicht an, Weichwolf“ donnerte der Mann und seine beiden „Besucher“ zuckten gleichzeitig zusammen:  
„Seid ihr etwa beide Weichwölfe? Bin ja schon etwas älter...“  
Stille schwang dem Mann entgegen.  
„ANTWORTET“ brüllte es ihnen daraufhin entgegen und sie schüttelten den Kopf:  
„Licht!“  
Lampen gingen erst in der Küche an, dann im nahen Wohnzimmer, die Wände waren eindeutig aus Holz und Lehm, die Möbel größtenteils mit braunem Leder bezogen.  
Nun konnte Harry sich den Mann genauer ansehen, er war vielleicht doch schon siebzig, seine Falten sehr tief und die Augen... honiggolden... ein Werwolf!  
Ein alter, riesiger, starker Werwolf mit einem Gewehr.  
Das war dann eventuell doch schlimmer als das, was sie in England erwartet hätte... wobei, dort wären sie schnell gestorben, oder langsam, ganz wie es ihren Verfolgern gerade beliebte... dieser Werwolf war womöglich gar nicht auf einen Mord aus.  
„Ein Mensch und ein Weichwolf, in meiner Küche“ stellte er nun fest:  
„Wie kommt ihr hier rein?“  
„Kamin“ schnappte Harry nun nach Luft, mittlerweile bekam er Kopfschmerzen von der erdrückenden Hitze, wo befanden sie sich nur... dieser Akzent des Mannes... eindeutig waren sie nicht mehr in Großbritannien.  
Und wenn doch, dann am heißesten Ort der ganzen Insel.  
„Durch das verdammte Ding? Ich hab den vor zwanzig Jahren ans Netzwerk angeschlossen, weil es im Gesetz stand, hab ihn aber nie dafür benutzt. Passe da eh nicht rein.  
Ihr seht nicht gut aus, trinkt lauwarmes Wasser am Waschbecken da, kein kaltes, sonst haut es euch um. Und keine andere, falsche Bewegung. Ich kann damit umgehen.“  
Er zeigte kurz das Gewehr vor, Harry war das aber gerade egal, schnell ging er zum Waschbecken und trank direkt vom Hahn... wieso war ein Werwolf an eine Wasserleitung angeschlossen, wie ein Muggel, und warum besaß er ein Gewehr?  
Egal, Remus trank auch, dann wusch sich der Held noch etwas das Gesicht ab, sein älterer Begleiter tat es ihm nach.  
„Waschen hab ich nicht erlaubt, aber ich will mal gnädig sein und euch nicht dafür bestrafen“ grinste der Werwolf fett:  
„Jetzt seht ihr wenigstens nicht mehr wie Dreckschweine aus. Also, wieso seid ihr hier? Und wehe ihr lügt mich an, ich kann so etwas riechen.“  
„Wir sind auf der Flucht“ erklärte Remus leise, trotz der Tatsache das er den Wolfsbanntrank nahm, spürte er wie der andere Werwolf ihn dominierte und seine Stärke anzeigte.  
In einem Kampf hätte der ehemalige Lehrer keine Chance gehabt, nicht mal wenn er den Zauberstab dafür benutzen könnte. Man hatte ja schon gesehen wie schnell dieser alte Wolf sein konnte.  
„Seid ihr Verbrecher?“  
„Nein“ Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf:  
„Es ist... eine lange Geschichte, zu lang, aber wir haben nichts verbrochen. Wirklich...“  
„Wir verschwinden auch ganz schnell wieder, geben Sie uns die Zauberstäbe zurück und wir apparieren weg“ schlug Remus sofort vor.  
Stille trat ein, der alte Werwolf stellte das Gewehr auf den Boden, stützte sich darauf ab und betrachtete die Beiden sehr ernst.  
„Nein“ erklärte er dann und steckte sich die Zauberstäbe in das lederne Hemd, den beiden unfreiwilligen Besuchern klappte die Kinnlade runter:  
„Ihr habt Euch selbst eingeladen, jetzt müsst Ihr meine Gastfreundschaft in Anspruch nehmen, solange wie ich es will.  
Außerdem rieche ich billige Arbeitskraft, um genau zu sein, gratis Arbeitskräfte. Ihr befindet Euch in Australien, auf meiner Farm, deswegen ist Euch so heiß. Es ist gerade mal zehn Uhr am Abend und der Tag war ordentlich warm, der Boden hat sich aufgeheizt und strahlt das jetzt noch ein paar Stunden ab. Woher kommt ihr?“  
„England“ keuchte Harry und fing an sich erstmal auszuziehen, dieser Werwolf würde ihnen nichts tun und wenn sie sich tatsächlich in Australien befanden, dann war ein Fellmantel nicht gerade die beste Kleidung.  
Von dem kalten Januar in Europa, in den heißen Spätsommer von Australien, kein Wunder das sie auch so schwer Luft bekamen.  
Remus zögerte etwas, er wusste einfach nicht wie er sich diesem alten Werwolf gegenüber verhalten sollte, eine Folge des Trankes und der Nicht-Anwesenheit eines Rudels, oder seines Beißers. Er hatte es einfach nie gelernt und eigentlich war dieser Mann auch der erste richtige Kontakt zu Werwölfen, seit Remus damals gebissen wurde.  
Er wartete noch einige Momente, dann aber schluckte er schwer und zog sich ebenfalls den Mantel aus.  
„Gut, und jetzt stellt euch vor“ forderte der alte Wolf grinsend:  
„Seid höflich.“  
„Remus“ nickte der „Weichwolf“ vorsichtig.  
„Harry“ stellte der Held sich vor, mehr musste dieser australische Farmer auch nicht wissen. Aber nun erklärte sich einfach alles, der Akzent, die Kleidung und die Hitze, sogar das Gewehr ein wenig.  
Wobei man eigentlich auch mit einem Zauberstab den gleichen Effekt erzielen konnte.  
Brauchte er es eventuell nur um unschuldige Besucher zu erschrecken?  
„Valdor ist mein Name“ stellte sich der alte Werwolf nun ebenfalls vor:  
„Was könnt ihr?“  
„Vieles, aber ich weiß nicht ob wir wirklich hier...“ Harry wurde blitzschnell von Remus der Mund zugehalten, ernste Blicke ihm zugeworfen.  
„Denk darüber nach, das ist Australien und der Kamin ist dicht. Man kann uns hier mit keinem Zauber orten und es ist doppelte Langstrecke beim Apparieren. Man muss erst in Indien einmal halt machen, bevor man weiter kann. Und selbst wenn sie uns in Australien vermuten, dann finden sie uns vielleicht noch lange nicht hier. Denn keiner glaubt, wir würden uns auf irgendeiner Farm aufhalten.“  
„Aber es ist am Ende der Welt“ nuschelte Harry gegen die Hand, für einen Moment lang vergaßen sie, dass da immer noch der Farmer stand.  
Valdor war aber auch irgendwie kein australischer Name.  
„Und ich kann von hier aus Kontakt mit Lucius aufnehmen, ohne das es irgendjemand bemerkt“ Remus wandte sich wieder an den älteren Werwolf:  
„Ich kann kochen.“  
„Wie gut“ wollte Valdor wissen:  
„Und ihr seid wirklich keine Verbrecher? Hat sich gerade doch danach angehört.“  
„Lucius ist der Zaubereiminister von England, wir würden keinen Kontakt zu ihn aufnehmen wollen, wenn wir Verbrecher wären“ verkündete Harry, als die Hand wieder weg war, er hatte wohl keine andere Wahl und musste es doch preis geben:  
„Ich bin Harry Potter.“  
„Das soll mir... was sagen“ kam daraufhin von dem Farmer.  
„Ich habe Voldemort getötet“ seufzte der junge Mann, diese Farm befand sich wirklich am anderen Ende der Welt.  
„Von dem habe ich schon mal gehört. Bin eigentlich Isländer und habe vor fünfzig Jahren die Insel verlassen. Lass mal sehen“ er holte den Zauberstab von Harry hervor und zauberte darauf, vier mal leuchtete dieser nun rot auf, vier Personen getötet.  
Remus kannte diese Zauber, erklärte sie leise seinem heldenhaften Begleiter, dann leuchtete der Stab unzählige Male grün auf, so viele Personen hatte Harry damit geheilt. Das war nach der Schlacht gewesen, als er selbst schwer verletzt den Kämpfern half, sie notdürftig heilte und dann in die Schule brachte, wo sie weiter versorgt wurden.  
„Ich bin leicht beeindruckt“ stellte Valdor fest, als er dann auch Remus' Zauberstab untersuchte, danach Beide wieder einsteckte:  
„Aber nicht so sehr, dass ihr einfach so bei mir durch den Kamin kommen dürft und nicht dafür bestraft werdet. Ihr bleibt mindestens einen Monat hier und helft auf der Farm, solange habe ich eure Zauberstäbe eingezogen, die braucht ihr hier nicht.“  
„Ich kann ohne den Stab nicht kochen“ erklärte Remus ernst:  
„Und ich kann es sehr gut, ich habe bis vor Kurzem ein Restaurant betrieben und die Gäste waren begeistert.“  
„Ach, und jetzt bist du hier“ stellte Valdor fest und rieb sich über den stoppeligen, grauen Drei-Tage-Bart. Eindeutig rasierte er sonst, Harry erkannte es an der Unförmigkeit, es sah aus wie Deck am Kinn.  
„Wir werden den Monat mindestens bleiben“ versprach der Held plötzlich:  
„Denn wir haben keine andere Wahl, ist die Farm sehr abgeschieden?“  
„Nächstes magische Dorf ist zweihundert Kilometer entfernt, die nächste Muggel-Siedlung auch ungefähr. Kommen nur manchmal ein paar Aborigines vorbei, sie kaufen bei mir ein und stören sich nicht daran, dass ich kein Mensch bin“ brummte der alte Werwolf etwas gemütlicher:  
„Also gut, da habt ihr die Stäbe. Hättet mir eh nichts damit anhaben können, liegt ein Schutzzauber auf der ganzen Farm, kann man deswegen keine unverzeihlichen Sprüche wirken.“  
Deswegen das Gewehr!  
Nun klärte sich auch dies und im australischen Outback konnte ein Brunnen schnell versiegen, deswegen gab es eine magische Wasserleitung.  
Glücklich nahmen sie ihre Zauberstäbe wieder entgegen und steckten sie sorgfältig ein.  
Wie es aussah entwickelte sich ihre Wahl des Kamins noch zu einem Glücksfall.  
„Ich nehme an, dass ein Werwolf die Kolonie von Island auch nicht einfach so verlässt, um dann in Australien eine magisch - geschützte Farm zu betreiben“ stellte Remus klug fest:  
„Und dann seinen Kamin „Irgendein verdammter Kamin“ nennt, ihn nur ans Netzwerk anschließt, weil es das Gesetz vorschreibt. Und man kann Kamin-Öffnungen auch ganz einfach vergrößern.“  
„Ihr sagt mir nicht, wieso Ihr hier seid, dann muss ich das auch nicht tun“ bestimmte Valdor polternd:  
„Und jetzt kommt mit, ich habe ein kleines Gästezimmer, das müsst ihr euch teilen. Werdet aber Beide schon rein passen.“  
Er stellte das Gewehr an die nächstbeste Wand, winkte die Beiden zu sich und sie mussten ihm durch das Haus folgen.  
Es war ebenerdig, hohe Decken bis zu drei Meter im Wohnzimmer und im Flur, es gab ein recht großes Bad, Valdors Schlafzimmer und eben der Raum, den Remus und Harry bekamen.  
„Was ist das eigentlich für eine Farm“ wollte der Held wissen, bevor der Farmer sich zurück zog:  
„Tiere, wenn ja welche, oder irgendwelche Pflanzen?“  
„Es sind Tiere, aber das werdet Ihr Morgen früh schon noch sehen. Stehe um sechs Uhr auf und dann erwarte ich auch Eure Anwesenheit, und von dem Weichwolf ein komplettes Frühstück. Wehe es ist nicht gut, dann wirst du zum Stall ausmisten abkommandiert. Gute Nacht.“  
Er ging weg und Harry sah ernst auf das Gästezimmer, ein Monat mit Remus im Bett, und dann bei dieser Hitze.  
„Ich nehme das Sofa im Wohnzimmer, er wird es nicht bemerken wenn er schläft“ flüsterte der Held.  
„Sicher, ich kann es auch nehmen.“  
„Du schnarchst und er könnte dich hören. Wecke mich um halb sechs, dann sieht er es nicht“ Harry holte sich eines der Kissen und zog dann ins Wohnzimmer.  
Australien, noch Stunden zuvor war er bei Remus im Restaurant gewesen und nichts wies darauf hin, dass er am anderen Ende der Welt landen würde.  
Aber es war wohl erstmal die beste Lösung... erstmal...


	3. Chapter 3

„Harry, Harry wach auf“ Remus berührte den jungen Helden sanft an der Schulter, solange bis dieser seinen traumlosen Schlaf verließ und den Werwolf anblinzelte:  
„Es ist Morgen, die Sonne geht schon langsam auf. Wie hast du geschlafen?“  
Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück, sie befanden sich in Australien und das auf irgendeiner Farm, mit einem ungemütlichen Werwolf als Besitzer.  
Die Aussichten waren also nicht gerade das, was man als angenehm bezeichnen konnte, aber wenigstens wollte ihnen keiner mehr ans Leben.  
Sie sollten wirklich bald an Lucius schreiben, doch besaß Valdor überhaupt eine Eule? Oder etwas ähnliches, irgendwas, was die lange Strecke bewältigen konnte?  
„Beschissen“ nuschelte Harry, rieb sich die Augen und setzte dann erstmal die Brille auf:  
„Es ist so heiß, ich bin immer wieder aufgewacht und habe irgendwann auch in einer Pfütze gelegen. Das Leder nimmt kein Wasser auf, für die nächste Nacht müssen wir uns etwas anderes überlegen. Ich war teilweise schon nahe dran mich auf den Boden zu legen, aber überall hier ist Marmor und das ist unbequem.“  
„Wieso hast du dir kein Handtuch auf das Sofa gelegt“ schmunzelte Remus amüsiert und Harry wurde knallrot, darauf hätte er auch selbst kommen können:  
„Ich mache jetzt Frühstück und du solltest schnell duschen, sonst bemerkt Valdor noch etwas. Mal sehen was er im Kühlschrank hat.“  
Eigentlich besaß der Farmer sogar zwei davon, einer stellte sich als Gefrierschrank heraus und war so verzaubert, dass er selbst noch beim Weltuntergang weiter kühlen würde.  
„Ziegenfleisch, Ziegeninnereien, Ziegenkopf...“ zählte der ehemalige Lehrer auf, was sich dort gefroren befand.  
„Isländer essen fermentierten Schafskopf, hoffentlich hat er das damit nicht auch vor“ ekelte Harry sich und streckte angewidert die Zunge raus:  
„Aber jetzt denke ich, wissen wir was für Tiere er hat.“  
Remus öffnete nun den normalen Kühlschrank und bestätigte dies.  
„Ziegenkäse, Ziegenmilch, Ziegenspeck und Wurst aus Ziegenfleisch. Aber es gibt auch ein paar andere Sachen, er hat auch Gemüse und das hier ist wohl Rindfleisch. Doch es ist wohl eindeutig, er hat eine Ziegenfarm.“  
„Ich frage mich nur wo er die Tiere hat, denn ich sehe sie gerade nicht“ Harry war an eines der Fenster getreten und sah auf die Farm hinaus, es gab leere Weiden und weites Land, ein paar alte Bäume und Büsche. Auf den Weiden wuchs entweder vereinzelt etwas Gras, oder es befanden sich Tröge für Futter darauf.  
Wasserstellen gab es überall genügend, bei der Hitze aber mussten die Tiere auch immer viele Möglichkeiten haben, um an Wasser zu kommen.  
Selbst die stärkste Ziege konnte ganz schnell verdursten.  
„Lass mal sehen“ Remus kam ebenfalls zu dem Fenster und sah hinaus:  
„Vielleicht hat er gerade keine Tiere da. Es könnte sein, dass sie wie Schafe getrieben werden, was aber bei Ziegen eher unwahrscheinlich ist.“  
„Sie sind im Stall, hinter dem Haus und sie werden nicht getrieben“ polterte es plötzlich und die Beiden erstarrten, sie waren doch gar nicht zu spät dran:  
„Nachts kommen die Dingos und meine Ziegen können sich nicht wehren, weil sie schlechter sehen. Tagsüber trauen sich die Köter hierher, weil sie gegen meine Ziegen keine Chance haben, werden dann nämlich auf die Hörner genommen. Ist eine magische Rasse, verdammt klug und wehrhaft.  
Deswegen sind aber die Ziegen nachts im Stall und tagsüber draußen. Wieso steht hier noch kein Frühstück auf dem Tisch? Geh dich duschen, Junge, du stinkst, und danach säuberst du das Sofa, denn das stinkt auch.“  
Harry wurde knallrot und verschwand schnell im Bad, Remus machte sich daran erstmal etwas Speck zu braten.  
„Wir sind nicht zu spät dran, du bist definitiv früher als du es angekündigt hast“ stellte der „Weichwolf“ fest, auch wenn Valdor ihn dominierte, er bestand auf sein Recht und würde es mindestens mit Worten verteidigen.  
„Damit müsst ihr rechnen“ grinste der alte Wolf frech und ließ sich dann doch dazu herab mindestens den Tisch zu decken, nicht aber ohne das zu kommentieren:  
„Wäre der Junge etwas schneller, müsste ich das nicht tun.“  
„Wir brauchen frische Kleidung“ bemerkte Remus nur und ging gar nicht darauf ein, worüber sich der Farmer beschwerte:  
„Immerhin hatten wir keine Chance etwas mitzunehmen und besitzen jetzt nur das, was wir am Leib tragen. Es muss nichts neues sein, und auch nicht viel, wir brauchen aber etwas um wechseln zu können.“  
Eigentlich konnten sie ja wirklich froh sein, dass Valdor sie aufnahm und nicht gleich irgendwelche Auroren rief. Auch wenn sie arbeiten mussten, so schwer konnte es ja nicht sein und sie bekamen auch etwas dafür... es waren ja nur Ziegen und ein brummiger, alter Wolf.  
Dieser schwieg gerade nachdenklich, deckte den Tisch und musterte Harry sehr genau, als der in die Küche zurück kehrte.  
„Ich wette der Weichwolf da, kann euch ein paar Klamotten von mir passend zaubern“ bestimmte er dann und verschwand dann im Schlafzimmer, kam mit mehreren dünnen Hemden, und Jeanshosen, zurück.  
„Ihr braucht noch ordentliche Lederstiefel, sonst beißen euch die Schlangen in die Füße und dann geht’s ab, direkt in die ewigen Jagdgründe. Aber erstmal verlasst ihr die Farm nicht und die Ziegen bemerken jedes der Viecher sofort.“  
„Ich denke nicht, dass eine Schlange mir je etwas tun wird, vorausgesetzt ich bemerke sie, bevor sie zubeißt“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und sah sich dann nachdenklich die Klamotten an, Remus nickte nur zustimmend.  
„Hast schon einen Sonnenstich bekommen, was Junge“ polterte der Farmer aufgebracht:  
„Hier gibt es Schlangen, da hast du bisher noch nicht mal von geträumt. Kobras in allen Formen und Farben, von „sehr giftig“ bis „sofort tot“ ist alles dabei. Und am Schlimmsten sind die Speikobras, die schießen dir ihr Gift zwei Meter weit entgegen und treffen ganz genau deine Augen, oder deinen offenen Mund. Dann bist du entweder blind oder tot, beides gleich schlimm.“  
„Wenn ich sie sehe, bevor sie mich anspucken, tun sie mir nichts“ Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und zauberte sich ein paar Sachen passend, den Rest ließ er für Remus übrig. Es waren alles gute Sachen, nichts zu warm und nichts aus Leder, wie es Valdor selbst trug.  
Sicher hatte dieser seine Kleidung verzaubert, denn wenn es so war wie beim Sofa, dann würde er ja irgendwann in seinen Klamotten schwimmen.  
Ein Werwolf verbrannte ja auch bei jedem Schritt doppelt soviel Energie wie ein Mensch, deswegen auch der hohe Verbrauch an Fleisch. Dazu war Valdor kein halbes Hemd, wie Harry, er schwitzte sicher oft und sehr stark, da musste die Kleidung unbedingt mit atmen.  
Bei Leder war das eigentlich nicht der Fall.  
„Ihr seid aus einer Anstalt geflohen“ mutmaßte der Farmer sofort und erntete nur Kopfschütteln dafür.  
„Wir waren ganz normale Bürger, Harry nur zusätzlich ein Held“ wehrte Remus gelassen ab und zauberte sich dann auch die Sachen passend:  
„Und ich habe es als Werwolf nicht immer leicht gehabt, doch in den letzten Jahren wurde es besser... bis vor drei Tagen. Harry denk an das was du in der Hosentasche hast, bevor du dich umziehst.“  
„Ich habe es schon raus genommen und gut versteckt, keine Sorge, es ist nichts Schlimmes, Valdor. Nur ein harmloses Notizbuch, welches niemand sonst in die Finger bekommen sollte. Ich habe es über dem Sofa, unsichtbar, an der Decke befestigt und nur ich kann es da wegnehmen“ erklärte der junge Mann ernst und verschwand dann im Bad, zog sich um und als er zurück kam, servierte Remus schon etwas von dem Speck.  
Der augenblicklich von Valdor eingesaugt wurde und das noch bevor Harry sich setzen konnte. Aber zum Glück hatte der ehemalige Lehrer damit gerechnet und stellte dem jungen Mann ein paar gebratene Eier hin.  
„Kann man essen“ saugte Valdor noch mehr Speck ein, den Remus immer wieder nachlegte. Er war Zeitdruck schon gewöhnt, in seinem Restaurant kochte er vollkommen alleine und das manchmal für über zwanzig Leute in einer Stunde.  
Wichtig war nur, dass er dabei zaubern konnte und niemand ihm rein redete.  
Mit Kritik, an seinem Essen, konnte er nämlich gar nicht umgehen, auch nicht wenn sie gut gemeint war.  
„Heute Mittag sehen wir dann, was du wirklich kannst, denn dann will ich einen ordentlichen Braten. Und was den Vollmond angeht, den Jungen sperren wir ein und du wirst dich ordentlich, und ohne Trank, verwandeln.“  
„Ich bin nicht harmlos“ warnte Remus besorgt.  
„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, muss nur dafür sorgen, dass du die Farm nicht verlässt. Einiges da draußen kann auch einem Werwolf gefährlich werden, besonders die Schlangen... grins nicht so Junge, sonst zeige ich dir gleich mal ein paar von den Viechern. Dann tönst du nicht mehr so laut.“  
„Wetten doch“ lachte Harry leise.  
„Du willst mit mir wetten, um was?“  
„Wenn ich dir beweise, dass ich mit den Schlangen klar komme, dann kriege ich ein ordentliches Zimmer mit Bett. Es muss nichts großes sein, nur ein Bett und ein Schrank sollten hinein passen. Ich brauche es damit ich meine Ruhe habe. Und Remus darf aus seinem nicht vertrieben werden.“  
Valdor kräuselte die Lippen, er hatte noch eine alte, unbenutzte Abstellkammer, die konnte man reinigen und etwas größer zaubern. Es gab da da drin zwei Außenwände, zur Not konnte man also auch noch ein Fenster hinein bauen.  
„Und wenn ich gewinne, mistest du eine Woche lang jeden Tag den Stall aus, ohne Zauberei. Und den Schlangen zauberst du auch nichts an! Keine Tricks hier.“  
„Keine Tricks, alles was ich zeigen werde ist mir angeboren“ verkündete der junge Mann und aß die Eier eilig auf.  
Anscheinend war er sich seiner Sache vollkommen sicher.  
Valdor hob sehr nachdenklich eine Augenbraue, hoffentlich musste er den Jungen am Ende nicht retten.


	4. Chapter 4

„Hier“ Valdor zeigte auf einen Busch:  
„Da verstecken sich gerne ein paar eher harmlose Kobras, giftig ja, aber man hat wenigstens noch Zeit um sich zu heilen. Mich hat mal eine erwischt, daraus lernte ich, dass man besser Stiefel trägt und keine Sandalen.“  
„Wieso in diesem Busch gerade“, das Frühstück war gerade erst ein paar Minuten her, die Ziegen warteten noch im Stall, als Held und Farmer geschäftig das halb vertrocknete Gewächs aufsuchten.  
Es befand sich nahe der letzten Weide, ein normaler Mensch hätte es allein schon wegen der Schlangen längst ausgerissen. Aber andererseits, vielleicht holten sich die Ziegen was von dem Busch, es gab ja nur Holzzäune und die waren für ein hungriges Maul sicherlich kein Hindernis.  
Harry untersuchte also den Busch und fand ein kleines Vogelnest, da lagen sogar Eier drin und deswegen hatte Valdor ihn wohl stehen lassen.  
Aber deswegen waren auch die Schlangen gerne da drin, und wegen dem Schutz vor der Sonne. Zwar mochten es die Tiere warm, aber wenn sie dann einmal genug „aufgetankt“ hatten, mussten sie auch in den Schatten.  
„Die Vögel kommen immer wieder, sie mögen den Busch und empfinden ihn wohl als sicher“ brummte der alte Wolf ernst:  
„Ist er ja im Grunde auch, wenn nur die Schlangen nicht immer kämen. Sitzt eine drin?“  
„Ich weiß noch nicht, ich frage mal nach.“  
„Nachfragen“ Valdor verstand nun gar nichts mehr und als der Junge auch noch zu zischeln anfing, dieses Geräusch... der konnte Parzel! Das war es!  
Dem alten Wolf klappte der Mund auf, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
Und das war keine banale Zauberei, Harry konnte das einfach und gehörte zu seiner ganz eigenen Magie.  
Eine kleine Kobra kam aus dem Busch, zischelte dem jungen Mann etwas entgegen und verließ dann die Farm.  
„Was hast du ihr gesagt“ wollte der Farmer sofort wissen.  
„Das sie sich doch bitte einen anderen Busch aussuchen möchte und nicht wiederkommen soll“ zuckte der Held mit den Schultern.  
„Du könntest jeden Morgen, mit einem Lautstärke-Zauber, den ganzen Schlangen sagen sie sollen verschwinden. Dann müssen meine Ziegen sie nicht töten, schaffen sie ja auch nicht immer und dann finde ich sie tot auf der Weide liegen.“  
„So einfach ist das nicht. Schlangen sind nicht nur eitel, sie wollen auch immer das Beste für sich haben. Nur ganz junge, wie diese eben, lassen sich so wegschicken. Aber erwachsene, große Schlangen sind sich bewusst wie gefährlich sie sind und da muss man schon was bieten.“  
„Was bieten? Die Viecher greifen meine Ziegen an, was soll ich denen da noch bieten? Ich kann ihnen bieten, sie am Leben zu lassen.“  
„Dann kann ich nichts machen, sie würden mich auslachen. Sie greifen mich zwar nicht an, weil sie mich, durch das Parzel, als eine von ihnen ansehen... aber wenn ich dann etwas von ihnen verlange...“  
„Was wollen denn Schlangen so, also als Gegenleistung?“  
„Was zu essen natürlich. Eier zum Beispiel, Fleisch... ich weiß auch nicht was Kobras essen.“  
„Kleine Reptilien“ brummte Valdor nachdenklich:  
„Hör zu, ich hab bei den Ziegen für dich nichts zu tun und der Weichwolf soll den Haushalt schmeißen. Du wirst jeden Morgen die Schlangen wegschicken und Tagsüber dafür sorgen, dass sie auch was dafür bekommen. Ich werde zwei Hühner, und einen Hahn anschaffen, dann gibt’s auch Eier. Wollte ich sowieso machen, für den Eigenbedarf. Und wenn ihr wieder nach Hause abreist, wirst du den Schlangen vorher erklären das ich ihnen Morgens immer was hinstelle. Dadurch sterben sie nicht und...“  
„Werden ihre Freunde rufen, irgendwann hast du hier zweihundert Schlangen jeden Morgen haben. Und selbst wenn sie keine Freunde haben, sie erzählen es sicher ihrem Nachwuchs. Kurzzeitig klappt das vielleicht, aber auf Dauer wirst du hier irgendwann alle Schlangen aus einem Umkreis von zehn Kilometer haben. Und weil sie faul sind, lassen sie sich nahe der Farm nieder um schneller ans Futter zu kommen. Das wird Besuchern nicht gefallen.“  
„Verdammtes Viechzeug“ donnerte der alte Wolf los, Harry aber zuckte nicht mehr zusammen, er musste sich aber auch gerade nicht ertappt fühlen.  
Und irgendwie amüsierte es ihn auch wie der alte Wolf immer wieder laut wurde, leidenschaftlich seine Emotionen zeigte.  
„Remus kennt einen Zauber, der Schlangen jeglicher Art abhält“ erklärte Harry nun trocken und Valdor verstummte augenblicklich, sah den jungen Mann ernst an:  
„Er hat im Untergrund gegen Voldemort gekämpft, und auch dieser beherrschte Parzel. Es bestand also die Möglichkeit, dass er harmlose, kleine Schlangen schickt um die „Gegenpartei“ auszuhorchen. Die magisch gezüchteten verstehen ja auch irgendwann die menschliche Sprache.  
Deswegen nutzte man solche Abwehrzauber, jedenfalls vor zwanzig Jahren, aber bestimmt kennt er sie immer noch. Immerhin war er ja auch mal Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.“  
„Als Werwolf...?“  
„Es wusste keiner, als es öffentlich wurde, musste er gehen. Aber er hat auch mich unterrichtet, ohne ihn wäre es wesentlich schwerer gegen Voldemort gewesen.“  
„Ich werde ihn um den Zauber bitten“ bestimmte Valdor ernst.  
„Sei aber lieb.“  
„Ich bin immer lieb.“  
„Du nennst ihn Weichwolf und polterst ihn nur an, das ist nicht lieb. Außerdem dominierst du ihn.“  
„Das ist ganz natürlich, ich bin der Alphawolf, von dem Moment an wo ihr in meiner Küche aufgetaucht seid. Wir holen jetzt die Ziegen raus und dann frage ich ihn. Zusammen mit einer Tafel Schokolade.“  
„Das funktioniert vielleicht, er mag Schokolade.“  
„Jeder Werwolf mag Schokolade“ sie gingen zu dem riesigen Stall, hinter dem Farmhaus, und Valdor öffnete das Tor.  
In dem Gebäude befanden sich an die dreihundert Ziegen, nicht in abgeschlossenen Boxen, sondern auf einer großen Fläche frei herum laufend. Es gab Strohhaufen, Futterboxen und Wassertröge, fast alle Tiere begrüßten ihren Besitzer fröhlich und der holte daraufhin einen langen Holzstab aus einer Ecke.  
„Wo lagerst du das Stroh“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen und streichelte ein paar besonders zutrauliche Ziegen. Es gab auch Jungtiere, aber nichts mehr wirklich Kleines, sicher weil Herbst und Winter vor der Tür standen.  
„Oben unterm Dach“ Valdor zeigte auf eine Leiter, die führte tatsächlich auf einen kleinen Boden unter dem Stalldach, ungefähr fünf Meter über den Ziegenköpfen.  
„Remus hat gesagt, Werwölfe leiden mit dem Alter meistens unter Höhenangst. Das liegt daran, dass die Vampire einen Vorteil ihrem natürlichen Feind gegenüber haben sollen. Denn normalerweise sind sie ja unterlegen. So können sie wenigstens noch versuchen wegzufliegen, oder auf einen Baum zu klettern, dorthin wo ihnen kein Werwolf freiwillig folgt.“  
„So ist es auch, aber ich habe hier niemanden, der für mich da hoch klettert und wenn ich es unten lagere, gehen die Ziegen dran.“  
„Und dann kommst du irgendwann nicht mehr runter, weil du einen Anfall von Panik hast. Da muss eine andere Lösung her. Eventuell ein Raum hier unten, oder eine extra Scheune. Ich werde dir dabei helfen, aber jetzt glaube ich wollen die Ziegen raus.“  
Das war eindeutig, sie knabberten schon an Valdors Lederhose und warteten wohl nur auf sein Kommando.  
Man merkte wirklich schnell das sie magisch waren, nicht nur an ihrer Intelligenz, sie sahen auch ganz besonders aus. Das Fell war sehr kurz, was man in der Hitze von Australien sicherlich gut gebrauchen konnte, ihre Hörner zeigten sich so geschwungen, dass sie jederzeit einer Schlange den Gar aus machen konnten. Ansonsten waren sie fast alle schneeweiß, einige hatten braune Flecken, oder etwas beiges im Fell... nur hell eben um der Sonne widerstehen zu können.  
„So ist es“ Valdor schlug mit dem Stock gegen die Stalltür und sofort hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Ziegen, dann rief er:  
„JUNGS“ und alle Böcke machten sich auf den Weg zu ihm, folgten ihm dann aus dem Stall raus.  
„Du hältst sie getrennt auf der Weide, aber nicht im Stall“ staunte Harry, als er das Prinzip erkannte.  
„Weil sie sich Nachts nicht besteigen, ist doch dunkel und sie sehen schlecht. Außerdem wird geschlafen.  
Ist das beste Verhütungsmittel, selbst der willigste Bock erwischt im Dunkeln schon mal einen Geschlechtsgenossen, und dann gibt’s Ärger. Und in dem großen Stall vermischen sich auch die Düfte, er findet die willige Dame erst gar nicht. Hatte noch nie etwas ungewollt trächtiges.“  
„Also sind sie doch nicht so intelligent“ stellte Harry frech fest und schloss dann das Weidentor, als alle Böcke drin waren. Als sie zum Stall zurück kehrten warteten da schon einige der besonders ungeduldigen Damen an der Tür, doch zuerst zählte Valdor noch einmal durch und fand tatsächlich einen versteckten Bock.  
„Der Kerl wollte sich zu den Damen auf die Weide schleichen und da decken. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät dafür, lasse sie nur im Frühjahr ran, bring ihn mal zu den anderen Jungs.“  
Valdor holte ein Seil hervor und fungierte es als Leine um, damit musste Harry den willigen Bock zu seinen Freunden bringen. Leider wurde dieser sehr unwillig, als er die anderen Böcke sah und mitbekam was ihm nun blühte, nur zwei Sekunden später wurde ein schreiender Held über die Farm gezogen.  
Harry kreischte, brüllte, rief um Hilfe um und wusste doch, wenn er das Seil losließ, brach er sich am Ende noch was.  
Der Bock zog ihn meckernd, und mit einer unsagbaren Geschwindigkeit, über das ganze Gelände, solange bis er plötzlich von Valdor eingefangen wurde.  
Der alte Wolf kam einfach angelaufen und sprang das Tier von der Seite an, landete auf ihm und riss ihn so zu Boden, Harry knallte stöhnend in den Rücken des Farmers und blieb dann liegen.  
Was für eine stürmische Art zu reisen, nie wieder wollte er einen Bock an der Leine führen... nie wieder!  
„Eindeutig bist du nicht für die Arbeit mit den Ziegen geschaffen“ bestimmte Valdor, als er den jungen Mann nach Wunden untersuchte und dann auch den aufgeregten Remus in Empfang nahm:  
„Der hat sich nichts getan.“  
„Hat sich aber anders angehört“ motzte der besorgte Werwolf sofort los:  
„Was war das?“  
„Ein Ausflug mit einem der Böcke, ist meine Schuld, hätte ihn nicht mit dem Tier losgehen lassen dürfen“ gab Valdor zu und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ich erkenne meine Fehler und werde auch daraus lernen. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ihr jetzt auf meiner Nase herum tanzen dürft. Und du, Weichwolf, machst nach dem Mittagessen einen Schlangenschutzzauber auf die Farm.“  
„Das... muss ich mir noch überlegen“ erwiderte Remus trotzig und half dann Harry auf die Beine, der hatte tatsächlich nur ein paar Kratzer davon getragen.  
„Kriegst eine Tafel Schokolade dafür.“  
„Schokolade ist ein notwendiges Grundnahrungsmittel, für Werwölfe, du musst mich grundsätzlich damit versorgen, täglich. Sie darf auch für mich nicht zur Ausnahme werden. Lass dir was anderes einfallen.“  
„Du stellst aber ganz schön Ansprüche hier.“  
„Ich koche für dich und wir helfen dir auf der Farm.“  
„Ihr seid einfach so bei mir aufgetaucht, unangemeldet, nachts in der Küche.“  
„Wir könnten auch wegapparieren.“  
Valdor knurrte leise, es war ja nicht so, dass er alles alleine machte. Aber andere Arbeiter musste er bezahlen... bezahlen...  
„Wir apparieren heute Nachmittag ins nächste magische Dorf, dort könnt ihr einkaufen“ bestimmte er dann, das war eine sehr gute Idee:  
„Es ist sicher dort, ihr dürft nur nicht an euer eigenes Geld. Deswegen bezahle ich alles. Ihr braucht noch was an Klamotten, ordentliche Stiefel und sicher auch Sachen fürs Bad. Dazu habt ihr sicherlich Bedürfnisse wie ein gutes Buch, oder so was.“  
„Das dürfte eventuell teuer werden“ warf Harry besorgt ein.  
„Ich ernähre mich meistens nur von Ziegenfleisch und Schokolade, kaufe nur für die Tiere ein, oder lasse mal was reparieren. Im Hochsommer und Frühling habe ich Saisonarbeiter da, aber nur ein paar Leute und auch nicht täglich da.  
Außerdem sind meine Ziegen, und deren Erzeugnisse, sehr beliebt. Selbst den Mist verkaufe ich, als Dünger an die Mais- und Weizenfarmen.  
Ich nehme mehr ein, als das ich verbrauche, deswegen habe ich ein ordentliches Polster auf dem Verließ. Das sind mir die paar Zauber, Ideen und das gute Essen wert. Ihr arbeitet ja auch dafür, bin ja kein Unwolf. Und nun los, zurück an die Arbeit, der Bock muss auf die Weide und die Damen brauchen frisches Wasser. Ab wieder an den Herd mit dir, Weichwolf.“  
„Hast du eine Posteule“ wollte dieser noch wissen, irgendwie waren diese Aussichten doch gar nicht so schlecht.  
„Nein.“  
„Dann werde ich einen Brief schreiben und den nehmen wir dann später mit. Lucius sollte mindestens schon mal erfahren wo wir uns befinden und das es uns sehr gut geht.“


	5. Chapter 5

„Das ist eine Abstellkammer“ Harry blickte sehr ernst auf das was ihm da als Zimmer geboten wurde.  
„Wir machen sie etwas größer und setzen ein Fenster rein, dann ist es ein Zimmer. Reicht für Bett und Schrank, ich baue jedenfalls nichts an, für jemanden der nur einen Monat bleibt“ bestimmte Valdor ernst.  
„Und wenn wir nach einem Monat immer noch nicht nach Hause können, schmeißt du uns trotzdem raus?“ wollte Remus von der Küche her wissen, er deckte gerade den Tisch für das Mittagessen und im Ofen wartete ein großer, saftiger Braten.  
Ziegenrücken, ganz zart und so gut wie ohne Fett.  
Harry lief schon das Wasser, nur bei dem Gedanken, daran zusammen.  
„Ihr könnt solange bleiben wie ihr wollt“ erwiderte der Farmer sachlich:  
„Solange du kochst und der Junge hier auch ein paar Arbeiten verrichtet, habe keinen Bauernhof für Touristen.  
Aber da findet sich bestimmt was, putzen oder so. An eine Ziege lass ich ihn, ohne Aufsicht, nicht mehr ran und wenn ich daneben stehe, kann ich es auch selbst machen.“  
„Du wolltest doch Hühner anschaffen, ich könnte mich mindestens solange darum kümmern wie ich hier bin. Das ist ja nicht viel, füttern, sauber machen und Eier einsammeln. Du musst mir nur einmal zeigen wie es geht“ schlug Harry sofort vor und schloss dann die ehemalige Abstellkammer.  
Wenn diese wirklich größer gezaubert wurde, konnte sie tatsächlich zu einem Zimmer werden und dann hatte er auch seine Ruhe, ohne ein Sofa voll zu schwitzen.  
Dafür brauchte er noch nicht mal ein Fenster, ein Frischezauber am Morgen reichte vollkommen und er schlief ja nur darin. Lieber hielt er sich tagsüber irgendwo auf der Farm auf, die wirklich sehr groß war und voller kleiner Abenteuer steckte.  
Seine ungewollte Reise als Bock-Anhängsel zählte er auch mal dazu, so was passierte nun mal und er hatte wirklich schon schlimmeres erlebt.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich sie auch als Fleisch-Lieferanten, glaube nicht das du die dafür dann opfern kannst“ kratzte sich Valdor am Hinterkopf, die Idee an sich war aber auch gar nicht so schlecht.  
Mindestens solang die Beiden da waren, hatte er jeden Morgen frische Eier.  
„Und wie kannst du deine besonders intelligenten Ziegen opfern, die dazu auch noch sehr niedlich sind.“ fragte Remus neugierig:  
„Setzt euch jetzt an den Tisch, das Essen ist fertig.“  
„Ich suche sie aus, bringe sie auf eine extra Weide und hole dann den Schlachter herbei. Der nimmt sie mit, während ich im Haus bin, schlachtet sie woanders und bringt mir dann das Fleisch.  
Das passiert einmal im Jahr, zehn bis zwanzig Tiere, wenn mir das Ziegenfleisch ausgeht, hole ich von anderen Farmen. Und wenn die auch nichts mehr an Ziege da haben, dann gibt’s halt Rind und so. Meine Nachbarn sind zwar weit entfernt, aber ich kann ja apparieren und man kann auch einkaufen gehen. Bin kein Unwolf, habe auch ein Herz und normalerweise sind die auch nicht zum Essen da, verkaufe mehr Milch als Fleisch und Leder. Aber ich muss den Bestand so klein halten, dass ich ihn bewältigen kann. Es werden jährlich zwanzig Zicklein geboren, also muss ich mindestens zwanzig alte Tiere verkaufen. Derweil nehmen auch die Aborigines eine mit, geben ordentlich was dafür, ist für Rituale und so. Oder Hochzeiten. Aber meistens kaufen die auch nur Käse und Milch.“  
„Aber deine Möbel und Klamotten sind auch aus dem Ziegenleder.“  
„Ja, weil nur die Knochen in den Müll kommen. Die Innereien esse ich roh an Vollmond und...“  
„...Was ist mit dem Kopf?“  
„Der kommt in die Suppe, wenn ich krank bin. Das ist aber der einzige Ziegenkopf, den ich mir ins Haus hole, ist doch gruselig so ein Ding.  
Ist ein altes Rezept meiner Mutter, Schafs- oder Ziegenkopf vollständig auskochen und dann die Brühe trinken.  
Bin aber eher selten krank, jetzt zeig mal was du da schönes gekocht hast. Und wehe es schmeckt nicht, da kannst du gleich mal den Misthaufen von einer Seite der Farm zur anderen schaufeln.“  
„Was natürlich keinen Sinn hat“ stellte Harry grinsend fest.  
„Was sollte es auch für einen Sinn haben, dann wäre es ja keine Bestrafung mehr“ lachte der alte Wolf polternd und holte sich von dem Fleisch ran, Harry bekam noch Gemüse dazu und beobachtete dann wie Valdor probierte:  
„Das schmeckt großartig, Weichwolf, kein Wunder das du ein Restaurant betrieben hast. Aber lass dir das nicht zu Kopf steigen, einmal hier schlecht gekocht und du darfst zehn Nächte bei den Ziegen im Stall schlafen. Und die möchten gerne kuscheln.“  
„Ich koche nie schlecht“ plusterte Remus sich sofort auf und widmete sich dann auch seinem Fleisch.  
Er hatte, auch auf werwölfischer Seite, Valdor mittlerweile recht gut akzeptiert und wenn er länger bliebe, könnte er mit diesem sogar den Entzug vom Wolfsbanntrank schaffen.  
Aber er blieb wohl wirklich nur einen Vollmond, höchstens zwei, und dann ging es nach England zurück. Er wollte sein Restaurant wieder eröffnen und ein ganz normales Leben führen, sicher vermissten seine ehemaligen Gäste das Essen schon. Und auch wenn der Trank ihn erwartete, es war seine Heimat und alles zog ihn dorthin zurück... nur die Angst um sein eigenes Leben hielt ihn in Australien fest.  
„Ja, ja“ lachte Valdor nur:  
„Ordentlich angeben, Weichwolf, hast ja nichts anderes womit du dich aufplustern kannst. Niedlich bist du, wirklich niedlich, wärst bestimmt in der Kolonie beliebt, ohne Trank natürlich, und bei den vielen einsamen Ladys“  
Sofort wurde Remus knallrot und aß etwas schneller, so etwas hatte ihm noch nie einer gesagt.  
„Wieso hast du keine Frau“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen, das Haus sah auch nicht danach aus als hätte je eine darin gewohnt.  
„Ich bin schwul“ kam von Valdor, etwas was gar nicht so ungewöhnlich klang. Er hatte schon etwas von einem Kerl, der süße Jungs mochte.  
„Und wieso hast du keinen Mann?“  
„Weil ich der einzige Werwolf in ganz Australien bin, kommt nicht sonderlich gut an. Klar, ich hätte mir einen Menschen suchen können, aber der wäre nicht lange mit mir zurecht gekommen und dann käme es entweder zum Biss, oder zur Trennung.“  
„Es gibt sonst keine Werwölfe hier“ staunte Remus sofort, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber es war auch recht logisch.  
Die Hitze war nicht gerade das was man bevorzugte, wenn man Fell trug und zudem auch als Mensch eine kräftige Gestalt hatte. Etwas was auf fast jeden Werwolf zutraf, nur Remus zeigte sich als halbes Hemd und das kam von dem Trank. Hätte er den nie gekommen, er wäre so ein großer Kerl wie sein Beißer geworden, Fenrir Greyback, der zur Zeit oberster Wolf in der Kolonie war.  
Lucius betrieb Handel mit der Kolonie, und das kam nur durch Fenrir zu Stande. Die magische Welt bekam Leder, Felle und Holz, die Kolonie Schokolade und das Fleisch, welches sie selbst nicht produzierten.  
Fenrir würde in Australien gnadenlos untergehen...  
Aber wie Valdor die Hitze dann aushielt, war ihm auch nicht ganz klar, er war ja sogar noch größer als Fenrir.  
„Werden Werwölfe nicht wahnsinnig, wenn sie zu lang kein Rudel haben“ staunte der Held, so hatte er es doch gelernt:  
„Du nimmst doch ganz sicher nicht den Trank.“  
„Würde mir nicht mal im Traum einfallen. Ich bin jetzt fünfundsechzig, bis vor fünf Jahren hatte ich noch große Wolfshunde hier, die haben als Rudel gereicht. Und jetzt mit dem Alter geht es auch ohne, hab mir einfach keinen neuen mehr gekauft, als der letzte starb. Ich habe sie auch wirklich nur als Rudel gehabt, bei der Arbeit haben sie mir nicht geholfen und als Jagdbegleiter waren sie auch keine Bereicherung.“  
„Du gehst aber auf die Jagd“ überlegte Remus.  
„Ja, Strauß ist sehr lecker, Känguru auch nicht schlecht. Früher hab ich auch noch Kaninchen erwischt, die gibt’s hier in Australien massenhaft, aber jetzt sind sie mir zu schnell geworden. Strauß ist zwar auch schnell, aber der kann sich nicht in Erdlöchern verstecken. Und schießen kann ich auch schlecht, benutze das Gewehr nur für Gnadenschüsse und zur Abschreckung.“  
„Du hast gesagt, du könntest gut damit umgehen.“  
„Zur Abschreckung, aber ihr wart eh starr vor Angst, hätte euch auch einen Gnadenschuss geben können. Aber dann wäre ich nicht in den Genuss dieses guten Essens gekommen. Jetzt können wir uns auf in die Stadt machen und für euch ordentlich einkaufen. Kriegt auch was extra, weil das Essen so gut war.“  
„Und die Hühner?“  
„Dafür müssen wir Morgen auf eine andere Farm und dann will ich erstmal sehen, wie du mit diesen Tieren klar kommst.“

„Es ist eine sehr kleine Stadt“ Harry strich sich etwas erstaunt durch das Haar, als sie den magischen Ort nahe des Uluru, des Ayers Rock, erreichten.  
Der riesige Felsen war so nah, dass man ihn berühren konnte, wenn man das Ende des Dorfes erreicht hatte.  
„Können es nicht größer machen, jedes Jahr kommen mehr Muggel um den Felsen da zu sehen und nur die Ureinwohner können das Schlimmste verhindern. Sie sind zwar auch Muggel, aber besondere, sie können auch das Örtchen hier sehen ohne verzaubert worden zu sein. Schaut, da ist einer“ Valdor zeigte auf einen Holzstand, mit gegrilltem Fleisch im Verkauf, daneben stand ein dunkelhäutiger Mann mit wirrem Haar und nur in eine Jeans gekleidet.  
„Das bedeutet, trotz der Tatsache das sie keine Zauberer sind, können sie unsere Gebäude sehen und leben mit hier“ stellte Remus erstaunt fest.  
„Ja, aber es gibt Einschränkungen. Die Aborigines, die in der Muggel-Zivilisation leben, verlieren die Fähigkeit alles zu sehen langsam“ nickte Valdor ernst:  
„Das ist wie... als Merlin die magische Welt erschuf und langsam die Muggel die Fähigkeit verloren, das wahrzunehmen was uns ausmacht. Die Magie. Und die Jungs wissen das, doch es ist die eigene, freie Entscheidung was man mit seinem Leben macht... ich würde übrigens nicht probieren, was der da verkauft, das ist Dingo.“  
„Aber er würde nicht hier stehen, wenn es nicht gut wäre“ bestimmte Harry ernst:  
„Und in England essen wir auch Eulen, ich will es probieren.“  
„Das ist Hundefleisch, du bist eklig“ lachte Valdor fröhlich und kaufte dann doch ein kleines Stück für den Helden:  
„Aber beschwere dich nicht, du wolltest es so.“  
„Es wird schon schmecken“ Harry nahm das Fleisch und biss ordentlich hinein, um es dann gleich wieder auszuspucken:  
„Das ist ja widerlich!“  
„Natürlich“ lachte Valdor laut und hielt sich dabei den Bauch:  
„Du bist ja auch nicht von hier, nur richtige Australier können Dingo essen. Und dann nur von so einem Kerl hier zubereitet, keiner kriegt das so gut hin wie die Ureinwohner. Und die Muggel mögen das auch nicht, sie schützen sogar einige Arten von Dingos, hauptsächlich die richtig reinrassigen.“  
Der Verkäufer lachte auch, als er merkte das er es mit Ausländern zu tun hatte und bot dann noch etwas Ketschup dazu an. Sein Englisch war schlecht, aber es reichte eindeutig um den gegrillten Hund zu verkaufen und damit etwas Geld zu machen.  
„Damit wird es auch nicht besser“ motzte Harry angewidert:  
„Schmeckt wie geräucherter Lederstiefel.“  
Nun musste auch Remus grinsen und probierte ebenfalls vorsichtig, es war wirklich grässlich.  
„Wir finden später sicher was besseres für eure Mägen, ihr solltet wirklich einiges probieren, auch Känguru und Strauß. Gibt hier einiges was euch gefallen könnte, und Kaninchen kann man auch kaufen.“  
„Wir sollten wirklich einiges an Fleisch besorgen“ bestimmte Remus:  
„Aus Ziege kann man auf Dauer nicht viel machen und so ein alter Wolf muss auch an die Gesundheit denken. Du brauchst Abwechslung auf dem Teller.“  
„So alt bin ich auch wieder nicht.“  
„Aber auch nicht mehr der Jüngste, am Ende kippst du um und der nächste Besucher findet deine verweste Leiche. Du wohnst allein“ Remus brüllte fast und da war es auch egal, dass sie sich immer noch neben dem Dingo - Stand befanden:  
„Und das auf einer Farm, zweihundert Kilometer von hier entfernt, ich dachte schon wir müssten auf Langstrecke apparieren. Die Leute kommen nur zu dir, wenn du sie bestellst und dafür musst du auch apparieren, denn du hast ja noch nicht mal eine Eule. Die Ziegen rufen keine Hilfe, wenn du einen Herzinfarkt bekommst.“  
Valdor kräuselte stumm die Lippen, dann ging er einfach weiter und zeigte auf den Marktplatz, sagte dazu einfach nichts.  
„Ich habe recht“ plusterte Remus sich auf und musste schon im nächsten Moment fliehen.  
„Ich bin als Werwolf geboren“ donnerte Valdor hinter ihm her:  
„Meine Eltern waren Werwölfe, meine Großeltern waren Werwölfe und deren Eltern auch. Und in Island ist das Klima viel mieser als hier, ich hab sicher noch achtzig Jahre zu leben und du nur noch zwei Sekunden, wenn ich dich erwische.“  
„Ich habe mich nur gesorgt“ quietschte Remus entsetzt.  
„Du hast mich geistig in den Schaukelstuhl geschafft und mir die Schnabeltasse gereicht“ polterte Valdor und erwischte den flüchtigen Weichwolf dann tatsächlich, der fing sofort an zu kreischen:  
„Das werde ich dir schon austreiben, ich könnte ja sogar noch Kinder zeugen, ich bin ein Werwolf, kein klappriger Muggel!“  
„Du siehst aber schon sehr alt aus“ stellte Harry trocken fest, Remus' Kopf wurde nun unter den Arm geklemmt und der gefangene Werwolf zappelte daraufhin sehr hilflos herum.  
Da kam er nicht mehr raus, Valdor war einfach zu stark.  
„Das kommt von der verdammten Sonne, und dem Klima in Island. Ich bin von rau und feucht nach heiß und trocken gekommen. Da ist es kein Wunder, dass man älter aussieht als man ist. Mir schauen aber auch immer noch die Ladys hinterher, trotz der Tatsache das ich kein Interesse an denen habe. Also um mich müsst ihr euch bestimmt nicht sorgen und ewig werde ich die Farm auch nicht betreiben. Habe etliche Leute, an der langen Leine, die das Ding teuer kaufen wollen und dann ziehe ich hier ins Dorf. Noch einen Klimawechsel packe ich nämlich wirklich nicht. Und jetzt seid still, lasst uns einkaufen.“  
„Lass mich frei“ zappelte Remus.  
„Das muss ich mir noch ganz genau überlegen“ knurrte Valdor grinsend und zog den armen „Weichwolf“ einfach mit:  
„Während wir hier jetzt ganz langsam die Straße runtergehen... ganz besonders langsam.“


	6. Chapter 6

„Ihr braucht noch einen Hut, der Schutzzauber wird nicht auf Dauer halten. Irgendwann hat sich eure Haut daran gewöhnt und dann ändert sich das Wetter, da sitzt man schnell mit einem Sonnenstich da. Hier ist es nicht immer heiß und trocken, wir haben auch feucht und trocken, oder kalt und trocken... aber sonnig ist es eigentlich immer“ Valdor steuerte ein Hutgeschäft an, nachdem er seine Gäste vollkommen neu einkleidete und dann auch noch mit Dingen versorgte, welche sie täglich brauchten.  
„Langsam mache ich mir doch etwas Sorgen um dein Verließ“ stellte Harry vorsichtig fest, er wollte nicht auch von dem Farmer gejagt werden und Remus rieb sich zudem immer noch etwas den Hals.  
Wenn auch aus Nervosität, denn Valdor achtete darauf niemanden, trotz seiner Kraft, weh zu tun.  
Er war eben ein gemütlicher, alter Wolf mit viel Temperament.  
„Das brauchst du nicht“ schnaubte der Farmer amüsiert:  
„Und ich gebe für die Hüte sicher weniger aus, als gleich beim Metzger. Wir müssen ordentlich was an Vorrat kaufen, denn immer Zeit zum Einkaufen haben wir ja nicht.“  
„Zur Not können wir aber auch mal allein hierher apparieren“ bemerkte Remus und folgte dann seinen beiden Begleitern in das Geschäft:  
„Mit einer Einkaufsliste, vielleicht.“  
„Klingt nach einer angenehmen Idee“ brummte Valdor gemütlich und setzte dem Koch schon mal einen hellbraunen Cowboyhut auf:  
„Schwarze Hüte braucht ihr hier gar nicht anzupacken, die sind nur für den Tanz im Gemeindehaus, oder irgendeine Feierlichkeit. Wenn du tagsüber auf der Weide die Zäune reparierst, dann trägst du hellbraun oder weiß. Mit einem weißen Hut darf man dann aber auch nicht Nachts raus.“  
„Wieso nicht“ staunte Harry.  
„Weil es hier viele weite Ebenen gibt und einige Tiere dich dann schon von Weitem sehen. Ein Rudel hungriger Dingos zum Beispiel. Sucht euch was in Braun aus, oder auch Rot von mir aus, Grün kann man auch tragen. Dieses Braun beißt sich mit deinen Haaren, Weichwolf.“  
„Nenne mich nicht auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit so“ maulte Remus sofort los und bekam einen etwas dunkleren Hut aufgesetzt:  
„Ich bin über vierzig Jahre alt.“  
„Das macht dich aber auch nicht zu einem besseren Werwolf. Jeder der den Trank nimmt wird von mir so genannt, selbst dann noch wenn er schon hundert ist. So alt wirst du aber auch nicht, wenn du den Saft weiter schluckst, würde dich am Liebsten hier behalten, damit du den Entzug schaffst. Der Hut ist gut, Harry du brauchst auch einen.“  
„Ich hätte doch lieber einen weißen, glaube ich, Nachts schlafe ich eh und wenn nicht, dann gehe ich halt ohne Hut. Man muss sich im Dunkeln auch nicht vor der Sonne schützen.“  
„Das ist wahr, also einen weißen, vielleicht den hier mit braunem Lederband“ Valdor setzte ihn dem Jungen auf:  
„Lass dir das Haar länger wachsen, dann sieht es besser aus. Aber so geht es erstmal. Wir kaufen die beiden Hüte, ich kaufe sie, dann muss ich auch nicht den teuren Heiler rufen um euren Sonnenstich behandeln zu lassen. Und alle tragen hier einen Hut, außer die Aborigines, jetzt seht ihr etwas mehr nach „einheimisch“ und etwas weniger nach „Ausländer“ aus.“  
„Ich glaube das macht der Hut auch nicht besser“ grinste Remus, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Jetzt gehen wir aber zum Metzger, Harry und ich brauchen nichts mehr.“  
„Seid ihr sicher? Ihr habt noch nichts zur Beschäftigung, den ganzen Tag gibt’s auch nichts auf der...“ Sie hatten den Laden verlassen und der Held dabei das Tierfachgeschäft entdeckt, und damit die Welpen im Schaufenster, quietschend lief er dorthin und kratzte an die Scheibe.  
Sofort haschten die die Welpen nach der Hand, bekamen sie aber durch das Glas natürlich nicht.  
„Niedlichen Welpen kann keiner widerstehen“ bestimmte Valdor lachend und kam mit Remus auch dorthin:  
„Ah die Rasse kenne ich, Dingos, werden magisch auf einer Farm gezüchtet, die ist aber an der Nordküste und deswegen zu weit entfernt. Aber sind gute Tiere, Jäger und für die Familie... doch man darf sie nur in Australien halten. Du könntest den Winzling nicht mitnehmen. Gehen wir trotzdem mal rein.“  
„Aber wenn ich keinen haben kann“ fiepte Harry und ging dann doch mit in den Laden, wo auch etliche Eulen warteten. Es gab dazu noch einige Reptilien, aber keine Schlangen, Katzen mit kurzem Fell und Ratten.  
Und definitiv keine Schlangen, anscheinend mochten die Australier sie nicht und irgendwie war das ja auch verständlich. Immerhin hatten sie dauernd Ärger mit den Tieren, auch mit giftigen Spinnen, aber das hielt man sich eh kaum als Haustier... Harry hatte plötzlich drei der Welpen auf dem Am und wurde abgeschlabbert.  
„Nein, Harry, es geht nicht. Du kannst keinen davon mit nach England nehmen“ erklärte Remus knallhart:  
„Das ist ein australischer Hund, er braucht das Klima hier, bei uns würde er gnadenlos untergehen.“  
„Sie sind so süß“ Harry winselte nun mit den Welpen um die Wette und das machte besonders die Werwölfe weich wie Butter.  
„Nach England gebe ich keinen Dingo“ kam es sofort vom Inhaber, des Ladens, und der wurde auch bei dem heldenhaften Welpenblick nicht schwach, dabei konnte der wirklich sehr gefährlich werden:  
„In die nasse Matsche, die ihr da habt, kommt mir keiner meiner Hunde. Die sind das nicht gewöhnt und werden sich auch nie daran gewöhnen, der Welpe stirbt doch dann gleich am ersten Tag weg. Such dir was anderes aus, Junge, etwas was überall leben kann. Andere Hunde habe ich auch nicht da, hättest vor Weihnachten kommen müssen, da kriege ich so was immer rein. Da hatte ich zum Beispiel Chihuahuas, die sind nicht an das Klima hier gebunden.“  
„Komm“ Remus nahm dem Jungen die Welpen ab und setzte sie in ihre Box zurück, die waren aber auch wirklich zu süß.  
Und alle sandfarben mit weißen Stellen, einer hatte sogar einen weißen Fleck auf dem rechten Auge, wie ein Pirat.  
„Wir hätten nicht hier rein gehen dürfen“ brummte Valdor nachdenklich.  
„Dir verkaufe ich aber gerne einen“ verkündete der Ladeninhaber:  
„Und dir auch nur einzeln, Valdor, da du ja als Rudelmitglied giltst, sonst gibt’s die nur zu Zweit. Aber nach England kommt mir keines der Tiere, ich will von keinem Todesfall hören, das ist auch eine Pflicht dem Züchter gegenüber.“  
„Es ist besser wir gehen“ seufzte Remus und schob Harry aus dem Laden raus, der Farmer verabschiedete sich noch und folgte dann ebenfalls:  
„Gehen wir zum Metzger und verschwinden dann zurück nach Hause. Das ist deine Schuld, Valdor.“  
Remus zeigte ernst auf den winselnden Harry und wurde dafür angeknurrt.  
„Ich dachte der ist erwachsen und steckt das weg“ erklärte Valdor, eher etwas ungemütlicher klingend und da musste man dann auch schon aufpassen.  
Remus hatte zwar keine Angst, aber der ältere Werwolf dominierte ihn und da kniff man besser auch mal die geistige Rute ein.  
Trotzdem, das war nicht richtig gewesen und Harry im Grunde noch gar nicht so erwachsen.  
„Er hat Recht“ seufzte der junge Mann plötzlich:  
„Ich sollte das wegstecken, und die Hunde gehören nach Australien... auch wenn sie wirklich sehr süß sind und würde ich hier leben, ich hätte ein ganzes Rudel davon. Gehen wir zum Metzger, ich habe auch Hunger.“  
Wie gut das sie sonst schon alles erledigt hatten, sogar der Brief war auf dem Weg nach Schottland und das so geschrieben, dass es eigentlich nur Severus Snape verstehen konnte.  
Remus hatte eine Geheimschrift benutzt, die er und der Professor anwendeten, als ihre Arbeit gegen Voldemort gerade erst anfing.  
Ohne Severus verstand also Lucius den Brief nicht, es gab aber einen normal geschriebenen Hinweis, dass er diesen seinem besten Freund zeigen sollte.  
So war es sinnlos den Brief abzufangen und selbst der Hinweis... Severus Snape galt als unantastbar und absolut verschwiegen, dies wusste jeder in der magischen Welt. Und auch ihre Verfolger würden es nicht wagen sich Severus dafür zu holen, eventuell waren sie sogar ehemalige Schüler von ihm und da saß dann die Angst besonders tief.  
Dazu legte man sich gleichzeitig auch mit dem Zaubereiminister an und das konnten diese Verbrecher sicher nicht gebrauchen.  
Lucius würde also den Brief bekommen, nicht verstehen und an Severus weitergeben, der entzifferte ihn dann und schon erreichte die Information beide Männer.  
Und vielleicht übersetzte Remus dann auch das was in ihrem Buch stand, in diese Geheimschrift, und schickte es nach England. Etwas was sicher alles ein wenig beschleunigen würde, aber erstmal mussten sie auf die Antwort warten.  
Und die war dann hoffentlich auch in dieser speziellen Sprache.  
„Der Metzger ist auch mein Schlachter“ verkündete Valdor, als sie den entsprechenden Laden erreichten und sich Harry die Auslagen im Schaufenster genauer ansah:  
„Ein guter Mann, macht die beste Wurst von ganz Australien. Und man weiß ja was für eine feine Zunge Werwölfe haben, bei den Weichwölfen ist sie ja schon weg gesoffen, mit dem Trank.“  
„Dann frage ich mich aber ernsthaft, wie ich so gut kochen kann, dass du sogar den Teller ableckst und wie fein deine Zunge wirklich ist... denn ich habe erst heute Morgen eine Schachtel Zigarren neben dem Sofa gefunden. Und so etwas verdirbt ja bekanntlich den Geschmack“ entgegnete Remus spitz woraufhin er angeknurrt wurde, aber diesmal ließ er sich nicht die Butter vom Brot nehmen... noch nicht...  
„Siehst du, meine Zunge ist verdorben und nur deswegen schmeckt mir auch dein Essen“ polterte Valdor und im nächsten Moment hatte er Remus an der Backe, der konnte den alten Farmer sogar umreißen und sie rollten vor dem Geschäft herum.  
Harry quittierte dies nur mit einem ruhigen Blick, Remus raufte sich auch schon mit Fenrir Greyback, als er diesen auf friedlichem Boden, nach dreißig Jahren erstmals wieder traf.  
Das war entweder so eine Werwolfsache, oder eine Männersache, die Harry nicht verstand.  
Sicher war aber, Valdor siegte schnell und steckte Remus kopfüber in das nächste Regenwasserfass.  
Dieses zeigte sich leer, aus dem Schimpfen des ehemaligen Lehrers wurde da sehr schnell ein Winseln, aber Valdor grinste nur amüsiert. Da ihm der Farmer auch noch die Beine festhielt, war es Remus eigentlich nicht möglich aus dem Fass heraus zu kommen, doch er gelangte an seinen Zauberstab und stand plötzlich neben Valdor... der selbst kopfüber im Fass steckte.  
Der Vertausch-Zauber war einfach und effektiv, funktionierte aber nur wenn man sich dem Gegenüber wirklich nahe befand.  
Valdor steckte im Fass und fluchte, Remus grinste frech und Harry kicherte, aber nicht mehr lange. Plötzlich zersprang das Fass in seine Einzelteile, der „Weichwolf“ wurde geschnappt und ordentlich durch die Mangel genommen.  
Sie rollten wieder im Dreck und das würde wohl etwas länger dauern, Harry beschloss spontan schon mal in die Metzgerei zu gehen.  
Er hätte natürlich auch zu den Welpen laufen können, aber er sollte da ganz erwachsen drüber stehen und einsehen, dass diese Tiere nicht nach England gehörten.  
Und Harry Potter eben schon, Australien war zu heiß, zu trocken und... zu sexy!  
Hinter der Theke stand ein Mann wie der Held ihn wirklich noch nie sah.  
Groß, muskulös, sonnengebräunt und ohne Haare, er hatte tatsächlich eine Glatze und sich an der rechten Seite mehrere merkwürdige Tätowierungen stechen lassen. Das waren eindeutig keine normalen Bilder, es wirkte eher wie göttliche Symbole und eins davon sah stark nach einer Schlange aus... Harry musste einfach darauf starren, und auf die Muskeln, in die tiefblauen Augen und auf das weiße Shirt, welches sich über der Brust spannte.  
Wie alt war der Metzger?  
Dreißig vielleicht?  
Oder älter?  
Egal, Harry wollte ihm sofort in die Arme springen und sich an diese Brust kuscheln.  
Er war bisexuell, Frauen hatten keinerlei Reize für ihn verloren, aber er würde auch gerade sehr gerne diesen Mann haben.  
„Die Aborigines glauben eine riesige Schlange habe die Welt erschaffen, bei einer sehr heiligen Zeremonie ist mir diese Schlange erschienen“ erklärte der Metzger plötzlich und riss Harry so aus seinen Gedanken:  
„Ich bin Mitglied beim Stamm der Arrernte und weil man mir nicht ansieht, dass ich ein Aborigine bin, haben sie mir dieses rituelle Tattoo verpasst. Mein Name ist Albert Spencer, aber sie gaben mir den Namen Tsun und das steht mittlerweile auch in meiner Akte, im Ministerium. Sie haben extra ein Wort für mich erfunden und sagen ich wäre wie ein Schlag auf ihre Regentrommel, so klingt das Schlagen: Tsun, Tsun, Tsun... Habe ich damit all deine Fragen beantwortet?“  
Harry schwieg und schluckte nur.  
„Die Haare sind mir übrigens bei einem Trankunfall, in der Schule, ausgefallen und nicht mehr nachgewachsen“ fügte Tsun hinzu und Harry musste den Ureinwohnern recht geben, er war wirklich wie der Schlag auf eine Trommel. Kräftig und irgendwie beeindruckend.  
„Wie wird man... ein Aborigine“ fragte Harry leise.  
„Man hilft ihnen, nimmt an Ritualen teil, tötet ein paar Tiere und baut ein paar ihrer Häuser auf. Ich musste mit Krokodilen ringen... bist du beeindruckt? Ich hoffe es doch.“  
Er grinste frech und der junge Mann wurde knallrot bis zum Hals runter.  
„Das mit den Krokodilen glaube ich nicht“ bestimmte er dann:  
„Die darf man nicht töten.“  
„Ringen ist nicht töten, ich hatte gewonnen wenn ich eines zehn Minuten lang festhalten konnte... ohne gebissen zu werden, natürlich. Und ich habe mit keinem Zauber gemogelt. Möchtest du etwas kaufen, ich hab nur die beste Ware... mmh du bist kein Australier, ich lasse dich Strauß und Känguru probieren.“  
Er holte zwei Schinken hervor und schnitt jeweils eine Scheibe ab.  
„Die Australier mögen es gerne natürlich, deswegen ist da nur Rauch dran und sonst nichts. Ich habe aber auch welchen mit Pfefferrand und Käsehaut. Du hast dich mir noch nicht vorgestellt.“  
„Harry“ verkündete der junge Mann, noch konnte er den Metzger nicht einschätzen und wusste eigentlich nur, Tsun war attraktiv und ein angenommener Aborigine. Wahrscheinlich musste er mit dem Stamm auch irgendwelche Pfeifen rauchen und um ein Feuer herum tanzen... nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, so etwas geschah nur in schlechten Romanen.  
„Ein typisch englischer Name, stammst du da her?“  
Harry nickte.  
„Und was führt dich hierher?“  
In diesem Moment betraten Valdor und Remus das Geschäft, Harry kam sofort eine gute Idee für eine kleine Notlüge.  
„Ich besuche mit meinem Patenonkel, Onkel Valdor auf seiner Farm“ erklärte er schluckend und deutete auf Remus:  
„Mein Patenonkel Remus.“  
„Auch ein Werwolf“ stellte Tsun fest.  
„Und mein Onkel Valdor“ strahlte Harry, die Lüge kam also an. Er wollte Tsun nicht die Wahrheit sagen, denn er wusste ja nicht ob dieser ein Geheimnis für sich behalten konnte.  
Valdor hatte es mit einem Gewehr aus ihnen herausgepresst, Tsun besaß aber auch keinen Grund ihnen nicht zu glauben.  
„Valdor kenne ich, ich habe ihm einmal die Ziegen geschlachtet“ stellte Tsun fest:  
„Aber das er einen Bruder, oder eine Schwester, hat...“  
„Ja, in England drüben“ schnaubte der alte Wolf:  
„Hast du schon was probiert, Harry?“  
„Ja, Strauß und Känguru, war beides sehr lecker.“  
„Natürlich, ich habe es auch gemacht“ plusterte der Metzger sich etwas auf und gab dann auch Remus eine Scheibe zum Probieren.  
„Ich glaube da gibt jemand etwas sehr an“ maulte Harry sofort:  
„Sag, Onkel, ist das da wirklich ein Stammes-Tattoo?“  
Er zeigte auf den kahlen Kopf des Metzgers und Valdor trat näher ran, um sich das genauer anzusehen.  
Natürlich kannte er den Metzger schon etwas, aber bisher nur von gelegentlichen Einkäufen und deinem einen Mal schlachten.  
Deswegen hatte er noch nicht darauf geachtet.  
„Arrernte“ stellte der alte Wolf sofort fest:  
„Die sitzen in der Nähe von Alice Springs. Die Tätowierung ist echt, sehe ich sofort, hat er sich wahrscheinlich in irgendeinem Ritual machen lassen. Ich hab auch so eins, von dem hier ansässigen Stamm, aber nur eins wegen der Freundschaft. Die nehmen mich nicht auf, weil ich ein „Wolfsgeist“ bin und das finden die etwas zu merkwürdig. Dieses hier zeigt an, dass er mit Krokodilen gerungen hat und die ein oder andere Reise in bunte Welten machte. Meistens verbunden mit irgendwelchen stinkenden Dämpfen.“  
„Wo ist dein Tattoo?“  
„Auf meiner Bissstelle, dort war es als einziges möglich, Werwölfe haben zu starke Heilkräfte.“  
„Die Bissstelle wird mit den Jahren knorpelig und rau, sie heilt nicht mehr so schnell wie die anderen Körperteile“ fügte Remus hinzu:  
„Ich nehme an es ist an deiner Schulter?“  
„So ist es, ein sauberer Biss an der rechten Schulter... also wir wollten Fleisch kaufen.“  
„Ich habe Heute auch Emu und Kaninchen da.“  
„Was ist ein Emu“ wollte Harry sofort wissen.  
„Die einheimische Straußenart. Die großen Strauße wurden nur eingeführt, und kommen eigentlich aus Afrika, weil er mehr Fleisch und bessere Eier gibt. Den Emu kann man auch essen, aber er gibt nicht viel her. Die Muggel essen die manchmal, die magische Bevölkerung schon gar nicht mehr“ erklärte Tsun sofort:  
„Ein paar Rowdys meinten jedoch gestern sie müssten mit Klatschern ein paar Emus jagen. Die Vögel sind jetzt in meiner Theke, die Rowdys im Knast. Also wollt ihr etwas davon kaufen?“  
„Wir nehmen auf jeden Fall...“ fing Remus seinen Satz an.  
„Alles an Kaninchen“ unterbrach ihn Valdor:  
„Und dann sehen wir, was wir noch so brauchen.“


	7. Chapter 7

„Ihr habt fast den ganzen Laden leer gekauft“ stellte Tsun leicht entsetzt fest, als er die letzte Tüte packte und Remus sie auf die Farm zauberte:  
„Nur noch der Emu-Schinken ist übrig, und ein paar Salamis.“  
Und eigentlich war das auch gar nicht so schlimm, denn damit hatte er einen sehr guten Umsatz gemacht, innerhalb von einer Stunden.  
„Weil das Remus nicht schmeckt“ stellte Harry grinsend fest und aß dann noch das letzte Würstchen auf, welches er geschenkt bekommen hatte:  
„Es ist einfacher wenn er für alle zusammen kocht und nicht für jeden extra.“  
„Und er ist euer Koch“ stellte Tsun fest und musterte den ehemaligen Lehrer noch mal kurz. Der sah eigentlich nicht wie so ein typischer Koch aus, eher wie jemand den sie täglich durch die Mangel nahmen und mit Resten fütterten.  
„Ich hatte ein Restaurant in London und wenn wir von diesem Urlaub wieder zurück sind, werde ich es erneut eröffnen“ erklärte Remus ernst.  
„Der Junge kocht sehr gut“ polterte Valdor und klopfte seinem Mit-Wolf kräftig auf die Schulter:  
„Komm doch heute zum Abendessen auf die Farm, die Beiden haben sicher nichts dagegen wenn es einen Esser mehr gibt.“  
„Da du sowieso dreiviertel von dem futterst, was ich auf den Tisch stelle, würde ich sagen das einer mehr tatsächlich nicht auffällt“ bestimmte Remus trocken und wurde leicht angeknurrt, dann aber lachte Valdor fröhlich und auch Harry musste grinsen.  
Tsun sah nun nachdenklich auf seine leere Theke und zauberte die Reste weg.  
„Es hat keinen Sinn mehr, ihr habt alles gekauft und was ich im Lager habe ist für Morgen. Hier im Outback muss man alles einteilen, auch das was man verkauft. Meine nächste Lieferung kommt erst Montag, ich kann jetzt nicht das verkaufen was für Morgen ist, dann habe ich Samstag nichts mehr, wenn die Leute ihren Sonntagsbraten wollen.“  
„Also kommst du gleich mit“ Harry starrte sofort wieder auf die Brust des Metzgers, als dieser sich eine braune Lederweste über das Shirt zog.  
„Ja, ich helfe euch noch bei den restlichen Einkäufen. Und dann kann ich mit Valdor auch gleich ein paar Ziegen ansehen.“  
„Holst du auch von anderen Farmen Ziegen“ fragte der Held neugierig, als Tsun sich einen Hut, in der Farbe seiner Weste, aufsetzte und dann mit ihnen den Laden verließ.  
Er brauchte auf jeden Fall einen Cowboyhut, da er mit der Glatze noch mehr gefährdet war, als alle Anderen. Da half ganz sicher kein Zauber mehr.  
Und auch wenn er als Aborigine galt, er war nicht so dunkelhäutig wie sie und deswegen musste er sich unbedingt schützen.  
Der Metzger schloss das Geschäft ab und legte noch einen Schutzzauber darauf, dann steckte er seinen Schlüssel ordentlich ein.  
„Ja, weil Valdor keine reine Fleischfarm hat, er lässt nur einmal im Jahr schlachten und dann mache ich es selbst. Es sind ja nur ein paar Tiere, mein Vorgänger hat mir das alles auch genau erklärt. Doch ich kaufe auch Käse von ihm und fülle damit einige Braten, Australier mögen gefülltes Fleisch, sogar die Aborigines haben es sehr gerne. Also was braucht ihr noch?“  
„Eigentlich nichts mehr“ überlegte Remus ernsthaft.  
„Wir könnten uns noch einmal die Welpen ansehen“ schlug Harry vor und schon war er wieder am Schaufenster des Tierladens.  
Und das schneller als man ihn hätte aufhalten können.  
„Er hat sich verliebt“ erklärte Valdor dieses „Problem“ leicht brummend:  
„Aber Dingos sind nichts für das englische Klima.“  
„Habt ihr ihm keine Alternative geboten? Er sieht eindeutig danach aus, als wolle er ein Haustier haben und der Mann hat doch den Laden voll“ staunte Tsun und beobachtete dann Harry, der mit der Nase am Glas klebte:  
„Ein magisches Wombat vielleicht?“  
„Was ist ein Wombat“ fragte Remus sofort.  
„Ein Beuteltier, bärenähnlich, sehr flauschig.“  
„Und sie graben Höhlen“ maulte Valdor:  
„Ich hatte mal eine Familie unter meinem Stall, die Ziegen haben Angst vor den Grabgeräuschen bekommen und wagten sich nicht mehr in die Ecke. War nicht gefährlich, aber störend. Man kann die magischen als Haustier haben, ja, und sie sind auch recht robust was das Klima angeht. Aber das Tier muss Möglichkeiten zum Graben haben und das benötigt mindestens einen Garten.“  
„Den haben weder Harry, noch ich, in England. Ich wohnte bisher über meinem Restaurant und wenn nicht dort, dann in einem alten Herrenhaus ohne Garten. Und Harry hat nur eine kleine Wohnung in London.“  
„Dann ist ein Wombat auch nichts“ bestimmte Tsun sofort:  
„Da dürfen wir ihm das auch gar nicht zeigen. Am Besten apparieren wir sofort zur Farm, Harry ist aber auch zu süß.“  
Und schon wurde er von Remus angeknurrt.  
„Wieso knurrst du mich an?“  
„Ich bin sein Patenonkel, ich muss seine Ehre verteidigen“ tatsächlich war Remus wirklich der zweite Patenonkel von Harry, in dieser Hinsicht hatte der junge Held nicht gelogen und zeitweise bekam der „Weichwolf“ auch entsprechende Anwandlungen. Besonders seit er wusste, dass Harry sich für beide Geschlechter begeistern konnte und dies auch ausstr ahlte. Da zeigte er sich sehr oft beschützend und wollte bei einer Partnerwahl auch Mitspracherecht haben. Ob es Harry ihm irgendwann gewährte, war da aber eine andere Frage.  
„Also ist er schwul“ stellte der Metzger fest.  
„Bisexuell“ seufzte der Held schwach:  
„Lasst uns zur Farm apparieren, sonst suche ich mir noch ein Haus in Australien, und das nur wegen der Hunde. Wir müssen auch noch mein Zimmer fertig machen.“  
„Du hast noch gar kein Bett, und keinen Schrank“ fiel es nun Valdor ein:  
„Lasst uns vorher noch kurz ins Möbelgeschäft und die Dinger dann gleich mitnehmen.“  
Und so suchten sie schnell das Geschäft aus und Harry musste sich die Möbeln ansehen.  
„Denk daran, unendlich größer machen können wir den Raum auch nicht“ bestimmte Valdor:  
„Es passt wirklich nicht viel hinein, ein dünnes Bett, ein Schrank, ein Nachttisch.“  
„Bekommt er deine Abstellkammer“ wollte Tsun neugierig wissen.  
„Woher weißt du, dass er eine hat“ fragte Remus misstrauisch.  
„Jeder hat eine. Also bekommt er sie... das ist aber sehr unschön für einen „geliebten“ Neffen.“  
„Wird schon passen“ brummte der alte Wolf etwas leicht ungehalten und da fand Harry auch schon ein passendes Bett. Es war gerade gut für seine Körpergröße, zeigte sich aber trotzdem stabil und gemütlich. Dazu gab es einen passenden Nachttisch und Kleiderschrank, Valdor zückte seine Geldbörse und wurde neugierig, vom Metzger, angesehen.  
„Verdammt“ fauchte Remus daraufhin:  
„Auf der Farm wird das aufgeklärt, Tsun scheint klüger zu sein als es sein kahler Kopf vermuten lässt.“  
„Bei mir ist die Intelligenz nicht mit den Haaren gegangen“ kam sofort von dem:  
„Bei dir ist sie vielleicht, trotz der Matte, gar nicht erst vorhanden.“  
„Du machst dich unbeliebt, und dabei bin ich es der heute Abend für dich kocht.“  
„Drohst du mir etwa, halbes Hemd“ Tsun grinste amüsiert, das war eindeutig nur Spaß und Harry musste darüber schmunzeln, eindeutig sah dieser Metzger nicht nur gut aus, sondern hatte auch Humor.  
„Ich sage nur, wie es ist, ich koche und du musst es essen. Und wenn du mir nicht passt, könnte diese Sache schlecht für dich ausgehen.“  
„Diskutiert nicht“ maulte der junge Mann nun:  
„Ich will endlich auf die Farm zurück und Valdor hat schon bezahlt.“  
„So ist es“ brummte der alte Wolf:  
„Also los, ich muss noch ein paar Ziegen melken, dann gibt es auch frische Milch zum Abendessen.“

„Wie machst du eigentlich den Käse, ich habe nirgends einen Raum dafür gesehen“ Harry und Valdor waren auf einer der Weiden, während Remus und Tsun sich im Haus um das Kochen stritten. Mittlerweile ging die Sonne langsam unter und die Ziegen wollten in den Stall zurück, das Essen gab es auch bald und das Zimmer war schon eingerichtet.  
Gerade erst hatte der alte Wolf ein paar Ziegen die Milch abgezapft, das ging auch nur bei denen, die gerade Mutter waren.  
Ein wirklich schöner Tag lag hinter ihnen und nun, bei diesem ersten Sonnenuntergang, fühlte Harry sich sogar richtig wohl.  
Wie gerne hätte er das mit einem kleinen Hund zusammen genossen, einem kuscheligen Freund... aber es ging einfach nicht und in England dachte er eigentlich nie an ein Haustier.  
Vielleicht lockte an diesem Ort einfach nur die Freiheit, die Aussichten darauf zusammen mit einem kleinen Freund die Gegend zu erkunden.  
„Mit einem Zauber, dafür brauche ich keinen extra Raum“ erklärte der Farmer ernst:  
„Ziegenkäse stinkt unsagbar, wenn man ihn normal und per Hand herstellt, das erträgt meine feine Nase einfach nicht. Und so kann ich ihn jederzeit herstellen, dauert dann nur ungefähr eine Stunde.“  
„Und wieso züchtest du keine Schafe?“  
„Die Rassen hier sind eine Katastrophe. Und ich wette, jetzt fragst du mich wieso ich hier bin.“  
„Darauf wollte ich eigentlich nicht hinaus, aber es wäre interessant das zu wissen. Du hättest auch nach Kanada gehen können.“  
„Aber da können Werwölfe ganz einfach einreisen, ich war auch auf der Flucht. Aber eher vor meiner Zukunft, ich sollte eine Lady heiraten, oberster Wolf werden, Kinder in die Welt setzen. Meine Familie ist sehr stolz, plusterten sich in der Kolonie ordentlich auf und haben viele Generationen den obersten Wolf gestellt. Und wenn es einer nicht wurde, dann war der gleich unten durch. Das ich schwul war hat denen genauso wenig gepasst wie mein Hang zur Arbeit als Farmer.“  
„Fenrir Greyback ist jetzt der oberste Wolf, Remus' Beißer.“  
„Jemand der zulässt, dass sein Welpe den Trank nimmt? Das kann ja nur ein Windhund sondergleichen sein.“  
„Eigentlich nicht, nur Remus hat sich für einen anderen Weg entschieden und sie waren auf verschiedenen Seiten. Fenrir hat für Voldemort gearbeitet, aber in der Schlacht war er auf der richtigen Seite und er ist ein sehr guter Freund von Lucius. Sogar Patenonkel von dessen Sohn.“  
„Das klingt ja sehr interessant... meine Familie dürfte mittlerweile nicht mehr existieren. Ist vielleicht auch besser so.“  
„Ich finde das schon etwas traurig, aber damals war die Toleranz gleich null, nicht nur in der Kolonie. Du solltest nach einem Mann Ausschau halten, immer noch, für die restlichen achtzig Jahre.“  
„Gibt hier nicht viel Auswahl“ Valdor zauberte den Stock herbei und schon machten sich die Ziegen auf den Weg in den Stall:  
„Ist Remus schwul?“  
Stille kam als Antwort, mit dieser Frage hatte Harry eindeutig nicht gerechnet.  
„Ich dachte er ist ein Weichwolf“ stellte der Held dann, lächelnd, fest. Die Beiden würden tatsächlich gut zusammen passen und der Altersunterschied war auch nicht so groß.  
Gut, es waren zwanzig Jahre, aber in einem ganz anderen Rahmen.  
„Das würde er nicht mehr lange sein, wenn er hier bleibt und den Entzug vom Trank macht. Ich könnte ihm dabei helfen.“  
„Er mag Männer, ja. Aber er hatte... sehr lange keine Beziehung. Ich glaube fast noch gar nicht. Früher war Werwölfen nicht erlaubt eine Beziehung zu einem Menschen zu haben, Kinder zu zeugen, einen Beruf auszuüben. Und dann kam der Kampf gegen Voldemort, es war schon eine harte Zeit. Dazu glaube ich, er möchte Kinder und diese definitiv nicht selbst austragen. Ich will ihn dir nicht madig machen, aber ich glaube auch das deine Chancen recht gering wären.“  
„Du willst nicht ohne ihn nach England zurück?“  
„Ich habe nur ihn“ seufzte Harry leise und lehnte sich gegen die Stallwand:  
„In der Zeit nach der Schlacht wurde es still, Freunde fingen an ihr eigenes Leben zu haben und der Kontakt brach ab... ich habe ihn, Lucius und Severus. Aber die Beiden arbeiten, einer als Minister, der andere als Direktor von Hogwarts. Und im Grunde sind sie auch zu alt für mich, oder?“  
„Schwachsinn, wenn du dich mit ihren Interessen identifizieren kannst, ist es egal wie alt sie sind. Und du verstehst dich doch sehr gut mit Remus, oder? Ich habe es gesehen, man erkennt schnell, dass ihr sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbringt. Eine Arbeit hast du nicht?“  
„Ich wollte Auror lernen, aber als Held kommt irgendwann der Punkt wo sie sagen: „Du bist doch Harry Potter, wenn du Voldemort besiegen konntest, dann werden diese zwanzig Kleinkriminellen kein Problem für dich sein.“ Und auch wenn ich übertreibe, so ein Punkt kam irgendwann und dann brach ich ab.“  
„Danach hast du nichts gemacht?“  
„Ich bin eigentlich reich genug um ohne Arbeit zu leben.“  
„Aber du bist zwanzig, zu jung um deine Tage im Schaukelstuhl zu verbringen. Ich mache dir ein Angebot, du musst dich jetzt noch nicht entscheiden, das kannst du auch noch gar nicht. Aber ich möchte dieses Angebot schon mal in den Raum werfen:  
Du kannst hier bei mir bleiben, bekommst einen Hund und Hühner, züchtest diese vielleicht und machst Geld damit. Ich bringe dir auch gerne bei wie man Ziegenkäse macht, dann teilen wir uns den Gewinn daraus. Es gibt hier einige Möglichkeiten und ich bin auch nicht wirklich gerne allein, das hier ist eine Zwangssituation, die ich nicht nur lebe, weil ich einen schwierigen Charakter habe. Aber wie schon gesagt, es ist ein Angebot, dass ich einfach nur mal gesagt habe und es gilt auch für Remus. Entscheiden könnt ihr Beide euch noch gar nicht, dafür seid ihr noch nicht lang genug hier.“  
„Essen ist fertig“ rief die Stimme des ehemaligen Lehrers plötzlich:  
„Endlich! Und wehe es schmeckt euch nicht.“  
Harry schwieg, Valdor sperrte die Ziegen sorgfältig ein.  
„Wir bleiben mindestens einen Monat, das ist eine lange Zeit um sich zu entscheiden“ bestimmte der Held dann:  
„Man darf so etwas nicht überstürzen... auch wenn es wirklich ein sehr verführerisches Angebot ist.“


	8. Chapter 8

„Das war unsagbar lecker“ Tsun strich sich nun schon das dritte Mal über den Kopf und zeigte damit wohl an, dass er nicht mehr konnte, es war aber auch einfach zu gut und zu viel gewesen.  
Remus, und er selbst auch ein wenig, hatten für eine ganze Kompanie gekocht und das lohnte sich tatsächlich.  
Es war kaum noch etwas übrig.  
„Dafür hast du aber sehr wenig gegessen“ neckte Remus ihn, er wusste natürlich das der Gast satt war und auch genügend gegessen hatte, mit Valdor konnte es aber einmal wieder keiner aufnehmen.  
„Ich bin gerade sehr froh darüber, dass ich in meinem Job immer sehr viel harte Arbeit zu tun habe. So kann ich nur Muskeln, und kein Fett, ansetzen.“  
Natürlich konnte er das, aber sie sollten ruhig glauben er würde extra hart arbeiten, Harry zeigte sich jedenfalls schon mal beeindruckt und konnte einmal wieder nicht anders als genau diese Muskeln anzustarren.  
Es war ja nicht so, als würde Tsun so etwas nicht auffallen und es gefiel ihm auch, besonders weil der Junge ja so süß war.  
So etwas würde sich der Metzger schon gerne ins Bett, und auch ins Leben, holen. Aber erstmal sollte man sich kennenlernen und außerdem wollte Harry ja auch irgendwann nach England zurück... dann wenn er nicht mehr verfolgt wurde.  
Zwar hatten sie ihm nichts genaues erzählt, aber es ging wohl auch hauptsächlich um Remus und dessen Restaurant, Harry war da nur mit hinein geraten weil er helfen wollte.  
Zum Glück hatten sie mächtige Freunde in England, jemanden der sie aus der Scheiße heraus ziehen konnte, egal um was es sich dabei handelte.  
Und Harry war Harry Potter, der Held der magischen Nation und Vernichter Voldemorts, etwas was in Australien nicht wirklich viel wert war. England zeigte sich weit weg entfernt und man nahm sowieso immer an mit allem allein klar zu kommen.  
„Weichling“ kam von Valdor und Tsun hob eine seiner blassen Augenbrauen. Sie waren so hell, dass man sie kaum bemerkte, sicher wäre er mit Haar ebenso blond gewesen. Dazu passten dann auch die tiefblauen Augen, ob seine Vorfahren aus Nordeuropa stammten?  
„Wer rülpst denn hier die ganze Zeit schon die australische Nationalhymne rauf und runter“ konterte der Metzger ruhig:  
„Und das nur weil nichts mehr passt, dabei liegt da noch Fleisch auf dem Teller.“  
„Das schaffe ich noch, du aber bestimmt nicht mehr die Speckbrötchen da“ der alte Wolf zeigte auf die Backwaren, welche Remus zusätzlich aus dem Ofen geholt hatte. Es waren ungefähr zwölf Stück und so groß wie Harrys Faust.  
„Es ist unhöflich sich zu überfressen und dann die Nationalhymne zu rülpsen“ bestimmte Tsun.  
„Nein“ warf Remus nun ein:  
„Ihr habt gut gegessen, was ihr mit dem Zeug macht, was auf dem Tisch liegt, ist mir egal. Nur was noch in den Töpfen ist, kommt in den Kühlschrank.“  
Er stand auf und fing an aufzuräumen, die drei Männer am Tisch starrten die Brötchen sehr ernst an. Es war seine ganz eigene Regel gewesen, was auf dem Tisch übrig blieb kam nicht mehr in die Vorratskammer, oder in den Kühlschrank, zurück. So hielt er es auch in seinem Restaurant, weshalb da auch des Öfteren eine Essensschlacht statt fand.  
Denn die Portionen waren dort auch immer so groß gewesen und viele Gäste kamen manchmal nur genau wegen dieser Regel. Etwas was den Umsatz des Restaurants enorm steigerte, besonders dann wenn es sich um ganze Party-Gesellschaften handelte.  
„Derjenige, der mehr Brötchen schafft, bekommt von mir einen Kuss“ bestimmte Harry grinsend:  
„Auf die Lippen.“  
Tsun war ebenfalls dem männlichen Geschlecht zugetan und Valdor zeigte sich auch recht begeistert über so ein Angebot. Den Kuss von einem süßen, jungen Mann konnte man einfach nicht ablehnen.  
Und es lohnte sich auch darum zu kämpfen.  
„Ihr dürft danach aber nichts mehr ausspucken, alles muss geschluckt werden“ forderte der Held noch und Remus teilte die Brötchen gerecht auf. Jeder bekam sechs Stück und schon ging es los.  
„Bei dir klappt so etwas, Harry“ beobachtete der ehemalige Lehrer das Wettessen:  
„Aber biete ich einen Kuss an, kräht kein Hahn danach.“  
„Ich würde es auch dafür machen“ kaute Valdor und sorgte damit dafür, dass Remus tatsächlich leicht rot wurde.  
Das konnte man als gutes Zeichen ansehen, der jüngere Werwolf war empfänglich für solche Komplimente des Farmers. Und auch wenn diese etwas ruppig klangen, es waren liebe Worte die das Herz für einen Moment schneller schlagen ließen.  
Aber das der ehemalige Lehrer solche Schandtaten mit seinem Essen zuließ...  
„Ich kann nicht mehr“ würgte Tsun plötzlich und lief zum Bad, ein Brötchen hatte er übrig gelassen, Valdor schluckte gerade triumphierend das letzte runter.  
„Ha“ freute er sich:  
„Komm her Weichwolf, gib mir einen Kuss.“  
„Wieso ich?“  
„Weil Harry mir zu jung ist, das grenzt ja schon an was unanständiges.“  
Valdor schnappte sich den erstaunten Koch und holte sich seinen Kuss ab, Tsun kam aus dem Bad und beobachtete dies mit einem Lächeln.  
„Bekomme ich jetzt einen Kuss von dir, Harry“ wollte er wissen.  
„Nein, denn du hast das hier nicht gegessen“ der Held hob grinsend das letzte Brötchen an und warf es dem Metzger dann zu. Kraftvoll, er wollte ihn an der Nase treffen, blitzschnell und zielgenau. Tsun konnte es nicht fangen, das Brötchen berührte ihn an seiner Nase und fiel dann in seine Hand.  
„Wolltest du die Nase treffen, Harry“ polterte Valdor, der das gesehen hatte.  
„Ja, natürlich“ nickte dieser, wieso waren die beiden Australier nun so erstaunt?  
„Harry war ein sehr guter Quidditsch-Spieler gewesen“ erklärte Remus daraufhin, er war von dem Kuss ganz rot geworden und räumte auch deswegen nun wesentlich schneller auf:  
„Eigentlich Sucher, aber er wirft und fängt auch hervorragend.“  
Stille trat ein, zwei Minuten später stand Valdor auf und ging in sein Zimmer, zurück kam er mit einem leicht gebogenen Stück Holz.  
Es war lang, ungefähr 1.30m, glatt poliert und geschliffen, mit einigen Zeichnungen versehen, die sehr nach Symbolen der Aborigines aussahen.  
„Wäre nicht ein normaler Bumerang erstmal besser“ wollte Tsun erstaunt wissen:  
„Nur richtige Profis können mit einem Kylie umgehen.“  
„Ich habe keinen Bumerang da und ein Kylie kommt nicht zurück. Wer weiß ob er genauso gut fängt wie er wirft und am Ende ist er nicht schnell genug, dann säbelt es ihm einen neuen Scheitel“ schnaubte Valdor:  
„Alle raus, und machen wir da etwas Licht, ich will jetzt sofort sehen was der Junge kann.“

„Ich zeige dir jetzt wie das geht und du machst es mir nach“ Valdor stellte sich in eine bestimmte Position und warf den Kylie auf ein Ziel, welches Tsun gezaubert hatte.  
Mittlerweile standen sie draußen, Harry hatte vorsorglich seinen Hut nicht aufgesetzt, aber das Licht würde wahrscheinlich eh alle Dingos im Umkreis von zwei Kilometern anlocken. Remus sorgte dafür das die halbe Farm taghell wurde, so konnten sie perfekt sehen und Valdor verfehlte das Ziel nicht.  
Der Kylie blieb davor liegen und musste zurück gezaubert werden, er war definitiv nicht das was Harry unter einem normalen Bumerang verstand. Dafür war er aber auch zu groß und anders geformt.  
„Und jetzt du“ Valdor hielt ihm den Kylie hin und der Held fragte sich das erste Mal, was das eigentlich sollte:  
„Versuche einfach das Ziel zu treffen, so fest du kannst.“  
„Und wieso?“  
„Aus Spaß, wenn du triffst... dann küsst Tsun dich.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so etwas möchte“ wehrte Harry ab, soweit war er wirklich noch nicht. Es war eine Sache selbst jemanden zu küssen, aber er wollte noch nicht von einem attraktiven Mann geküsst werden.  
Das war dann nämlich kein Spaß mehr, so etwas konnte ernste Gefühle wecken und Harry wollte immer noch nach England zurück.  
„Aber ich mache es einfach mal so“ Harry nahm den Kylie, der ungefähr zwei Kilo schwer war, und betrachtete er ihn noch einmal genauer. Er musste direkt von den Aborigines stammen, vielleicht von Valdors Freunden... wie hatte er das noch mal gemacht... so hingestellt und...  
Die Jagdwaffe, denn dazu wurde ein Kylie ausschließlich benutzt, schoss durch die Luft und säbelte dem Ziel den Kopf ab.  
„Das Ziel war schwach, bei einem richtigen Tier geht das nicht so einfach... wolltest du den Hals treffen, Harry“ fragte Tsun neugierig und schuf ein neues Ziel, diesmal mit mehreren bunten Punkten darauf:  
„Versuch doch mal den Punkt auf der Brust zu treffen.“  
„Ich empfinde das gerade als etwas sinnlos“ seufzte der Held, eigentlich würde er gerade lieber auf dem Sofa sitzen und sich mit Tsun unterhalten.  
„Es könnte aber sinnvoll werden“ erklärte Valdor, irgendwie ganz besonders sanft in diesem Moment:  
„Wenn du mit einem Kylie auf die Jagd gehen kannst, hättest du sehr bald ein festes Einkommen. Tsun wird dir bestimmt gerne das Fleisch abkaufen. Und du brauchst dann natürlich auch einen Begleiter, einen Hund zum Beispiel, einen der schnell zur Farm läuft um Hilfe zu holen. Wegen der Schlangen muss ich mir keine Sorgen um dich machen, aber es gibt hier auch verdammt viele, giftige Spinnen.“  
Harry hob sofort eine Augenbrauen, Remus brummte leicht ungehalten.  
„Er kann immer noch keinen Hund haben, weil wir immer noch nach England zurück kehren“ erklärte er ruhig:  
„Aber erstmal könnte er in der näheren Umgebung auf die Jagd gehen und uns vielleicht etwas auf den Teller holen. Er hat ja seinen Zauberstab und kennt sehr viele Zauber um uns im Notfall schnell zu rufen.“  
Auch Remus hatte das Angebot, von Valdor, bekommen, auf der Farm zu bleiben und irgendwie klang es gar nicht so schlecht.  
Der Entzug, zusammen mit einem alten, erfahrenen Werwolf, dann das Leben auf der Farm und immer einen guten Esser im Haus... aber, in England wartete ein festes Einkommen, gutes Ansehen durch das Restaurant und eine erfüllende Arbeit auf ihn.  
Etwas was er seit Harrys drittem Schuljahr nicht mehr hatte, das ganze Erbe der Blacks steckte in dem Restaurant... welches nun in Schutt und Asche lag.  
Abgebrannt.  
Kurz vor dem Abendgeschäft, Remus hatte es gerade lebendig heraus geschafft und sich dann bei Harry ausgeheult. Der wollte helfen und dann...  
Es war alles so schnell gegangen, irgendwann waren sie eingesperrt gewesen, wurden geschlagen und bespuckt, dann flohen sie und landeten in Australien.  
Und im Grunde war auch alles besser in diesem Land, keiner hasste ihn weil er ein Werwolf war, Valdor erwies sich bestimmt als gutes Rudelmitglied und die Ziegen... die Leute...  
Harry traf das Ziel genau dort wo es von ihm gefordert wurde, dann gähnte er demonstrativ und ging einfach in das Haus.  
„Er ist ein Naturtalent“ stellte Tsun fest:  
„Aber er will nicht in Australien bleiben und sieht deswegen keinen Grund darin. Und wir dürfen ihn auch nicht hier festhalten, auch nicht mit dem gewünschten Hund.“  
„So ist es“ bestimmte Remus:  
„Wir gehören nach England und da gehen wir auch wieder hin. Sobald Lucius uns damit geholfen hat, das Problem zu lösen, welches uns überhaupt erst nach Australien brachte.“  
Er folgte dem Helden ins Haus zurück, dieser saß dort schon auf dem Sofa und wartete fordernd auf die beiden Männer, welche sich noch draußen unterhielten.  
„Du willst nicht in Australien bleiben, oder“ fragte Remus leise.  
„Ich kann so etwas nicht nach zwei Tagen entscheiden“ maulte der junge Mann:  
„Aber es wird immer verführerischer, es fühlte sich auch gut an dieses Ding zu werfen und es scheint mir eine sehr... unblutige Art sein auf die Jagd zu gehen. Ich könnte ihn so werfen, das der Schlag alleine tötet, auf den Hals vielleicht, oder zwischen die Augen. Die Jagd ist hier ganz normal, sie gehört zum Leben dazu und wir würden nicht nur Geld verdienen, sondern auch sparen. Und selbst wenn der Schlag nur ins Land der Träume schickt, ein kleiner Zauber tötet das Tier dann schnell und schmerzlos.“  
„Hier ist ein Werwolf, der mir beim Entzug helfen will, mein erstes werwölfisches Rudelmitglied werden kann und sicher hilfreicher ist als zehn Fenrirs. Aber wir gehören nach England, wer weiß wie lange wir dieses Klima aushalten... oder die große Entfernung von unseren Freunden...“  
„Du redest von dir“ Harry sah das die beiden Männer das Haus betraten, sagte es aber Remus nicht:  
„Ich kann mich an all das hier noch gewöhnen. Valdor war... du hast doch gelogen, du hast gesagt du hättest vor fünfzig Jahren die Insel verlassen. Dann wärst du ja fünfzehn gewesen und hättest als Minderjähriger noch nicht einreisen dürfen“ staunte der junge Mann und Remus erstarrte für einen Moment, wie lange standen die Beiden schon da?  
„Rund gerechnet fünfzig Jahre, ich war siebzehn und hatte gerade die Schule beendet. Sollte heiraten und war eher weniger begeistert davon.  
Zum Glück war einer meiner Lehrer ein ausgewanderter Australier gewesen, er quartierte mich bei seiner Schwester ein und so konnte ich mir ohne Sorgen ein Leben aufbauen.  
Habe erst als Jäger gearbeitet, dann als Farmarbeiter und mit dem gesparten Geld kaufte ich ein kleines Stück Land, dazu zwei Ziegen. Es hat dreißig Jahre gedauert bis die Farm so war wie sie jetzt ist.  
Und ja, er scheint von sich zu sprechen.  
Aber ihr seid Beide noch jung genug um euch umzugewöhnen, auch du Weichwolf. Und eure zwei Freunde sind hier immer willkommen, einer davon ist doch Direktor von Hogwarts... der kann von mir aus die ganzen Sommerferien hier verbringen. Dann ist hier auch Winter und etwas kühler, nur schneien wird es hier nie und Weihnachten trägt man eher Badehosen statt der Mäntel.  
Aber es ist eure Entscheidung und ihr könnt sie definitiv noch nicht jetzt treffen. Wir sollten jetzt ins Bett gehen, Tsun du kannst das Sofa haben, wenn du jetzt nicht mehr nach Hause apparieren willst.“  
„Ich könnte mit zu Harry ins neue Bett“ schlug der Metzger scherzend vor und wurde gemeinschaftlich angeknurrt, da wollte auch „Onkel“ Valdor wohl die Ehre des Helden mit verteidigen.  
„Schon verstanden, ich nehme das Sofa und bevor ich Morgen abhaue, mache ich euch noch ein gutes Frühstück.“


	9. Känguru

„Was ist das denn“ Remus fiel alles aus dem Gesicht, und der gebratene Speck auf den Boden, als ein verschollen geglaubter Harry Potter zur Tür herein kam.  
Als Tsun am Morgen aufstand, war der Werwolf schon bei der Arbeit gewesen und hatte den Metzger nicht mehr in die Küche gelassen, Harry war aber auch nicht auffindbar und Valdor knurrte deswegen das leere Zimmer sehr ungehalten an. Der junge Mann sollte sich abmelden, wenn er wegging, aber noch machte man sich keine Sorgen. Immerhin war Harry erwachsen genug und hatte seinen Zauberstab mitgenommen.  
Tsun war nun schon wieder in der Metzgerei und Valdor ließ gerade die Ziegen raus, er folgte dem Helden mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Denn dieser junge Mann hatte nicht nur den Kylie dabei, sondern auch eine totes Känguru.  
„Ich dachte ich probiere das Ding einmal an einem richtigen Ziel aus“ seufzte Harry:  
„Aber ich kann ihn einfach nicht weit genug werfen, er ist auch zu groß für mich. Nicht zu schwer, aber definitiv zu groß. Immerhin bin ich nur gerade mal vierzig Zentimeter länger als der Kylie.“  
„Dann müssen wir dir einen Bumerang besorgen und du übst zusätzlich das Fangen“ bestimmte Valdor ernst:  
„Auch wenn der heutige Bumerang eigentlich nicht zur Jagd geschaffen ist, er ist aber kleiner und kann weiter geworfen werden.  
Aber jetzt sollten wir uns erstmal um deine Beute kümmern.  
Ich werde dir aus den Zähnen eine Kette machen, wie es bei den jungen Aborigines üblich ist, wenn es um die erste Beute geht.“  
Sofort strahlte Harry zufrieden und Remus ahnte schon, dass er seinen Lieblingshelden damit an Australien verloren hatte. Aber es war ja nicht so als wolle er Harry nicht glücklich sehen, wenn er es an diesem Ort wurde, dann sollte es eben so sein.  
Und manche Entscheidungen konnte man sehr wohl schon nach wenigen Tagen treffen, auch wenn es sich dabei um eine ganze Auswanderung handelte.  
Der Held hatte in diesem Land das gefunden, was er eigentlich schon immer suchte, Freiheit und Normalität.  
Außerdem konnte er die Talente nutzen, welche ihm angeboren waren und nicht das was er brauchte um Voldemort zu töten. Keiner in Australien verlangte, dass er zwanzig Verbrecher alleine einfing und mit der Jagd konnte er sich trotzdem ein gutes Geld verdienen.  
Außerdem auch ein wenig der Gemeinschaft dienen, denn all das Fleisch konnten sie bestimmt nicht selbst essen.  
„Schade das Tsun nicht mehr da ist, er hätte das Känguru gleich mitnehmen können“ Valdor machte einfach den Frühstückstisch frei und packte das Tier darauf, Remus rettete gerade noch die frischen Brötchen.  
„Du willst das doch hoffentlich nicht hier und jetzt ausnehmen“ ächzte dieser entsetzt.  
„Nein, ich breche nur die Zähne raus und dann bringst du es in die Stadt, zu Tsun. Verkaufe es ihm für gutes Geld, wir haben zur Zeit genug Fleisch im Haus und Känguru kriegen sie dort nicht immer. Nimm nichts unter hundert Galleonen.“  
„Und wieso macht das Harry nicht selbst?“  
„Ja, wieso mache ich das nicht selbst“ wollte der Held sofort wissen, ein Besuch bei Tsun war eigentlich immer wünschenswert, besonders weil er sich am Morgen nicht mehr von ihm verabschieden konnte.  
„Weil wir Heute zum Stamm gehen und dir einen Bumerang kaufen“ bestimmte Valdor:  
„Deine nächste Beute kannst du dann persönlich zur Metzgerei bringen. Aber der Bumerang ist erstmal wichtiger und die Aborigines stimmen ihn direkt auf dich ab. Wir müssen aber den Kylie mitnehmen um sie von der Notwendigkeit zu überzeugen. Und wenn du nach England zurückgehst...“  
„Ich bleibe hier“ verkündete Harry und wurde sehr erstaunt, von dem alten Wolf, angesehen:  
„Hier habe ich alles was ich brauche und wahrscheinlich sogar mehr als in England. Ich habe wirklich die halbe Nacht darüber nachgedacht, es ist die beste Möglichkeit für ein normales Leben. Wenn ich allein daran denke, dass ich jedes Jahr im Ministerium betteln muss, damit sie mir keine Statue aufstellen... hier in Australien bekomme ich bestimmt keine.“  
„Hier gibt es nur eine Statue“ brummte Valdor fröhlich:  
„Und die zeigt Chumba-Maqui-Ten, den Helden der magischen Nation hier. Ein Zauberer bei den Aborigines, er hat die magische Schule hier gegründet und einen Krieg verhindert. Du müsstest genau so etwas auch leisten, damit sie dir was ähnliches aufstellen.  
Und mit getöteten Kängurus kommt man nie so weit. Das du Voldemort gekillt hast, zählt nur in England.“  
Der Farmer brach nun die Zähne heraus und zauberte sie sauber, legte sie in eine Schale, dann verpackte er für Remus noch das Tier ordentlich.  
„Sprechen die Aborigines auch Englisch“ wollte Harry wissen, als Remus das Känguru kleiner zauberte und dann noch aufräumte. Frühstück stand wohl nicht mehr auf dem Plan, dabei knurrte dem Helden schon der Magen.  
„Die meisten, hast du Hunger? Ich zeige dir auf dem Rückweg was man essen und trinken kann, das wird dir zukünftig helfen. Auch wenn du deinen Zauberstab immer dabei haben solltest, es gibt auch Situationen wo man noch nichts erlegt hat und einem der Proviant ausgeht. Da ist es schon ganz gut, wenn man noch zwei Stunden länger gehen kann, besonders auch wenn man gerade eine Spur verfolgt.“  
„Ich kann keine Spuren lesen.“  
„Das kommt mit der Zeit, kann ich dir auch beibringen... oder Tsun, der muss das können um ein Aborigine zu sein. Aber erstmal will ich jetzt wissen was der Stamm sagt, wir laufen ungefähr zwanzig Minuten, setze deinen Hut auf und packe Wasser ein.“  
„Hoffentlich verlauft ihr euch nicht“ überlegte Remus besorgt.  
„Dann apparieren wir auf die Farm und gehen noch mal los“ wehrte Valdor gelassen ab und Harry nahm eine Flasche mit Wasser entgegen.  
„Ich trage den Kylie“ bestimmte der Farmer und schnallte sich die Waffe auf den Rücken, dann machten sich die Beiden auf den Weg:  
„Wie weit bist du eben gelaufen, die Kängurus meiden eigentlich alles was mit Menschen zu tun hat.“  
„Einen Kilometer vielleicht, ich sah nicht wirklich einen Grund dafür mich nahe der Farm aufzuhalten. Einmal weil ich nicht lange wegbleiben wollte, den Zauberstab dabei hatte und eine Schlange nach größeren Tieren fragte.“  
„Du hast also eine Schlange getroffen und sie um Rat gefragt?“  
„So kann man es sagen. Sie sind hier wohl eher Nachts unterwegs und sie kam mir entgegen, ich glaube sogar es war eine Speikobra. Deswegen rief ich ihr auch zu, dass ich friedlich bin.“  
„Diese Fähigkeit wird dir noch sehr nützlich sein. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du dich für das Leben hier entschieden hast, in fünf oder zehn Jahren vielleicht, wird man dich kaum noch von den Einheimischen unterscheiden können... du brauchst noch eine Sonnenbrille in deiner Gläserstärke. Das machst du am Besten mit dem Geld von dem Känguru.“  
„Sollte ich dir nicht lieber etwas geben, als Miete oder so... denn immerhin bin ich ja jetzt kein Gast mehr.“  
„Als ich damals bei der Schwester meines Lehrers unterkam, musste ich auch nichts zahlen. Nur manchmal habe ich ihnen Beute mitgebracht, und so halte ich es mit dir auch. Du brauchst das Geld um dir ein Leben hier aufzubauen.“  
„Aber mein Verließ ist bis oben hin voll, ich komm nur gerade nicht dran.“  
„Und genau deswegen musst du all das behalten, was dir Tsun für das Fleisch gibt. Keine Widerrede. Außerdem mag ich euch Beide, ihr seid das Beste was jemals in meiner Küche stand und wenn ich mich anstrenge, bleibt auch Remus für immer bei mir.“  
Valdor grinste breit und Harry musste schmunzeln, da hatte wohl ein alter Farmer sein Herz für den Weichwolf erwärmen können. Und wenn er sich wirklich um Remus bemühte, konnte das tatsächlich was werden.  
Vorausgesetzt der ehemalige Lehrer wollte nicht doch unbedingt in die Heimat zurück. Bisher sah es so aus und auch mit der Hitze schien Remus immer noch nicht klar zu kommen... Harry litt aber auch noch etwas darunter.  
„Ah, schau, da am Horizont sehen wir schon die ersten Dächer. Sie leben nicht mehr wirklich in Holzhütten, haben sich auf Muggelart was gebaut, aber dieser Stamm hier setzt auch noch auf alte Traditionen. Kann sein das du gleich erstmal etwas mit ihnen rauchen musst. Lass dich aber auch nichts ein, was dir komisch vorkommt, sonst bist du ganz schnell bei den Regenbogen-Einhörnern und singst komische Lieder.“  
„Mir wird sehr viel komisch vorkommen, ich hoffe ich beleidige sie nicht.“  
„Nur wenn du ihr Essen ausspuckst, schlucke einfach alles was sie dir an Fleisch und Pflanzen geben, ich passe schon auf dich auf. Und es wäre nicht schlecht wenn du sie mit irgendetwas beeindrucken kannst, mindestens mit deinen Jagdkünsten.“  
Sie gingen nun etwas schneller und erreichten dann auch das Dorf, wo sich gerade ein Krieger mit einer großen, schwarzen Kobra abmühte.  
Diese hatte sich vor ihm aufgerichtet und verkündete zischelnd, dass sie Hunger habe und ein paar leckere Eidechsen roch.  
Nur verstand der Krieger dies natürlich nicht, so stellte sich Harry einfach zwischen die Beiden.  
„Wo hast du die Eidechsen gerochen“ wollte er von der Kobra wissen und sie zeigte mit ihrer Schwanzspitze auf einen nahen Topf, mit brodelndem Inhalt:  
„Das ist das Essen der Menschen hier, die Eidechsen sind schon tot und mit Pflanzen versehen, es wird dir nicht schmecken. Außerdem sind sie so heiß wie der Sand in der Mittagssonne.“  
Schnell hatten sich die anwesenden Aborigines um Harry versammelt und alter Mann nannte ihn den großen Schlangengeist. So hatte der Held eigentlich keinen Eindruck hinterlassen wollen, doch in diesem Fall ging es auch um den Schutz des Tieres.  
„Ich hatte sehr viel Pech in der letzten Zeit“ zischelte die Kobra enttäuscht und so wandte Harry sich an den Krieger.  
„Habt ihr noch von den Eidechsen, tot, nicht gekocht. Sie hat lange nichts mehr erlegt und kam aus Hunger hierher. Und sie hat das Essen da gerochen.“  
„Der große Schlangengeist möchte Eidechsen“ forderte der alte Mann.  
„Ihr spinnt doch“ zischte Harry nun, da musste gleich für klare Verhältnisse gesorgt werden:  
„Ich bin nur einer der wenigen Zauberer, die Parzel beherrschen, die Sprache der Schlangen. Es ist angeboren, nichts was mich zu einem großen Schlangengeist macht. Ich will nur helfen, sie hat Hunger und ihr könnt ihr ruhig etwas abgeben. Wenn ihr schon die Eidechsen kocht, immerhin ist es ihre Nahrung und nicht eure.“  
„Ich habe noch ein paar da und es ist ein traditionelles Essen, aber die Zeiten haben sich wohl verschlechtert“ erklärte eine junge Frau und kam mit den Eidechsen an, welche sofort von der Kobra verschlungen wurden. Brav bedankte sich das Tier und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Wildnis zurück.  
Staunend wurde nun Harry dafür angesehen und Valdor konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, besonders weil der Alte den Jungen immer noch als großen Schlangengeist bezeichnete.  
„Was ist hier los“ fragte plötzlich eine kräftige Stimme und ein großer Aborigine, mit etwas hellerer Haut, kam aus einem der Häuser.  
Sofort stellte Valdor diesen als Stammes-Oberhaupt vor.  
Jemand der Jeans und Hemd trug, sich einen Hut aufgesetzt hatte und in dessen Hemdtasche auch eine Sonnenbrille steckte. Eindeutig einer der etwas zivilisierteren, der Alte allein trug ja zum Beispiel nur einen Latz um die Hüfte und war mit irgendwelchen Symbolen beschmiert.  
Aber jeder so wie er es mochte.  
„Hi“ stellte sich der Häuptling vor:  
„Ich bin Jack, Valdor... alter Junge, bist du wieder zum Rauchen gekommen?“  
„Und mich hat er noch vor den Dämpfen gewarnt“ stellte Harry trocken fest und schon wurde der alte Wolf knallrot.  
„Wir haben hier nichts was verboten ist“ lachte Jack:  
„Aber auch vieles was die Regierung gar nicht kennt. Möchtest du eine mit rauchen, Junge?“  
„Er ist der große Schlangengeist“ sang der Alte sofort und wurde sehr finster von Harry angesehen.  
„Und du hast wohl schon wieder eine zuviel geraucht, alter Mann“ lachte Jack fröhlich:  
„Das ist einer dieser Zauberer, wie Valdor auch, nur ist Valdor wirklich ein großer Wolfsgeist, an Vollmond Wolf und beim Whiskey Geist.“  
Der Häuptling schüttelte sich vor Lachen, Valdor fluchte böse in seinen stoppeligen Bart.  
Harry mochte Jack schon ein bisschen, attraktiv empfand er ihn nicht, aber er zeigte sich nett und hatte Humor. Der Held musste schmunzeln, nahm aber auch an, dass es sich bei dem Häuptling mindestens um einen Mischling handelte. Seine Haut war viel heller, als die seiner Stammesmitglieder und allein schon, dass er „Jack“ hieß...  
„Esst mit mir und dann erzählt was euch zu uns führt“ forderte er und sie kamen mit in sein Haus.. wo ein großer Fernseher wartete:  
„Ich schaue gerne „General Hospital“ kennst du das?“  
„Eine Fernsehserie, nehme ich an“ überlegte Harry:  
„Ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, habe aber trotzdem nicht viel mitbekommen.“  
„Ich mag das Wort „Muggel“ nicht, aber ich sehe es dir nach und es ist eine kurze Bezeichnung für das was wir alle sind. Wie ist dein Name?“  
„Harry Potter.“  
„Klingt typisch englisch, meine Mutter stammt aus London, Muggel natürlich. Wir hatten schon seit Jahrhunderten keinen Zauberer mehr unter uns. Der letzte war Chumba-Maqui-Ten, der Volksheld der magischen Bevölkerung hier... wieso hast du den Kylie mitgebracht, Valdor? Ich dachte du willst nicht damit jagen.“  
„Harry ist ein Naturtalent damit, aber er ist ihm zu lang. Eben hat er ein Känguru damit erlegt.“  
„Wir nehmen für Kängurus unsere Gewehre, weil man einen Kylie höchstens hundert Meter weit bekommt. Du musst Glück, und eine gute Hand, haben. Gute Augen hast du ja eindeutig nicht.“  
„Ich habe eine sehr gute Brille“ grinste Harry frech, ihm machte der Häuptling schon sehr viel Spaß:  
„Möchtest du eine Vorführung meiner Kunst?“  
„Kennst du den Vorführeffekt? Du solltest dich nicht allzu sehr aufplustern, und zudem bin ich der beste Jäger im Stamm... aber wieso ist dir der Kylie zu lang? Du bist doch recht groß.“  
„Ich bin eigentlich Quidditsch-Spieler.“  
„Was ist das?“  
„Wie Baseball und Football, nur auf einem fliegenden Besen.“  
„Also bist du ein Werfer, mit kleinen Dingen.“  
„So kann man es ausdrücken.“  
„Wir machen dir einen guten Bumerang. Setzt euch erstmal, meine Frau kocht sehr gut, es wird euch bestimmt schmecken.“  
„Außer es ist Dingo-Fleisch...“ bemerkte Harry leise, er wollte wirklich nichts ausspucken und schon lachte Jack wieder fröhlich auf.  
„Nein, es gibt Huhn, ich habe einen englischen Magen und kann mich einfach nicht an das hier gewöhnen. Jetzt fragst du dich sicher wie ich Häuptling werden konnte... nun ich habe in London Jura studiert und bin ein guter Jäger. Außerdem hatte ich einen Plan, wie ich den Stamm hier reich machen kann. Es hat schon bis jetzt gut geklappt, aber es war auch ein zehn-Jahres-Plan. Die Aborigines schätzen Geld und jeder hier hat einen Fernseher im Haus stehen... der Alte vielleicht nicht... also fast jeder. Mary?“  
Eine junge Australierin, eindeutig keine Aborigine, kam aus der Küche und begrüßte die Besucher höflich. Auf ihrem Nacken trug sie ein Tattoo, wie Tsun, nur zeigte ihres ein Känguru.  
„Genau wie bei Tsun“ staunte der Held.  
„Dem Metzger? Für den sie extra ein Wort erfunden haben? Die Stämme sind gut vernetzt, ich war froh als er in euer magisches Dorf kam, denn er nimmt uns auch Fleisch ab und zahlt gut. Sein Ruf eilt ihm jedenfalls voraus. Ja, Mary ist auch aufgenommen, mit unserer Hochzeit. Sie kann sehr gut Fallen legen und sah auf der geistigen Reise das heilige Känguru. Mary, wir haben Gäste zum Mittagessen.“  
„Ich brauche noch eine Stunde“ bestimmte diese sanft:  
„Gut, das ich gleich drei Hühner gemacht habe.“  
Sie verschwand wieder in der Küche und Harry sah ihr etwas nachdenklich hinterher.  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, was du gerade denkst, Junge. Mary ist Journalistin für eine örtliche Tageszeitung. Sie arbeitet von hier aus und schreibt über den Stamm. Natürlich ohne das Magische zu erwähnen, denn sie ist ja auch eine „Muggel“. Doch sie muss sich auch anpassen, bei den Aborigines gehört eine Frau nun mal an den Herd, wir arrangieren uns sehr gut damit. Und was meinst du wie sie die Hosen anhat, sobald wir das Dorf auch nur mit dem großen Zeh verlassen haben. Da habe ich nicht mal mehr einen „Fiep“ zu sagen, ohne das mich schon rund macht.“  
„So ist es auch richtig“ kam aus der Küche.  
„Und sie hat ihre Ohren überall, lasst uns rausgehen und du zeigst mir doch mal, was du mit dem Kylie kannst, Junge.“  
Sie gingen wieder nach draußen und Harry musste ein paar mal auf einen Baum werfen.  
„Das sieht schon sehr gut aus, aber ich erkenne auch... der Kylie ist tatsächlich zu lang für dich. Nimm einmal einen normalen Bumerang, kannst du fangen?“  
„Einen Ball...“  
„Ich werfe ihn dir zu und du fängst ihn erstmal“ Jack ließ sich einen Bumerang bringen und warf ihn Harry entgegen, der aber konnte das Objekt nicht mal ansatzweise auffangen:  
„Probieren wir es noch einmal.“  
Sie probierten und probierten und beim zehnten Mal traf der Bumerang sogar die heldenhafte Brille, aber gefangen bekam Harry ihn nicht.  
Einen geworfenen Baseball aber fing er ohne Probleme, das war eindeutig nicht gut.  
„Das wird nichts mit dem Bumerang, wir machen dir einen kürzeren Kylie“ bestimmte Jack dann:  
„Du fängst nur Bälle gut, wahrscheinlich liegt es daran wie der Bumerang fliegt und sich bewegt. Mit dem Kylie kannst du besser umgehen und du brauchst ihn ja auch zur Jagd, der Bumerang ist eigentlich nicht dafür geeignet... ich würde sagen wir machen einen ein Meter langen Kylie.“  
Jack rief nach einem Aborigine und diskutierte mit diesem, in ihrer Sprache, dann ging der Mann eilig weg und wenig später sah man ihn mit einer Axt, in der Wildnis, verschwinden.  
„Er ist der große Schlangengeist“ kam der Alte plötzlich angetanzt und warf irgendwelche Kräuter auf Harry, der hatte aber dafür nur finstere Blicke übrig:  
„Er hat mit einer Kobra geredet.“  
„Hast du das“ wollte Jack neugierig wissen.  
„Die Sprache der Schlangen ist mir angeboren, es ist eine Zauberer-Sache.“  
„Könntest du ihnen sagen, sie sollen für immer aus dem Dorf heraus bleiben?“  
„Nein, das wollte Valdor schon für die Farm... Schlangen sind eitel, arrogant und faul.  
Es gehört zu ihrer Art.  
Wenn ihr etwas verlangt, müsst ihr etwas geben und wenn ihr sie regelmäßig füttert, sind irgendwann zweihundert hier. Jeden Morgen. Sie werden sich um das Dorf herum nieder lassen, weil sie einen kurzen Weg zum Futter wollen... aber gut, wir haben noch einen Werwolf zuhause, er kennt einen Zauber zur Abwehr von Schlangen. Er hat diesen auch schon auf die Farm gelegt. Ich bin sowieso dafür, dass die Schlangen in der Wildnis bleiben und nicht zu den Menschen kommen. Ich kann euch Remus einmal mitbringen, als Dank für den kleineren Kylie.“  
„Ein Zauber, ich muss darüber mit meinem Schamanen hier reden, aber wenn das wirklich funktioniert, wird es uns bestimmt helfen. Gehen wir essen und wenn wir fertig sind, dann ist auch der Kylie bereit. Die Jungs sind sehr schnell damit. Du probierst ihn aus, dann wird er poliert und heute Nachmittag könnt ihr ihn mitnehmen.“  
„Essen ist fertig“ rief Mary in diesem Moment aus dem Haus heraus und Harrys Magen knurrte demonstrativ, ob er zusätzlich ein paar australische Nachrichten schauen durfte?


	10. Chapter 10

„Egal was ihr mitbringt, ich mache Heute nichts mehr. Habe das ganze Haus geputzt, weil ich euch endlich mal nicht hier hatte“ empfing Remus den Farmer, und seine heldenhafte Begleitung, am Abend:  
„Und gekocht habe ich auch schon, hier sind eure hundert Galleonen, ich glaube fast Tsun hat mich über den Tisch gezogen.“  
„Wieso“ wollte Harry sofort wissen, er glaubte eigentlich nicht das der Metzger so etwas machte... außer wenn er vielleicht sah, dass er mit Remus leichtes Spiel hatte und ihn auch damit ärgern wollte.  
„Weil er es wog und meinte dann, er würde bei Kängurus pro Kilo zwei Galleonen geben. Es war aber ganz sicher schwerer als fünfzig Kilo.“  
„Eindeutig, ich musste einen Federzauber darauf legen, um es nach Hause schaffen zu können“ maulte Harry:  
„Und der hat doch seine Wirkung verloren bevor du in die Stadt appariert bist. Es hat sicherlich über siebzig gewogen, ich will mein ganzes Geld.“  
„Das bekommst du auch, ich wollte euch sowieso heute Abend in das Gasthaus einladen, da können wir uns den Kerl gleich mal vorknüpfen“ brummte Valdor gemütlich, wahrscheinlich erlaubte sich Tsun nur einen Scherz:  
„Kannst du das gekochte Essen einpacken und für Morgen weg tun?“  
„Ja, es ist nur ein Ziegenbraten“ Remus holte eben diesen aus dem Ofen und zauberte ihn haltbar, dann musste er zum nächsten Mittag nichts machen und das konnte einige Vorteile haben. Eventuell kochte er nun immer mal wieder vor, auch wenn man einiges wirklich nur frisch zubereiten durfte.  
Deswegen bekamen die Ziegen auch die gekochten Kartoffeln, sie freuten sich und gingen allein schon deswegen noch lieber in den Stall zurück.  
„Wie war es bei den Aborigines gewesen“ wollte Remus wissen, als er sich umgezogen hatte und den Hut aufsetzte.  
„Ich habe mit dem Stammes-Oberhaupt ein Kaninchen erlegt und dann General Hospital geschaut“ strahlte Harry und zeigte dann seinen kürzeren Kylie hervor:  
„Den haben sie mir gemacht.“  
„Das ist aber kein Bumerang, nur ein kleinerer Kylie... vielleicht besser für dich.Was ist General Hospital?“  
„Eine Fernsehserie, sie leben dort als Muggel, jedenfalls weitesgehend. Deswegen hat auch fast jeder einen Fernseher im Haus. Es ist lange her, dass ich so etwas gesehen habe und irgendwie kam es mir wohl deswegen auch sehr merkwürdig vor. Valdor hat die ganze Zeit nur da gesessen und den Fernseher angeknurrt.“  
„Ich kenne die Dinger, aber ich mag sie nicht“ verteidigte der Farmer sich:  
„Lass den Kylie hier... nein, nimm ihn mit. Er ist nur anderthalb Kilo schwer und wird dich nicht behindern. Du solltest dich daran gewöhnen ihn immer bei dir zu tragen.“  
Harry bekam auch ein Leder, mit dem er sich die Jagdwaffe auf den Rücken binden konnte, deswegen fühlte er sich tatsächlich nicht dadurch behindert.  
„Aber sieht das nicht merkwürdig aus“ wollte er besorgt wissen.  
„Wieso sollte es, ein Kylie ist zwar nicht so häufig wie ein Bumerang, aber doch weiß jeder was das ist und wozu es dient. Nicht viel merkwürdiger als die Naturschützer im Koala-Kostüm.“  
„Die sollen niedlich sein.“  
„Die Naturschützer?“  
„Die Koalas.“  
„Sollen aber nur sein, Koalas sind das fieseste Pack unter den Beuteltieren, da kann sogar ein Känguru einpacken“ polterte Valdor:  
„Einmal war ich an Vollmond unterwegs und kam auf die Idee mir so einen Bären zu holen. Nur zehn Minuten später bin ich jaulend nach Hause gelaufen und musste mir kahle Stellen lecken.“  
„Ich würde dich auch rupfen, wenn du mir an Vollmond so hungrig an kämst“ bemerkte Remus trocken:  
„Apparieren wir jetzt, dann kann...“  
Er unterbrach sich als eine erschöpfte Eule die Farm erreichte. Sofort nahm er das Tier in Empfang, brachte es mit Ziegenmilch und Trockenfleisch ins Haus, kehrte nur mit dem Brief zurück.  
„Der ist von Lucius“ stellte er fest und öffnete ihn gleich:  
„Er muss uns seine beste, und schnellste, Eule geschickt haben... und Severus hat den Brief geschrieben, genau so verschlüsselt wie ich es erwartet habe. Er schreibt Lucius würde uns am Wochenende aufsuchen, wir sollen den Kamin frei halten, und Australien wäre derzeit der bessere Platz für uns. Er regelt schon alles für uns. Wir sollen die Eule nicht zurück schicken, er nimmt sie am Sonntag Abend mit nach Hause. Er bringt deine Sachen mit, Harry.“  
„Wieso deine nicht“ wollte Valdor sofort wissen.  
„Ich habe nichts mehr“ erklärte Remus ernst:  
„Als mein Restaurant abbrannte, konnte ich nichts mehr retten und ich habe darüber gewohnt.“  
„Du solltest mir jetzt mal was darüber erzählen, eine Kurzfassung, denn wir wollen ins Gasthaus. Mir knurrt der Magen.“  
„Eine Kurzfassung... Ich habe das verlangte Geld nicht gezahlt, mir wurde das Restaurant unterm Hintern abgefackelt, Harry wollte mir helfen, das ging schief und jetzt sind wir hier. Mehr gibt es dazu auch nicht zu sagen. Gehen wir“ Remus zauberte den Brief weg und apparierte dann als Erster in die Stadt, Harry wurde sehr ernst von Valdor angesehen.  
„Wir waren auf der Flucht vor denen, die das Geld von uns verlangten. Erst haben sie ihm nur die Fenster eingeschlagen, als er nicht zahlte, dann irgendwann das ganze Restaurant angesteckt. Er glaubt natürlich, die Kerle dachten sie könnten mit ihm das alles machen, weil er ein Werwolf ist. Aber dem ist nicht so, der ganzen Straße ging es genau so und die Auroren konnten kaum etwas ausrichten.“  
„Und was ist dann passiert?“  
„Wir wollten an den Boss ran, aber sie erwischten uns vorher, sperrten uns ein und „folterten“ uns. Haben uns geschlagen und bespuckt, mehr aber nicht. Ich glaube aus Angst vor mir, und auch vor ihm. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie uns aushungern lassen, damit er an Vollmond nicht mehr so stark ist und ich ihnen nicht den Gar aus mache, wie Voldemort. In einem unbeobachteten Moment gelangte ich an meinen Zauberstab und wir konnten fliehen. Sie waren hinter uns her und wir retteten uns in ein altes Herrenhaus. War Zufall, dass der Kamin noch ans Netzwerk angeschlossen war, aber ohne den wäre es aus mit uns gewesen.“  
„Und Remus will dahin zurück? Wenn ich das richtig erkannt habe, wird das nie funktionieren, solange dieser Obermotz weiterhin die Fäden zieht. Da hat er doch gar keine Chance, und euer Ministerfreund hätte sich schon längst darum kümmern müssen.“  
„Lucius könnte auch nur auf die Auroren zurückgreifen, außer man bittet ihn darum ein wenig... mehr zu tun. Es ist ja nicht so, dass Lucius ganz machtlos wäre, nur sind dann seine Methoden nicht mehr wirklich legal.“  
„Ihr werdet ihn darum bitten, wenn er herkommt, denn das hier könnte auch bald dazu führen, dass diese Kerle hier auf der Matte stehen. Solche Verbrecher finden immer einen Weg und auch wenn ich Remus dadurch an England wieder verliere, es ist besser wenn er ohne Angst lebt, als ungewollt hier. Und jetzt komm, wir wollen doch Tsun rund machen.“  
Harry nickte lächelnd und sie apparierten in die Stadt, wo Remus den Metzger schon aufgespürt und zur Rede stellte. Der grinste aber nur und schnappte sich lieber den Helden, um ihn fest an seine muskulöse Brust zu drücken.  
„Ich wusste, wenn ich Remus zu wenig Geld gebe, beschwert er sich bei euch und ich kriege Harry heute noch zu sehen. Wir konnten uns ja in der Früh nicht mehr verabschieden“ verkündete er:  
„Aber das du gleich ein Känguru erlegen gehst... leider kann ich für die Tiere nicht sehr viel geben, so was habe ich jeden Tag im Angebot. Hier, das restliche Geld. Ihr seht ordentlich, aber besorgt, aus.“  
„Wir haben gerade Antwort aus England bekommen, aber nichts Schlimmes, und wir sehen ordentlich aus, weil wir ins Gasthaus möchten“ erklärte Harry, in das Hemd des Metzgers hinein grinsend.  
„Harry würde es aber sicher auch gerade nichts ausmachen, an deiner Brust so zu bleiben“ stellte Remus fest und musste dann vor dem Helden fliehen, dabei stachelte er ihn noch extra an, indem er ihm die Zunge raus streckte und als Weichling bezeichnete.  
„Mir gefällt das alles nicht“ brummte Valdor leise:  
„Wenn das so weitergeht, werden ihre Verfolger bei mir auf der Matte stehen und dann ist es vielleicht zu spät. Scheinen nicht ganz harmlos zu sein, wie mir Harry gerade erzählte.“  
„Soll ich mit ein Auge darauf haben“ fragte Tsun besorgt.  
„Nein, erstmal nicht. Ich will erst wissen was dieser Minister am Wochenende zu sagen hat, er will uns besuchen. Aber es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn du Harry öfters mal sehen willst.“  
„Ich denke, dass ich jeden Tag mindestens einmal vorbei schauen kann. Aber nie für lange, ich darf mein Geschäft nicht vernachlässigen, sonst werden die Beiden ja auch misstrauisch. Harry hat einen kürzeren Kylie?“  
„Wir waren Heute beim Stamm und haben ihn machen lassen. Der Junge muss sich an das Ding gewöhnen, aber nicht nur deswegen soll er ihn mit sich tragen. Damit kann er einen Mann schneller ins Land der Träume schicken, als mit seinem Zauberstab, ich habe es selbst gesehen. Und er hat sogar schon Kaninchen erlegt, das schafft sonst kaum einer. Gehen wir die Beiden einsammeln und dann was essen, ich hatte heute nur weichgekochtes Hühnchen zum Mittagessen.“

„Hey Junge“ ein kräftiger Australier kam auf Harry zu, der gerade noch Butterbier bestellte, und tippte ihn auf der rechten Schulter an:  
„Was hast du denn da bei dir?“  
„Was meinst du genau“ wollte der Held neugierig wissen, seine drei Begleiter unterhielten sich gerade angeregt über die australische Küche, aber die brauchte er auch nicht.  
„Auf deinem Rücken...“  
„Ein Kylie, solltest du diesen nicht erkennen?“  
„Ich war mir nicht sicher ob es einer für Prinzessinnen ist, oder einer für richtige Männer. Aber wenn ich dich so ansehe, dann wohl doch eher für kleine Mädchen.“ Er lachte dreckig und sofort lachten drei weitere, sehr schmutzige, Männer mit ihm.  
Das waren also seine Mitläufer.  
Harry hatte nun die Wahl, entweder verzauberte er sie oder er zeigte ihnen was er konnte. Und der Vorführeffekt galt für ihn nicht, saß die Brille richtig, war sie sauber, dann traf er auch ganz sicher das was er wollte.  
Zudem hatte er noch keinen Schluck Alkohol getrunken, es konnte also nichts schief gehen.  
Und den kürzeren Kylie beherrschte er schon genau so gut wie den langen von Valdor.  
Gelassen zeigte er nur auf eine einsame Flasche, welche ein Betrunkener auf seinem Tisch zurück ließ, nachdem er schlafend zur Seite umkippte.  
„Was ist damit“ wollte der Australier wissen.  
„Dein Kopf“ bestimmte Harry und schon war die Jagdwaffe unterwegs, vorbei an den anwesenden Gästen und auf die Flasche zu. Natürlich köpfte er diese nicht nur, sondern riss sie gleich mit, aber es verfehlte seine Wirkung bestimmt nicht.  
„Accio Kylie“ erklärte der junge Mann ruhig und die Waffe kehrte zurück, wurde von ihm wieder auf den Rücken gebunden. Dann nahm er die Flaschen und wollte zu den Freunden, doch der kräftige Australier versperrte ihm den Weg, zusammen mit seinen schmutzigen Kumpanen.  
„Wir mögen es nicht, wenn mir gedroht wird“ knurrte der Raufbold und wollte Harry schlagen, erwischte aber nur eine der Butterbierflaschen. Diese war natürlich aus Glas und schnitt ihm deswegen die halbe Hand auf.  
„Sollen wir dir helfen, Harry“ rief Remus von irgendwoher.  
„Nein, wieso“ kam vom Helden, während sein Gegner die blutige Hand an jaulte:  
„Noch sehe ich keine Probleme hier, außer das mir jemand eine Flasche Butterbier schuldet.“  
„Dein letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen“ jaulte der Kerl nun und schickte seine Freunde auf Harry, der aber schlüpfte schnell zwischen diesen hindurch und sie griffen ins Leere. Natürlich könnte er nun zum Tisch seiner Freunde laufen, sich deren Schutz sichern, aber noch sah selbst der ewig besorgte Remus einen Grund dafür aufzustehen.  
Er wusste, wenn Harry sich wirklich bedroht fühlte, würde er entweder den Zauberstab ziehen, oder seine Freunde rufen.  
„Soll ich die Auroren rufen“ wollte der Wirt wissen, aber Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er musste sich auch den Respekt der Australier verdienen, wenn er im Land bleiben wollte, und so stellte er nur die Flaschen ab und nahm den Kylie zur Hand.  
„Töte sie nicht“ rief Valdor ihm zu:  
„Irgendein Idiot braucht sie wahrscheinlich noch, sind wohl Farmarbeiter.“  
Die Kerle rappelten sich wieder auf, ihr Anführer jaulte immer noch über seiner Hand und schickte deswegen seine Freunde erneut auf Harry.  
Der brauchte nur auszuweichen, leider aber fielen dabei seine Angreifer auf den Tisch mit den Flaschen.  
„Noch mehr, was ihr mir gleich ersetzen könnt“ bestimmte er:  
„Und ich wette ihr habt das Geld dafür in euren Taschen.“ Er tippte sie mit der Spitze des Kylies an, woraufhin sie wesentlich schneller auf den Beinen standen und sich mit aller Kraft auf ihn stürzten. In diesem Fall konnte er nicht mehr ausweichen und benutzte seine Waffe dafür sie sich vom Leib zu halten.  
„Jetzt“ knurrte er, als er den Anführer auf sich zukommen sah, Tsun war nun schneller bei ihm, als Valdor oder Remus, und warf alle Vier aus dem Lokal.  
„Sie müssen noch bezahlen“ Harry ging ihnen nach und holte sich das Geld mit einem Zauber, in ihre Taschen fassen wollte er dann doch nicht.  
„Ich versteh das nicht, normalerweise würde dir doch Remus sogar persönlich die Nase putzen, wenn er es dürfte“ stellte Valdor fest, als die Beiden, mit neuen Flaschen, zum Tisch kamen:  
„Und jetzt fragt er nur ob du Hilfe brauchst.“  
„Das ist Harry Potter, der kann sich gegen so etwas wehren, aber gegen eine Erkältung nicht. Außerdem war ich sein Lehrer, erst wenn er den Zauberstab nicht mehr griffbereit hat, fange ich an mir ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen. Du hast sie aber auch provoziert, Harry, mit dem Wurf auf die Flasche.“  
„Ich dachte, ich könnte sie vielleicht so beeindrucken, dass sie weggehen.“  
„Das klappt vielleicht in England, nicht aber hier in Australien“ wehrte Tsun sofort ab:  
„Und erst recht nicht bei den Farmarbeitern. Die Meisten müssen den halben Tag irgendwelche niedrigen Arbeiten verrichten und abends im Gasthaus meinen sie dann, sie sollten sich ganz besonders männlich aufführen. Ich habe so etwas zum Glück nicht nötig, und hätte es auch nicht, wenn ich Farmarbeiter wäre.“  
Nun plusterte sich Tsun vor Harry ordentlich auf, er wollte gleich mal klar stellen, dass nicht alle Australier so waren und ganz besonders nicht er.  
„Hey“ ein Mann trat an sie heran, er war allein und sah gut gekleidet aus:  
„Ich habe deinen Wurf eben gesehen, Junge...“ Harry hob eine Augenbraue:  
„Bist du ein guter Jäger?“  
„Das ist Rick, von der Schweinefarm im Norden“ erinnerte Valdor sich, und dann erkannte auch dieser Farm den Kollegen, kurz begrüßten sie sich:  
„Worum geht es?“  
„Meine Tochter wird achtzehn, ich könnte jemanden gebrauchen der mir ein bisschen Wild holt. Für die Party, du weißt, ich habe meinen eigenen Metzger zuhause, sonst hätte ich bei Tsun eingekauft. Kannst du mir mmh... zehn Tiere, bis nächsten Mittwoch, bringen. Es ist auch egal, wann du sie bringst, sie müssen nur alle am Mittwoch da sein. Mein Metzger verarbeitet sie gleich. Ich kann der ganzen Gesellschaft einfach nicht so viele Schweine vorsetzen und andere Tiere gehen ordentlich ins Geld.  
Ich bezahle nach Gewicht und das nicht schlecht, überlege es dir, Junge, so ein guter Jäger wird immer gebraucht und ich werde dich sicher immer positiv erwähnen.“  
Er gab Harry seine Karte, eine magische mit seinem Beruf und die Koordinaten seiner Farm darauf, dann ging er einfach wieder.  
„Dein erster Auftrag“ kaute Remus auf einem Knochen herum:  
„Ich würde es machen und ihm sicher keine Kaninchen bringen.“  
„Ich brauche einen Schnellkurs in Spurenlesen und Selbstversorgung in der Wildnis“ stellte Harry ernst fest und steckte die Karte ein.


	11. Chapter 11

„Du brauchst auf jeden Fall einen Hund“ Valdor betrachtete mit Harry eine Kaninchen-Spur und hockte dabei auf dem felsigen Boden des australischen Outbacks:  
„Irgendwann kann ich dich nicht mehr begleiten und dann solltest du nicht alleine sein. Es ist ja nicht immer so ruhig auf der Farm, auch ich habe zu gewissen Zeiten Arbeiter da und die müssen täglich überwacht, und eingewiesen, werden. Essen wollen die zusätzlich und teilweise hausen sie auch bei mir, es kommt immer darauf an wen ich bekomme. Einige apparieren heim, oder in die Stadt, andere legen sich einfach zu den Ziegen.“  
„Ich dachte die sind nachts nicht sonderlich angenehm“ schmunzelte Harry leicht amüsiert.  
„Ach, den Arbeitern macht es dann auch nichts aus wenn sie beschmust werden. So, das ist also die Spur eines trächtigen Kaninchens, das sieht man an der Schwere und Größe. Größe zeigt an, dass es weiblich ist, die Schwere zeigt an, dass es entweder gut genährt, oder trächtig ist. Da hier nichts dafür sorgt, dass die Kaninchen besonders fett werden, ist es trächtig. Aber du wirst uns sowieso eher weniger die Kaninchen bringen, besonders nicht, wenn du einen solchen Auftrag hast, wie den von Rick jetzt. Er ist sehr hoch angesehen, beliefert alle magischen Ortschaften von Australien mit Schweinefleisch. Und seine Partys sind auch nicht ohne, ich werde zwar nicht eingeladen aber...“  
„Wieso wirst du nicht eingeladen?“  
„Ich war einmal da und hab ihm wohl die Haare vom Kopf gefressen, ist sicher schon zehn, zwanzig Jahre her. Und dann sieht man sich nicht mehr so oft, die Farmen haben kaum Kontakt untereinander und er wohnt im Norden. Fast an der Küste, seine Schweine brauchen ein wenig anderes Klima und wir befinden uns hier immer noch auf einem Kontinent. Da sieht es im Norden sicherlich anders aus als hier. Wenn auch nur minimal... gehen wir zurück, dieser Minister dürfte auch jeden Moment eintreffen.“  
Harry hatte Rick schon zwei Kängurus, und einen Strauß gebracht, mit letzterem gab es einige Probleme und der Held musste ihn per Zauber von seinem Leben befreien. Dafür war das Tier aber auch ganze dreihundert Galleonen wert gewesen.  
Einen Teil von den Einnahmen gab er dann Valdor, auch wenn der eigentlich nicht wollte, einen anderen Teil erhielt Remus. Der wollte auch nicht, konnte das Geld aber gut gebrauchen und trug schon wieder etwas bessere Kleidung. So musste sich Lucius auch nicht schämen, wenn er dann eintraf und den „Weichwolf“ sah.  
„Ich weiß nicht ob du dich mit Lucius gleich vertragen wirst, er ist sehr... eitel und arrogant. Es liegt in seiner Familie das er sich für etwas besseres hält...“  
„Also magst du ihn so gern, weil er den Schlangen ähnlich ist“ lachte der alte Farmer fröhlich, darüber hatte Harry tatsächlich noch nicht nachgedacht, Lucius hatte wirklich sehr viel von einer Schlange:  
„Werde mich schon mit ihm vertragen, aber ich werde auch lachen wenn er in seinem feinen Zwirn untergeht. Heute sind es sicherlich wieder dreißig Grad, da kommt er im Brokatwestchen bestimmt nicht weit.“  
„Remus hat sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt“ sie erreichten die Farm und wurden gleich von ein paar Ziegen, am Zaun, begrüßt. Harry kraulte sie kurz und folgte dann dem Werwolf weiter bis zum Haus.  
„Ich glaube das wird er auch nicht mehr, schade, wirklich, er wird bald nach England zurückkehren. Aber ich kann ihn nicht hier festhalten, er muss da wohnen wo er glücklich und zufrieden ist.“  
„Trotzdem hättest du lieber hier.“  
„Natürlich, er ist genau das was ich auf meine letzten Tage hin noch gebrauchen kann.“  
„Einen Altenpfleger“ stichelte Harry und musste dann den großen Händen, des Werwolfs, ausweichen:  
„Er reicht dir den Fleischbrei, während du Kakao aus der Schnabeltasse trinkst.“  
„Du machst dich unbeliebt“ donnerte Valdor und schon war er hinter dem flüchtigen Helden her:  
„Gleich hab ich dich, ich bin immer noch schneller als du.“  
„Aber nicht so flink“ und schon war der Held auf dem Hausdach, lachte den schwerfälligen Werwolf fröhlich aus.  
„Irgendwann musst du runter kommen, spätestens wenn der Hunger dich treibt. Und dann werde ich hier sein und dich gebührend empfangen.“  
„Du bist gemein“ jaulte Harry nun, aber natürlich konnte er auch weg apparieren, doch das war sicher nicht der Sinn dieser Sache:  
„Dabei bin ich doch immer so lieb zu dir...“  
„Was ist denn hier los“ fragte plötzlich eine Stimme, die Harry gut kannte und in Australien noch gar nicht gehört hatte.  
Unter ihm kam dann auch schon Lucius aus dem Haus und drückte Valdor gleich einmal die Hand. Er trug überraschenderweise nur ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze, edle Hose, anscheinend hatte er sich über Australien vorher gut informiert und auch das Wetter richtig eingeschätzt.  
Doch man sah ihm auch an, dass es in Schottland gerade sehr kalt war und er den „Schock“ noch nicht verkraftet hatte.  
„Und wo ist Harry“ wollte er dann wissen, als Valdor sich vorstellte und auch Remus aus dem Haus kam.  
„Auf dem Dach, dieser Kerl, wenn er runter kommt versohle ich ihm den Hintern“ schnappte Valdor sofort beleidigt.  
„Schadet ihm sicher nicht“ Harry konnte das Grinsen von Lucius förmlich hören, von dem war kein Schutz zu erwarten, trotzdem aber kam er runter und wurde dann erstmal von dem Besucher umarmt.  
„Der Kamin hat einen sehr interessanten Namen“ stellte der Malfoy schmunzelnd fest und holte daraufhin auch erstmal die heldenhaften Sachen hervor, vergrößerte sie im Wohnzimmer. Sofort stürzte sich Harry darauf und fand all seine Habe, auch das was er in Australien eigentlich nicht gebrauchen konnte.  
„Wunderbar, es ist alles dabei“ freute er sich und zauberte den Haufen in sein Zimmer:  
„Das sortiere ich später ein.“  
„Was hast du da auf dem Rücken“ wollte Lucius neugierig wissen, Remus stand schon wieder am Herd und Valdor wurde zum Tisch-decken verdonnert.  
„Das ist ein Kylie, eine australische Jagdwaffe, ich zeige dir später gerne wie er funktioniert“ strahlte Harry und nahm sie für das Essen ab, mittlerweile spürte er sie fast schon gar nicht mehr und trug sie immer mit sich herum:  
„Ich werde übrigens für immer hier bleiben.“  
„Mmh“ Lucius hob eine Augenbraue, dann lächelte er leicht:  
„Das haben Severus und ich uns schon gedacht. Wir wussten schon lange, solltest du eines Tages in ein anderes Land reisen, haben wir dich schnell daran verloren. Nach der Schlacht, mit all den beruflichen Fehlschlägen und deinen ständigen Besuchen beim Ministerium, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit. Du konntest dort einfach nie ein normales Leben führen, hier schaffst du das sicher... auch wenn sie dir wohl jetzt sehr bald eine Statue aufstellen werden. Außer du möchtest weiterhin kommen um zu betteln.“  
„Ich werde nicht mehr kommen um zu betteln, höchstens einmal im Jahr um mal wieder Schnee zu sehen und eine Tanne zu schmücken. Aber hier bin ich auch sehr weit von dieser Statue entfernt und was ich nicht sehe, stört mich auch nicht“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab, er hatte schon geahnt, dass Lucius diese Sache recht locker nahm:  
„Schade das Severus nicht mitkommen konnte.“  
„Hogwarts ist wichtiger, besonders jetzt so kurz nach den Ferien.“  
„Er kann in den Sommerferien herkommen“ bestimmte Valdor noch einmal:  
„Ihr seid Beide immer willkommen, will ja das Harry sich hier wohl fühlt und seine Freunde nicht verliert. Kommt jetzt zum Essen.“  
Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und Lucius musste erzählen, was inzwischen passierte. Etwas was auch für Valdor mehr Informationen bedeutete.  
„Im Grunde kann ich immer noch nichts machen, da die Auroren so gut wie machtlos sind. Solange wir den Boss nicht kriegen, und ihm die Sache nachweisen können. Ich könnte natürlich...“ Der Malfoy drehte die Gabel in der Luft und zeigte ein leichtes Grinsen, wurde dann aber wieder ernst und widmete sich dem sehr guten Ziegenbraten.  
Sie wollten ihm nichts vorsetzen, was er nicht kannte, da sie nicht wussten wie sein Magen darauf reagierte. Es war sicher nicht wünschenswert wenn Lucius mit bleichem Gesicht über dem Klo hing, und dann sank bestimmt auch seine gute Laune.  
Also gab es Ziege, am nächsten Tag eventuell Schwein, oder Rind, sie hatten ja genug bei Tsun gekauft.  
„Ich will, im Gegensatz zu Harry, immer noch nach Hause und dann auch irgendwann mein Restaurant neu eröffnen“ erklärte Remus ernst:  
„Deswegen ist es mir mittlerweile egal, wie du die Sache aus der Welt schaffst. Es könnte auch immer noch dazu kommen, dass die Kerle hier auf der Matte stehen und das ist erst recht nicht das was wir uns wünschen. Also mach ihnen ordentlich Feuer unterm Hintern, dann komme ich auch bald wieder heim.“  
„Du willst nicht bleiben? Ich würde es mir überlegen, immerhin hast du hier einen Werwolf, den du sogar akzeptieren kannst. Fenrir würdest du doch durchgehend anknurren und einen weiteren, ähnlichen Kerl wie Valdor kenne ich nicht. Dir wird ein ruhiges Leben, mit einigermaßen hohem Ansehen, doch förmlich auf dem Silberteller serviert. Aber davon einmal abgesehen, wenn Harry es auch möchte, werde ich mich gerne persönlich um die Sache kümmern... und vielleicht dann auch auf Fenrirs Hilfe zurückgreifen. Wenn er Zeit, und Lust, hat. Als oberster Wolf kann man auch nicht immer von dort weg.“  
„Ich gehöre nach England“ seufzte Remus, er wusste natürlich, dass er es in Australien besser hätte... aber das Heimweh nagte an ihm. An Harry sicherlich auch ein wenig, aber der konnte das eindeutig besser wegstecken.  
„Aber du hast auch nicht das Geld für ein neues Restaurant.“  
„Ich verkaufe dann den Grimmauldplatz“ bestimmte er, irgendwer würde das alte Herrenhaus schon kaufen und dann konnte er vielleicht auch einen kleinen Kredit aufnehmen. Irgendwie schaffte er das schon, sein voriges Restaurant lief ja und das wusste auch die Bank.  
„Nun gut“ erklärte Lucius nachdenklich und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier:  
„Wenn du es schaffst den Grimmauldplatz zu verkaufen, dann investiere ich auch in dein neues Restaurant. Aber erstmal müssen wir sowieso dieses kleine Problem lösen... was sagst du dazu, Harry?“  
„Mir ist es mittlerweile auch egal“ wehrte der Held kauend ab, bemerkte nun das Valdor schon seit einiger Zeit sehr nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte.  
„Eines verstehe ich nicht“ verkündete er dann:  
„Wie konnten die Kerle es schaffen, dass Restaurant abzufackeln? Sogar ich habe auf meine Farm drei Feuerschutzzauber gelegt, und etliche andere um das Ganze zu sichern. Und du Remus, du müsstest doch auch einige dieser Zauber kennen.“  
„Hunderte“ seufzte dieser:  
„Aber ich konnte sie nicht anwenden, ich bin immer noch ein Werwolf. Keiner in der Straße schützte seine Einrichtungen großartig und wenn sie gesehen hätten, was ich mit meinem Restaurant mache...“  
„Siehst du, so kaputt hat ihn England gemacht“ schluckte Harry das Fleisch runter:  
„Ich sagte ihm, er solle seine Habe gut schützen und er meinte nur, er wolle nicht auffallen. Und ich selbst kann das nicht so gut, ich bin eher ein Zauberer der auf Angriffe trainiert ist, meine Habe schützen musste ich nur selten.“  
„Das ist doch idiotisch“ stellte Valdor polternd fest:  
„Du bist noch ein richtiger Welpe, Remus, was kein Wunder ist. Du hast nie gelernt wozu ein Werwolf fähig ist und das damit verbundene Selbstbewusstsein wurde auch nie aufgebaut. Deswegen bestimme ich jetzt erstmal über dich, du bleibst mindestens ein Jahr hier und verbringst mindestens zwölf Vollmonde mit mir.  
Ohne den Wolfsbanntrank!  
Danach kannst du bleiben oder gehen, in der Zeit kriege ich dich schon aufgepeppelt... wenigstens soweit das du dein Restaurant mit der angebrachten Stärke erneut eröffnen kannst. Und wenn wir gut arbeiten, kannst du danach auch den Entzug alleine beenden, wenn nicht nehmen sie dich an Vollmond sicher gerne in der Kolonie auf. Das war eigentlich nie das Problem, du darfst nur nicht mehr nach dem Saft stinken.“  
„Aber...“ wollte Remus einwerfen und wurde daraufhin böse angeknurrt, sofort kniff er die geistige Rute ein und fiepte leise.  
„Ich halte das für eine gute Idee, in der Zeit kann ich die Sache regeln und es wächst etwas Gras darüber“ bestimmte Lucius und leerte seinen Teller sorgfältig:  
„Danach wirst du viel freier dein Restaurant eröffnen können, soll ich mich inzwischen auch um den Grimmauldplatz kümmern?“  
Remus schwieg, ein ganzes Jahr in dieser Hitze, auf der Farm in Australien... andererseits hatte Valdor auch Recht, sehr sogar, der „Welpe“ brauchte endlich einmal eine starke Hand die in ein ordentliches Werwolfsleben führte.  
„Ich bin vierzig Jahre alt“ bemerkte er leise und gab Lucius sehr langsam den Schlüssel zum Grimmauldplatz. Der Malfoy kannte genügend hervorragende Makler, die würden schon den besten Preis raus holen.  
„Und du hast sicher noch hundert vor dir“ schnaubte Valdor:  
„Willst du in diesen hundert Jahren vor jedem Verbrecher auf dem Boden herum kriechen? Ich dachte du warst in der Schlacht dabei und hast Harry beigestanden? Wenn du das geschafft hast, wirst du dieses eine Jahr auch bewältigen und dann wird es dir wesentlich besser gehen. Und jetzt keine Widerrede mehr, Montag gehen wir noch mal einkaufen. Du brauchst für ein Jahr Klamotten und andere Sachen, du hast ja nichts mehr.“  
„Kochbücher?“  
„Du kriegst so viele Kochbücher wie du haben willst“ freute Valdor sich, ein Jahr Zeit um vielleicht doch noch das Herz von Remus zu erobern.  
Doch auch wenn es nicht funktionierte, das Wichtigste war ihm immer noch, das sein erster eigener Welpe glücklich aus dieser Sache heraus kam.  
Und das würde er ganz sicher... hoffentlich...


	12. Chapter 12

„Wir bekommen Besuch“ Remus hatte sich mittlerweile einigermaßen damit abgefunden, dass er für ein Jahr in Australien bleiben musste, und machte gerade noch etwas die Küche sauber... da sah er zufällig aus dem Fenster und entdeckte mehrere unangenehme Gestalten.  
Alle groß, kräftig gebaut und einen erkannte er sogar, vom Gesicht her und das zeigte auch besonders viel Wut.  
„Was für welchen“ brummte Valdor, der ein Schachbrett auspackte und sich eigentlich mit Lucius zusammen darum kümmern wollte.  
Der behauptete nämlich er wäre der beste Spieler von Schottland bis Australien, und hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass auch ein Werwolf manchmal Schach spielte. Entsprechend blass wurde er gerade und zog dabei recht nervös an seiner Zigarre. Harry grinste nur breit, er wusste schon das Lucius gar nicht so gut war und nur angeben wollte, eigentlich aber immer wieder von irgendwelchen Leuten besiegt wurde.  
Nur eben nicht vom Helden selbst, denn der war noch schlechter und versuchte es auch gar nicht mehr.  
„Unangenehmen, einer ist der Kerl aus dem Gasthaus und er hat noch ein paar, sechs, Schränke dabei.“  
„Dann will er uns aufmischen und meint er habe mit ein paar mehr Kumpanen auch mehr Glück“ stellte Valdor fest und krempelte die Ärmel hoch:  
„Du bleibst im Haus, Lucius. Könnte gleich schmutzig werden.“  
Stille trat ein, der Malfoy grinste nur amüsiert und drückte die Zigarre aus.  
„Ich hätte das nicht zu ihm gesagt“ stellte Remus gelassen fest und verknotete sich das Haar so, dass es ihm nicht ins Gesicht flog. Dabei sah er weiter aus dem Fenster und verkündete, dass die Kerle einen Zaun auseinander nahmen um sich Knüppel zu machen.  
„Das bezahlen die mir“ bestimmte Valdor ernst und beobachtete Lucius sehr ernst, denn der krempelte nun auch seine Ärmel hoch:  
„Das sind Australier, die werfen keine weißen Handschuhe vorher.“  
„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst“ schmunzelte der Malfoy:  
„Und bestechen lassen sie sich wohl auch nicht... worum geht es eigentlich bei der Sache?“  
„Sie wollten mich im Gasthaus aufmischen“ verkündete Harry und nahm den Kylie ab, er musste schwören, dass er diesen nie gegen Menschen einsetzte und daran hielt er sich auch.  
Außerdem konnte er sich zur Not ja auch genügend mit einem Zauber verteidigen. Mitmachen wollte er auf jeden Fall, es ging dabei um ihn und...  
„Dann wäre es sicherlich klüger wenn Harry im Haus bleibt“ bestimmte Lucius, jemand hämmerte an die Tür:  
„Aber wahrscheinlich wird er das nicht tun, ich mache auf.“  
„Hoffentlich zermatschen sie dir nicht dein hübsches Gesicht“ brummte Valdor besorgt, aber Lucius winkte nur ab und öffnete dann die Tür um... dem ersten Kerl gleich einen Schlag zu verpassen, der ihn zu Boden schickte und nicht mehr aufstehen ließ.  
Die Absichten der Männer waren ja eindeutig, wie sie da standen mit den Zaunpfählen und sich nun auch auf den Malfoy stürzen wollten, aber da war auch Valdor schon da und machte ordentlich mit.  
„Ob wir auch noch jemanden abbekommen“ wollte Remus neugierig wissen, die beiden älteren Männer hatten wohl vor das alleine zu erledigen.  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht, Lucius scheint ja auch Spaß dabei zu haben“ lachte Harry amüsiert und da wurde auch schon der letzte Farmarbeiter ins Land der Träume geschickt.  
„Natürlich hat er Spaß daran, würde mir genauso gehen wenn ich meine angestaute Energie sonst nur in irgendwelchen Papierkram stecken kann.“  
„Ich bin beeindruckt“ stellte Valdor nun fest:  
„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so zuschlagen kannst.“  
„Du unterschätzt eindeutig die Briten“ lachte Lucius amüsiert:  
„Was machen wir jetzt mit denen?“  
„Fesseln und in die Stadt zaubern, irgendwer wird sie dann schon aufsammeln. Ich schreibe noch einen Zettel für das Paket.“  
Er ging ins Haus zurück und wurde sehr neugierig, von Remus und Harry, angesehen.  
„Was ist los“ wollte er wissen, während Lucius ein Seil herbei zauberte und die Kerle zusammenband.  
„Wir wollten eigentlich mitmachen“ verkündete Remus und wurde ausgelacht:  
„Ich kann auch kämpfen!“  
„Weichwolf“ schnaubte Valdor abwehrend und hätte das wohl lieber nicht gesagt, denn im nächsten Moment flog er durch die Luft und donnerte auf den Boden, blieb da liegen wie eine Schildkröte auf dem Rücken.  
„Ich schreibe den Zettel“ erklärte Remus gelassen und strich sich die Ärmel wieder runter, setzte sich dann an den nahen Esstisch und zauberte ein Papier herbei.  
„Als wir das letzte Mal kämpften, hat er mich nur merkwürdig angekaut“ brummte die umgedrehte Schildkröte.  
„Das war was werwölfisches“ kam sofort von Remus:  
„Gerade hast du eher meine menschliche Seite angegriffen. Wie du dich erinnerst, war ich in der Schlacht dabei und habe dort mitgekämpft.“  
„Plustere dich nicht so auf, Lupin“ schnappte Lucius nun:  
„Du kannst doch nur gut zaubern und gerade das eben, war nur möglich weil Valdor nicht aufgepasst hat. In der Schlacht hast du vielleicht etliche Todesser erledigt, aber nicht einen einzigen davon mit bloßen Händen.“  
„Ich habe jetzt aber trotzdem gezeigt, dass ich nicht ganz hilflos bin“ maulte der jüngere Werwolf sofort und machte dann den Zettel fertig:  
„Hoffentlich kommen die nicht demnächst mit zwanzig Mann hier an.“  
„Dann rufen wir die Auroren“ rappelte Valdor sich mühsam auf:  
„Normalerweise pochen die darauf, dass man so etwas alleine klären kann, aber bei zwanzig Mann sehen sie auch den Sinn in ihrer Anwesenheit. Trotzdem, egal wie stark du dich gerade gezeigt hast, du bleibst ein Jahr hier, Welpe. Ich lass dich so nicht mehr nach England zurückgehen, sonst fackeln sie dich irgendwann mit ab.“  
„Du sorgst dich um mich.“  
„Natürlich“ der Farmer nahm den Zettel und befestigte ihn an das gut geschnürte Paket:  
„Auch wenn ich dich selbst nicht gebissen habe, meine Werwolfs-Hormone haben dich als Welpen angenommen und wollen dich jetzt aufziehen. Sicher hat dieser Fenrir auch oft genug versucht dich aufzunehmen, aber wenn du nicht willst, können auch die Hormone nichts machen. Er hat da sicherlich nicht hart genug durchgegriffen und du ihn vielleicht auch mit Zaubereien angegriffen, aber bei mir zieht die Nummer nicht. Und du wirst dich wesentlich besser fühlen, wenn wir miteinander fertig sind.“  
„Ich sage ja schon gar nichts mehr dagegen“ wehrte Remus recht gelassen ab:  
„So bleibt mir auch Zeit, etwas Geld für das Restaurant einzunehmen... aber nur durch den Verkauf des Grimmauldplatz reicht es mir nicht. Es müsste eine Möglichkeit geben, wie ich noch etwas dazu verdiene.“  
„Du kannst kochen, also kannst du auch Käse und Joghurt machen, ich zeige dir wie es geht und wir teilen uns den Gewinn“ bestimmte der Farmer geschäftstüchtig:  
„Zu Zweit können wir mehr herstellen und verkaufen, Milch ist genug da, hab noch einige säugende Mütter im Stall. Das habe ich zwar erst Harry angeboten, aber der verdient sehr gut durch die Jagd und kommt bald an sein Geld ran, du hast gar nichts mehr.“  
„Dann wäre das ja geklärt“ stellte Lucius amüsiert fest, während der alte Wolf das Paket wegzauberte:  
„Wollten wir nicht eben noch Schach spielen?“

„Das ist Tsun“ Harry stellte den Metzger, am Sonntag Morgen, Lucius vor und strahlte dabei von einem Ohr bis zum Anderen.  
„Der wahre Grund wieso du in Australien bleiben willst“ überlegte der Malfoy sofort und aus dem Strahlen wurde ein knallroter Kirschkopf:  
„Dabei habe ich immer geglaubt du stehst eher auf Langhaarige...“  
„Das ist nicht so wie du denkst“ schnappte der Held verlegen nach Luft und Lucius drückte Tsun die Hand.  
„Ein recht ungewöhnlicher Name“ stellte er fest, das Thema wechselnd um Harry nicht noch mehr verlegen werden zu lassen. Auch wenn das wirklich sehr süß aussah, wie der Held sich hinter dem großen Metzger versteckte und dabei abwechselnd rot und bleich wurde.  
„Ich bin ein angenommener Aborigine, sie haben das Wort extra für mich erfunden und meinen ich würde wie ein Schlag auf ihre Regentrommel sein. Und das Wort beschreibt diesen Schlag, mittlerweile steht es auch als mein Name im Pass.“  
„Das erklärt wohl auch das Tattoo, schade das ich wohl keine richtigen Aborigines kennenlernen kann, das wäre einmal etwas Neues.“  
„Du könntest schon rein theoretisch“ meldete Harry sich nun:  
„Aber sie leben als Muggel, also mit Strom und Fernsehern...“  
„Und da kann man sie einfach so besuchen?“  
„Die Aborigines wissen von der magischen Welt“ warf Tsun ein:  
„Jedenfalls die, welche noch in der Wildnis leben. Sobald sie in die Zivilisation gehen, verlieren sie die Fähigkeit unsere Einrichtungen zu sehen und vergessen all das Wissen. Sie leben als Muggel, weil sie es im Grunde auch sind und nicht zaubern können.“  
„Also auch keine Squip, das dürfte eine interessante Bekanntschaft werden, geht es Heute noch?“  
„Mmh“ Harry sah zum Stall, indem Valdor und Remus gerade Ziegen melkten und dann Käse machen wollten:  
„Ja wieso nicht, ich kenne den Weg mittlerweile und vielleicht kann ich unterwegs noch etwas erlegen.“  
„Dann bekomme ich eventuell auch mal was Neues auf den Teller, Känguru würde mich ja reizen“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft und dann machten sie sich schon auf den Weg:  
„Ziege und Rind bekomme ich auch zuhause.“  
„Wir dachten, dein Magen verträgt das vielleicht nicht...“ murmelte Harry leise, da hatte er sich wohl auch in dem Malfoy etwas geirrt.  
„Harry...“ Lucius atmete tief durch, winkte dann aber lächelnd ab und rückte den geliehenen Hut zurecht. Den bekam er von Valdor und sah auch die Notwendigkeit darin, ein Sonnenstich war wirklich nicht wünschenswert.  
Aber mit ein wenig Kängurufleisch wäre er sicher zurecht gekommen.  
„Ich glaube da habt ihr den Briten hier nicht nur einmal unterschätzt“ schmunzelte Tsun, der sich auch schon anhören musste wie Lucius am Abend die ganzen Australier fast allein verprügelte. Natürlich war er beeindruckt, aber noch mehr war er es wenn Harry von seinen Erfolgen erzählte... oder er sie hautnah mitbekam. Denn da lief gerade tatsächlich ein Känguru an ihnen vorbei und der junge Mann zog den Kylie, blieb ganz plötzlich stehen und atmete fast lautlos.  
Dann aber, als er hätte werfen können, löste er sich aus der Haltung und steckte die Waffe wieder weg, empfing fragende Blicke von den Herren.  
„Der Beutel war voll“ erklärte er nur und ging weiter:  
„Ich töte keine Mütter. Gehen wir weiter, zur Not könnten wir fragen ob es im Dorf was für uns gibt, oder Remus macht etwas aus der Vorratskammer, heute Abend. Da müssen wir ihm aber noch einen Boten schicken, den finden wir sicher, für etwas Geld, im Dorf.“  
„Wenn der Beutel sichtbar voll war, dann ist das Junge schon genügend lebensfähig und wir hätten es an der Backe gehabt“ bemerkte Tsun ernst:  
„Und das hätte uns eventuell einige Probleme gebracht, Aborigines mögen es nicht wenn man Mütter tötet. Da hast du schon gut nachgedacht.“  
„Ich hoffe einfach mal, ich kann Morgen früh Severus mehr erzählen als nur das meine Gastgeber sich um meinen Magen sorgten“ erklärte Lucius leicht amüsiert:  
„Wobei, es wird wohl Morgen sein, wenn ich heute Abend hier abreise und durch die Zeitverschiebung dann in Schottland ankomme. Ist das dort das Dorf, hoffentlich sind sie mir freundlich gesinnt.“  
„Das ist tatsächlich eine gute Frage, aber mich mögen sie und Tsun ist ja ein Aborigine.“  
„Aber von einem anderen Stamm“ warf der Metzger lächelnd ein:  
„Was aber trotzdem kein Problem sein dürfte, die Stämme sind schon lange nicht mehr verfeindet.“  
„Trotzdem bin ich gerade etwas beunruhigt“ überlegte Lucius, er war aber auch kein Mann der kalte Füße bekam, so betraten sie das Dorf und sofort wurde Harry wieder als Schlangengeist bezeichnet.  
„Der Schlangengeist“ tanzte der Alte vor dem Helden herum und Lucius hob neugierig eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich habe hier mit einer Schlange gesprochen“ seufzte Harry leise:  
„Der Alte hier lässt sich einfach nicht davon abbringen, zu glauben ich wäre der große Schlangengeist.“  
„Also ist er abergläubisch“ stellte Lucius lächelnd fest und brachte den Helden somit auf eine fast schon geniale Idee.  
„Hör zu alter Mann“ bestimmte er dann zischelnd:  
„Da mir dein Verhalten nicht gefällt, habe ich beschlossen dir meine Macht als Schlangengeist zu zeigen und werde dich verfluchen.“  
Sofort endete der Tanz und der Alte fiel wimmernd auf die Knie.  
„Tu mir das nicht an, oh großer Geist“ winselte er.  
„Du machst mich wütend mit deiner Verehrung, ich bin nahe dran dir für immer die Zunge zu verfluchen, so das du nie wieder singen kannst. Möchtest du eine gespaltene Zunge, mit der du nur noch Zischeln kannst?“  
„Nein, nein“ jaulte der Alte nun.  
„Dann lass mich in Frieden leben und singe nicht mehr, tanze nicht mehr, bezeichne mich nicht mehr als großen Schlangengeist“ forderte Harry und zischelte noch extra ein paar wirre Worte in Parzel dazu, sofort war der Alte weg und die Sache hoffentlich beendet.  
„Ich war schon gemein“ fühlte Harry sich im nächsten Moment schuldig.  
„Ich denke er steckt das weg“ wehrte Tsun ab:  
„Das Stammes-Oberhaupt hier kenne ich noch nicht, habe nur gehört er soll ein Mischling sein.“  
„Ein wirklich unschönes Wort...“  
„Nicht schlimmer als „Muggel“ und es beschreibt wesentlich besser das was ich bin, denn auch wir haben eine gewisse Form von Magie“ ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Jack und er trat an die Drei heran, Harry stellte sofort Lucius als Minister vor.  
„Etwas was natürlich hier keinen Wert hat“ nickte Jack ernst:  
„Aber du scheinst mir ein ordentlicher Mann zu sein, mit viel Kraft in der Hand. Habt ihr schon gegessen? Mary kann uns etwas machen und Tsun, wir müssen unbedingt über ein Geschäft reden.“  
„Lucius würde gerne etwas typisches probieren, etwas was er in England nicht bekommt“ verkündete Harry.  
„Dann lassen wir eine der Damen hier etwas zubereiten, aber keine Echsensuppe mehr, die lockt die hungrigen Schlangen nur an... gegrillte Spinnen vielleicht. Die sind eigentlich immer ganz gut“ bestimmte der Häuptling:  
„Und in der Zwischenzeit unterhalten wir uns bei einer Pfeife. Du musst unbedingt etwas mit mir rauchen, Lucius. Unbedingt!“


	13. Chapter 13

„Mit dem ist nichts mehr anzufangen, mindestens die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht“ Tsun wedelte vor Lucius' Nase herum und sah dann Jack sehr ernst an:  
„Er wollte heute Abend wieder nach England abreisen. Er hat dort seine Familie und Arbeit.“  
„Er hat mir nicht gesagt, dass er heute Abend schon weg will und hat die Pfeife sehr gerne angenommen“ wehrte das Stammes-Oberhaupt recht gelassen ab:  
„Aber hier bleiben kann er nicht, ich gebe euch zwei Männer mit um ihn zur Farm zu tragen, dann können sie auch gleich eine Ziege bei Valdor kaufen.“  
„Du bist nicht unschuldig daran“ jaulte Harry und zeigte dabei auf den Malfoy, der grinsend auf dem Sofa saß und geistig wohl die Sternchen zählte:  
„Du hast ihm das zum Rauchen gegeben, und du weißt genau, dass er damit die Regenbogen-Einhörner sieht.“  
„Er sieht doch glücklich aus“ lachte Jack fröhlich:  
„Es ist vollkommen natürlich und macht auch nicht abhängig, nach einem gesunden Schlaf, viel Essen und einem Glas schottischen Whiskey ist er sicher wieder der Alte.“  
„Aber er soll nach Hause, dort essen und schlafen und den Whiskey haben wir hier auch nicht... verdammt“ Harry schüttelte Lucius, aber der erzählte daraufhin nur von schönen Blumen, das war gar nicht gut!  
„Wenigstens ist er davon nicht auf einer Reise“ stellte Tsun fest:  
„Sonst müsste er erstmal hier bleiben.“  
„Reise?“  
„Das was wir machen um die heiligen Tiere zu sehen“ er hob sich Lucius einfach auf den Rücken und wurde von diesem dann auch noch umarmt:  
„Er ist zwar schwer, aber ich kann ihn unterwegs ein paar mal absetzen. Lass nur Einen mitgehen für die Ziege und eventuell als Träger, wenn ich nicht mehr kann...“  
„Wie ihr wollt“ Jack rief einen seiner Krieger herbei und so machten sie sich auf den Heimweg, eher als geplant, die Mittagssonne brannte gerade erstmal und eigentlich wollte Harry dem Gast auch doch noch seine Jagdkünste zeigen.  
Aber stattdessen sang dieser nun von nackten Zentauren, auch als Tsun ihn nach wenigen Minuten erstmal absetzen musste, und der Krieger fragte, was der Zentaur für ein Wesen sei.  
„Ein magisches“ erklärte Harry sachlich:  
„Es lebt nur in kühlen Gegenden, wie zum Beispiel England. Bis zum Bauch ist es Mensch, ab dann ist es Pferd, aber ohne den Pferdekopf und Hals.“  
„Was für ein sonderbares und erschreckendes Wesen“ staunte der Krieger:  
„Vielleicht ein großer Pferdegeist, so wie Valdor ein Wolfsgeist ist und er an Vollmond in diese Gestalt schlüpft.“  
„Ja, aber Zentauren sind immer so. Sie sind sehr weise und können die Zukunft in den Sternen lesen. Es gibt sie schon länger als die Zauberer und magische Welt, ein Sternbild wurde nach ihrem größten Helden benannt.“  
„Dann hat ihre Existenz einen guten Grund, man sollte sie ehren und beschützen. Nicht viele können die Zukunft vorhersagen und existieren schon so lange.“  
Das war es was Harry so an den Aborigines mochte, ihre wunderbare Art von Toleranz und Verständnis. Deswegen konnten sie mit der magischen Bevölkerung genauso gut zusammen leben, wie mit den Muggeln, und wahrscheinlich würden sie auch einen Zentauren bedingungslos in ihrer Mitte aufnehmen... vorausgesetzt er erwies sich in irgendeiner Weise als würdig.  
Konnte man nichts, dann war man auch bei den Aborigines nichts... wobei Jack aber zumindest Lucius wegen der guten Gesellschaft mochte. Was der Malfoy konnte, hatte er ja dank der Pfeife noch nicht zeigen können.  
Sicherlich dann aber beim nächsten Besuch, dann wenn er auch länger als nur ein Wochenende blieb.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir dem Krieger auch gleich Remus mitgeben, wegen dem Schutzzauber“ erinnerte Tsun sich:  
„Der Schamane hat es ja erlaubt.“  
„Ja, aber Remus kommt selten von der Farm weg, er wird den Weg nicht zurück finden und das Apparieren erschreckt den Stamm vielleicht. Ich weiß auch nicht wie lang das dauert. Am Besten wäre es, wenn er wieder hierher gebracht wird“ warf Harry ein.  
„Ich werde das tun, zwar habe ich euer Apparieren schon einmal gesehen aber es ist tatsächlich erschreckend wenn Menschen verschwinden, oder auftauchen“ erklärte der Krieger sich sofort dafür bereit:  
„Er ist auch ein Wolfsgeist wie Valdor?“  
„Ja, aber ein anderer, ein Welpe, wie das Kind eines Dingos. Valdor hat ihn aufgenommen.“  
„Aber du sagtest doch, er sei erwachsen. Das habe ich gehört, als du mit Jack darüber gesprochen hast.“  
„Wie soll ich dir das erklären... sein menschlicher Geist ist erwachsen und stark, sein Wolfsgeist aber ist klein, schwach und jung. Valdor möchte diesen Geist erziehen.“  
„Das verstehe ich, Valdor hat immer von einem fehlenden Rudel gesprochen, sie werden sich gleichzeitig helfen“ sie erreichten die Farm und brachten den grinsenden Lucius ins Haus, dann kamen Valdor und Remus hinaus, ersterer holte eine Ziege und letzterer ging dann mit dem Krieger, und der Ziege, zum Dorf.  
„So wie er stinkt, würde ich sagen, dass er die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden in diesem Zustand bleibt. Ich kenne das Zeug, die Aborigines stecken das gut weg und sind in einer Stunde wieder klar, aber Lucius hat das doch noch nie zuvor gehabt. Hat Lucius Frau und Kind“ wollte der Farmer wissen, als er wieder ins Haus kam und seinen neuen Freund untersuchte.  
„Ex-Frau und Kind, ja, aber Draco ist so alt wie ich, niemand von den Beiden muss irgendwie benachrichtigt werden. Severus wird sich aber sorgen“ seufzte Harry leise:  
„Er ist der beste Freund von Lucius, sie passen gegenseitig auf sich auf und das schon seit fast vierzig Jahren.“  
„Dann sollten wir ihn informieren, hat er einen Kamin, dann schicken wir ihm eine Nachricht.“  
Valdor wusste schon, dass Lucius ein anderes Netzwerk nutzte und deswegen war die Eule auch legitim gewesen, außerdem war so ein Tier immer zuverlässiger als eine kleine Nachricht durch den Kamin.  
Es würde aber auch niemand diesem einen Zettel hinterher zaubern und den schrieb Harry gerade, schickte dann die Nachricht direkt nach Hogwarts.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt mit Lucius“ wollte Tsun neugierig wissen:  
„Vielleicht hätten wir ihn nach Hogwarts schicken sollen.“  
„Nein, dass ist zu unsicher, er ist ja nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne“ wehrte Valdor ab:  
„Er kommt jetzt in ein Bett und schläft sich erstmal den Rausch aus.“  
In der letzten Nacht machte der alte Wolf sein Zimmer für Lucius frei, schlief selbst auf dem Sofa, nun trug er den benommenen Malfoy auch in genau diesen Raum.  
„Hoffentlich ist Remus bald wieder zurück, eventuell kann er doch apparieren“ murmelte Harry und untersuchte das was die beiden Werwölfe inzwischen schon hergestellt hatten.  
Eines davon war eindeutig Käse und dann sollte das andere wohl Joghurt werden...  
„Ist das da frischer Ziegenkäse“ wollte Tsun neugierig wissen:  
„Ich werde ihn Valdor heute Abend abkaufen, dann kann ich Morgen früh gleich Fleisch damit füllen.“  
„Du hast nur Sonntags frei, oder?“  
„Das kommt darauf an, normalerweise kann ich auch an einem weiteren Tag frei machen, aber nicht Samstag und Montag. Wenn du es möchtest, mache ich mir auch gerne einmal an einem anderen Tag frei. Ich muss es nur eine Woche vorher wissen, damit ich die Leute informieren kann. Es ist die einzige Metzgerei im Ort und die magischen Australier ernähren sich zu siebzig Prozent von Fleisch. Es ist einfacher zu bekommen, als zum Beispiel Weizen, oder Tomaten. Aber davon einmal abgesehen ist der Obst- und Gemüseladen ja auch sehr gut besucht.“  
„Remus hat ihn fast genauso leer gekauft wie deinen Laden“ schmunzelte Harry und wurde daraufhin erstmal ordentlich geknuddelt.  
„Wir sollten einmal ausgehen“ überlegte Tsun ernsthaft und wurde erstaunt angesehen, mit diesem Blick hatte er nicht gerechnet:  
„Magst du so etwas nicht? Ein romantisches Dinner in irgendeinem Restaurant.“  
„Ich dachte eher daran, dass wir einmal ein Zelt einpacken und zwei Tage umher wandern“ wehrte der junge Mann gelassen ab:  
„Nur die Wildnis und wir. Du weißt schon, romantischer Sternenhimmel und so...“  
„Und die Moskitos, Krokodile, Schlangen und Spinnen. Wir können das gerne machen, aber erst wenn du einen Hund hast, der dann vor dem Zelt schläft. Er wird uns vor allem unangenehmen Getier bewahren... außer vielleicht vor den Moskitos.“  
„Das klingt tatsächlich logisch, ich muss unbedingt noch einmal zum Tiergeschäft“ stellte der junge Mann fest und Valdor kam aus dem Zimmer:  
„Ich nehme an, er schläft endlich.“  
„Nachdem er mir das Lied von den grünen Elfen vorgesungen hat, ja“ polterte der alte Wolf, etwas amüsiert klingend und den Kopf schüttelnd:  
„Das ist fast schon lustig, der große, britische Minister, ausgeknockt von einer kleinen Pfeife mit Kraut. Ich hoffe ihr hattet die Finger nicht im Käse...“  
„Ich würde ihn gerne heute Abend mitnehmen“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Zwanzig Galleonen?“  
„Dreißig“ schnaubte Valdor.  
„Also dreiundzwanzig.“  
„Achtundzwanzig, weiter runter gehe ich nicht.“  
„Ich bin aber eher für fünfundzwanzig.“  
„Siebenundzwanzig klingt ganz angenehm, her mit der Kohle.“  
Valdor bekam das Geld sofort und teilte es einigermaßen gerecht auf, einen Teil legte er für Remus weg, den Rest steckte er ein.  
„Scheint keine Reaktion von diesem Severus zu geben, ist gerade Nacht in Schottland?“  
„Möglich, ich habe schon fast gar kein Gefühl mehr für den Zeitunterschied“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Aber wenn, Severus schläft höchstens vier Stunden in der Nacht... oder wir haben gerade diese vier Stunden erwischt.“  
„Ich weiß auch nicht...“ Valdor unterbrach sich als es im Kamin zischte und ein Besucher sich ankündigte, sofort nahmen die Drei ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hände und starrten angespannt auf die Öffnung, bis zwei schwarze Stiefel erschienen und Severus Snape aus dem Kamin stieg.  
Er hatte sich eindeutig nicht auf das Klima vorbereitet und schnappte erstmal hörbar nach Luft, hatte im nächsten Moment dann gleich Harry im Arm.  
„Normalerweise begrüßt du mich nicht so“ stellte der Professor fest und bekam ein Glas Wasser, gierig trank er es leer:  
„Ich bin hier um Lucius abzuholen, er scheint ja einiges an Spaß hier zu haben, aber er muss auch in ein paar Stunden wieder arbeiten können.“  
„Glaube ich nicht“ brummte Valdor ungemütlich:  
„Vierundzwanzig Stunden wird er sicher noch von nackten Zentauren singen.“  
„Das denke ich widerrum nicht, ich habe bestimmt irgendwas da, was ihn wieder klar macht. Wo ist er“ Severus wurde in das Schlafzimmer geführt und kam wenig später wieder raus, trug Lucius auf seinem Arm:  
„Wo steckt eigentlich Remus?“  
„Er ist gerade in einem Aborigine-Dorf“ erzählte Harry und wunderte sich nicht im Geringsten darüber, dass der Professor seinen Freund solange tragen konnte:  
„Für einen Schlangen-Schutzzauber. Ich komme übrigens nicht mehr nach England zurück.“  
Wenn er allein daran dachte wie Tsun unter dem Malfoy schwitzte und sogar an den Krieger abgeben musste... aber Severus war auch ein ganz anderer Mensch und vieles an ihm war einfach einzigartig.  
„Das sehe ich dir schon an“ der Direktor von Hogwarts kräuselte leicht ungehalten die Lippen und musterte dann die anwesenden Herren:  
„Ich hoffe nicht, dass der alte Wolf da der Grund dafür ist.“  
„Nein, und auch Tsun nicht“ jaulte der Held sofort auf:  
„Ich bleibe hier, weil ich mich wohl fühle und einen Beruf gefunden habe, den ich ohne Probleme ausführen kann.“  
„Bei dir bin ich da eigentlich nicht so sicher“ stellte Severus fest und zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, als Lucius sich ganz eng an ihn kuschelte:  
„Mal sehen was Lucius zu erzählen hat, wenn er dann wieder bei Sinnen ist... ein Kraut der Aborigines, oder? Da habe ich bestimmt ein Gegenmittel.“ Er stieg, mit Lucius auf dem Arm, in den Kamin zurück und war dann auch wenig später verschwunden.  
„Langsam werden mir die Engländer unheimlich, der hat den doch mindestens zehn Minuten auf dem Arm gehalten und zeigte keinerlei Regung. Dabei war er sogar mir etwas zu schwer“ stellte Tsun fest:  
„Und ich hielt mich immer für stark, stattdessen konnte ich ihn keine fünf Minuten am Stück tragen.“  
„Sicher war er auch für Severus zu schwer, aber er würde nie Schwäche zeigen und ganz bestimmt hat er auch was gegen das Kraut. Er ist der beste Zaubertränkemeister von Großbritannien, selbst jetzt noch, wo er nicht mehr braut.“  
„Severus war hier“ Remus betrat das Haus und sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus, dabei hatte er ein halbes Känguru unterm Arm geklemmt und trug eine der typischen Aborigine-Halsketten. So eine bekam ja noch nicht mal Harry geschenkt, irgendwie schmollte er schon deswegen.  
„Ja, aber nur kurz um Lucius abzuholen“ nickte der Metzger ernst:  
„Anscheinend mag der Stamm dich.“  
„Ja, warum weiß ich auch nicht. Ich habe den Zauber gewirkt, ein paar Worte mit den Kriegern, und Jack, gesprochen, dann noch eines der Kinder von einem Ausschlag befreit...“  
„Das ist es, die Kinder sind ihnen heilig und wenn du so etwas machst, dann bist du mehr wert als zehn Krieger und zwanzig Häuptlinge.“  
„Aber es war nur ein kleiner Zauber.“  
„Für die Aborigines aber etwas sehr großes.“  
Nun schmollte Harry auch nicht mehr, er wusste davon nichts und Kinder heilen konnte er auch nicht, dazu verstand er die Situation sofort.  
Er würde auch jemanden reich beschenken, der sein Kind heilte und dazu das Heim vor unangenehmen Besuchern schützte.  
Harry kam nur manchmal zur Jagd vorbei und das war auch ganz gut so, am Ende wurde er wieder als Schlangengeist bezeichnet und dann stellten sie ihm noch eine Statue auf.  
Und genau vor dieser Verehrung hatte er doch am meisten Angst, Remus aber tat die Anerkennung sicher gut.  
„Und sie haben dir ein halbes Känguru mitgegeben, das kommt heute Abend einfach mal auf den Grill“ bestimmte Valdor:  
„Schmeckt gut, hab ich schon oft gemacht und ihr werdet euch ebenfalls die Finger danach lecken.“  
„Aber nur wenn ich es vorher eingelegt habe, gib es mir“ erklärte Remus ernst und holte sich das Tier wieder, um sich gleich an die Arbeit zu machen.


	14. Chapter 14

„Irgendwie war es schon lustig wie Lucius im Rausch von irgendwelchen Zentauren gesungen hat“ kicherte Harry am nächsten Morgen, während er sich am Esstisch auf das Frühstück stürzte:  
„Und es ist sehr schön, dass die Beiden uns besuchen können. Ich würde sie sonst zu sehr vermissen und wahrscheinlich doch irgendwann nach England zurück ziehen. Aber so sehe ich keinen Grund darin dieses Land hier zu verlassen... außer ich will Schnee sehen und eine Tanne schmücken. Weihnachten hier ist bestimmt grauenhaft, nicht für die Australier, aber für mich.“  
„Wir hätten Lucius das Buch mitgeben müssen“ stellte Remus fest:  
„Aber daran haben wir nicht mal ansatzweise gedacht, ist es immer noch dort wo du es hin gezaubert hast?“  
„Ja, ich habe es nicht weggenommen, weil einfach jeder andere Ort dafür nicht sicher genug wäre. Wir könnten es rein theoretisch durch den Kamin nach Hogwarts schicken, aber das ist mir einfach zu unsicher“ seufzte Harry, sie hätten wirklich daran denken müssen, aber andererseits vergaßen sie auch manchmal das dieses Buch überhaupt noch da war.  
Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn, halt.  
Und vielleicht war es auch ganz gut so, es belastete doch im Grunde nur.  
„Wieso schaut ihr so trüb aus der Wäsche“ Valdor kam von den Ziegen rein und Remus bemerkte sofort, dass die Hose des alten Wolfs wohl angeknabbert wurde:  
„Da war wieder so ein Bock, der meinte, er müsse sich besonders männlich aufführen und den Weibern irgendwas beweisen. Jetzt habe ich ein Loch in der Hose und er einen Tritt in seinem Ziegenhintern. Also was ist los?“  
„Wir hätten Lucius das Buch mitgeben müssen und es einfach vergessen. Severus hätte es ja auch schnell einstecken können.“  
„Was steht da eigentlich drin“ polterte der Farmer.  
„Die Namen aller, die bei der Verbrecher-Bande mitmachen, auch der des Oberbosses“ erklärte Harry ernst und Valdor klappte die Kinnlade runter, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
Diese Schutzgeld-Erpresser waren so etwas wie eine kleine, magische Mafia und wenn man die Namen aller hatte, dann war man nicht nur in großer Gefahr, sondern auch sehr mächtig.  
„Lucius muss noch einmal kommen und das Ding holen“ bestimmte er dann:  
„Ihr Idioten, ihr hättet es ihm trotzdem mitgeben können, er wurde ja abgeholt. Verdammt, aber gut, wir müssen ihm sowieso noch einmal schreiben und dann können wir das auch gleich erwähnen. Heute apparieren wir erstmal in die Stadt, gestern beim Grillen haben wir unseren halben Vorrat aufgebraucht und dazu sollte Harry endlich einen Hund haben.“  
„Ich habe letzte Nacht noch darüber nachgedacht...“  
„Das machst du öfters, anstatt zu schlafen, oder?“  
„Die Nacht war sehr lange die einzige Zeit, für mich, in der ich meine Ruhe hatte. Es ist eine reine Gewohnheitssache, auch weil ich wegen Voldemort früher teilweise kaum schlafen konnte.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Er hat manchmal versucht an meine Gedanken ran zu kommen, wenn ich schlief“ seufzte der Held:  
„Aber das ist jetzt eher nicht das Thema. Es geht um die Hunde-Sache, oder? Ich will keinen Hund, ich will eine Eule.“  
„Was zum Teufel willst du mit einer Eule, hier in Australien...“  
„Eulen haben von Natur aus eine ganz besondere Fähigkeit, sie können nicht nur im Dunkeln sehen, sondern auch Beute von sehr weit Oben gut erkennen.  
Ich bin ein Jäger, ich brauche ein Tier, welches mir dabei hilft.  
Eine Eule kann mir Beute anzeigen, oder eine giftige Spinne schneller erkennen als ich, sie dann schon vertreiben bevor sie mich beißt. Eulen sehen doch sogar Mäuse auf dunklen Waldböden, wieso nicht auch einen Skorpion in der Wüste? Und Hunde, egal wie magisch, sind nicht so präzise zu erziehen. Ich finde schon, dass eine Eule die bessere Wahl wäre. Dazu könnte sie Morgens einmal über die Farm fliegen und eventuelle Gefahren anzeigen, bevor du die Ziegen raus lässt.“  
„Ein Hund kann aber ein wütendes Känguru aufhalten“ bemerkte Valdor nachdenklich, irgendwie hatte der Junge gar nicht so unrecht.  
„Ich kann ein wütendes Känguru selbst aufhalten und ein Hund sollte definitiv nicht so einen Tritt abbekommen“ Harry hatte schon gesehen wie zwei männliche Kängurus miteinander kämpften, das wollte er wirklich keinem antun und sogar die Muggel wussten, dass so etwas gefährlich werden konnte.  
„Eine Eule könnte Harry sogar besser verteidigen“ überlegte Remus ernsthaft:  
„Denn sie greift von Oben an und da kommt kein Känguru ran. Es sollte aber, wenn überhaupt, kein winziges Tier sein und vor Allem keine Posteule. Denn die haben meistens keine Lust mit ihrem Besitzer auf die Jagd zu gehen.“  
„Glaube nicht, dass der Händler etwas anderes hat als Posteulen“ brummte Valdor nachdenklich und saugte dann eine Ladung Speck ein:  
„Ist hier noch keiner auf die Idee gekommen eine Eule als Jagdtier zu benutzen. Es klingt aber wirklich klug... zur Not könnte man aber auch einen Geier nehmen, die können genauso gut gucken.“  
„Aber schlafen in der Nacht.“  
„Du solltest nachts sowieso nicht in der Wildnis sein.“  
„Tsun und ich wollen mal zelten gehen, dann soll die Eule tagsüber auf meiner Schulter schlafen und nachts vor dem Zelt aufpassen. Eine gute, magische Eule, kann das ohne Probleme. Natürlich bin ich nicht immer nachts unterwegs, aber es wird vorkommen und dann will ich sicher sein, dass mir nichts unangenehmes ins Zelt kommt.“  
„Du bist zu klug für Australien, geh nach England und werde Lehrer“ schnaubte Valdor aufgeregt, das war natürlich nur ein Scherz gewesen, er würde Harry nie wieder hergeben wollen und wenn er Glück hatte, dann blieb auch Remus für immer bei ihm.  
Das dieser es einfach so hinnahm, dass er mindestens ein Jahr in Australien bleiben musste, war schon mal ein gutes Zeichen und dem Welpen das Land vielleicht doch nicht so verhasst.  
„Wir schauen Heute wirklich, dass wir für dich eine Eule finden... aber du hast dein Geld noch nicht...“ fiel Remus ein.  
„Ich leihe es ihm und er gibt es mir zurück wenn er an sein Verließ kann“ wehrte Valdor ab:  
„Würde es ihm auch schenken, aber da schaut er mich doch immer so böse an.“  
„So ist es“ erklärte der Held ernst und stand dann auf um seinen Hut zu holen:  
„Das Tier fällt nicht unter „unbedingt lebensnotwendig“ und deswegen werde ich es selbst bezahlen. Wenn auch etwas später, verdammt, wir hätten Lucius wirklich das Buch mitgeben sollen. Dann würde alles viel schneller gehen. Er könnte einfach hingehen und die Kerle einsacken... oder Fenrir mit der Liste losschicken.“  
„Sicher sehen wir ihn bald wieder, und zum Glück ohne Fenrir“ überlegte Remus ernsthaft:  
„Es hat ihm hier ja gefallen... nur dann bekommt er keine Pfeife mehr bei Jack. Das der auch so etwas überhaupt macht.“  
„Lucius hätte ablehnen können, aber ich war auch so beschäftigt, dass ich vergaß ihn davor zu warnen“ seufzte der junge Mann:  
„Machen wir uns auf den Weg, und lasst uns auch Tsun kurz besuchen, ich habe Hunger auf Schinken.“  
„Ich glaube eher du hast Hunger auf muskulösen Metzger im hautengen, weißen Shirt“ stichelte der alte Wolf und musste dann vor Harry fliehen.

„Ihr habt Glück“ der Inhaber des Tiergeschäfts strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als Harry ihm seinen Wunsch vortrug und es lag nahe, dass er da eine Eule hatte, die er nicht verkauft bekam:  
„Ich habe einen jungen Uhu da, nicht als Briefträger ausgebildet und noch nicht einmal ausgewachsen. Ein Züchter gab ihn mir gratis mit, da er ihn weder zur Weiterzucht, noch als Posteule, nutzen konnte.“  
„Was ist der Haken an der Sache“ wollte Remus sofort wissen, jeder magische Uhu konnte zum Briefträger ausgebildet werden, zur Not auch mit einem entsprechenden Zauber.  
„Na ja“ der Inhaber ging weg und kam mit einem jungen Uhu wieder. Er war schon recht groß und sein Federkleid dunkelbraun, Harry sah aber sofort, dass dieses Tier nur auf einem Bein stand.  
Remus neigte den Kopf, als er es ebenfalls bemerkte, und zeigte dann darauf:  
„Was ist das?“  
„Er kam mit einem verkrüppelten Fuß zur Welt, und mit nur einem ist er als Posteule vollkommen ungeeignet. Ich habe mich übrigens schon von diesem Züchter verabschiedet, nahm den Uhu nur aus Mitleid mit, sonst kann ich solche Tiere einfach nicht verkaufen. Ich dachte, ausnahmsweise möchte ihn jemand als Haustier... ist ja schon recht niedlich.“  
„Hat er schon etwas erlegt“ wollte der Held wissen und griff vorsichtig unter den Uhu, suchte da nach den Resten des Fußes und fand nur einen merkwürdigen Knubbel. Eindeutig etwas angeborenes, damit konnte man nicht züchten, denn es bestand das Risiko, dass er es weiter vererbte.  
„Ich lasse ihn jeden Abend raus und er kommt jedes Mal satt zurück. Was er erlegt, kann ich nicht sagen, es behindert ihn aber auch kaum.“  
Der Uhu wollte nun wissen, wer ihn da kitzelte und untersuchte die Hand des Helden kurz, dann setzte er sich darauf und plüschte sich ordentlich ein.  
„Es wird schwierig ihn für deine Zwecke zu erziehen“ überlegte Valdor, der sich bisher aus der Sache heraus gehalten hatte:  
„Auch wenn es nicht unmöglich ist. Er muss auf deiner Schulter sitzen können und dir Tiere am Boden anzeigen, oder Beute in der Ferne. Und er muss nachts vor deinem Zelt sitzen und aufpassen das dich nichts Unangenehmes besucht.“  
„Das wird möglich sein, trotzdem will ich einen Sonderpreis, oder seine Ausstattung gratis“ Harrys Gesichtszüge zeigten sich nun knallhart und die grünen Augen funkelten, er wollte nicht den vollen Preis für das Tier zahlen und hatte auch Recht damit.  
Dem Uhu fehlte ein Bein und das, auch wenn er sicher gut damit leben konnte, machte ihn minderwertiger.  
In diesem Moment war das Tier eine Ware, mit Mängeln, später aber wurde er sicher Harrys bester Freund und Jagdgefährte.  
„Damit habe ich gerechnet, aber den Transportkäfig gibt es nicht umsonst“ maulte der Inhaber.  
„Ich brauche noch keinen Käfig, den kaufe ich erst kurz bevor ich einmal mit ihm verreise. Mir geht es um Handschuhe und Schulterpolster.“  
Auch der eine Fuß hatte messerscharfe, harte Krallen und auch wenn das Tier gerade aufpasste, Harry spürte sie schon in seiner Hand.  
Kein Wunder also auch, dass er immer satt heim kam, selbst damit konnte er sicherlich was erlegen.  
„Ich kann einen Rabatt von fünfzig Prozent auf die Teile geben.“  
„Gratis“ zischelte Harry gefährlich:  
„Dafür bezahle ich den vollen Preis für einen normalen Uhu.“  
„Dadurch mache ich aber Verlust.“  
„Ganz sicher nicht, denn Sie sagten doch eben, dass Sie den Uhu gratis mitbekamen.“  
Der Mann wurde sofort leicht rot im Gesicht, da hatte er sich doch glatt verplappert und musste nun mit den Konsequenzen leben. Anders kam er da nicht mehr raus und so suchte er die Sachen zusammen. Der Handschuh war aus dickem, aber bequemen Leder, das Schulterpolster leicht und gut anzulegen. Kaum trug Harry es, setzte sich der Uhu darauf und schloss die Augen zufrieden.  
So hatte der Held sich das gedacht, wenn er irgendwann mit Tsun unterwegs war und der Uhu schlafen konnte, ansonsten sollte das Tier aber tagsüber weitesgehend wach sein.  
Doch für einen magisch-gezüchteten Vogel war auch das kein Problem.  
Valdor bezahlte das Tier und sie verließen mit ernsten Mienen den Laden.  
„Du hattest seit Hedwig keine Eule mehr“ bemerkte Remus, auf dem Weg zur Metzgerei.  
„Ich hatte seit Hedwig auch kein anderes Tier mehr, das lag aber nicht an Hedwig, sondern an meiner fehlenden Zeit dafür“ seufzte Harry, hoffentlich machte er keinen Fehler, aber andererseits, der Uhu war schon sehr niedlich und schnäbelte gerade an seinem Hut herum. Und selbst wenn er sich nicht für die Jagd eignete, ein guter Freund wurde er bestimmt.  
„Und wie wirst du ihn nennen“ wollte Valdor dann leise lachend wissen:  
„Ich glaube du brauchst auch noch einen neuen Hut, dein neuer Freund hat Gefallen daran gefunden.“  
„Er wird ihn schon nicht zerstören“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Und ich denke ich werde ihn...“  
Der junge Mann unterbrach sich selbst und schaute sich sein neues Haustier genauer an, darüber hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht, vielleicht war es auch ein Weibchen.  
„Er hat schon etwas weibliches“ bemerkte Remus, während der Untersuchung und warf dann ebenfalls einen Blick darauf:  
„Eindeutig, es ist ein Mädchen. Wir sollten noch einmal hinein und uns beschweren, der Inhaber bezeichnete ihn doch als Männchen.“  
„Nein, nicht genau, er sagte nur „der Uhu“ und das ist vollkommen legitim“ wehrte Valdor ab:  
„Also wie wirst du die Dame nennen?“  
„Yhi“ strahlte Harry glücklich, irgendwie hatte er sich schon unterbewusst eine weibliche Eule gewünscht, so wie seine Hedwig damals. Und auch wenn Yhi bestimmt ganz anders war, der junge Mann fühlte sich gleich auch etwas glücklicher mit seiner neuen Freundin.  
„Die Sonnengöttin der Aborigines, eine sehr gute Wahl und jetzt kommt, stellen wir Tsun das neue Mitglied unserer kleinen Familie vor.“


	15. Chapter 15

„Wenn du dich schon auf meinen Kopf setzen muss, dann wedele mir auch ab und zu mal etwas frische Luft zu“ Harry rückte seinen Hut zurecht, auf dem es sich Yhi bequem gemacht hatte. Wie in einem Nest saß sie darauf und gurrte zufrieden, plüschte sie sich ordentlich ein.  
Er spürte ihre Krallen dadurch nicht, aber ein wenig Angst um seinen Hut hatte er schon und es sah auch merkwürdig aus. Andererseits, wenn sie sich wohl fühlte und so einen Hut konnte man ja auch immer wieder mal reparieren, der von Valdor sah auch schon so aus als wäre er mehrere Male geflickt worden.  
So erreichten sie die Metzgerei und Harry empfing einen sehr erstaunten, und besorgten, Blick von Tsun, als er den Laden betrat.  
„Darf sie nicht mit rein“ wollte der Held misstrauisch wissen, sicher, eine Metzgerei war ein sehr sauberer Laden, da musste sich Harry dann auch fügen und Yhi nach Draußen bringen.  
Aber andererseits waren Eulentiere doch recht sauber und in der Regel auch stubenrein.  
„Solange sie auf deinem Kopf bleibt, ja, aber auf der Hand oder Schulter nicht. Denn dann könnte auch aus Versehen etwas auf meinem Boden landen“ nickte der Metzger ernst:  
„Habt ihr sie gerade gekauft? Ich kenne sie, der Inhaber des Tierladens hat sie mir schon als Schinken angeboten.“  
„Von wegen Mitleid“ donnerte Valdor sofort und war nahe dran zurück zu laufen, aber Remus hielt ihn fest:  
„Er meinte er habe sie aus Mitleid vom Züchter mitgenommen und dann so etwas... Wieso hast du sie nicht genommen?“  
„Uhu schmeckt nicht und sie ist auch nicht zum Schlachten gezüchtet. Ich müsste mir erstmal beim Tierheiler eine Genehmigung holen und für ein einziges Tier lohnt sich das einfach nicht. Aber was möchtest du mit ihr, Harry?“  
Ob die Kleine sein Herz erwärmt hatte?  
Oder war sie das Ergebnis der Überredungskünste des Tierverkäufers?  
„Sie wird mich bei der Jagd begleiten, du wirst sehen, dass sie sich noch als nützlich erweisen wird. Auch wenn wir nachts in einem Zelt liegen und sie davor sitzt.“  
„Mmh, ich bin mir da noch nicht so sicher, aber du wirst schon einen Grund haben wieso du sie den niedlichen Dingos vorziehst. Wie hast du sie genannt?“  
„Yhi“ strahlte Harry, die Sonnengöttin war die einzige, die er aus der Mythologie der Aborigines kannte, oder eher... sich merken konnte. Denn andere Götter, wie die Regenbogenschlange, hatten ewig lange Namen und waren nicht einmal ansatzweise für ihn auszusprechen.  
„Das ist ein sehr guter Name, auch wenn man eher selten irgendwelche Tiere nach den Göttern benennt. Aber es wird auch keiner etwas dagegen haben“ Tsun holte etwas rohes Fleisch hervor und hielt es der Uhu-Dame hin, die schnupperte daran und ließ es sich dann schmecken.  
Hätte Harry etwas dagegen gehabt, und dies auch gesagt, sie würde es nicht annehmen. Jedenfalls hoffte der Held dies, normalerweise wurde das doch zukünftigen Posteulen als erstes antrainiert, denn sie durften sich auf ihren Flügen von nichts ablenken lassen.  
„Ich will etwas ausprobieren“ bestimmte er plötzlich:  
„Valdor halt ihr mal etwas Fleisch hin und ich verbiete es ihr dann.“  
„Ich hoffe sie hat schon gelernt, dass sie auf dich hören muss“ brummte der alte Wolf und bekam etwas von Tsun, hielt es Yhi hin und Harry verbot es. Sofort fing sie an zu gurren, zu betteln, dass sie es doch nehmen durfte, doch er blieb hart und Valdor aß es selbst.  
„Wenigstens das kann sie“ bemerkte Remus leise lachend:  
„Und betteln, aber ganz ordentlich.“  
„Sehr süß“ stellte Tsun fest, Yhi gurrte immer noch und wurde nun auch von Harry gekrault, dann gab er ihr selbst etwas. Sie durfte einfach nicht von Jedem nehmen, am Ende bekam sie noch etwas von einem Aborigine, was sie nicht vertrug.  
Oder noch schlimmer, irgendein Gift von Jemandem der Harry nicht leiden konnte, wie dieser Farmarbeiter.  
„Also, was möchtet ihr kaufen, ich bin auf alles vorbereitet“ der Metzger ging zurück zu seiner Theke und zauberte sich die Hände sauber.  
Das wurde sicherlich wieder ein Großeinkauf, aber damit rechnete er schon und vielleicht konnte er sie dann wieder beim restlichen Tag über begleiten, was ihm besonders im Zusammenhang mit Harry sehr gut gefallen würde.

„Hättest du zwei Beine, und wärst ein wenig größer, könnte ich dich wahrscheinlich auch dazu abrichten mir entweder die Beute, oder den Kylie, zu bringen“ Harry kraulte Yhi ordentlich durch, als sie am Abend im Wohnzimmer saßen und er sehr zufrieden mit ihr war:  
„Aber ich kann zaubern und habe selbst zwei gesunde Beine, da musst du das nicht wirklich machen. Heute hast du aber schon gezeigt was du sonst noch kannst, allein wie du die Schlange angemeckert hast, bis ich gekommen bin um sie zu vertreiben. Damit hast du wahrscheinlich der ein oder anderen Ziege das Leben gerettet.“  
Yhi gurrte glücklich und Tsun brachte dem Helden eine Tasse Tee, die war auch wirklich verdient, immerhin hatte er an diesem Tag noch ein Känguru erlegt und es Rick auf die Farm gebracht.  
Auf der Jagd war der Metzger sogar dabei gewesen, Harry war wirklich für diese Arbeit geschaffen und es schien fast so als hätte er nie etwas anderes gemacht.  
Sicher war ihm dieses Talent in die Wiege gelegt worden, bisher hatte er es aber nur für Quidditsch, oder fast gar nicht, genutzt.  
„Sie ist sehr klug und versteht auch bestimmt schon einen Großteil der menschlichen Sprache“ überlegte Tsun ernsthaft:  
„Und alles hat einen Sinn, wenn sie keinen verkrüppelten Fuß hätte, wärst du sicher nicht auf die Idee gekommen sie zu kaufen.“  
„Doch wahrscheinlich schon, eben weil sie so niedlich ist. Schau nur“ Harry strahlte glücklich und zeigte dabei auf die Uhu-Dame, welche sich gerade die Federn richtete. Sie war wirklich sehr niedlich, wie sie sich immer aufplüschte und dann nur noch die Augen aus dem Federkleid heraus schauten...  
Valdor hatte ihr, aus alten Zaunstücken, eine Stange gezaubert, aber gerade saß sie wirklich lieber auf dem Sofa, neben ihrem Besitzer.  
Immerhin hatte der auch Eulenkekse in der Tasche und vielleicht bekam sie noch einen davon. Versuchen konnte man es ja, mit einem niedlichen Gurren und besonders süßen Eulenbaby-Blicken.  
Die Werwölfe selbst waren noch bei den Ziegen, sie brauchten diese Momente in denen sie allein waren und sich über wölfische Dinge unterhalten konnten.  
Und Harry war dann sehr froh, wenn Tsun ihm Gesellschaft leistete, denn er musste zugeben... manchmal empfand er Australien schon als etwas unheimlich.  
Dann wenn die Sonne untergegangen war und man nur das Heulen der Dingos hörte, kein Lüftchen sich regte und die Dunkelheit sich wie eine undurchlässige Decke über das Land legte.  
So dicht und schwarz... aber sonst war Harry eigentlich sehr glücklich. Er liebte die Tage an denen er durch die Wildnis wanderte und die Abende mit seiner kleinen Familie.  
Aber nicht die Nächte, was aber auch daran lag, dass sein Zimmer einfach so klein war. Darin konnte er einfach auf Dauer nicht wohnen, besonders jetzt nicht mit Yhi zusammen und vielleicht wollte er irgendwann noch zusätzlich einen Hund haben?  
Wo sollte er diesen dann hin stecken?  
Und selbst wenn Remus irgendwann nach England zurückkehrte, was wirklich immer fraglicher wurde, würde es einfach irgendwann zu eng werden.  
„Worüber denkst du“ wollte Tsun neugierig wissen.  
Was passierte wenn das mit dem Metzger etwas festeres wurde? Harry hatte sicherlich keine Lust darauf in die kleine Stadt zu ziehen und Tsun war sicher damit einverstanden, immerhin war er ein Aborigine und konnte auch in der Wildnis leben.  
Dazu ein Zauberer, der das Apparieren beherrschte. Es machte ihm ja auch nichts aus auf dem Sofa zu schlafen und am Morgen schnell zur Arbeit in die Stadt zu apparieren.  
Jedenfalls hoffte Harry dies.  
„Wo wohnst du eigentlich jetzt“ wollte der Held neugierig wissen.  
„In der Wohnung über der Metzgerei“ erklärte Tsun schmunzelnd:  
„Möchtest du zu mir ziehen, es ist aber eine sehr kleine Wohnung und eigentlich nicht für zwei Personen gemacht.“  
„Ich habe überlegt ob ich mir etwas Eigenes suche, wenn ich wieder an mein Geld komme. Aber ich mag es hier draußen... wie ist das eigentlich mit dem Kauf von Grundstücken?“  
„Die Zauberer kaufen bei den Aborigines, die Muggel kaufen bei irgendwelchen Maklern. Du solltest aber definitiv hier den Stamm fragen, wenn du ein Grundstück haben willst... möchtest du dann ein Haus bauen?“  
„Ich habe daran gedacht, ja. Nicht weit von der Farm entfernt, am Besten so in der Mitte zwischen Stadt, Farm und Dorf der Aborigines.“  
„Was ist mit dem Dorf“ Valdor und Remus kamen ins Haus und zeigten sich klitschnass, der jüngere Werwolf zauberte als erstes einmal Handtücher herbei.  
„Regnet es“ staunte Harry und öffnete ein Fenster, woraufhin ihm tatsächlich ein ordentlicher Schauer entgegen kam.  
„Ja, hat gerade angefangen“ nickte Remus und atmete tief durch:  
„Darüber beschwere ich mich sicher nicht. Seit wir hier sind, habe ich nicht einen Tropfen Regenwasser gesehen und jetzt ist die heiße Luft auch nicht mehr so trocken.“  
„Das ist reiner Zufall“ schnaubte der alte Wolf:  
„Aber es stimmt schon, es regnet hier seltener als woanders... in der Trockenzeit. In der Regenzeit kommst du keinen Tag ohne nasse Füße heim... das jetzt wird wohl die ganze Nacht gehen. Mach das Fenster wieder zu, Harry, ich will nicht das die Möbel unnötig nass werden. Sicher tanzen die Aborigines jetzt wieder und klopfen auf ihre Regentrommeln.“  
„Tsun, tsun, tsun“ kicherte Harry und schloss das Fenster wieder.  
„Es ist eine große Ehre danach benannt zu werden“ lachte der Metzger fröhlich, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Ich glaube Harry ist nicht mit dem kleinen Zimmer zufrieden, er überlegt sich in der Zukunft ein Grundstück zu kaufen.“  
„Würde mir genauso gehen, aber halte dich lieber an Dorf und Stadt, nicht an die Farm. Lange mache ich das hier nicht mehr, zwei Jahre höchstens noch, und dann geht das alles hier an einen neuen Besitzer über. Das Dorf der Aborigines, und der magische Ort, liegen auf einer Linie, wobei das Dorf natürlich älter ist und aus einem bestimmten Grund so liegt.  
So kann der Schamane immer die Sterne über dem Uluru sehen, wenn auch mit einem Fernglas, oder anderen Mitteln. Ganz früher war es so, dass er sich zur Traumzeit auf den Felsen zurück zog, und damit er einen kurzen Weg hatte, sich nicht verlief und auch unterwegs Rituale durchführen konnte, musste er eine gerade Strecke dorthin haben. Es wäre also klug sich ein Grundstück auf diese Linie zu kaufen.“  
„Und sie haben nichts dagegen?“  
„In der Regel nicht, nur wenn der Schamane doch einmal wieder dorthin gehen will, musst du ihn über dein Grundstück laufen lassen. Das ist meistens am Anfang seiner Amtszeit, gilt übrigens auch für das Stammes-Oberhaupt. Der Rest macht die Traumzeit zuhause.“  
„Ich kann mich auch genau neben die Linie setzen und dann zusehen wie er neben meinem Haus entlang läuft. Aber es ist wohl wahr, ich baue am Besten zwischen Dorf und Stadt, damit auch ich kurze Wege habe. Ich könnte zur Stadt wandern und unterwegs etwas erlegen, wenn es mir zu schwer wird, appariere ich einfach den Rest des Weges. Zum Dorf möchte ich aber definitiv nie apparieren, sonst erschrecken sich die Leute dort noch, also müsste mein Haus dem nahe stehen... oder...“  
Harry wurde sehr nachdenklich, es gab noch eine weitere Möglichkeit und die war sogar einfacher als all das Bauen und planen.  
„Oder was?“  
„Ich kaufe die Farm einfach und verkaufe alle Ziegen.“  
Valdor, Remus und Tsun klappten gleichzeitig die Münder auf, damit hatten sie wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
„Valdor will doch dann in die Stadt ziehen und braucht die Farm nicht mehr, mit dem Geld dafür kann er sich ein Häuschen dort leisten und ich habe auf der Farm genug Platz. Natürlich würde ich das Haus etwas verändern, aber im Grunde passt das schon. Nur die Ziegen müssten dann weg und wenn ich ihn nicht brauche, dann reiße ich auch den Stall ab. Was sagst du dazu?“  
„Wenn es deine Farm ist, kannst du sie von mir aus auch pink anstreichen, mir ist egal was dann damit gemacht wird“ schnaubte der alte Wolf amüsiert:  
„Aber noch bin ich hier, und solange bleiben die Ziegen auch. Ich verkaufe sie dir aber gerne in ein paar Jahren... doch reicht dir das kleine Zimmer bis dahin?“  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht, es ist schon sehr eng und jetzt sitzt Yhi auch mit drin. Da müssen wir uns noch etwas einfallen lassen, aber grundsätzlich bin ich nicht abgeneigt die Farm zu kaufen und meinen Wünschen anzupassen. Vielleicht lasse ich den Stall auch stehen und mache etwas daraus, einen Lagerraum, oder zwei Wohnungen für Gäste... Lucius bräuchte dann nicht mehr einem das Zimmer wegnehmen... ja das ist eine gute Idee. Gäste werde ich bestimmt immer haben.“  
„Das klingt sehr klug“ stellte Remus fest und kochte erstmal Kakao:  
„Der Stall eignet sich sicher gut als Gästehaus. Du kannst sogar noch eine extra Küche einbauen, dann stört Severus nicht, wenn er wieder mal nicht schlafen kann.“  
„Ja, das wäre wirklich gut“ staunte Harry:  
„Also ich kaufe die Farm, wenn ich an mein Geld komme und du sie nicht mehr betreiben willst, und baue alles um.“  
„Ich mache dir dann einen guten Preis“ brummte Valdor gemütlich:  
„Das sind alles wirklich gute Ideen, ich freue mich, dass die Farm dann zwar nicht weiter betrieben wird, aber in gute Hände kommt.“  
„Und ich kann dann doch noch einen Hund zusätzlich haben“ lachte Harry fröhlich und knuddelte Yhi ordentlich durch... wenn er doch nur endlich an sein Geld käme und nicht mehr auf der Flucht wäre...


	16. Chapter 16

„DU VERDAMMTES FEDERVIEH, ich rupfe dich wie ein Hühnchen“ polterte Valdor am frühen Morgen durch das Haus und im nächsten Moment hörte man Yhi entschuldigend gurren, aber dies beruhigte den alten Wolf nicht im Geringsten. Stattdessen fluchte er wie zehn Ziegenböcke vor der Kastration, Harry nahm das zum Anlass einmal nachzusehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Uhu-Dame nicht auf dem Teller landete.  
Normalerweise war Valdor ja ruhig und mochte Yhi auch, aber zu diesen Zeiten konnte ihm auch mal was passieren, was er später bereute.  
„Was ist denn los“ neugierig kam der Held in die Küche und fand auch gleich den Grund des Übels, Yhi hatte Speck gestohlen... und zwar direkt aus der Pfanne des alten Wolfs.  
Sicher hatte sie sich irgendwie angeschlichen, den Speck geschnappt und war dann damit zu ihrer Stange geflohen.  
Und da Vollmond immer näher kam, war auch der Fleischverbrauch sehr drastisch gestiegen. So stellte sich Valdor auch mal selbst an den Herd, dann wenn Remus gerade unter dem Entzug litt.  
Und das tat er schon seit zwei Tagen, der Kauf von Yhi war nun fünf Tage her und eigentlich machte sie so etwas ja nicht... andererseits hatte sie bisher auch immer geschlafen, wenn gerade Speck in der Pfanne lag.  
Sie bevorzugte die Morgenstunden dafür, wenn Harry noch im Bett lag und die Sonne gerade aufging. War das Frühstück dann vorbei, zeigte sie sich auch wieder wach und hatte keinerlei Ambitionen sich noch einmal hinzulegen.  
Eindeutig passte sie sich ihrem Besitzer schnell an und erkannte wann es gut war zu schlafen, und wann nicht.  
„Soll ich helfen kommen“ rief die Stimme von Remus aus dessen Zimmer, er schlief immer länger und wollte teilweise auch irgendwie gar nicht mehr aufstehen, es war aber wirklich nur wegen des Entzugs.  
Sofort kam ein gemeinschaftliches „Nein“ aus der Küche zurück, er sollte wirklich nicht deswegen aufstehen müssen.  
„Wir klären das schon“ Harry nahm Yhi die Speckreste weg und warf sie in den Müll, essen konnte man sie nicht mehr, aber geklaut wurde auch nicht. Sie durfte kein Erfolgserlebnis dadurch haben und die Beute behalten dürfen.  
„Hier wird nicht gestohlen, wenn du etwas willst, kannst du auch darum bitten“ bestimmte er knallhart, sie war noch jung und musste sehr viel lernen.  
Und schon bekam der Held den schlimmsten Baby-Blick zugeworfen, den er je gesehen hatte. So süß, und dann gurrte sie auch noch dabei, plüschte sich niedlich auf und öffnete langsam den Schnabel wie ein hungriger Uhu, noch im Nest und auf Mama wartend.  
„Ich brate dir etwas an“ ächzte der junge Mann entsetzt.  
„Sie hat dich in der Hand“ brummte Valdor, half dann aber auch mit und schon durfte sich Yhi auf einen Teller voll Speck stürzen.  
„Nicht nur mich“ maulte Harry:  
„Oder wer hat ihr noch den Eulenkeks dazu gelegt?“  
„Wenn sie satt ist, stiehlt sie nicht“ verkündete Valdor seine Absichten und wurde daraufhin sehr ernst angesehen.  
„Ihr Napf ist voll und sie war heute Nacht draußen“ zeigte der Held auf die Reste einer frischen Maus.  
„Du hast ihr extra was gebraten, und was soll ich jetzt essen?“  
„Wir haben noch genug da“ motzte Harry los und stellte sich damit schützend vor sein Haustier. Sie fraß sicherlich nicht ihre Vorräte weg.  
„Das sagst du jetzt, aber wie sieht es Morgen aus?“  
„Pah, du willst doch nur, dass ich auf die Jagd gehe.“  
„Und zwar zusammen mit Yhi, dann verdient sie sich ihr Festmahl wenigstens entsprechend. Du musst sie doch sowieso noch trainieren.“  
Harry atmete tief durch und sah dann zu seiner gefiederten Freundin, die gerade die letzte Scheibe Speck verschlang.  
Den Keks verschmähte sie, eindeutig satt und wahrscheinlich nun eher darauf aus noch ein kleines Schläfchen zu halten. Aber gerade da war es besser, wenn sie mit ihm auf die Jagd ging, denn so lernte sie, dass sie wirklich jederzeit einsatzbereit sein sollte.  
Wie eine Posteule eben auch, nur das sie dann zur Jagd musste und nicht mit einer Sendung weit weg fliegen.  
Besser konnte sie es damit doch gar nicht haben, sie war bei ihrem Besitzer, konnte ihrer Natur nachgehen und das trotz der Tatsache, dass ihr ein Bein fehlte.  
„Also gut, ich sehe nach was ich finde. Aber nur zwischen hier und dem Dorf, für mehr habe ich gerade keine Lust. Komm Yhi“ Harry zauberte seinen Handschuh herbei und zog ihn an, sofort machte es sich die Uhu-Dame auf seinem Hut bequem. Etwas was sie schon trainiert hatten, wenn der Handschuh angezogen wurde ging es raus, für einen normalen „Transport“ aber durfte sie auf seinem Kopf sitzen.  
Der Handschuh war nur dazu da, sie direkt loszuschicken und wieder zu sich zu holen.  
Leise brummend legte er noch den Kylie an und verließ dann das Farmhaus. Nachdem es zwei Tage geregnet hatte, kühlte die Luft etwas ab und war nicht mehr so trocken, aber mittlerweile verschwand dieser Effekt auch und es wurde wieder so wie bisher.  
„Beeilen wir uns, ich habe Lust auf eine eiskalte Dusche“ bestimmte Harry, die half aber auch nicht wirklich, denn danach schwitzte er noch mehr.  
Er musste sich zugeben, so gerne er auch in Australien blieb, an das Klima hatte er sich immer noch nicht gewöhnt, und es würde wohl auch noch einige Zeit dauern.  
„Wenn ich so dunkel wie die Aborigines wäre, würde ich auch halbnackt rumlaufen, die bekommen ja keinen Sonnenbrand“ schmunzelte er und machte sich dann eilig daran die Farm zu verlassen und mit Yhi, auf seinem Kopf, über die Ebenen zu laufen.  
Mittlerweile kannte er das ganze Gebiet um die Farm herum, zwischen dem Dorf und der Stadt, und dem Dorf und der Farm, wie seine Westentasche... und alle Schlangen kannten ihn.  
Es hatte sich schnell herum gesprochen, dass ein Mensch ihre Sprache verstand und zudem die Farm schützte, mit einem Zauber oder mit Worten.  
Denn sie hatten auch schnell gemerkt, dass der Schutzzauber einige Lücken aufwies, aber was war denn schon perfekt?  
„Merkwürdig“ Harry blieb plötzlich stehen und näherte sich sehr langsam einem Haufen Asche und Steine, das war eine Feuerstelle und sie zeigte sich noch ziemlich warm.  
„Hier hat jemand Feuer gemacht und es ist noch nicht lange her, ob er noch in der Nähe ist“ eigentlich war das sogar eine recht gute Stelle um zu lagern, in der Umgebung gab es einen kleinen Teich, der durch den Regen noch Wasser hatte und ein paar größere Pflanzen spendeten Schatten.  
Doch wer ließ sich an diesem Platz solange nieder, das er sogar Feuer machen musste... es war noch früh am Morgen, eventuell hatte derjenige auch an diesem Ort geschlafen.  
Harry befühlte die Erde, untersuchte den Platz genau und stellte fest, dass da tatsächlich jemand geschlafen haben musste... und auch gegessen, denn Yhi gurrte leise und zeigte dann mit einem Flügel auf abgenagte Knochen.  
Das Tier war aber vorher gegart worden, wohl auf dem Feuer und es handelte sich dabei um ein Kaninchen.  
Da, am Ufer des Teichs lag das Fell des Tieres.  
„Er muss ein guter Jäger sein, oder es lief ihm zufällig vor die Nase... und er ist nicht interessiert an den Fellen. Ich werde es mitnehmen“ bestimmte der Held und überlegte kurz, dann setzte er sich vor die Feuerstelle und entfachte sie neu, mit etwas Holz und einem kleinen Zauber.  
Mit einem weiteren säuberte er das Fell und steckte es ein, ohne darauf zu achten ob es irgendwie kaputt war, oder nicht. Zur Not konnte es Remus benutzen um Möbel zu polieren, wichtig war nur, dass noch alles benutzt wurde.  
Das Feuer brannte nun ordentlich und vielleicht war derjenige noch in der Nähe und glaubte, durch den Rauch, dass er es doch nicht richtig gelöscht hatte. Sicher kehrte er dann zurück um noch einmal nachzusehen, denn er löschte es ja wirklich sehr sorgfältig.  
„Mmh, geh von meinem Kopf runter. Wenn es ein Aborigine ist, soll er sich nicht wegen dir erschrecken“ Harry holte Yhi von ihrem bequemen Platz herunter und sie beschloss sich am Wasser etwas abzukühlen. Sie sprang, nach einem kleinen Test und kurzem Zögern, sogar vollständig in den Teich und nahm ein kleines Bad.  
Dabei spritzte sie so sehr mit dem Wasser herum, dass Harry getroffen wurde und kichern musste.  
„Ist dir kalt“ fragte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme und der Held zuckte erschrocken zusammen, nahm instinktiv den Kylie zur Hand und Yhi erstarrte in ihrem Bad:  
„Oder wieso hast du sonst mein Feuer wieder entzündet, willst du die Eule grillen?“  
„Nein, sie ist mein Haustier und ein Uhu“ staunte Harry und sah sich vorsichtig um, etwa zwei Meter von ihm stand ein Aborigine, nur mit einem Lendenschurz bekleidet und irgendwie... doch sehr merkwürdig.  
Da stimmte doch etwas nicht, er strahlte etwas sehr anheimelndes aus, eine Aura die Harry schon kannte, aber gerade nicht einordnen konnte.  
Ansonsten aber sah er recht gut aus, er war groß, trug sein schwarzes Haar in langen Dreadlocks bis zur Hüfte und wirkte, wie alle Aborigines, seiner Umwelt angepasst. Deswegen war er zwar muskulös, aber nicht so stämmig wie Tsun, eher schlank und trotzdem stark wirkend.  
„Diese Tiere gibt es hier nicht, deswegen wirst du es mir verzeihen müssen, dass ich Uhu nicht von Eule unterscheiden kann. Also wieso hast du mein Feuer wieder entzündet?“  
„Ich wollte dich anlocken, um zu sehen wer hier lagerte... mein Name ist Harry.“  
„Lege den Kylie ab, dann sage ich dir, wer ich bin... ich nehme an, es ist dein Jagdrevier.“  
„Und das des Stammes, du bist nicht von dort, ich habe dich noch nie gesehen“ Harry legte den Kylie weg und der Aborigine kam näher, setzte sich dann im Schneidersitz ebenfalls an das Feuer. Yhi nahm dies zum Anlass, sich wieder zu Harry zu begeben und auf seinem Kopf Platz zu nehmen.  
Nun war es sogar richtig angenehm, denn von ihren Federn tropfte noch Wasser runter und das kühlte ihn mit ab.  
„Ich bin in Canberra geboren, meine Eltern hatten keinen Stamm, später dann wurde ich von einem in der Nähe der Hauptstadt aufgenommen und jetzt bin ich auf der Reise durch das Land. Viele Traumzeiten, viele Jagden und Abenteuer, jeder Krieger muss dies einmal getan haben. Hier sind die Pitjantjatjara, oder?“  
„Ich weiß nicht ob sie es sind, es ist ein sehr kleiner Stamm, vielleicht zehn Krieger, den Häuptling nicht mitgerechnet, und ein Haufen Frauen, Kinder und Alte. Du hast mir deinen Namen noch nicht gesagt.“  
„Akama“ stellte der Krieger sich vor:  
„Es bedeutet „Wal“ in der Sprache, die alle Stämme verstehen. Aber unter den zivilisierten Menschen nenne ich mich Adam.“  
„Ich finde Akama besser“ Harry löschte das Feuer wieder, sicher hielt er den Aborigine auf und es war auch wirklich viel zu warm dafür:  
„Ich halte dich auf, oder?“  
„Eine gute Gesellschaft ist immer besser als das nächste tote Känguru, aber ich sehe an deinem Kylie, dass du ein Jäger bist. Er ist für dich extra kleiner gemacht und trägt dieselbe blitzförmige Einkerbung wie du auf deiner Stirn.“  
„Der Stamm hat ihn mir gemacht, ich kam zwar mit einem normalen klar, wollte aber trotzdem einen kleineren. Ich verdiene mein Geld mit der Jagd und brauchte deswegen etwas, was auf mich abgestimmt ist. Einen Bumerang kann ich nicht fangen.“  
„Du musst trotzdem sehr gut sein, darf ich dich Heute dabei begleiten? Ich habe nichts anderes zu tun...“  
„Du hast keine Waffe“ fiel Harry nun auf und tatsächlich schien Akama nun etwas verlegen zu werden.  
„Ich brauche sie nicht zur Jagd, ich muss zugeben... ich bin ein wenig anders als du es vielleicht gewohnt bist. Es ist ein Geheimnis, aber es gibt Viele die so sind wie ich.“  
„Das ist es“ staunte der junge Mann sofort:  
„Du bist ein Zauberer.“  
Akama erstarrte und holte dann langsam seinen Zauberstab aus der Luft, als Harry auch seinen vorzeigte.  
„Ich merkte schon, dass an dir etwas anders ist, als bei den anderen Menschen. Canberra hat einen kleinen, magischen Teil, ich wuchs dort auf, ging aber nicht auf die Zaubererschule hier, sondern bekam einen Privatlehrer. Meine Eltern waren der Meinung, ich sollte auch lernen ein Aborigine zu sein und das konnte ich nicht, wenn ich weit weg von den Stämmen bin. Du darfst es aber keinem verraten, sie denken sonst ich bin wie unser Held, der der letzte Zauberer in unserem Volk war. Ich will nicht, dass man mich irgendwie verehrt, oder auch nur für etwas besonderes hält.“  
„Ich werde es verschweigen, aber wie gehst du nun auf die Jagd? Zauberst du?“  
„Ich bin ein Animagus, Dingo, das hat einige Vorteile“ er verwandelte sich kurz in einen recht anschaulichen, starken, Dingo und dann wieder zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt:  
„Es gibt einige Animagi unter den Zauberern hier, sie sind alles einheimische Tiere.“  
„Ich bin noch lang in diesem Land und habe bisher nur die kleine magische Stadt, nahe dem Uluru, besucht“ gab Harry zu:  
„Mmh, wir gehen etwas erlegen und dann muss ich dir unbedingt meine Freunde vorstellen. Ich wette ihr werdet euch gut verstehen.“  
„Darfst du mich denn einfach so mitbringen“ schmunzelte Akama amüsiert und band sich die Haare leicht zusammen, sicher damit sie ihm beim Laufen nicht ins Gesicht flogen.  
„Eigentlich nur tote Beute, aber ich glaube bei dir machen sie eine Ausnahme... ihr werdet euch bestimmt ganz hervorragend verstehen.“


	17. Chapter 17

„Valdor, hier steht ein ausgewachsener, männlicher Strauß vor der Tür“ verkündete Remus am Nachmittag und tippte das Tier neugierig an:  
„Und er ist tot.“  
„Guck, ob Harry da irgendwo drunter steckt, solange wie er gebraucht hat...“ brummte es aus der Küche und Remus untersuchte das Tier etwas genauer.  
„Da sind nackte Füße eines Aborigines“ erklärte er dann, eigentlich hatte er ja selbst auch mit Harry gerechnet, der war ja auf die Jagd gegangen... jedoch, war auch Yhi nirgends zu sehen.  
„Ja, und langsam wird das Vieh richtig schwer“ kam unter dem Strauß hervor, die Stimme kannte Remus nicht, auch wenn er mittlerweile schon zweimal im Dorf war und mit sehr vielen dort sprach.  
„Dann will ich mal nicht so sein“ Remus packte den Strauß und hob ihn von dem Mann runter, nein, den kannte er wirklich nicht. Dazu sprach der Aborigine auch fehlerfrei und ohne Akzent, das machten im Dorf eigentlich nur Jack und Mary.  
„Ich bin Akama“ verkündete der Mann, er war vielleicht dreißig Jahre alt und Remus empfand ihn tatsächlich als leicht attraktiv, wobei er ja persönlich so etwas wie Valdor bevorzugte:  
„Harry, kommt gleich, er hat den Strauß mit einem Federzauber belegt, aber der hielt nur zehn Minuten, und mich vorgeschickt. Wir haben das Tier zusammen erlegt.“  
Remus öffnete und schloss den Mund wie ein Fisch, gab den riesigen Strauß dann an Valdor weiter, der diesen in die Küche trug und sich gleich ans Rupfen machte.  
Dabei bemerkte er Bissspuren am Hals des Tieres, sagte aber erstmal nichts dazu.  
„Harry hat auch gesagt, ich kann hier ruhig sagen, dass ich ein Zauberer bin“ erklärte Akama und wurde dann erstmal ins Haus gebeten:  
„Ihr seid keine Menschen, oder? Ihr riecht merkwürdig und habt goldene Augen.“  
„Werwölfe“ brummte Valdor rupfend:  
„Und du bist ein Zauberer, das ist ja seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr passiert.“  
„Ja, und deswegen wäre es auch gut, wenn es nicht an die große Glocke gehangen wird. Ich bin im magischen Teil von Canberra aufgewachsen.“  
„Und deine Eltern?“  
„Nicht magisch, aber sie haben eine Sondererlaubnis bekommen dort zu wohnen, um mich besser fördern zu können. Sie haben sehr viel auf sich genommen um mir ein Leben unter meinesgleichen zu ermöglichen... was ist ein Werwolf? Ich kenne das nicht.“  
„Du warst nicht auf der magischen Schule, oder“ stellte Remus fest.  
„Ich hatte einen Privatlehrer, weil meine Eltern meinten, ich solle zusätzlich auch lernen ein Aborigine zu sein und das könne ich nicht, wenn ich die ganze Zeit in einem Internat sitze. Werwölfe hat er nicht erwähnt.“  
„Wir verwandeln uns an Vollmond, nachts, in einen Wolf“ brummte Valdor ernst:  
„Die Meisten von uns leben in Island und Kanada, Remus und ich sind die einzigen in Australien und auch wir sind eingewandert. Wo bleibt Harry?“  
„Ich weiß nicht...“ die Tür ging auf und der Held kam, samt Yhi, ins Haus, strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Ich war noch in der Stadt und habe Tsun zum Abendessen eingeladen“ erzählte er:  
„Wir können ja den Vogel nicht allein verdrücken, wobei Valdor gerade schon sehr hungrig darauf guckt.“  
„Er frisst auch rohes Fleisch“ wollte Akama sofort wissen:  
„Sie sagten mir, dass sie Wölfe sind, du bist aber keiner, oder?“  
„Nein, aber die Beiden sind harmlos, außer man reizt sie, oder schickt sie hungrig in den Vollmond. Weißt du nicht was Werwölfe sind?“  
„Der Privatlehrer muss dieses Thema übersprungen haben, aber da es sonst keine hier gibt, ist es auch eigentlich irrelevant für mich gewesen. Und bei der Abschlussprüfung fragten sie auch nicht danach.“  
„Das sind wohl die kleinen, aber feinen, regionalen Unterschiede“ stellte Remus fest:  
„Und ja, wir essen auch rohes Fleisch, aber nur wenn wir wirklich sehr hungrig sind, oder im Fell stecken. Dann gehen wir auch auf die Jagd. Lass mich da weitermachen, alter Wolf, sonst kaust du ihn gleich noch an.“  
„Ich kann mich beherrschen“ jaulte der Farmer sofort, ließ aber doch Remus die Arbeit machen und betrachtete Akama neugierig:  
„Du stinkst nach Dingo.“  
„Das ist aber nicht nett“ lächelte dieser leicht:  
„Ich kam in den letzten Tagen eher selten dazu mich zu duschen, da ich auf der Reise bin. Viele Jagden und Traumzeiten, es ist ein weiter Weg von Canberra bis hier hoch.“  
„So meinte ich das nicht, du riechst natürlich nach Dingo und nicht wie einer der sich in deren Dreck gewälzt hat.“  
Und so verwandelte sich Akama vor den Augen aller kurz in einen Dingo und wieder zurück.  
„Ein Animagus“ staunte Remus sofort und packte die Straußenfedern in einen Sack, die konnte man für gutes Geld an einen Händler verkaufen, genauso wie die Füße und den Schnabel. Wobei letztere auch gerne von den Aborigines genommen wurden, dafür bekam man dann Geld, oder Kräuter, selbstgebrannten Schnaps... was immer sie gerade da hatten.  
„Das gab es wirklich noch nie, aber nicht sonderlich ungewöhnlich, ich wette dein Tier ist auch der große, heilige Dingo.“  
„Nein, der Koala, aber mein Patronus ist ein Dingo.“  
„Ich bin leicht beeindruckt, und nicht nur weil du auf der Reise bist, nehmen wir dich gerne als Gast auf. Musst aber auf dem Sofa schlafen, haben sowieso schon Platzprobleme.“  
„Duschen solltest du aber noch vor dem Essen“ nickte Remus ernst:  
„Wenn Tsun kommt, er ist sehr sauber... andererseits ist er auch ein Aborigine...“  
„Von welchem Stamm?“  
„Arrernte“ erklärte Harry und zeigte seinem neuem Freund das Bad:  
„Du wirst überrascht sein, er ist auch ein Zauberer.“  
„Das überrascht mich wirklich“ stellte der Aborigine fest und holte einen winzigen Koffer aus seinem Lendenschurz, vergrößerte ihn und verschwand damit im Bad.  
Als er wieder raus kam, war er nicht nur sauber, sondern trug auch eine Jeans, ein weißes Hemd und braune Lederstiefel.  
„Du hättest auch halbnackt bleiben können“ bestimmte Valdor und bekam einen Straußenfuß an den Kopf geworfen:  
„Wieso bewirfst du mich, Weichwolf?“  
„Weil ich froh bin, dass er nicht mehr halbnackt ist“ motzte Remus mit roten Wangen, Harry erkannte sofort, da war wohl etwas Eifersucht im Spiel. Der ehemalige Lehrer wollte nicht, dass sich Valdor irgendwelche Halbnackten genauer ansah.  
„Sind sie mit dir verwandt“ wollte Akama neugierig, vom Helden, wissen.  
„Nein, Remus ist nur mein Patenonkel, aber das ist auch alles. Wir sind gute Freunde und ich lebe gerne hier. Komm, gehen wir raus und sehen uns die Ziegen an, so wie die gerade knurren, brauchen sie eindeutig ein paar Minuten alleine.“  
Sie gingen raus, Yhi blieb aber drin und machte es sich auf ihrer Stange gemütlich, und betraten eine der Weiden.  
Sofort kamen die Ziegen an und wollten gekrault, oder gefüttert, werden.  
„Dieser Tsun...“ Akama hob eine junge Ziege auf seinen Arm und wurde abgeschlabbert.  
„Er ist der einzige Metzger in der kleinen Stadt hier“ strahlte Harry sofort.  
„Und du stehst auf ihn“ bestimmte der Aborigine trocken, sofort wurde sein neuer Freund rot wie ein ganzer Haufen Kirschen:  
„Eindeutig. Und die beiden Wölfe da drin haben auch was miteinander... eine Schwulen-Höhle.“  
„Gar nicht“ schnappte Harry sofort:  
„Das ist Zufall und ich bin bisexuell, ich finde nur Tsun sehr attraktiv. Und die Beiden haben auch nichts miteinander, jedenfalls noch nicht. Schwulen-Höhle klingt so unschön.“  
„War aber nicht so gemeint, ich finde das lustig. Mein bester Freund, in Canberra, ist auch schwul. Nur in den Stämmen kommt es eher selten vor.“  
„Da kommt Tsun“ Harry zeigte plötzlich zum Tor der Farm, wo tatsächlich ein Mann gerade erschienen war, aber der sah nicht wie ein Aborigine aus.  
„Sagtest du nicht, er sei vom Stamm der Arrernte?“  
„Ja, aufgenommen. Sie haben den Namen extra als Wort erfunden, sie sagen er ist wie ein Schlag auf ihre Regentrommel, und nach diesem Klang wurde er dann benannt.“  
„Sehr ungewöhnlich“ Akama ging dem Metzger entgegen und sie begrüßten sich kurz, wechselten ein paar Worte in der Sprache der Aborigines.  
„Ihr seid eine sehr interessante Familie“ stellte Akama dann fest und lächelte leicht:  
„Ich freue mich hier eine Weile Gast sein zu dürfen.“

„Und dann habe ich den Strauß solange in Schach gehalten, bis Harry ihn mit dem Kylie ins Land der Träume schicken konnte. Natürlich hat ihn der Wurf nicht getötet, das habe ich dann mit einem Biss in den Hals gemacht“ Akama wedelte mit den Armen um seine Erzählung noch zu unterstreichen und die anwesenden Männer hörten ihm dabei sehr interessiert zu, nur Harry musste leicht lächeln. Er hatte es gewusst, sein neuer Freund würde sich sehr gut mit den Werwölfen verstehen und auch zu Tsun fand er schnell einen Bezug... schade nur das Akama nicht bei ihnen bleiben konnte.  
Er war nur auf der Durchreise und wollte zur Nordküste, um dort eine wichtige Traumzeit zu haben.  
Seine nächste war aber erstmal am Uluru, dorthin wollte er, bevor er Harry traf und mit diesem auf die Jagd ging.  
Aber sicher holte er das in den nächsten Tagen nach und der Held war irgendwie gespannt darauf, jedenfalls auf das was Akama danach zu erzählen hatte.  
Wie sich wohl so eine Traumzeit anfühlte, was man da sah und wie man sich dadurch veränderte?  
„Worüber denkst du nach“ wollte Tsun neugierig wissen und tippte den Helden sanft an.  
„Ach, über diese Traumreisen.“  
„Denk lieber nicht darüber nach, das ist nichts für jemanden der vor ein paar Wochen noch in England gelebt hat. Es gab schon Unwissende, die sind davon nicht mehr aufgewacht. Es ist ein Trance, da kann auch viel schief gehen, ich selbst habe das nur dreimal gemacht. Einmal um mein Tier zu sehen und zweimal um aufgenommen zu werden. Solange du bei keinem Stamm aufgenommen werden willst, solltest du das nicht machen... willst du das?“  
„Nein, ich fühle mich in keinerlei Hinsicht als Aborigine, dem Land verbunden, ja, aber nicht wie einer ihrer Ureinwohner.“  
„Und solange du dies nicht fühlst, solltest du es auch nicht machen“ erklärte Akama ernst und setzte sich neben die Beiden, während die Werwölfe einmal wieder über das Fleisch diskutierten:  
„Es kann auch eine unschöne Erfahrung sein, in meinem Stamm hat sich schon mal einer so erschreckt, dass er einen Herzinfarkt bekam und noch im Trance verstarb... ich gehe jetzt schlafen, kannst du mich Morgen zu dem hier ansässigen Stamm bringen? Ich möchte mich vorstellen. Auf meiner Reise ist das Pflicht, und auch das mich jeder aufnimmt, bei dem ich um Unterkunft bitte.“  
„Natürlich, und du kannst solange hier bleiben, wie du willst“ nickte Harry und Akama ging ins Haus, um es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich zu machen und sehr schnell einzuschlafen...  
Als der Held ihn am Morgen wecken wollte, war der Aborigine aber schon in der Küche und briet dort Speck für einen sehr hungrigen Farmer.  
„Remus geht es nicht gut“ verkündete der Gast:  
„Ich wachte im Morgengrauen auf und hörte ein krankes Stöhnen aus seinem Zimmer kommen. Also sah ich nach und fand ihn vom Fieber heiß, sein ganzes Bett war nass. Jetzt schläft er mit kalten Umschlägen, Valdor hat mir schon erklärt was mit Remus ist... er ist ein sehr mutiger Mann. Trotzdem sollte er etwas haben, was ihm den Entzug erleichtert, sonst stirbt er noch daran. Das gerade sah nicht sehr gut aus, wäre er kein starker Werwolf, es hätte ihn sicher in die ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt.“  
„Ich überlege ob ich Severus her bitten soll“ Harry runzelte die Stirn, schrieb dann spontan einen Zettel und schickte ihn per Flohpulver nach Hogwarts:  
„Vielleicht hat er etwas für Remus, er ist der beste Zaubertränkemeister von ganz Großbritannien.“  
„Was er immer noch nicht bewiesen hat“ brummte Valdor:  
„Ich muss mich Heute um Remus kümmern, könnt ihr Beide die Ziegen raus bringen?“  
„Ja, machen wir“ nickte Akama heftig, noch bevor Harry etwas dazu sagen konnte, so nahm der alte Wolf den Speck und verschwand damit bei Remus im Zimmer.  
„Die Ziegenböcke hören nicht auf mich“ ächzte der Held entsetzt.  
„Aber du weißt was zu tun ist?“  
Harry nickte.  
„Dann wirst du es mir sagen und ich mache das alles. So schwierig wird es nicht sein...“ Akama unterbrach sich als ein Zettel durch den Kamin kam, sein junger Freund hob ihn auf und las ihn kurz.  
„Severus und Lucius kommen am Wochenende, sie bringen alles mit und solange sollen wir Remus frisches Tierblut zu trinken geben, das würde ihn stärken... verdammt, jetzt haben wir definitiv keinen Platz mehr.“  
„Soll ich mir einen anderen Schlafplatz suchen? Tierblut bringen wir ihm heute Mittag mit, wenn wir vom Stamm wieder da sind.“  
„Nein, selbst ohne dich hätten wir den Platz nicht für zwei Gäste. Und du warst zuerst da, sie erkennen das Recht des Ersteren immer an, auch Lucius... ich schreibe ihnen das sie ein magisches Zelt mitbringen sollen. Sonst funktioniert das hier einfach nicht.“  
Er schickte einen weiteren Zettel nach Hogwarts und ging dann mit Akama raus, um die Ziegen auf die Weiden zu lassen. Auch wenn dies nicht ohne Probleme von Statten ging, Valdor konnte sich auf die Beiden verlassen und am Ende sah alles richtig aus.  
„Ich finde es nicht gut, dass mindestens einer deiner Freunde, wegen mir, im Zelt schlafen muss“ erklärte der Aborigine dann, als sie wieder im Haus waren und Harry einen weiteren Zettel in Empfang nahm. Severus bestätigte, dass sie für die eine Nacht ein Zelt mitbrachten.  
Zwar gab es in der Stadt ein Gasthaus, aber vielleicht feierten sie ja bis spät, oder etwas anderes kam dazwischen. Betrunken, oder gar berauscht, sollte keiner mehr apparieren müssen.  
„Ich möchte dich aber gerne hier haben und bei den Ziegen kann keiner schlafen. Außerdem ist es keine Mühe, für die Beiden, sich hier ein Zelt vor das Haus zu stellen.“  
„Und dann kommen nachts die Schlangen zu ihnen rein.“  
„Es liegt ein Schlangen-Schutzzauber auf der Farm und außerdem wissen die Tiere, dass sie nicht hierher, und nicht in das Dorf der Aborigines dürfen. Es hat sich ziemlich schnell unter ihnen herum gesprochen“ Harry lächelte leicht, er hatte seinem neuen Freund noch gar nicht gesagt, dass er Parzel beherrschte, dann wurde er wieder ernst:  
„Ich mag dich und möchte meine Zeit mit dir verbringen, bevor du zur Nordküste aufbrichst.“  
„Ich komme danach wieder hier vorbei... also gut... können wir die Beiden da drin alleine lassen? Ich will doch noch zum Stamm, das ist sehr wichtig, bevor ich zum Uluru gehen kann. Der dortige Schamane muss mir seinen Segen geben.“  
„Mach dir da keine Sorgen, ich sage nur Bescheid, dass wir weg sind und dann können wir uns gleich auf den Weg machen.“


	18. Chapter 18

„Harry, ich freue mich dich einmal wieder hier begrüßen zu dürfen“ Jack legte seine Hand kurz auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes und wandte sich dann Akama zu:  
„Auf der Reise?“  
„So ist es, unterwegs traf ich Harry und er nahm mich bei sich auf. Mein Name ist Akama“ nickte der Freund des Helden und sprach dann mit Jack kurz in deren Sprache.  
Diese beherrschte Harry nicht und er wollte es auch nie können, sicher besprachen sie etwas was er nicht hören sollte und diese Privatsphäre musste er ihnen einfach lassen.  
„Kommt und esst mit uns“ lud das Stammes-Oberhaupt sie ein:  
„Normalerweise hätten wir Akama gerne aufgenommen, und es auch tun müssen, aber wenn er sich bei dir wohl fühlt, dann ist es auch recht so. Krieger auf der Reise müssen von jedem Stamm aufgenommen werden, wenn er eine Unterkunft wünscht. Das ist eines der ungeschriebenen Gesetze unseres Volkes. Was möchtet ihr essen? Hühnchen oder Eidechsensuppe?“  
„Ich glaube wir bevorzugen Hühnchen“ kam von den beiden jungen Männern gleichzeitig, es wurde still und dann mussten sie lachen.  
„Ihr versteht euch wirklich sehr gut“ stellte Jack amüsiert fest und lud sie zu sich ein, wo Mary gerade einen kräftigen Hahn füllte:  
„Meine Frau bereitet gerne Morgens gleich alles für den Tag vor und ihr kommt gerade richtig. Schaut, ich habe mir einen Dvd-Player geleistet, der erste hier im Dorf.“  
Jack deutete auf das Gerät und seine beiden Gäste betrachteten es recht andächtig.  
Natürlich wusste auch Akama was das war, bei seinen Eltern handelte es sich ja um Muggel, aber wirklich bedient hatte er so etwas noch nicht. Wie gut das Jack dies nicht verlangte, Harry hätte da wahrscheinlich auch sehr schnell aufgeben müssen. Als er seine Verwandten endgültig verließ, waren Dvd-Player noch recht neu und die Dursleys besaßen noch keinen.  
„Aufnehmen kann man damit noch nicht, oder“ wollte der Held neugierig wissen:  
„Sonst hättest du General Hospital für immer auf Dvd gehabt.“  
„Nein, aufnehmen geht nicht, aber ich konnte mir die erste Staffel dazu kaufen“ Jack zeigte die Packung und auch diese wurde andächtig bewundert:  
„Es war ein Sonderangebot, das Gerät und eine Dvd-Box nach Wahl, sehr günstig. Aber Mary nervt sich schon damit, dass ich die erste Staffel rauf und runter laufen lasse.“  
„Ich kann es nicht mehr sehen, und nicht mehr hören, aber wenn ich arbeite muss er es ausmachen“ kam aus der Küche und Akama warf einen Blick hinein, bemerkte trocken, dass diese Dame jedenfalls keine Aborigine sei.  
„Ich bin ja auch nur zur Hälfte einer, setzt euch und macht es euch gemütlich“ Jack zeigte auf das nahe Sofa und die beiden Gäste setzten sich darauf.  
Und schon im nächsten Moment lief General Hospital, die erste Staffel, Mary stöhnte in der Küche laut auf.  
„Meine Jungs sind sehr neidisch auf das Gerät“ verkündete Jack, als Mary ihnen Wasser brachte:  
„Und der Alte hält es für einen teuflischen Dämonen. Er sagt, ich würde mich von diesem finsteren Geist in seinen Bann ziehen lassen, so das ich mich nicht mehr um meinen Stamm kümmere. Ich glaube er wird langsam wahnsinnig, das ist das Alter, ich kümmere mich genauso wie zuvor um meinen Stamm. Sogar noch während der Fernseher läuft, denn ich muss mich auch um die Finanzen und Papiere kümmern. Im Gegensatz zu Mary kann ich mich sehr gut bei General Hospital entspannen.“  
Er zeigte auf seinen Schreibtisch und die Gäste nickten zustimmend.  
„Ihr seid aber Heute nicht sehr gesprächig, wie geht es den Wölfchen?“  
„Ach, Remus hat immer unter dem Entzug zu leiden, übernächstes Wochenende ist ja schon Vollmond und es wäre sein erster, nach über zwanzig Jahren, ohne Wolfsbanntrank“ seufzte Harry und Akama runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
Ihm war zwar bekannt, dass die meisten Aborigines von der magischen Welt wussten, aber trotzdem wollte er auch Jack nicht sagen, dass er ein Zauberer war. Er traute dem Stammes-Oberhaupt nicht soweit, dass er ihn für verschwiegen genug hielt.  
„Ich fand ihn heute Morgen im Fieber vor“ erzählte Akama ernst:  
„Nun haben sie zwei Männer eingeladen, die helfen sollen. Einer von ihnen ist ein großer Zaubertränkemeister.“  
„So ist es, der Freund von Lucius, von dem ich dir erzählte. Lucius kommt übrigens auch wieder mit, und es wäre gut wenn er hier nichts mehr zu rauchen bekommt.“  
„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass ich nicht schuld an der Sache bin. Er ist ein erwachsener Mann und...“  
„Hat keine Ahnung davon was ihr hier in eure Pfeifen packt! Ich weiß es noch nicht mal und auch Valdor packt das Zeug nicht an.“  
„Ihr hättet ihn warnen müssen.“  
„Wir sind nicht seine Babysitter und du hast die Verantwortung gehabt, man gibt keinem Gast irgendwelche Drogen, wenn er keine Ahnung davon hat.“  
„Ich bin auch nicht sein Babysitter.“  
„Aber er war dein Gast, du hättest dich in dieser Hinsicht um ihn kümmern müssen.“  
„Also wenn ich das richtig verstehe“ unterbrach Akama das Streitgespräch:  
„Hat Jack diesem Lucius eine Pfeife gegeben und danach war dieser High?“  
„Wir mussten ihn zur Farm tragen und dann musste er auch abgeholt werden. Er ist Minister in England und sollte am nächsten Tag schon wieder arbeiten.“  
„Man gibt einem Gast so was nicht“ bestimmte Akama daraufhin und Jack klappte die Kinnlade runter:  
„Besonders dann nicht, wenn er das erste Mal Kontakt mit Aborigines hat, was ich annehme, wenn er aus England kommt.“  
„So war es“ nickte Harry heftig.  
„Ein Gast muss ordentlich behandelt werden. Wenn er ein Zauberer ist und noch nie Kontakt zu „normalen“ Menschen hatte, dann darf man ihm keinen Fernseher zeigen. Wenn er ein Engländer ist und noch nie Kontakt zu Aborigines hatte, darf man ihm keine solche Pfeife geben. Egal wie alt er ist, jemand der mit einer neuen Situation klar kommen muss, der ist am Anfang immer ein Kind. Du hättest Lucius auch erklären müssen, was in der Pfeife ist und was damit geschieht.“  
„Aber...“ Jack schloss den Mund wieder und stöhnte dann leise auf:  
„Ihr habt ja Recht, verdammt.“  
Harry grinste sofort triumphierend, er hätte Lucius zwar wirklich warnen müssen, aber an alles konnte er ja auch nicht denken.  
„Ich werde mich bei ihm entschuldigen, falls er mich noch einmal besuchen kommt. Ich mag ihn, er hat gute Geschichten von einer großen Schlacht erzählt.“  
„Wieso kommst du nicht am Wochenende zur Farm und isst mit uns“ lud Harry ihn sofort ein:  
„Zusammen mit Mary.“  
Sofort kräuselte Jack die Lippen und schwieg dazu.  
„Jack hat Angst vor Ziegen“ Mary betrat das Wohnzimmer mit einem Teller voller Sandwiches:  
„Das Hähnchen wird noch einige Stunden brauchen, aber die Ziegen sind der Grund wieso Jack sicher nicht zur Farm kommen wird.“  
„Ihr habt hier auch zwei auf einer kleinen Weide“ Harry zeigte erstaunt nach draußen.  
„Er geht nicht in ihre Nähe, auf der Farm wäre das aber sicherlich nicht machbar. Jeder hat vor irgendetwas Angst, seht es ihm nach, ich fürchte mich zum Beispiel schrecklich vor Skorpionen, und die sitzen hier manchmal sogar im Bad.“  
„Vor Skorpionen haben nur Idioten keine Angst“ bestimmte Akama:  
„Aber ich habe Angst vor Katzen. Also vor Hauskatzen genauso wie vor Großkatzen.“  
„Seht ihr, und Hauskatzen sind genauso harmlos wie Ziegen“ seufzte Jack:  
„Aber nachdem mich mal ein Ziegenbock... na ja... aufgespießt hat, es ist eine richtige Phobie.“  
„Hat er dich sehr verletzt“ Harry konnte es schon irgendwie verstehen, auch das Akama Angst vor Katzen hatte, denn immerhin war er ja ein Dingo.  
„Das rechte Bein durchbohrt, war sehr schmerzhaft. Vor was hast du Angst, Harry?“  
„Ich habe meine größte Angst einst vernichtet, mit allem anderen komme ich ganz gut klar. Aber jeder hat wirklich eine Angst und ich werde sicherlich noch eine für mich finden. Valdor, und fast alle seiner Art, haben zum Beispiel Höhenangst. Es liegt in ihrer Natur.“  
„Wieso“ staunten Jack, Akama und Mary.  
„Weil sie die natürlichen Feinde der Vampire sind und ihnen auch überlegen.  
Also sie wurden geschaffen um die Vampire zu vernichten und wenn der letzte ihrer Feinde stirbt, dann hören auch alle Werwölfe auf zu existieren.  
Deswegen gehen sie sich aus dem Weg.  
Ihr Instinkt sagt, alle Vampire müssen getötet werden, aber gibt es diese nicht mehr, dann gibt es auch keine Werwölfe mehr. Vampire können sich in eine Fledermaus verwandeln und wegfliegen, damit die Werwölfe ihnen nicht nach Oben folgen können, hat man ihnen die Höhenangst gegeben. Es ist der einzige Vorteil, den die Vampire haben, ansonsten sind sie den Werwölfen einfach unterlegen.“  
„Das klingt wie etwas sehr natürliches, auch eine Maus hat Vorteile der Schlange gegenüber“ stellte Jack fest:  
„Und in diesem Fall ist es auch richtig, dass sie sich aus dem Weg gehen, sonst gäbe es beide Arten bald nicht mehr. Hat Remus auch Höhenangst?“  
„Der Trank, den er nahm, unterdrückte mmh seinen Wolfsgeist fast vollkommen. Er verlor dadurch die natürliche Wolfsgestalt und alle Instinkte, ich sah ihn einmal verwandelt, er war ein schreckliches Monster. Normale Werwölfe sehen aus wie ein ganz natürlicher Wolf, wenn sie verwandelt sind. Remus aber lief sogar auf zwei Beinen. Wenn er den Trank nicht mehr nimmt, wird aber all das Werwölfische mit den Jahren wieder zurück kommen, auch die Höhenangst.“  
„Aber auch sicher die Vorteile. Wir schätzen Remus hier sehr, er hat ein Kind geheilt und kennt viele gute Rezepte, es ist schade das er wieder nach England zurückkehren will.“  
„Das steht noch in den Sternen“ grinste Harry frech:  
„Valdor bemüht sich sehr um ihn, er mag ihn... also so... anders halt. So wie du Mary.“  
„Ah... ah“ staunte Jack sofort:  
„Wir haben Valdor schon oft eine Frau angeboten, jetzt weiß ich wieso er immer ablehnte. Hoffentlich bemüht er sich gut um Remus, wenn dieser ebenfalls interessiert ist, denn dann bleibt er in Australien.“  
„Remus ist jedenfalls auch schwul.“  
„Eine Schwulen-Höhle“ bemerkte Akama grinsend und bekam, von Harry, einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.  
„Das ist Zufall“ zischelte der Held:  
„Und ich bin bisexuell.“  
„Also dürfen wir dir Frauen anbieten“ schlug Jack sofort vor und wurde entsetzt angesehen:  
„Ich weiß ja das du Tsun magst, aber wenn es zwischen euch nichts wird, ich habe immer wieder Singles hier, die kann ich dir dann anbieten. Als Stammes-Oberhaupt ist es auch meine Pflicht dafür zu sorgen, dass niemand lang alleine bleibt. Nur Akama darf ich nichts anbieten, er ist von einem anderen Stamm und zudem noch auf der Reise, er wäre sonst zu sehr abgelenkt.“  
„Und was wäre, wenn er sich verliebt?“  
„Dann muss er seinen Stamm verlassen und in meinen eintreten, das ist eine sehr lange und harte Zeremonie, in der auch Blut fließt.  
Aber wenn man wirklich verliebt ist, dann nimmt man das auch auf sich.  
Übrigens müssen das nur die Männer machen. Schicke ich eine Frau in seinen Stamm und sie verliebt sich in jemanden dort, und der sich in sie, dann muss er seinen Stamm verlassen und nicht sie. In diesem Fall haben die Frauen da einen besseren Stand... ah schaut, jetzt küssen sie sich, ich liebe diese Szene...“

„Ich kann für den Rest meines Lebens kein General Hospital mehr sehen“ ächzte Akama, als sie gegen Abend auf dem Weg zurück zur Farm waren:  
„Da tropfte ja der Schleim schon aus dem Fernseher heraus, so schnulzig war das. Und dann gleich die ganze erste Staffel, er konnte teilweise die Folgen mitsprechen...“  
„Er liebt es halt und möchte es mit seinen Freunden teilen... aber es war wirklich absolut grauenhaft“ schmunzelte Harry, da wurde er plötzlich festgehalten und Akama erstarrte vollkommen, sah mit festem Blick gerade aus, der Held folgte diesem recht verwirrt.  
Da kam ihnen tatsächlich eine recht große Schlange entgegen, lang, hellbraun, stark wirkend.  
Das war es also was den Aborigine so erschreckte, und erstarren ließ.  
„Ein Inland-Taipan“ flüsterte Akama, mit leicht zitternder Stimme:  
„Bewege dich nicht, das ist die giftigste Schlange der Welt.“  
„Davor habe ich keine Angst“ lachte Harry fröhlich und löste sich von dem Griff.  
„Bist du wahnsinnig, sie kann dich in Sekunden töten.“  
„Sie wird mir nichts tun.“  
„Du bist wahnsinnig!“  
„Nein, ich bin mir nur meiner Fähigkeiten bewusst“ bestimmte der Held und ging langsam auf die Schlange zu, bis diese auf ihn aufmerksam wurde.  
„Guten Abend“ grüßte er sie dann in Parzel:  
„Ich freue mich so ein prächtigstes und stolzes Tier Eurer Art kennenzulernen. Wie geht es Euch heute Abend? Hattet Ihr eine gute Jagd?“  
„Ihr seid der Mensch, der unsere Sprache spricht, ich habe schon von Euch gehört. Meine Jagd war hervorragend, ich traf auf ein fettes Kaninchen“ zischelte die Schlange und deutete dabei auf die Wölbung ihres Körpers:  
„Ich danke Euch, dass ihr danach fragt. Dort ist noch ein Mensch, bedroht er Euch?“  
Sicher war sie auf dem Heimweg, hatte einen festen Platz, denn normalerweise schliefen Schlangen nach dem Fressen eine Weile.  
„Nein, er ist ein Freund und er wird Euch nichts tun“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab, man musste besonders mit den australischen Schlangen sehr höflich umgehen, als hätte man einen König vor sich:  
„Ich hörte Ihr habt ein ganz hervorragendes Gift.“  
„Ja, es tötet alles und jeden. Aber Euch, und Euren Freund, werde ich nicht angreifen, ich bin auch satt und es wäre eine Schande um Euer Talent. Ihr seid eine Verbindung zu den Menschen, die vielleicht noch nützlich sein könnte.“  
„Darf ich Euch trotzdem etwas Fleisch anbieten, es ist vom Rind, etwas was Ihr sicher nur selten bekommt“ Harry holte ein Stück Trockenfleisch aus seiner Tasche und hielt es dem Taipan hin, der schnupperte daran und nahm es vorsichtig auf.  
„Es schmeckt hervorragend und ich bin Euch sehr dankbar“ verkündete dieser, als das Fleisch verschlungen war:  
„Doch nun muss ich weiter gehen, mein Heim wartet auf mich. Ich wünsche mir Euch wieder zu treffen... und das leckere Fleisch.“  
Die Schlange zog weiter, beachtete Akama nicht mit einem Blick und zischelte stolz von seiner Stärke und Schönheit herum.  
„Du kannst mit Schlangen reden“ staunte Akama, als er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hat.  
„Es ist mir angeboren und ich bin sicher der Einzige, der es noch beherrscht. Deswegen komme ich mit den Schlangen hier auch sehr gut klar, nur bei Speikobras muss auch ich aufpassen, da rufe ich ihnen schon vorher von Weitem zu, dass ich harmlos bin.“  
„Du bist etwas besonderes...“  
„Ich bin nur Harry Potter, mehr will ich gar nicht sein, ein ganz normaler junger Mann. So wie du.“  
„Ich wäre etwas besonderes, wenn ich jedem sagen würde das ich ein Zauberer bin.“  
„Und mir geht es genauso, aber ich mache es nicht und deswegen geht es mir auch ganz gut so. Jetzt lass uns weiter gehen, ich bin schrecklich müde und will gleich nach dem Abendessen ins Bett... wahrscheinlich werde ich von General Hospital träumen und das nicht gerade angenehm...“


	19. Chapter 19

„Remus kann Heute wieder nicht aufstehen“ Akama kam aus dem Zimmer des Werwolfs und sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus:  
„Er hat Fieber und dazu auch Schüttelfrost. Hoffentlich kann dieser Severus ihm helfen und zum Glück hat er gestern noch vorgekocht. Wir müssen es nur aufwärmen. Ich könnte zwar auch etwas zubereiten, aber nichts ist so gut wie das Essen von Remus und wir sollten den Gästen nur das Beste bieten.“  
„Nach Vollmond wird es ihm ganz bestimmt besser gehen, dummerweise ist es noch eine ganze Woche bis dahin“ erklärte Harry ernst und stapelte Speck-Zwiebel-Pfannkuchen aufeinander. Es war ja nicht so, dass er gar nichts von Remus gelernt hatte, immerhin war er oft genug bei ihm Gast gewesen und durfte sogar im Restaurant mit in die Küche.  
Da schaute er sich schon so einiges ab und mindestens die Pfannkuchen gelangen deswegen immer.  
„Valdor knurrt aber auch schon als würde ihn an diesem Vollmond seine letzte Mahlzeit erwarten“ grinste Akama und klaute sich einen Pfannkuchen von dem Stapel.  
„Hey, ich mache mir doch nicht für deine diebischen Finger die Arbeit“ schimpfte der Held sofort.  
„Aborigines stehlen nicht, sie tauschen.“  
„Du hast mir nichts dafür gegeben.“  
„Ich muss dir nichts dafür geben, ich muss dem Stapel etwas dafür geben, da ich dort den Pfannkuchen wegnahm“ verkündete Akama lachend:  
„Ich gab ihm mehr Platz für neue Pfannkuchen. Sicher wird er meine Güte zu schätzen wissen.“  
„Das ist Stehlen“ jaulte Harry auf und verfolgte den, nun flüchtigen, Animagus mit dem Pfannenwender:  
„Komm her und lass dich verprügeln.“  
„Ich verzichte“ lachte der Flüchtling dreckig und verwandelte sich schnell, wollte durch das offene Küchenfenster fliehen und... sprang stattdessen einem Mann in die Arme.  
Einem der gerade aus dem Kamin trat und eindeutig nicht damit gerechnet hatte, aber trotzdem gefasst blieb und den „Hund“ gut festhielt.  
„Ein Dingo“ stellte Lucius Malfoy fest und wurde angefiept:  
„Ist das deiner, Harry?“  
Noch bevor der Held antworten konnte, kamen Severus Snape und... Fenrir Greyback, aus dem Kamin! Was wollte denn der oberste Wolf in Australien? Und wieso zum Teufel hatten sie ihn mitgebracht, er vertrug sich doch nicht mit Remus! Und der hatte schon genug mit seinem Entzug zu tun, da brauchte er nicht noch den alten Greyback in der Nähe.  
Harry klappte der Mund auf, schweigend stand er vor dem großen Werwolf, mit dem es wahrscheinlich nur Valdor aufnehmen konnte.  
Und dieser Farmer betrat gerade das Haus, musterte Fenrir kurz und genau.  
„Der riecht wie Remus, ich nehme an es ist sein Beißer.“  
„So ist es“ brummte Fenrir ernst:  
„Und du siehst nicht aus, als wärst du ein australischer Werwolf, eher nach Island.“  
„So ist es auch, aber ich bin schon vor sehr langer Zeit hierher ausgewandert“ sie schüttelten sich kurz die Hände, dann begrüßte er die anderen Besucher und ging mit dem Stapel Pfannkuchen zu Remus.  
„Wir haben Fenrir mitgebracht, damit er sein Blut im Notfall gleich frisch spenden kann“ erklärte Severus ernst:  
„Aber wir müssen ihn so weit wie möglich von Remus fern halten, da sie sich nicht vertragen. Hier, geh draußen das Zelt aufstellen.“  
„Ich bin der oberste Wolf und bin nur hier, weil ich immer noch für Remus verantwortlich bin, ich müsste das aber nicht tun“ plusterte sich Fenrir sofort auf, nahm aber dann doch das Zelt an und ging nach Draußen, wo er gleich erstmal von der Hitze fast erschlagen wurde:  
„Verfluchtes Australien!“  
„Und was ist jetzt mit dem Dingo“ wollte Lucius neugierig wissen, der immer noch Akama im Arm hielt. Und dieser schien das mittlerweile zu genießen, er kuschelte sich an die kräftige Brust und schlabberte die malfoysche Wange liebevoll ab.  
„Du wirst überrascht sein“ schmunzelte Harry:  
„Setze ihn mal ab.“  
Lucius hob eine Augenbraue, setzte den Hund ab und dieser verwandelte sich daraufhin in einen junge Aborigine.  
„Ich bin tatsächlich überrascht“ stellte er fest und drückte Akama etwas sehr sanft die Hand, ließ sie danach nicht los, sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen:  
„Angenehm überrascht.“  
„Auch angenehm... aber nicht überrascht“ lächelte Harrys Freund leicht:  
„Akama ist mein Name...“  
„Lucius Malfoy, und eigentlich dachte ich es gibt bei den Aborigines eher selten Zauberer.“  
„Ich bin eine Ausnahme und dieses kleine Geheimnis sollte auch auf der Farm bleiben.“  
„Natürlich“ nickte Lucius zustimmend.  
„Ich gehe mir Remus ansehen“ verkündete Severus und verschwand ebenfalls in dem Zimmer, kam aber nur zwei Minuten später wieder raus und ging zu Fenrir. Dabei sah er nicht sehr glücklich aus und verschwand dann auch gleich mit dem alten Wolf im Zelt.  
„Sicher ist es so schlimm wie wir uns das vorgestellt haben“ stellte Lucius fest, hielt dabei aber immer noch die Hand von Akama:  
„Es ist gut, dass wir Fenrir mitgebracht haben, auch wenn der die Kolonie eigentlich nicht verlassen sollte. Doch bei dem Welpen machen sie alle eine Ausnahme, der Welpe ist genau so wichtig wie das eigene Kind.“  
„Solange Remus im Zimmer bleibt, ist es gut, aber wenn es ihm Morgen besser geht...“  
„Das wird Severus entscheiden und dann können wir Fenrir immer noch schnell nach Hause schicken. Er ist nur hier um Blut, Speichel, Tränen oder sonst etwas für seinen Welpen spenden zu können.“  
Severus kam wieder rein und räumte die Küche frei, holte einen Kessel hervor und fing an zu brauen.  
„Ihr habt keinen Platz dafür im Zelt, oder“ wollte Harry besorgt wissen.  
„Es gab ein Zweier-Zelt mit Küche und ein Dreier-Zelt ohne Küche. Und Fenrir schnarcht wenn er schlecht liegt, deswegen wollten wir uns, und ihm, das Sofa ersparen“ erzählte Lucius:  
„Und wie ich sehe, ist das Sofa ja auch besetzt. Du bist nicht vom Stamm hier?“  
„Nein, ich wuchs im magischen Teil von Canberra auf und wurde dann von einem Stamm dort, in der Nähe, aufgenommen. Meine Eltern waren schon ohne Stamm und Muggel, sie hatten eine Sondergenehmigung um in der magischen Welt zu leben.“  
„Ich nehme an um dir die bestmögliche Ausbildung zu garantieren.“  
„So ist es. Ich hatte einen Privatlehrer um neben der magischen Ausbildung auch lernen zu können, wie es ist ein Aborigine zu sein.“  
„Auch das ist sehr lobenswert von deinen Eltern, ich hätte es bei meinem Sohn ebenso gemacht, wenn er als Muggel geboren wäre... was natürlich vollkommen unmöglich ist.“  
„Er hätte mindestens ein Squip werden können“ bemerkte Harry lächelnd:  
„Was macht Draco eigentlich zur Zeit?“  
„Er ist in Rumänien, was er genau dort macht weiß ich nicht, ich hoffe nur er kommt nicht als Vampir zurück.“  
„Du hast einen Sohn“ Akama legte den Kopf schief.  
„Ja, er ist so alt wie ich, wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen“ Harry machte sich daran neue Pfannkuchen zu braten, zum Glück hatte er genügend Teig vorbereitet. Zwar brauchte Severus eine Herdplatte, aber der Kessel war klein und die Pfanne passte sehr gut daneben.  
„So alt siehst du doch noch gar nicht aus, Lucius“ stellte der Animagus lächelnd fest und schon plusterte sich der Malfoy etwas mehr auf, als er es sonst schon tat.  
„Wenn Fett von deiner Pfanne in meinen Kessel...“ Severus wurde unterbrochen, weil Harry ihm einen halben Pfannkuchen in den Mund schob, etwas mühsam kaute und schluckte er:  
„Glück, für dich, dass die Dinger so gut schmecken. Und wahrscheinlich ist es auch das Einzige, was du kochen kannst.“  
„Nein, aber so ziemlich das Einzige was ich zum Frühstück kann... wieso haltet ihr Beiden immer noch Händchen?“  
Sofort wurde Lucius leicht rot und ließ die Hand von Akama los, dieser wirkte auch leicht verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
„Das war eine Begrüßung“ bestimmte der Malfoy dann und sein Blick fiel auf Yhi, die gerade gähnend auf ihrer Stange aufwachte:  
„Ich nehme aber an, dass ist deine Eule, Harry?“  
„Uhu, ja, das ist Yhi.“  
„Sehr niedlich“ Lucius ging zu ihr und streichelte ihr durchs Federkleid, dabei fiel ihm auf, dass etwas fehlte:  
„Sie hat nur ein Bein, das macht es für sie fast unmöglich einen Brief zu transportieren.“  
„Sie ist meine Jagdbegleitung und hat nie gelernt eine Posteule zu sein. Und dafür meine Beute auszuspähen braucht sie keine zwei Beine... ah, ich muss dir noch etwas geben, bevor ich es wieder vergesse.“  
Harry sprang ins Wohnzimmer, woraufhin Severus auf die Pfanne nebenbei aufpasste, und holte das Buch hervor, um es Lucius zu geben.  
„Was ist das“ wollte er wissen.  
„Alle Namen unserer Verfolger, auch der des Bosses und der ganzen Hintermänner.“  
„Wäre ich Remus, ich würde kreischen und dich fragen wieso du es mir erst jetzt gibt's“ Lucius blätterte kurz in dem Buch und steckte es dann sorgfältig ein.  
„Ich hatte es das letzte Mal einfach vergessen, immerhin warst du bei deiner verfrühten Abreise etwas... mmh... nur körperlich anwesend und das hat viel Chaos in die Sache gebracht. Zudem hing es da unsichtbar, ich habe sehr oft nicht mehr daran gedacht.“  
„Erinnere mich bitte nicht daran, was letztes Mal hier los war, denn ich tue es auch nicht mehr. Ich habe einen Filmriss von dem ersten Zug an der Pfeife an, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo mich Severus wieder ins Land der Lebenden zurück geholt hat.“  
Sofort grinste Harry unheilvoll.  
„Ich habe etwas unanständiges gemacht“ stellte der Malfoy sofort fest.  
„Du hast sehr viele Lieder über nackte Zentauren und lila Einhörner gesungen“ grinste Harry breit und Lucius stöhnte leise auf.  
„Was sind Zentauren“ wollte Akama neugierig wissen:  
„Und ich glaube, ich sollte meinem Privatlehrer beizeiten eine Eule schicken... er hat einiges, wichtiges wirklich vergessen mir beizubringen.“

„Ich mag Lucius“ Akama und Harry saßen vor dem Haus, während die Männer sich drinnen um Remus kümmerten, nur Fenrir wackelte auf den Weiden herum und kraulte die Ziegen ausgiebig.  
Er war schon immer sehr tierlieb gewesen, das wusste Harry von Lucius und Draco, deswegen überraschte ihn dieser Anblick überhaupt nicht.  
„Willkommen in der Schwulen-Höhle“ grinste der Held sofort und bekam dafür einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.  
„Ich bin immer noch hetero“ motzte der Aborigine:  
„Aber er hat schon etwas sehr... autoritäres und stolzes. Das mag ich und dafür würde ich auch die Hetero-Sache vergessen. Doch er lebt in England und ich habe nicht vor Australien zu verlassen, deswegen lasse ich das mit ihm besser. Ich bin auch mittlerweile zu alt dafür mich Hals über Kopf in irgendetwas gut-aussehendes zu verlieben. Außerdem scheint er ja auch Hetero zu sein.“  
„Eher weniger, denke ich. Nach der Schlacht hat er sich als Erstes von Dracos Mutter scheiden lassen und seit dem sieht man ihn nur noch mit Severus zusammen.“  
„Sie sind ein Paar?“  
„Nein, Severus ist definitiv hetero, sie kümmern sich nur umeinander, wie Brüder... wie Zwillinge und Seelenverwandte. Severus trifft sich auch wieder mit Frauen, seit er Schulleiter von Hogwarts ist, Lucius aber hatte noch kein Date bisher.“  
Sie schwiegen und sahen dabei zu wie Fenrir vor einem Ziegenbock fliehen musste, dabei ganz schlimm fluchte und danach keine Ziege mehr streicheln wollte.  
„Vermisst du England“ wollte Akama leise wissen.  
„Nur die Freunde, und das Wetter, dort. Sonst liebe ich es hier zu sein, es ist perfekt für mich... und wenn ich mich an das Klima hier gewöhnt habe, wird es noch perfekter sein. Ich werde die Farm hier kaufen, sobald Valdor nicht mehr arbeiten will, und die Ziegen kommen dann weg, den Stall baue ich zu einem Gästehaus um.“  
„Du kannst sicher nicht ewig von der Jagd leben und du hattest keinen Auftrag, seit ich hier bin.“  
„Ich habe ein hoch volles Verließ, das reicht eigentlich bis ich sterbe... ich komme zur Zeit nur nicht dran.“  
„Weil du verfolgt wirst?“  
„Weil Remus verfolgt wird. Es geht um Schutzgeld-Erpresser und mafiaähnliche Strukturen, Remus wollte nicht zahlen und hat mich um Hilfe gebeten... wir haben immer noch etwas Angst das die Kerle hier irgendwann vor der Tür stehen.“  
„Dann habt ihr aber mehr Chancen auf einen Sieg, gegen sie, als zuvor. Allein schon das du deinen Kylie immer mit dir trägst, wird dir helfen.“  
„Er ist kein Bumerang, ich kann damit nur einen Angreifer ausschalten und muss ihn dann zurück holen.“  
„Ein Bumerang bleibt auch liegen, nachdem er die Beute erledigt hat. Aber du kannst mit dem Kylie gleich den Anführer der Bande erledigen und dann mit dem Zauberstab den Rest. Außerdem ist Valdor ja da, und ich...“  
„Du? Du bist doch auf der Reise...“  
„Ich habe sie abgebrochen, letzte Nacht, mit der üblichen Traumzeit. Als ihr alle geschlafen habt. Als Zauberer kann ich eine Trance schneller herbeiführen als es üblich ist, und danach auch alle Spuren beseitigen. Es ist nicht wichtig wie man es macht, sondern nur das man es auch erledigt. Ohne Trance ist meine Reise nur pausiert und nicht abgebrochen.“  
„Aber darfst du das dann?“  
„Ein Reisender ist nicht von seiner Reise bestimmt, sondern von seinem eigenen Willen. Und sie ist dafür da seinen Weg im Leben zu finden, ich denke meiner ist hier irgendwo, bei dir... ich weiß nur noch nicht in welcher Form.“  
„Das werden wir sicher herausfinden, aber du kannst nicht auf dem Sofa bleiben, ich werde Severus das Zelt für dich abkaufen. Dann lassen sie es hier und du kannst darin wohnen, solange bis wir etwas Besseres gefunden haben. Komm sehen wir es uns an.“  
Sie standen auf und betraten das Zelt, Akama gefiel es sofort, bemängelte nur das die vielen Betten einen gewissen Platz wegnahmen.  
„Das können wir aber ändern“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Ein paar Zauber und schon sind die Betten weg, nur eine Küche kann ich dir nicht hinein schaffen. Aber die brauchst du auch nicht. Es soll nur ein Schlafplatz, und ein Platz für deine Sachen, sein.“  
„So ist es, und sonst hat es ja auch alles was man braucht. Ein Bad, einen kleinen Kamin und ein großes Bett... wenn Regenzeit ist, können die Nächte hier verdammt kalt werden und dann wird der Kamin auch gebraucht. Es ist jedenfalls sehr gemütlich und ich habe solche Zelte bisher nur in magischen Katalogen gesehen. Aber du musst es nicht für mich kaufen, du kommst doch nicht an dein Geld ran.“  
„Aber Lucius wird mir gerne einen Aufschub geben und zudem hat er einen zweiten Schlüssel für das Verließ. Er kann jederzeit ran“  
„Wieso bringt er dir kein Geld mit? Er holt es in England ab und bringt es durch den Kamin mit.“  
Harry erstarrte, quietschte leise auf und schaffte es nicht mehr den Mund zu schließen.  
Dann drehte er sich plötzlich auf dem Absatz um und rannte ins Haus hinein:  
„LUCIUS!“


	20. Chapter 20

„Du kommst also jetzt an dein Geld“ saugte Valdor das Essen ein und beobachtete dabei immer wieder Fenrir, der ebenfalls am Tisch saß. Remus hatten sie eingeschlossen, nicht das er noch auf die Idee kam sich in seinem Zustand auf seinen Beißer zu stürzen.  
Das Fieber war mittlerweile runter, er sollte sich aber trotzdem nicht anstrengen, sonst wirkte am Ende nicht mal Fenrirs Blut mehr.  
Doch er schlief auch gerade und Lucius hatte einen Meldezauber auf das Zimmer gelegt, egal was bei Remus sich eventuell veränderte, es wurde sofort angezeigt und sie konnten sich schnell darum kümmern.  
„Ja, Lucius wird mir bald etwas vorbei bringen und größere Einkäufe selbst erledigen.“  
„Ich hätte auch daran denken können, dass ich noch deinen Zweitschlüssel habe, aber über der Arbeit vergesse ich viel“ nickte der Malfoy ernst:  
„Außer natürlich das Wichtige, Harrys Schlüssel war in letzter Zeit jedoch eher unwichtig.“  
„Ich kann mich nicht mehr um die Ziegen kümmern“ verkündete Valdor plötzlich und wurde erstaunt, und entsetzt, angesehen:  
„So oft wie ich in letzter Zeit die Arbeit abgeben musste... ich bin nicht mehr allein und muss mich um Remus kümmern. Weil sein Beißer das ja nicht kann...“  
„Er lehnt mich ab“ fauchte Fenrir sofort, das war wirklich ein Thema, das ihm ganz und gar nicht behagte:  
„Ich habe es versucht, immer wieder und wirklich oft genug. Aber ich kann nichts gegen seine Ablehnung machen, wirf mir das nicht vor. Und ich sehe ja, dass er bei dir gut aufgehoben ist. Jetzt kann ich überlegen auf meine alten Tage noch jemand anderes zu beißen, denn bisher habe ich das nicht getan um die geistige Verbindung nicht zu verlieren.“  
Stille trat ein.  
„Bist ganz ordentlich“ brummte Valdor dann, als er erkannte, dass Fenrir immer noch für Remus da war, trotz der Ablehnung:  
„Beiße ruhig wen anderes, meine Instinkte haben ihn schon als Welpen angenommen und das wird reichen. Er ist ja auch alt genug um mit der Trennung klar zu kommen, auf seinen Entzug wird es keine Auswirkungen haben.  
Ich will aber trotz der Tatsache, dass ich mich um die Ziegen nicht mehr kümmern kann, mindestens ein Jahr noch auf der Farm bleiben.  
Ich habe darüber sehr intensiv nachgedacht, nachts, wie Harry immer:  
Wenn Remus mir an einem Vollmond mal durchdreht, kann ich ihn auf den Ebenen besser einfangen als in der Stadt. Ich brauche dieses Jahr hier, die Ziegen aber stören nur noch.“  
„Dann hast du keine Einnahmen mehr“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und runzelte die Stirn. Wenn die Ziegen weg waren, konnte er sich um den Umbau des Stalls kümmern. Er hatte keinerlei Bezug zu den Tieren, sie waren ihm egal und konnten auch gerne auf der Schlachtbank landen.  
„Die Farm gibt es nicht gratis, dazu hab ich noch was auf dem Verließ und ich bezahle sicher keine Miete an dich. Ich will Gratis hier wohnen, zusammen mit Remus, in einem Jahr ziehe ich dann in die Stadt runter... mit oder ohne ihn.“  
Harry dachte nun länger darüber nach und schob sich immer wieder ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Ich kann euch drei nicht durchfüttern“ wehrte er ab:  
„Akama bleibt hier, ihr Werwölfe fresst mir die Haare vom Kopf und dazu will ich den Stall umbauen. Unendlich reich bin ich auch nicht. Ich nehme dir gerne die Farm jetzt schon ab, damit ich den Stall umbauen kann, aber ich kann euch nicht alle hier gratis wohnen lassen. Ich habe ja selbst auch kaum Einnahmen, noch weniger wenn ich den Stall umbaue und die meiste Zeit hier sein muss.“  
„Ich habe einen Beruf gelernt“ kaute Akama:  
„Ich bin Besenmacher, sicher kann ich dafür was in der Stadt finden und hier auch Geld abgeben. Auch wenn ich eigentlich in diesem Job nicht mehr arbeiten wollte, meine Ausbildung war eine Katastrophe und kaum einer in Australien braucht Besen.“  
„Dann musst du das auch nicht mehr machen“ bestimmte Lucius:  
„Harry, ich empfinde es als eine sehr gute Idee, dass du die Farm jetzt schon kaufst. Aber du hast auch Recht, du kannst die Drei nicht durchfüttern. Ich kann euch jeden Monat einen Betrag mitbringen, wenn du das möchtest. Solange bis Valdor und Remus ausgezogen sind...“  
„Das sollte wirklich die letzte Möglichkeit sein“ seufzte Harry:  
„Wie viel soll die Farm kosten?“  
„Fünfzigtausend Galleonen, mit den Ziegen, die sind zehntausend wert. Du bekommst damit auch das ganze Grundstück, das allein schon dreißigtausend wert ist. Die Gebäude sind ja nur ein paar Holzplatten und Lehm, die Möbel sind noch was wert und das Futter im Stall.“  
„Und was mache ich dann mit den Ziegen, ich kenne mich doch beim Verkauf nicht aus und... ich könnte Tsun fragen, ob er einen Abnehmer kennt...“  
„Den wird er sicher kennen und ein paar nimmt er bestimmt auch gerne selbst. Aber alle sicher nicht. Ich kann dir auch beim Verkauf helfen, aber zuerst will ich die fünfzigtausend auf dem Verließ haben“ brummte Valdor, sicher fiel ihm die Entscheidung nicht leicht, aber da war auch viel Liebe zu Remus mit im Spiel. Hoffentlich wusste der das irgendwann auch zu schätzen.  
„Weil du dir mit dem Wert des Ganzen nicht sicher bist“ wollte Severus sehr neugierig wissen.  
„Doch natürlich bin ich mir sicher, und ich habe jemanden an der Angel, der würde mir auch mehr geben. Aber dann könnte ich hier nicht mehr wohnen und ich gebe es lieber einem Freund. Doch wie lange kenne ich euch? Mmh? Am Ende seid ihr alle Betrüger, da will ich doch mal lieber mein Geld sicher haben. Auch wenn das Risiko wirklich sehr gering ist, ist ja nicht so als würde ich euch nicht vertrauen... aber hier geht es nun mal um Geld, sehr viel Geld.“  
„Ich verstehe das“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Und ich habe die fünfzigtausend auch... aber trotzdem geht es nicht, eben weil ich zu wenig einnehme... verdammt, ich würde so gerne den Stall umbauen, dann müsste keiner mehr ein Zelt mitbringen.“  
„Ich bezahle den Stallumbau“ bestimmte Lucius plötzlich:  
„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl mindestens einmal im Monat hier auftauchen zu müssen, und wenn es nur für ein Wochenende ist. Außerdem kann ich meinen Urlaub in die Sommerferien verlegen und dann mit Severus auch länger bleiben. Australien ist schön, wenn man es nüchtern erlebt, es eignet sich sehr gut um Urlaub zu machen... und das Zelt schenke ich Akama einfach mal... wann hast du eigentlich Geburtstag?“  
„Geburtstage sind in unserem Volk nicht wichtig“ wehrte Harrys neuer Freund gelassen ab:  
„Aber es ist der erste März, also noch einen Monat bis dahin.“  
„Ich empfände es als wichtig dir etwas zu schenken“ erklärte Lucius ruhig:  
„Das Zelt ist ein nachträgliches Geschenk zu Weihnachten, keine Widerrede.“  
„Alles was du möchtest“ Akama zeigte dem Malfoy ein ehrliches Lächeln, woraufhin dieser rote Wangen bekam.  
„Mir ist es hier zu warm“ warf Severus ein, woraufhin ihn der gefürchtete Welpenblick eines gewissen Helden traf:  
„Baut eine magische Kühlung in den Stall ein,verdammt. Mehr als zwanzig Grad darf ich nachts nicht haben, sonst schlafe ich gar nicht mehr.  
Und an Weihnachten kommt ihr nach England, ich will Schnee und Tannen, keine vertrockneten Büsche.“  
„Ich schaffe den Klimawechsel nicht mehr“ schnaubte Valdor:  
„Selbst nicht für nur Weihnachten. Ich bin kein Mensch, ein alter Wolf wie ich könnte da sehr schnell krank werden, bin ja sogar älter als Fenrir hier.“  
„Aber nur ein wenig“ brummte dieser:  
„Doch, du hast Recht, aber auch nur weil du in Australien lebst und nicht in Island geblieben bist. Ich kann von der Kälte in die Hitze, du aber nicht von der Hitze in die Kälte.“  
„Dann feiern wir zweimal Weihnachten“ bestimmte Harry ernst:  
„Die Ferien fangen meistens am zweiundzwanzigsten Dezember an, da reisen wir gleich rüber und einer bleibt hier bei Valdor. Und am fünfundzwanzigsten packen wir eine kleine Tanne ein und kommen alle hierher. Ein entsprechend großes Wohnzimmer wäre im Stall nicht schlecht, das hier ist zwar gemütlich, aber zu klein für eine Weihnachtsfeier.“  
„Ich bleibe dann immer hier bei Valdor“ erklärte Akama sofort:  
„Ein Aborigine sollte in Australien bleiben und ich bin hier geboren, zudem ein Dingo, ich werde wahrscheinlich genauso schnell krank dort, wie er. Doch ihr dürft nicht wegen uns auf ein wenig Schnee, Heimat und Tannenbäume verzichten. Diese Regelung scheint mir sehr logisch und klug zu sein. Aber wir haben immer noch nicht geklärt wie wir Harry finanziell unter die Arme greifen können. Ich besitze nichts... alles was ich in der Ausbildung verdiente, habe ich schon ausgegeben, da ich die letzten Jahre im Stamm lebte und dort nur als Jäger arbeitete.“  
„Ohne das du ihnen gesagt zu haben, dass du ein Zauberer bist?“  
„Ich bin immer allein auf die Jagd gegangen und kann auch sehr gut als Muggel leben, immerhin kenne ich es von meinen Eltern“ Akama zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern:  
„Ich werde mir einen Job suchen, dass ist schon mal klar, was es sein wird, weiß ich aber noch nicht. Harry kann weiter auf die Jagd gehen, Valdor kann mithelfen, oder bist du dafür auch zu alt?“  
„Nein, ganz sicher nicht“ schnaubte der Farmer:  
„Und wenn es nicht mehr werwölfisch geht, dann kann ich auch mit einem Kylie umgehen. Also kaufst du die Farm? Lucius ist gerade da, er kann alles regeln.“  
„Lasst mich darüber eine Nacht schlafen“ seufzte der Held leise und verschwand schon wenig später in seinem Zimmer.  
Langsam wurde es wirklich perfekt, mit jedem Tag ein Stückchen mehr.

„Ich nehme zwanzig Ziegen, die jungen und kräftigen“ Tsun stand mit Harry am nächsten Morgen auf der Weide und sah sich die Tiere genauer an:  
„Ich lasse sie abholen, sie kommen zum Schlachter und dann in mein Lager. Aber mehr kann ich nicht nehmen.“  
„Kennst du jemanden, der vielleicht Bedarf hat?“  
„Ich kenne zwei Ziegenfarmer, wenn du willst, frage ich sie für dich“ der Metzger wuschelte Harry durch das Haar und stieg dann über den Zaun:  
„Wieso trägst du deinen Hut nicht?“  
„Wir sind doch nur kurz hier draußen, sei nicht so besorgt um mich.“  
„Ich bin es, weil ich dich mag“ schmunzelte Tsun und gab dem Helden einen Kuss auf die Stirn:  
„Wann meinst du, können wir diesen Ausflug machen? Du weißt, ich muss das vorher wissen.“  
„Im Moment geht es noch nicht, wahrscheinlich auch erst wenn ich nicht mehr auf der Flucht bin. Aber du könntest mich einen Abend zu dir einladen und für mich kochen, zum Beispiel.“  
„Das klingt nach einem guten Kompromiss, erstmal... Akama hat seine Reise abgebrochen?“  
„Ja, er meint er würde hier sein Schicksal finden. Zur Zeit sieht es so aus, als wäre dieses ein Mann namens Lucius Malfoy.“  
„Ich habe noch nie einen schwulen Aborigine gesehen...“  
„Er ist auch hetero, aber ich glaube wenn man den richtigen Menschen findet, ist es egal welches Geschlecht er hat.“  
„Vielleicht waren sie auch früher einmal ein Paar, also bevor sie als Akama und Lucius geboren wurden. Die Aborigines glauben viel und gerne, Wiedergeburt ist da auch recht weit verbreitet. Also nehmen wir einmal an, einer von Beiden war früher eine Frau, oder sie Beide schwul... jetzt haben sie sich wieder getroffen und verlieben sich erneut ineinander.“  
„Das klingt mir sehr romantisch und kitschig“ schmunzelte der Held leicht amüsiert und lehnte sich dann an den großen, starken Metzger:  
„Ich weiß noch nicht wie ich das machen soll. Akama will sich zwar einen Job suchen, aber die beiden Werwölfe werden mir besonders vor Vollmond das Geld direkt aus der Tasche heraus fressen. Und ich will Lucius nur im äußersten Notfall um Geld bitten.“  
„Vielleicht sollte Akama ihn um Geld bitten“ Tsun deutete auf das Haus, wo gerade die beiden Männer heraus spazierten und so aussahen als wollten sie mindestens eine Stunde weg bleiben.  
Lucius hatte Harrys Hut gestohlen... aber das war nicht weiter schlimm, der Held wollte ihn eh gerade nicht aufsetzen und Sorgen um die Beiden musste er sich auch nicht machen. Akama kannte sich doch aus, zwar noch nicht in der Gegend, aber doch mit dem Land, und sie beherrschten Beide das Apparieren.  
„Lucius wird England nicht verlassen und Akama glaubt nicht, dass er dort lange, gesund überlebt. Er ist ein Dingo, er hat in einem anderen Klima nichts verloren.“  
„So ist es, also wenn es etwas ernsteres wird, Lucius wäre derjenige der seine Sachen packen muss und wenn er Akama dann wirklich liebt, wird er es auch tun. Ich würde mit dir nach England gehen“ Tsun plusterte sich ordentlich auf:  
„Ich bin noch jung, und kräftig, genug um mich an ein neues Klima gewöhnen zu können. Zudem bin ich weder Werwolf, noch Animagus, sollte es dich also irgendwann einmal zurück nach England ziehen...“  
„Nein, definitiv nicht... nur zu Weihnachten ein paar Tage vielleicht. Ansonsten bin ich hier sehr glücklich und will hier bleiben, auch wenn das Klima mir immer noch etwas zu schaffen macht. Selbst die Hölle ist nicht so heiß und trocken wie Australien.“  
„Gehen wir rein und du trinkst erstmal etwas Wasser, du hättest auch gar nicht ohne Hut rausgehen dürfen und jetzt ist Lucius damit abgehauen. Hoffentlich passt Akama auf, dass er nichts wieder zu Rauchen bekommt.“  
„Dann würde das Severus ganz sicher nicht mehr lustig finden und eventuell im Dorf auflaufen“ Harry schüttelte sich und betrat mit Tsun das Haus, wo Fenrir gerade im Kamin verschwinden wollte:  
„Keine Verabschiedung?“  
„Ich muss schnell verschwinden, Remus geht es einigermaßen wieder gut und er möchte aufstehen“ brummte der oberste Wolf, der Kolonie:  
„Aber ich habe etwas Blut hier gelassen und Severus hat eine Sondergenehmigung, er kann mich jederzeit in der Kolonie aufsuchen.“  
„Das meinte ich damit nicht, du bist auch ein Freund, umarme mich wenigstens kurz.“  
Harry breitete die Arme aus, Fenrir zögerte einen Moment und umarmte dann den Helden schnell.  
„Danke“ erklärte er und machte sich dann auf den Heimweg, Harry sah ihm noch einige Momente lang nach, lächelte dann.  
„Er ist sicherlich ein guter oberster Wolf“ bestimmte er und empfing daraufhin den noch etwas schwachen Remus mit einer ganz besonders lieben Umarmung.  
So als wolle er die von Fenrir an dessen Welpen weitergeben, für eine letzte, kleine Verbindung zwischen ihm und Remus.  
Denn es war schon fast sicher, dass Fenrir bald jemand anderes beißen würde, er wusste ja jetzt, dass Remus bei Valdor in sehr guten Händen war.  
In den Besten, die man sich für ihn hätte wünschen können.


	21. Chapter 21

„So und jetzt noch den Kaufvertrag unterschreiben“ Lucius reichte Harry die Schreibfeder, während Severus in der Küche seinen Kram zusammen packte. Es war Sonntag Abend und der Professor würde sicherlich nicht mehr lange schlafen können, bis er wieder an die Arbeit musste, wenn überhaupt.  
Aber so etwas störte ihn ja grundsätzlich nicht und er wusste ja auch, dass seine Anwesenheit notwendig gewesen war.  
Außerdem, auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, er fühlte sich wohl auf dieser kleinen Farm. Das Klima machte ihm natürlich zu schaffen, aber seine Freunde waren da und das half ungemein. Er empfand auch Akama als eine sehr angenehme Gesellschaft, der junge Mann zeigte sich recht klug und konnte sich sehr gut allen Gegebenheiten anpassen.  
Nur in England würde er untergehen, und das wusste auch Lucius sehr gut.  
Remus ging es schon wieder wesentlich besser und sie hofften alle, dass dies auch bis zum Vollmond so blieb... aber die Chance dafür war recht gering, der Entzug hatte einfach zu starke Auswirkungen und die würden sich sehr bald wieder melden.  
Aber dann waren wenigstens ein paar Tränke da, die würden dem ehemaligen Lehrer schon einiges erleichtern. Und nach Vollmond war er dann auch ganz wieder der Alte, mindestens für zwei Wochen dann, wenn nicht sogar länger.  
Harry unterschrieb das Papier, nachdem er es noch einmal kurz überflog, und reichte es dann an Valdor weiter.  
Mit dessen Unterschrift gehörte die Farm nun dem Helden und das Geld kam in den nächsten Tagen zum alten Werwolf. Überweisen konnte Lucius nichts, er besaß keine Vollmacht und die bekam er nicht von Harry, da man ja sonst eventuell erfuhr wo er sich gerade befand.  
Und das er überhaupt noch lebte. Zwar gab es darin keinen Zweifel, aber er sollte sich wirklich so bedeckt wie möglich halten.  
Also musste der Malfoy das Geld auf einem anderen Wege zu Valdor schaffen, wahrscheinlich brachte er am nächsten Wochenende einen vollen Sack mit. Anders ging es wohl nicht, selbst für einen Scheck hatte Lucius keine Vollmacht... es war schon sehr ärgerlich, aber wenigstens besaß er jetzt die Namen, all dieser Verbrecher.  
So konnte er das Nest schön ausheben und am Ende vielleicht auch noch etwas Ruhm einheimsen. Lucius Malfoy befreit die magische Welt von diesen Leuten und rettet nebenbei Harry Potter... um den es eigentlich gar nicht ging und der nur zufällig mit da rein rutschte.  
Aber an der Mentalität der magischen Welt konnte man leider nichts mehr wirklich ändern. In den Köpfen der Menschen waren Werwölfe Wesen zweiter Klasse und allein das Remus mit seinem Restaurant solchen Erfolg hatte, war schon ein großes Wunder gewesen.  
Da konnte man nicht auch noch verlangen, dass sie ihn so verehrten wie den Helden... oder auch nur annähernd irgendwie gerne mochten.  
Wahrscheinlich waren einige sogar der Meinung, es sollte eine Ehre für ihn sein, dass er für sie überhaupt kochen durfte und sie ihm auch noch Geld dafür gaben... Lucius dachte ganz sicher nicht so.  
Er hatte sogar schon vor zwanzig Jahren Fenrir als zweiten Patenonkel für seinen Sohn ausgesucht, und da war es ihm egal gewesen, dass er es bei diesem Freund mit einem Werwolf zu tun hatte.  
„Du bist jetzt Besitzer einer australischen Ziegenfarm“ polterte Valdor amüsiert:  
„Und bald nur noch Farm, wie viele nimmst du, Tsun?“  
„Zwanzig, Dienstag werden sie abgeholt, wenn alles gut funktioniert“ der Metzger räumte gerade die Küche auf und half dabei auch Severus mit, Remus hatte sich an diesem Tag ganz sicher nicht an den Herd gestellt und so kochte er zusammen mit Akama. Es gab eine frisch-geschlachtete Ziege, Harry war bei dem Anblick nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen und musste sich dreimal übergeben. Eindeutig wollte er nie wieder sehen, wie den Tieren der Gar aus gemacht wurde und man sie dann auch noch aufschnitt.  
Er sah es sich ja auch sonst nicht an, was mit der Beute gemacht wurde, welche er heim brachte. Es reichte ihm, diese dann auf dem Teller zu haben und der Kylie war eine fast vollkommen unblutige Jagdwaffe. Nur manchmal verpasste er dem Tier auch eine Platzwunde gleich mit, aber das war dann nun mal so.  
„Dann bleiben aber noch einige übrig und da sie jetzt nicht mehr mir gehören, musst du dich solange um sie kümmern, Harry“ grinste Valdor breit:  
„Ich kann Morgen zum ersten Mal ordentlich ausschlafen.“  
„Aber...“ brachte der junge Mann entsetzt hervor:  
„Verdammt, ich hätte die Farm leer kaufen sollen.“  
„Ich kümmere mich darum“ schlug Akama vor:  
„Mir macht es nichts aus, aber ewig möchte ich es natürlich auch nicht machen. Es wäre sehr angenehm, wenn die Tiere noch diesen Monat alle weg sind.“  
„Das werden sie auch sein“ bestimmte Tsun:  
„Ich eule Morgen früh gleich alle Ziegenfarmer an und schreibe ihnen, sie sollen gleich auf die Farm kommen. Es ist großer Ziegenausverkauf. Meine habe ich ja schon markiert, verkauft einfach an jeden der auf die Farm kommt. So ich muss mich jetzt auf den Heimweg machen, bekomme ich noch einen Kuss, Harry?“  
„Einen kleinen“ schmunzelte der Held und gab dem großen, starken Metzger einen Kuss auf die Wange:  
„Ich besuche dich die Tage, trotz der Tatsache das wir wohl Besuch bekommen, muss ich nicht ständig auf der Farm sein. Valdor kann die Tiere auch verkaufen.“  
„Sind nicht mehr meine“ kam sofort von dem alten Wolf.  
„Mmh, du hast nur Wohnrecht, aber kein Recht mehr auf dein Zimmer, ob du auch gut bei den Ziegen schläfst?“  
„Ich kümmere mich darum“ brummte Valdor sofort:  
„Lass mir mein Zimmer, ich kann woanders nicht gut schlafen.“  
„Dann hilf mir, wenn die Ziegen weg sind, ist es egal, aber noch sind sie da. Du kannst dich nicht von Heute auf Morgen zur Ruhe setzen und mir alles überlassen.“  
„Wir müssen los, Lucius“ verkündete Severus nun:  
„Willst du noch einen Abschiedskuss von Akama?“  
Der Malfoy wurde sofort knallrot und murmelte einige Verwünschungen auf seinen besten Freund, der Aborigine wirkte aber genauso verlegen und starrte plötzlich sehr interessiert auf den Boden.  
„Hey, ich beobachte nur und genieße den Anblick, den ihr Beiden mir bietet“ lachte der Direktor von Hogwarts dreckig:  
„Und jetzt komm, es liegt nicht nur vor mir viel Arbeit, sondern auch vor dir.“  
„Nächstes Wochenende komme ich nur für ein paar Stunden, ich möchte nicht hier sein, wenn die Jungs ihr Fell anziehen“ erklärte der Malfoy ernst und gab Akama doch noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er dann eilig im Kamin verschwand.  
Der junge Aborigine schnappte sofort verlegen nach Luft und wurde merklich dunkler im Gesicht.  
„Ich dachte du bist hetero, jetzt bist du auf einmal doch mit in der Schwulen-Höhle“ bemerkte Tsun grinsend und musste dann vor dem verlegenen Aborigine fliehen.

„Es gibt hier Pferde“ Harry blieb fast der Speck im Halse stecken, als ihm Valdor beim Frühstück davon erzählte. Natürlich hatte sich dieser nicht ausgeschlafen, denn er war es gewohnt früh aufzustehen und wollte zudem den ganzen Tag mit Remus verbringen.  
„Ja, die Brumbies, Wildpferde die sich mittlerweile zur Plage entwickelt haben. Die Muggel haben einige Schutzgebiete, die Pferde rennen ihnen da rein und zertrampeln die Lebensräume der geschützten Tiere. Deswegen werden sie entweder abgeschossen, oder eingefangen und gezähmt. Ich kenne einen magische Farm, der hält sich einige von den Tieren und fängt auch immer wieder neue ein. Wenn er sie gezähmt hat, verkauft er sie für etwas Geld, denn sie sind eigentlich recht beliebt. Klein, wendig, schnell und sehr ausdauernd. Und sie können das ganze Jahr auf der Weide bleiben. Einen Stall brauchen sie nur, wenn sie trächtig sind und kurz vor der Geburt stehen. Aber er züchtet nicht, darf er auch nicht, gibt schon zu viele davon und deswegen muss er alle gefangenen Hengste gleich kastrieren lassen.“  
Harry stand auf und ging raus, sah ernst auf die Weiden, welche er bald nicht mehr gebrauchen konnte.  
„So ein Pferd wäre wirklich nicht schlecht“ stellte er fest:  
„Dann würde ich mir auf der Jagd nicht mehr die Füße wund laufen und Yhi könnte bei dem Pferd bleiben, während ich kurz etwas erlegen gehe. Und, was noch wichtiger ist, ich würde die Beute nicht mehr schweben lassen und damit vielleicht noch irgendwelche Unschuldigen erschrecken.“  
„Das klingt sehr gut, aber du musst zwei Tiere haben“ kaute Akama:  
„Allein kann man einen Brumby definitiv nicht halten, immerhin stammen sie aus einer wilden Herde.“  
„Kannst du reiten?“  
„Eher weniger, ich bin ein Dingo, ich bin es gewohnt am Boden zu bleiben und meine eigenen vier Pfoten zu benutzen. Und Valdor ist sicherlich zu schwer für ein solches Pferd, die sind einfach sehr klein und dünn, und er ist groß und dick.“  
„Gleich bist du klein und viereckig“ kam es vom Tisch her, Remus schlief noch etwas, hatte aber schon ein großartiges Mittagessen angekündigt:  
„Dann wenn ich dich zusammen gefaltet habe, denn ich bin nicht dick. Das sind alles Muskeln. Aber es stimmt, ich bin zu schwer für einen Brumby.  
Wollte es vor zehn Jahren mal versuchen, der Farmer hat mich angesehen als würde ich kleine Kinder essen und hat dann alle Pferde vor mir in Sicherheit gebracht.  
Aber für dich würden die Vorteile überwiegen, Harry, du müsstest fast gar nicht mehr apparieren, könntest sogar in die Stadt reiten. Die Tiere sind jedes Klima in Australien gewöhnt, die Berge genau so wie das Outback. Vielleicht mag ja Remus ab und zu einmal reiten. Oder du wechselst die Tiere ab, nimmst eines als Packesel auf die langen Jagden mit und Tsun kann bestimmt auch reiten. Und wenn nicht, so was kann man lernen.“  
„Auch wenn er ebenfalls sehr groß und muskulös ist, er ist sicher nur halb so schwer wie du, alter Wolf“ nickte Akama zustimmend.  
„Ich bin eben ein alter Wolf, doppelt so alt wie Tsun... was denkst du, Harry?“  
„Ich würde mir sie gerne ansehen, was kostet so ein Pferd?“  
„Zweihundert...“  
„Zweihunderttausend?“  
„Zweihundert Galleonen. Die Viecher sind wie Kaninchen, sie verdoppeln ihren Bestand jedes Jahr und der Farmer braucht nur mal kurz rausgehen um sich ein neues zu holen. Er verdient das meiste Geld mit Urlaubern, die auf seinen Hof kommen und zwei Wochen lang Farmer spielen wollen.  
Dann gibt er noch Reitunterricht und vermietet seine Kutsche.  
Ist einer der reichsten magischen Farmer hier in Australien, da muss er nicht viel für ein Pferd nehmen. Ihm ist es wichtig, dass die Tiere in gute Hände kommen. Man baut ja auch eine Verbindung auf, wenn man sie zähmt und zureitet. Aber zu den Ziegen kannst du sie nicht stellen, ich sehe in deinen Augen, dass du am Liebsten gleich los möchtest, um dir was auszusuchen. Kannst du überhaupt reiten?“  
„Auf Thestralen und Hippogreifen, auf einem richtigen Pferd saß ich noch nicht“ gab der junge Mann zu und bemerkte dann wie jemand auf die Farm apparierte. Ein Australier, eindeutig, seine Haut war von der Sonne gebräunt und er trug die übliche Kleidung. Schnell schnappte sich Harry seinen Hut und zog Valdor mit raus.  
„David“ begrüßte der ehemalige Farmer den Besucher:  
„Was führt dich her?“  
„Tsun hat mir geschrieben, du verkaufst die Ziegen...?“  
„Ja, ich habe gestern die Farm an diesen jungen Mann hier verkauft, werde mich zur Ruhe setzen. Interesse?“  
„Ich dachte so an fünfzig Tiere, wenn wir uns sofort einig werden, rufe ich gleich meine Jungs und wir nehmen sie mit.“  
„Such dir was aus“ strahlte Harry und zeigte auf die Weiden:  
„Nur die markierten gehören schon Tsun, ansonsten ist alles noch zu haben. Siebzig Galleonen das Stück, es ist ein Sonder-Ausverkaufs-Preis.“  
Das eingenommene Geld konnte er vielleicht in zwei Pferde stecken, einen kleinen Unterstand bauen um sie bei der Regenzeit zu schützen und noch Futter kaufen. Dann noch das Zubehör, am Ende kam er sicherlich bei tausend Galleonen pro Tier raus und das war immer noch recht günstig.  
David hob sehr nachdenklich seine Augenbrauen und machte sich dann doch recht zufrieden an die Arbeit.


	22. Chapter 22

„Jetzt sind hier noch drei Ziegen“ Harry sah die Tiere sehr ernst an:  
„Valdor, kannst du sie schlachten?“  
„Morgen ist Vollmond, ich würde sie eher zerreißen und dann in ihren Gedärmen rum matschen, oder ähnlich ekliges. Essen könnte man sie danach ganz bestimmt nicht mehr“ schnaubte der ehemalige Farmer und sah sie sich ebenfalls sehr nachdenklich an:  
„Bring sie in den Stall, da können sie bleiben, bis Vollmond vorbei ist.“  
„Wolltest du nicht mit Remus in den Stall gehen, ihr wolltet euch dort verwandeln“ überlegte Akama ernsthaft, der auch dabei stand und sich die drei letzten Tiere ansah. Innerhalb dieser wenigen Tage waren alle Ziegen zu ihren neuen Besitzern, oder ins Schlachthaus, gegangen... nur eben diese blieben übrig.  
„Deswegen ja, sie werden uns sicher gerne Gesellschaft leisten, und dann wahrscheinlich auch die Mägen füllen.“ Valdor grinste breit, also hatte er sie sich als Beute ausgesucht und Harry war sicherlich nicht dagegen.  
„Ich weiß nicht ob das so gut ist“ murmelte der Aborigine leise:  
„Andererseits, ihr seid dann Tiere und bestimmt angenehmer, wenn eure Mägen nicht knurren.“  
„So ist es, und auch wenn wir uns einsperren, lieber satt und gemütlich, als hungrig und auf einen Ausbruch aus. Remus wird die Ziegen auch zu schätzen wissen.“  
„Dann ab in den Stall mit denen“ bestimmte der Held und trieb sie, zusammen mit Akama, dort hinein. Er trauerte ihnen sicher nicht nach, auch wenn sie niedlich waren, es handelte sich dabei um eine gewisse Art von Ware, welche sie nicht mehr verkauft bekamen. Da war es nur recht, wenn die Werwölfe sie als Beute nahmen und dadurch wesentlich zufriedener waren.  
„Jetzt kann ich zur Pferdefarm apparieren, wer kommt mit mir“ freute Harry sich und strahlte seine Freunde auffordernd an.  
„Ich bin raus, auch wenn Remus gerade schläft, ich sollte bei ihm sein, falls er aufwacht“ wehrte Valdor gelassen ab:  
„Appariert ihr doch Beide dorthin, sicher könnt ihr auch mal Probereiten und damit ein paar schöne Stunden verbringen.“  
„Ich will nicht reiten“ wehrte Akama sofort ab:  
„Lieber bleibe ich hier und...“  
„Lucius kommt erst Morgen“ klagte Harry:  
„Du musst hier auf Niemanden warten. Jetzt komm schon mit, du kennst dich wenigstens ein bisschen aus.“  
„Nicht mit Pferden“ wehrte Akama sich:  
„Wieso nimmst du Tsun nicht mit?“  
„Weil der Heute den ganzen Tag arbeiten muss, genauso wie Morgen auch. Er kommt erst Sonntag wieder zu Besuch und dann will ich niemanden in seinem Frieden stören.“  
„Schwachsinn, du willst ja nur Heute dorthin apparieren, weil du scharf auf die Pferde bist“ motzte Valdor sofort und hatte den jungen Mann damit ertappt, der wurde auch gleich knallrot und starrte auf den Boden:  
„Zur Strafe solltest du jetzt alleine apparieren, dann triffst du auch mal einen richtigen, australischen Cowboy und lernst vielleicht noch was dabei. Er kann dir sicher noch ein paar Tipps geben, nicht nur beim Reiten. Hol deinen Zauberstab hervor, dann gebe ich dir die Koordinaten.“  
Harry seufzte leise auf und ließ sich tatsächlich die Koordinaten geben, nun konnte er jederzeit dorthin apparieren. Doch keiner seiner Freunde machte Anstalten ihn zu begleiten... so holte er sich seinen Kylie, setzte den Hut auf und apparierte alleine zu dieser leicht geheimnisvollen Pferdefarm.  
Er tauchte genau am Tor auf und entdeckte sofort einige Tiere auf den Weiden, es gab gescheckte und einfarbige, alle in verschiedenen Brauntönen und dazu gab es sogar Palominos. Die gefielen Harry besonders gut, trotzdem traute er sich noch nicht an die Weide heran, immerhin wusste er ja nicht wie weit diese Tiere schon gezähmt waren.  
Und doch sah er sich, aus sicherer Entfernung, genau an, tatsächlich schien keines höher als 1,50m zu sein, was aber vollkommen ausreichte. Vorsichtig trat er etwas näher an die Weide heran, nun bemerkten die Pferde ihn auch und kamen neugierig näher, um ihn zu beschnuppern. Dadurch stellte er fest, dass sie okay waren und streichelte die neugierigen Nasen ausgiebig.  
„Ihr seid wirklich süß“ freute er sich und wuschelte den Tieren durch ihre flauschige Mähne.  
„Was machst du denn da“ polterte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme, Harry erstarrte förmlich und die Pferde sahen in die Richtung, aus der eben dieses Poltern kam:  
„Du bist doch hoffentlich kein Pferdedieb, Junge!“  
Harry drehte sich langsam um, sah dadurch direkt auf die Brust eines Mannes, der etwa siebzig Jahre alt war. Sein Bart war prächtig, dunkelgrau und reichte ihm bis zur Hemdtasche, darüber fingen irgendwo Nase und Augen an, das lange, graue Haar ging ihm bis zu den Hüften und war zu einem Zopf geflochten.  
Das Gesicht war vom Wetter gegerbt, die Augen tiefblau und unter dem Bart zeigten sich einige größere Narben.  
Dieser Mann hatte sein Leben immer nur draußen verbracht, in der Sonne und Hitze, in der Kälte ebenso wie im schlimmsten Regen.  
Er war kein muskulöser Schrank wie Valdor oder Fenrir, eher so wie Lucius und Severus, ein wenig verbergend was wirklich in ihm steckte.  
„Nein... mein Name ist Harry...“  
„Jack“ stellte sich der Pferdefarmer vor:  
„Also, wenn du kein Pferdedieb bist, was machst du dann hier? Reitunterricht? Ferien auf der Farm? Willst du die Kutsche mieten?“  
„Zwei Pferde kaufen“ erklärte der junge Mann ruhig:  
„Kennst du Valdor?“  
„Der Ziegenfarmer, ein Werwolf.“  
„Ich habe seine Farm gekauft und die Ziegen sind weg. Den Stall baue ich zu einem Gästehaus um, die Weiden sind aber frei und ich könnte ein Reittier gebrauchen.“  
„Und doch willst du zwei kaufen.“  
„Nun ja, ich würde nicht mal ein normales Pferd alleine halten wollen.“  
„Klingt ordentlich, aber die hier sind nicht zum Verkauf, das sind meine Tiere für Kunden und Gäste. Komm mit, ich habe zur Zeit zwei Wallache und eine Stute da. Aber wenn dir nichts davon gefällt, dann suchen wir was Wildes aus und ich reite dir das ein... oder du versuchst es selbst. Kannst du reiten?“  
Harry öffnete den Mund, um zu erzählen auf was für Tieren er schon saß, aber Jack gegenüber wollte er nicht damit angeben... oder es auch nur so aussehen zu lassen. Jemand der schon soviel gesehen hatte, ließ sicherlich nur Taten gelten und gab nichts auf Hippogreif und Thestral.  
Hoffentlich nur schätzte Harry den Cowboy richtig ein.  
„Das werden wir wohl Heute sehen“ erklärte der junge Mann leise und ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich daraufhin unter dem Bart, er hatte ihn also richtig eingeschätzt. Schweigend erreichten sie eine weitere Weide, nun bemerkte Harry auch das Farmhaus und einen recht kleinen Stall, davor stand eine Kutsche, die gerade ein Mann polierte.  
„Was ist in dem Stall“ wollte der Held neugierig wissen.  
„Das Heu für den Winter, ein paar Sattel und so...“ brummte Jack gemütlich, zeigte dann auf die drei Pferde, alle waren fast weiß und fielen damit für Harry weg.  
„Ich bin Jäger“ erklärte er.  
„Das habe ich schon bemerkt, der Kylie ist kürzer als ein normaler, zudem ist deine Blitznarbe darauf wieder zu finden. Den hat ein Stamm für dich extra angefertigt.“  
„Und ich möchte auch mal über Nacht mit den Tieren unterwegs sein, es wäre dann sehr schlecht, wenn sie durch ihre Farbe zur Zielscheibe werden.“  
„Deswegen habe ich die drei auch eingefangen, hier läuft einiges rum, was so einen Brumby gerne auf dem Teller hätte. Sie wären als erstes dran gewesen und sind auch höchstens zwei Jahre alt. Die Hengste hätten bald die Herde verlassen und dann wäre nur noch für die Stute ein gewisser Schutz da gewesen.“  
„Dingos, oder?“  
„So ist es, dadurch das sie im Rudel jagen, können sie eigentlich alles erlegen. Ich denke dann werden wir jetzt wohl einmal deine Reitkünste testen, und dir dann zwei besonders Hübsche aussuchen. Warte hier, ich hole die Sattel.“  
„Darf ich es ohne versuchen“ fragte Harry neugierig und wurde sehr ernst angesehen:  
„Ich fände es natürlicher, auch wenn ich auf Zaumzeug nicht verzichten möchte und wenn es gar nicht geht, dann nehme ich auch den Sattel.“  
„Also gut... warte hier“ Jack ging weg und die drei Verkaufspferde kamen recht neugierig an, die Stute untersuchte Harrys Taschen sehr genau.  
„Ich habe leider nichts dabei, daran hätte ich denken müssen“ überlegte der junge Mann und streichelte die Drei ausgiebig:  
„Ihr seid ja lieb, aber leider nicht für mich geeignet. Ein Kind wäre vielleicht besser, oder das Leben in einem Dorf, wo ihr geschützter seid.“  
Die Palominos waren, neben den weißen, die hellsten Pferde, aber sie glichen dem Sand und den hellen Büschen des Outbacks und fielen deswegen nicht so stark auf. Außerdem spiegelte sich bei ihnen das Mondlicht nicht im Fell wider, Harry hatte es bei seinem Hut schon einmal erlebt und trug allein schon deswegen auch nichts mehr anderes, weißes.  
„Dann wollen wir mal“ Jack ließ einige Sachen schweben und machte dann die zwei Wallache fertig:  
„Kommst sicher nicht alleine da hoch.“ Er schnappte sich Harry und hob ihn mit Leichtigkeit auf eines der Pferde.  
„Eigentlich schon, sie sind ja nicht sehr hoch.“  
„Dann sieh es als Service an“ lachte der Pferdefarmer und stieg ebenfalls auf sein Pferd:  
„Irgendwelche Wünsche?“  
„Zwei Stuten.“  
„Kriegen wir sicherlich hin, los geht es.“  
Er trieb seinen Wallach an und Harry folgte ihm, so ritten sie von der Weide runter, Jack öffnete und schloss das Gatter mit einem Zauber, verließen dann die Farm im Schritttempo.  
„Die Muggel schießen sie ab, dabei sind Brumbies wirklich gute, intelligente Pferde, habe sie lieber in guten Händen als tot irgendwo liegen. Erzähl einmal, wie kommst du an die Farm von Valdor?“  
„Wir wohnen seit ungefähr einem Monat bei ihm, also ich und mein Patenonkel, der auch ein Werwolf ist. Und Valdor hat ihn... irgendwie hormonell angenommen, sie kümmern sich jetzt sozusagen umeinander. Und da hat er keine Zeit mehr für die Ziegen. Ich möchte für immer in Australien bleiben und habe deswegen nicht lang gezögert, leisten konnte ich es mir und Valdor bleibt auch noch mindestens ein Jahr mit dort wohnen.“  
„Er ist auch schon ein alter Wolf, und kein Reiter. Als er das letzte Mal hier war, konnte er gleich wieder gehen. So ein Riese gehört nicht auf die kleinen Tiere... hier Hufspuren, sie sind ganz in der Nähe... kannst du dir denn die Pferde auch leisten?“  
„Wird schon passen... hier sind auch Dingo-Spuren, ebenfalls sehr frisch.“  
„Du bist wirklich ein Jäger, die Dingos können aber einer gesamten Herde nicht viel anhaben, sie warten in der Regel auf schwache, kranke oder junge Tiere. Oder darauf das die Herde sich zum Schlafen unter die Bäume legt. Dann ist es nachts und weiße Tiere fallen besonders auf. Ich nehme an, du wirst eines der Pferde als Packesel benutzen.“  
„Abwechselnd.“  
„Und du reitest auch ganz ordentlich, wo hast du die Erfahrung her?“  
„Aus England, meinem Heimatland.“  
„Also von dicken Ponys und dünnen Edelpferden?“  
„So in etwa.“  
„Dann sehen wir mal, wie du dich hältst, wenn es etwas schneller geht“ Jack trieb sein Pferd zu einem schnellen Trab an und Harry folgte ihm gleichermaßen, dabei sah er sich sehr interessiert die Umgebung an. Im Gegensatz zu der um Valdors Farm herum, war es doch etwas grüner und bewaldeter. Etwas was ihn schon sehr anheimelte.  
Und da hing tatsächlich ein Koala im Baum, Harry hielt sofort sein Pferd an und ritt langsam zu dem Tier, wollte es sich genauer ansehen.  
„Nicht anfassen“ polterte Jack sofort:  
„Die beißen ganz ordentlich und können dir sogar deine Hand abnehmen. Hast wohl noch nie einen gesehen.“  
„Im Zoo“ seufzte Harry, der Koala sah wirklich flauschig aus und wirkte ganz lieb, aber er hörte lieber auf den erfahrenen Farmer.  
„Die Muggel haben Koala-Stationen, die kann man besuchen, nur so als Tipp, und da kann man auch mal streicheln... wenn man vorher ordentlich spendet. Jetzt komm, ich kann die Herde schon hören... Koala schmeckt übrigens auch nicht.“  
„Ich hatte nicht vor so etwas flauschiges zu erlegen, meine Beute ist in der Regel etwas größer.“  
„Kängurus, was?“  
Sie ritten weiter und Harry zeigte sich immer noch fasziniert von dieser Gegend, bis etwas an ihnen vorbei lief, was nach einem Schwein aussah.  
„Ist das ein Wildschwein“ zeigte er dem Tier hinterher.  
„Ja.“  
Und schon trieb Harry sein Pferd zum Galopp an, zog unterwegs den Kylie und schoss diesen förmlich in den Nacken des Wildschweines. So eine Beute bekam er im heißen Outback nicht und die Werwölfe würden sich am Sonntag bestimmt über so einen Braten freuen.  
Das Wildschwein starb noch im Laufen, legte sich daraufhin brav hin und Harry sammelte es gelassen ein, packte es hinter sich auf den Pferderücken. Den Kylie zauberte er direkt auf seinen Rücken zurück, dann trabte er vergnügt zu Jack zurück, der ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.  
„War das nicht okay“ wollte Harry besorgt wissen, eventuell standen diese Schweine ja unter Schutz. Er hätte fragen müssen, nun war es zu spät.  
„Ich dachte du bist so ein Kirmes-Reiter“ donnerte der Farmer plötzlich los:  
„Und da sitzt du grade mal zehn Minuten auf einem Brumby und erlegst schon was von dem aus. Hast du mich angelogen, Junge?“  
„Nein, aber ich habe nur nicht gesagt wie gut ich im Jagen bin, und das ich eigentlich eher auf Thestralen und Hippogreifen ritt... außerdem bin ich ein sehr guter Quidditsch-Spieler.“  
„Verdammt, Junge. Ich habe dich gleich als Engländer erkannt und wollte dir kein Pferd geben, irgendwie das Einfangen vermasseln und dich ohne Tier nach Hause schicken. So habe ich es schon verdammt oft gemacht, dachte du fällst vom Brumby runter, bevor wir die Herde erreichen, oder so. Aber jetzt, Junge, bekommst du die besten beiden Stuten die wir finden können. Jung und kräftig, für deine Jagdausflüge... ha, da hast du mich aber ordentlich an der Nase herum geführt... nimmst du eigentlich auch Aufträge an, ich hab bald wieder ein Hof-Fest und könnte ein bisschen was für den Grill gebrauchen!“

„Was ist das“ Remus und Valdor stürmten förmlich auf Harry zu und wollten ihm das mitgebrachte Wildschwein entreißen, aber kaum berührten sie es, bekamen sie ordentliche Stromschläge verpasst. Der Held war ja nicht dumm, er hatte das Tier vorher mit einem Zauber gesichert und brachte es deswegen nur schweigend zum Gefrierschrank.  
„Ein Wildschwein, es ist für Sonntag. Jack meinte die gäbe es in seiner Gegend massig und es lief mir zufällig direkt in den Kylie“ erklärte er gelassen, während die Werwölfe wild knurrten und sich dabei die Haare wieder richteten:  
„Wo ist Akama? Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen.“  
„Er ist im Dorf, ich glaube wir haben ihn vertrieben“ überlegte Valdor:  
„Oder er hat sich einfach nur, ohne dich, gelangweilt.“  
„Sicher ist er bald wieder da, er will ja Lucius Morgen früh nicht verpassen. Das Wildschwein ist auch weiterhin mit dem Zauber gesichert, lasst es euch also nicht einfallen euch daran zu vergreifen.“  
„Du hast keine Pferde mitgebracht“ stellte Remus fest, der nach draußen sah. Es schien ihm etwas besser zu gehen, aber sicherlich ging er früh zu Bett und blieb am nächsten Tag die ganze Zeit über in seinem Zimmer.  
„Amy und Rose müssen erst noch eingeritten werden. Ich habe es selbst versucht, aber die Damen meinten, sie müssten mich ständig abwerfen, da habe ich es lieber Jack überlassen. In einer Woche kann ich sie abholen. Ich kann vielleicht viel, aber da versagten alle meine Fähigkeiten... wie störrische Esel haben sie gebockt und ich kam mir vor wie bei einem schlechten Rodeo.“  
„Also hast du sie frisch aus einer Herde bekommen?“  
„Ich durfte sie mir frisch aus der Herde aussuchen, ja, beides Rappen, also nachts kaum zu sehen. Es waren die beiden dunkelsten Tiere in der Herde und zum Glück zwei Stuten. Ich wollte nicht, dass ein Hengst allein wegen mir kastriert werden muss.“  
„Du hast sicher eine gute Wahl getroffen“ nickte Valdor ernst:  
„Ich bin schon gespannt auf die Beiden, aber jetzt lass uns doch dieses leckere Wildschwein genauer ansehen.“  
„Nein, es ist für Sonntag. Ich gehe jetzt baden und dann ins Bett. Gegessen habe ich schon bei Jack... gute Nacht.“


	23. Chapter 23

„Lucius“ Akama zeigte dem ankommenden Gast ein leichtes, ehrliches Lächeln und wurde ebenso begrüßt:  
„Du hast deine Tasche dabei, willst du doch länger bleiben?“  
Natürlich wünschte sich dies der Aborigine sehr, aber er konnte es auch nicht verlangen, nicht wenn hinter ihm die Werwölfe hungrig knurrten.  
„Unter Anderem, ja, aber da ist auch das Geld für die Farm drin. Natürlich klein, und leichter, gezaubert. Ob ich bis Morgen bleibe, hängt aber auch davon ab, wo ihr die Werwölfe in der nächsten Nacht habt.“  
„Sie werden im Stall eingesperrt“ Harry stand am Herd und briet Speck im Akkord, und das so schnell, dass er diesen nach dem Braten direkt zu den Werwölfen rüber warf. Diese fingen die Scheiben gekonnt auf und schoben sie sich in den Mund, egal wie heiß oder fettig es war, Hauptsache es kam schnell in den Magen. Valdor kaute teilweise noch nicht mal, er war nur auf die Energie aus, die er damit bekam.  
„Dann bleibe ich über Nacht, natürlich könnte ich mich gegen die Beiden auch verteidigen, aber provozieren möchte ich so etwas auch nicht.“  
Lucius stellte die Tasche zur Seite und öffnete den Kühlschrank, dort holte er zwei rohe Steaks hervor und legte sie den Werwölfen vor die Nase.  
„Ich will jetzt kein rohes Fleisch“ maulte Remus sofort. Es ging ihm überraschend gut, eigentlich hatte Harry ja erwartet, sein ehemaliger Lehrer würde den Tag im Bett verbringen, stattdessen aber saß er da und ließ sich füttern wie ein Wolf im Zoo.  
Ob das ein gutes Zeichen war?  
„Friss“ knurrte Valdor und da hatte sein Schützling keine Chance gegen, so musste er auch das rohe Steak essen, während Lucius den Gefrierschrank durchsuchte. Er entdeckte dabei das Wildschwein, kaum berührte er es, bekam er einen elektrischen Schlag, der ihm die Haare aufstellte.  
„Ich bin nicht begeistert“ verkündete er, richtete sich dabei das Haar wieder:  
„Wieso der Schutzzauber?“  
„Weil es das Schwein Morgen geben soll, ich habe es erlegt als ich mir zwei Pferde aussuchen war“ erzählte Harry ernst und warf weiter Speckscheiben zu den hungrigen Werwölfen rüber.  
„Du hast dir Pferde ausgesucht“ staunte Lucius nun, während er Valdors Zimmer bezog und dabei Akama immer wieder ein Lächeln zeigte, was diesen natürlich verlegen werden ließ:  
„Für was?“  
„Für meine Jagd, du solltest den Pferdefarmer kennenlernen, er würde dir gefallen... wie geht es Severus?“  
„Unverändert gut, wie soll es ihm sonst gehen? Er muss arbeiten, sonst wäre er mitgekommen. Aber er kann nun mal nicht immer von Hogwarts weg, als Direktor darf man sich nicht so oft frei nehmen, die Schüler sind ja auch die ganze Zeit in der Schule. Was sind das denn für Pferde?“  
„Brumbies, ich durfte sie mir frisch in einer wilden Herde aussuchen, zwei pechschwarze Stuten. Jack reitet sie mir ein und bald kann ich sie abholen.“  
„Hast du das Geld denn?“  
„Ich bezahle sechshundert für Beide zusammen... mach Akama nicht immer schöne Augen... das ist ja schrecklich.“  
„Ich sichere mir nur einen guten Stand bei ihm“ motzte Lucius leicht verlegen:  
„Und was die Pferde angeht, du hast mich neugierig gemacht. Können wir die Farm besuchen?“  
„Jederzeit, aber ich muss vorher etwas erlegen. Jack gab mir einen Auftrag und da will ich nicht mit leeren Händen dorthin apparieren.“  
„Ja, verschwindet“ knurrte Valdor ungemütlich:  
„Der Tag ist noch lang und ich bin gerade wesentlich lieber mit Remus alleine. Kommt wieder um uns einzusperren, oder lasst es, dann mach ich das selbst.“  
Er hatte wirklich keine Lust Remus irgendwie hinterher zu laufen, und es bestand ja auch das Risiko, dass dieser im Aborigine-Dorf ankam, deswegen würden sie auf jeden Fall in den Stall gehen.  
„Also willst du uns loswerden“ stellte Harry fest.  
„Ja, Jack wird euch bestimmt über Nacht aufnehmen. Ich hätte dich und Akama auch weggeschickt, ins Dorf, oder ins Gasthaus, aber mit Lucius muss man da umdenken. Und eigentlich dachte ich auch, dass Remus den ganzen Tag im Bett bleibt.“  
„Dann hole ich wohl die Tasche wieder aus dem Zimmer heraus“ überlegte Lucius und zauberte seine Sachen wieder herbei, nun sah das Objekt aber wesentlich dünner aus:  
„Das Geld kann hier bleiben. Sollte uns dieser Jack aber nicht aufnehmen, bezahle ich uns das Gasthaus, Valdor hat Recht, allein schon weil Remus nicht flach liegt, sollten sie alleine sein.“  
„Ich vertreibe euch“ stellte Remus besorgt fest.  
„Ich vertreibe sie“ knurrte Valdor und stellte sich selbst an den Herd:  
„Verzieht euch, und nehmt Yhi mit, sonst landet sie noch in der Pfanne.“  
„Unbedingt“ Harry zog Handschuh und Hut an, auf letzterem machte es sich die Uhu-Dame gleich bequem.  
„Rein theoretisch könnte ich hier bleiben“ stellte Akama fest und zauberte seine Sachen herbei:  
„Ich müsste nur den ganzen Tag als Dingo herum laufen und das ist mir zu mühsam. Ich ziehe mich wohl besser um...“ Er zauberte an sich und stand im nächsten Moment nur im Lendenschurz da, Lucius gefiel das eindeutig sehr gut und es war ja auch das erste Mal, dass er Akama so sah.  
Sein Blick fiel sofort auf den Aborigine-Hintern, was dazu führte, dass der Besitzer ein sehr dunkles Gesicht bekam und verlegen aus dem Fenster starrte.  
Aber er sagte auch nichts dagegen und ließ Lucius einfach einen Blick darauf werfen.  
„Wieso trägst du jetzt das“ staunte Harry, eigentlich trug sein Freund dies nur, wenn er mit auf die Jagd ging.  
„Richtige, magische Australier mögen keine Aborigines in zivilisierten Klamotten. Sie mögen uns lieber als das sehen was wir sind und behandeln uns dann auch entsprechend. Es ist auch eine Gewohnheitssache, sie kennen uns nur halbnackt, mindestens mit unbedecktem Oberkörper, und deswegen ist das für sie die Normalität.“  
„So ist es“ brummte Valdor:  
„Appariert ihn, Jack kann sein Maul nicht halten und es soll ja niemand wissen, das unser Akama auch zaubern kann.“  
„Ich muss erstmal was erlegen“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Aber eigentlich könnt ihr Beiden schon einmal vor apparieren, dann habe ich auch ein paar Minuten länger Zeit. Sollte Jack uns nicht aufnehmen, dann wartet trotzdem bei der Farm auf mich.“  
Er gab Lucius die Koordinaten, und seine Sachen, machte sich dann mit Yhi auf den Weg in die Wildnis.  
„Dann apparieren wir wohl einmal vor, wo hast du deinen Zauberstab“ Akama holte ihn vor und Lucius steckte ihn selbst, sorgfältig, ein:  
„Damit du nicht aus Gewohnheit, oder Versehen, zauberst.“  
Er nahm die Hand des Aborigines fest in seine und apparierte mit ihm direkt zum Eingangstor der Pferdefarm.  
„Hier ist es etwas kühler, und die Luft nicht so trocken“ stellte der Malfoy sofort fest und warf dann einen interessierten Blick auf die Brumbies:  
„Sind das die Pferde?“  
„Ja, das sind Brumbies, sie sind sehr klein, aber stark und ausdauernd“ erzählte Akama sachlich:  
„Ich bin kein guter Reiter, dafür bin ich einfach nicht geschaffen.“  
„Ich kann schon recht gut reiten, aber diese Tiere scheinen mir etwas zu klein zu sein und das was ich bisher unterm Hintern hatte, war auch von einem ganz anderen Kaliber.“  
„Dünne Edelpferde und dicke Ponys, was“ polterte plötzlich eine Stimme und ein älterer Mann mit ordentlichem Bart, und wettergegerbtem Gesicht, kam auf sie zu:  
„Ein Engländer und ein Aborigine. Hab gestern hier schon einen Jungen gehabt, der mir zeigte, dass ich niemanden mehr unterschätzen darf.“  
„Harry hat uns geschickt, er kommt gleich nach“ erklärte Akama und stellte sich dann kurz vor, Lucius ebenso:  
„Valdor hat uns rausgeworfen, er ist nicht gerade... in guter Laune... deswegen wollten wir fragen ob...“  
„Ihr hier übernachten könnt, ist Vollmond, oder? Ich betreibe hier eine kleine Pension, das Zimmer kostet zwanzig Galleonen die Nacht, wenn ihr bei den Pferden mithelft, dann nur zehn.“  
„Ich bezahle für mich die zwanzig“ erklärte Lucius sofort:  
„Und was die Jungs angeht, das müsst ihr klären, ich bezahle das dann auch.“  
Jack lebte wohl von diesen Einnahmen und da wäre es nicht wirklich nett, um einen Freundschaftsrabatt, oder ähnlichem, zu bitten.  
Und Lucius konnte es sich ja leisten.  
„Für mich bitte auch die zwanzig“ nickte Akama ernst:  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwelche Pferde mich sonderlich mögen werden.“  
„Wieso sollten sie das nicht“ Jack packte den jungen Aborigine und schob ihn zu seinen Lieblingen, die schnupperten sehr vorsichtig an ihm und zogen sich dann zurück:  
„Hassen tun sie dich aber auch nicht, trotzdem, sonst reagieren sie anders auf Besucher. Da, Engländer, gleich wird deine hübsche Weste abgefressen.“  
Jack zeigte auf ein besonders vorwitziges Pferd, dass die malfoysche Weste sehr genau untersuchte und dabei auch die Zähne benutzte.  
„Ich weiß was ich tragen muss, wenn ich nach Australien komme, deswegen sind meine noch hübscheren Westen zuhause geblieben“ Lucius schob das Pferd erstmal weg und da tauchte auch schon Harry auf. Unterm Arm trug er ein totes, kleines Känguru und auf seinem Handschuh saß Yhi.  
„Und, können wir hier übernachten“ wollte er wissen.  
„Gegen Bezahlung, ja“ verkündete Lucius, der das Pferd irgendwie gar nicht los wurde und immer wieder wegschieben musste:  
„Willst du bei den Pferden mithelfen, oder dich lieber voll bedienen lassen?“  
„Ich weiß noch nicht, hier, Jack, für dich“ er drückte dem Farmer das Känguru in die Arme und Yhi setzte sich auf Harrys Kopf zurück.  
„Was ist das da für eine Eule? Haustiere kosten fünf Galleonen“ brummte Jack gemütlich:  
„Aber Harry darf gratis wohnen, weil er sowieso schon für mich arbeitet.“  
„Dann bezahle ich noch die fünf Galleonen für Yhi“ Lucius zückte fünfundvierzig Galleonen und gab sie dem Farmer, woraufhin dieser die kleine Gruppe über die Farm führte. Unterwegs zeigte Harry den Freunden seine Pferde, die noch immer sehr scheu waren und schnaubend unter einem Baum standen.  
Irgendwie schienen sie auch etwas beleidigt zu sein, wohl weil man sie von ihrer Herde getrennt hatte.  
„Das ist noch harte Arbeit“ erklärte Jack ernst:  
„Aber sie haben Potential und das ist wichtig. Hatte schon welche hier, die musste ich wieder zurück in die Wildnis schicken... wir könnten heute Abend grillen, mögt ihr das?“  
„Sehr gerne sogar“ strahlte Harry:  
„Soll ich dafür noch ein Wildschwein holen?“  
„Wenn du willst, kannst dir auch ein Pferd dafür nehmen. Engländer, kannst du reiten?“  
„Lucius ist mein Name, immer noch, und Harry nennst du ja auch nicht so.“  
„Der ist im Herzen Australier und darf nicht so genannt werden, du trägst aber noch nicht mal einen Hut.“  
„Weil ich keinen besitze und gerade einmal eine Stunde hier bin, dazu Morgen Abend wieder zurück reise.“  
„Wie?“  
„Flohpulver.“  
„Machst du das öfters?“  
„Fast jedes Wochenende.“  
„Wieso bleibst du denn nicht ganz hier?“  
„Weil ich Minister in Großbritannien bin, ein sehr wichtiger Minister. Und ich habe meine Familie dort, einer davon ist Direktor von Hogwarts.“ Für ihn gehörte Severus schon immer zur Familie und das würde sich auch nie ändern.“  
„Also pendelst du hin und her, nur um Harry zu sehen?“  
„Und Remus, der mit Valdor den Vollmond verbringt, und mittlerweile auch Akama und den alten Wolf selbst.“  
„Bist ein ganz ordentlicher, ich würde das nicht auf mich nehmen. Die dauernde Zeit- und Klimaumstellung.“  
„Ich nehme mittlerweile Tränke dagegen, anders geht es nicht.“  
„Noch ordentlicher, bekommt alle die besten Zimmer“ sie betraten die kleine Pension und eine Putzfrau kam ihnen entgegen.  
Jack hatte einige Angestellte, die meisten davon aber sah man nur selten. Alleine konnte er aber diese Farm auch nicht wirklich betreiben, immerhin hatte er ja nicht nur die Pferde, sondern auch eine Pension, Kutschfahrten, Reitunterricht und Ausflüge im Angebot.  
Und er war der einzige magische Anbieter, im ganzen Land, dafür.  
„Hier“ er öffnete mit einem Zauber drei Türen und präsentierte ihnen so saubere, gemütliche Zimmer.  
„Das ist mehr als ich erwartet habe“ stellte Lucius fest:  
„Und mehr als zwanzig Galleonen wert.“  
„Essen kostet ja auch extra, normalerweise, ihr seid Freunde und könnt bei mir mitessen“ bestimmte der Pferdefarmer ernst:  
„Aber erstmal will ich jetzt sehen, was der Engländer hier als Reiter kann. Lasse mich nicht noch einmal verarschen, von euch.“  
Sie ließen ihre Sachen in den Zimmern und gingen wieder raus, wo Jack dem unschuldigen Malfoy ein Pferd präsentierte, verlangte das dieser aufstieg.  
„Ich empfinde diese Tiere doch als sehr klein... und ich bevorzuge einen Sattel“ stellte Lucius ernst fest.  
Nur wenig später trug das Pferd Sattel und Zaumzeug, er musste aufsteigen und ein paar Runden auf der Weide reiten.  
„Sitzt steif im Sattel wie ein typischer Engländer“ stellte Jack daraufhin fest:  
„Von dem darf ich nicht soviel erwarten, höchstens das er nicht runter fällt. Bist eine Ausnahme, Harry.“  
„Wohl in vielerlei Hinsicht“ murmelte Akama, der sich gerade etwas verloren vorkam und sich doch wünschte, dass Jack nicht so ein Plappermaul war. Dann hätte er nun zaubern können, oder sich mindestens in seine Animagusgestalt verwandeln um etwas herum zu streunen.  
Lucius war ja auch gerade beschäftigt.  
„Willst du es nicht doch einmal versuchen“ wollte Jack dann von ihm wissen.  
„Ich gehöre nicht auf ein Pferd“ wehrte Akama sofort ab:  
„Ich gehe auf die Jagd für...“ Der Aborigine wurde plötzlich von Oben gepackt und hinter Lucius auf das Pferd gehoben, das hatte der Malfoy tatsächlich selbst gemacht und er ließ eindeutig keine Widerworte zu.  
„Wir reiten aus“ verkündete er:  
„Macht das Gatter auf.“  
„Alleine“ brummte Jack ungemütlich, öffnete dann aber doch die Weide und ließ die Beiden raus.  
„Wir sind zu Zweit, wenn wir vom Pferd fallen, kann einer von uns bestimmt Hilfe holen“ wehrte Lucius gelassen ab:  
„Amüsiert euch gut, wir werden es ganz sicher auch tun. Und vielleicht erlegt Akama noch etwas für heute Abend, dann zaubere ich es gleich hierher.“  
Und weg waren sie, Jack starrte ihnen mit offenem Mund nach und wollte dann von Harry wissen, ob die Beiden etwas miteinander hatten.  
„Noch nicht, aber vielleicht bald.“  
„Hab noch nie einen schwulen Aborigine gesehen, aber ist ne natürliche Sache, die kommt sogar bei Pinguinen vor“ lachte der Farmer fröhlich:  
„Komm, hilf mir mal mit der Kutsche, da muss ein Rad repariert werden und ich will ja auch nicht, dass du dich langweilst.“


	24. Chapter 24

„Harry ist immer noch nicht zurück“ Jack, der Pferdefarmer, stellte einen deftigen Eintopf auf den Tisch und hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass der Junge auch mittlerweile dort saß:  
„Er ritt vor drei Stunden weg, langsam mache ich mir Sorgen. Wird ja auch schon dunkel und eigentlich kam er mir sehr klug vor.“  
Sie hatten das Grillen abgesagt, als es anfing zu regnen, da war aber Harry auch schon weg gewesen und eigentlich glaubten sie, er käme allein deswegen schnell wieder zurück.  
„Wir machen uns auch langsam Sorgen“ erklärte Lucius ernst:  
„Aber weder das Pferd, noch Yhi, sind bisher zurück gekommen...“  
Er unterbrach sich als genau in dem Moment eben diese Uhu-Dame aufgeregt zum Fenster rein flatterte.  
Sie stürmte Lucius förmlich in die Arme und zupfte an seiner Weste, sofort waren sie alle auf den Beinen und zogen sich die Mäntel an.  
Akama sollte einen von Jack geliehen bekommen, aber der wehrte nur ab.  
„Es ist ja nicht kalt“ erklärte er und so machten sie sich eilig auf den Weg, Yhi flog vor, aber nach einer Zeit schien sie den Weg nicht mehr zu wissen und flatterte aufgeregt im Kreis herum.  
„Da sie nie gelernt hat eine Posteule zu sein, kann sie die angeborene Fähigkeit zum Orten von bestimmten Personen nicht nutzen. Wäre sie ausgebildet worden, könnte sie ihn sogar unter der Erde finden“ verkündete Lucius und sammelte das aufgeregte Tier ein, steckte sie sich in den Mantel.  
„Und der Regen hat die Spuren schon verwischt“ zeigte Jack auf den matschigen Boden:  
„Ein Hund würde nichts bringen, da er den Geruch von Harry nicht kennt.“  
„Aber ich“ flüsterte Akama, Lucius legte eine Hand sanft auf seine Schulter:  
„Es bringt nichts, wir müssen Harry finden, denn es scheint ihm eindeutig etwas passiert zu sein.“ Und so verwandelte sich der Aborigine langsam in seine Animagusgestalt, was Jack nur wenig überraschte.  
„Du siehst nicht sonderlich erstaunt aus“ Lucius legte leicht den Kopf zur Seite.  
„Hab mir so was schon gedacht, war natürlich nicht sicher, aber gab schon Anzeichen dafür.“  
„Du wirst niemandem davon verraten?“  
„Glaubt mir doch eh keiner, bin viel zu alt und zeige mich fast nie in den magischen Orten. Halten mich schon ein paar für leicht irre. Also jetzt los, wir müssen Harry finden.“  
Akama steckte die Nase in die Luft und lief dann nur wenig später los, durch den Regen, die beiden Männer folgten ihm tief in einen Wald hinein. Dort wo die Koalas in den Bäumen saßen und sich mit den Blättern zu schützen versuchten, dabei langsam immer wieder sich eines davon in den Mund schoben.  
Auch einige Kängurus und Wildschweine sahen sie unterwegs, dann abgerissene Äste und... einen umgestürzten Baum. Akama sprang mit einem Satz darüber, auf der anderen Seite lag Harry und war zum Glück bei Bewusstsein.  
„Akama“ stöhnte er, als sich sein Freund zurück verwandelte und die Männer eintrafen. Sofort rutschte Yhi aus dem Mantel des Malfoys heraus und flog aufgeregt um den Helden herum, Jack untersuchte den Baumstamm ernst.  
„Der wiegt sicher zweihundert Kilo“ stellte er fest:  
„Alt und krank ist er, aber schwer und nass, kein Wunder das du den nicht wegzaubern konntest.“  
„Ich habe versucht zu apparieren, aber der Schmerz raubt mir den Verstand“ stöhnte Harry leise:  
„Und ich glaube ein Ast hat sich in mein Bein gebohrt, da komm ich dann erst recht nicht weg.“  
„Wo ist das Pferd“ wollte Lucius besorgt wissen.  
„Wir trafen auf ein Rudel Dingos, es scheute, warf mich ab und rannte davon. Ich wurde bewusstlos von dem Aufschlag auf den Boden, wachte auf als der Baum auf mich fiel und dieser Schmerz in meinem Bein begann.“  
„Wir wissen nicht wie sein Bein aussieht“ schimpfte Jack:  
„Deswegen können wir ihn da nicht raus apparieren, oder den Baum entfernen, wir müssen unter ihm eine Kuhle graben und zwar so tief, das wir alles sehen.“  
„Na dann los“ Akama verwandelte sich wieder und fing gleich an zu buddeln, Lucius hielt Harry fest und Jack machte sich mit an die Arbeit.  
„Sei froh das du Yhi hast“ erklärte der Malfoy ernst, das dauerte einige Zeit und Harry sollte unbedingt wach bleiben:  
„Aber wieso hat sie so lang gebraucht?“  
„Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich erst verflogen“ knurrte Jack buddelnd.  
„Ich habe erst versucht mich selbst zu befreien“ seufzte Harry:  
„Losgeschickt habe ich sie vor gefühlt... zwanzig Minuten.“  
„Dann hat sie die Farm doch schnell gefunden, aber eben wusste sie nicht weiter“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft.  
„Harry liegt hier aber auch sehr versteckt“ Jack deutete auf die dichten Bäume, grub dann weiter:  
„Hier wird es langsam feucht, ich denke das ist dein Blut. Ich überlege ob ich die Erde einfach weg zaubere.“  
„Das könnte auch schief gehen, kannst du nicht mehr, dann tauschen wir“ schlug Lucius vor.  
„Nein, nein, du hältst ihn weiter fest“ wehrte der Farmer ab:  
„Du wirst ihn auch gleich da raus heben, ich ahne schlimmes mit dem Bein, sind sicher einige Muskeln verletzt. Sehnen, Knochen, irgendwas, kannst du die Zehen bewegen?“  
„Alles taub“ murmelte Harry:  
„Ich fühle mich so schrecklich schwach.“  
„Wenn du einschläfst, sage ich Severus, dass er dich nie wieder besuchen darf“ schimpfte Lucius sofort:  
„Und du weißt, er macht das... verdammt, wir buddeln hier noch Stunden. Akama, appariere in die Stadt und hole Tsun, das geht schneller als die ewige Graberei. Und er soll eine Axt mitbringen, so was hat er doch bestimmt.“  
„Was willst du machen“ knurrte Jack.  
„Den Baum zerkleinern, was sonst, und das können wir nur mit der Axt.“ Akama verwandelte sich zurück und bekam seinen Zauberstab von Lucius, apparierte sofort weg und war nur fünf Minuten später mit Tsun da. Der brachte tatsächlich eine Axt mit und fing gleich an, damit den Baum zu zerkleinern.  
„Buddelt weiter“ schimpfte er:  
„Wie sieht es eigentlich aus?“  
„Wenn es stimmt, dann hat sich ein Ast in sein Bein gebohrt“ Akama verwandelte sich wieder, buddelte unter Harry und war auch schon bald unter ihm.  
„Ich bin so müde“ flüsterte der junge Mann und kuschelte sich in Lucius' Arme.  
„Du hast nicht müde zu sein“ schimpfte Jack und schoss einen Wachzauber auf den Helden ab:  
„Du bleibst schön wach, mindestens bis wir dich befreit haben.“  
„Und das wird sehr bald sein“ hackte Tsun auf dem Baum herum:  
„Ich will gar nicht wissen wie das passiert ist, und was ihr hier bei Jack macht.“  
„Ihr kennt euch“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen, nun fühlte er sich nur noch schwach, konnte aber ganz sicher nicht mehr einschlafen.  
„Er hat mir das Reiten beigebracht“ hackte der Metzger weiter:  
„Vor fünfzehn Jahren... meine Eltern bestanden darauf das ich es lerne. Hat mich einen ganzen Sommer gekostet.“  
„Weil du so talentiert wie ein Koala bist“ schnaubte Jack leicht amüsiert und spürte dann wie Harry sich langsam lockerte:  
„Das sieht schon sehr gut aus, aber auch schlecht. Wenn wirklich ein Ast in deinem Bein steckt, wirst du ordentlich bluten, sollten wir diesen heraus ziehen.“  
„Ich kenne einen schnellen Heilzauber, der mindestens die Blutung stoppt“ nickte Lucius ernst:  
„Deswegen können wir den Ast ruhig heraus ziehen, aber es wird sehr weh tun.“  
„Er soll auf seinen Handschuh beißen“ bestimmte der Pferdefarmer und löste dann Tsun beim Hacken ab.  
„Kannst du weiter graben, Lucius“ der Metzger und der Minister tauschten die Plätze, letzterer machte sich ans Graben und Harry lockerte sich immer mehr. Der halbe Baum war nun weg, Jack testete dessen Lage und Harry stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf.  
„Hast du das gespürt“ wollte Tsun besorgt wissen.  
„Ja, ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen“ flüsterte Harry:  
„Ich fühle mich so schwach...“  
„Gleich haben wir dich befreit, Junge“ schimpfte Jack und wurde dann von Lucius, beim Hacken, abgelöst. Akama hörte erschöpft auf zu buddeln, verwandelte sich zurück und strich sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
„Gibt es einen Stamm hier, irgendwo in der Nähe“ wollte er wissen.  
„Ein kleines Walddorf, nichts besonderes, zwei Kilometer ungefähr von hier. Wieso?“  
„Wir sind alle erschöpft und müssen ihn gleich auch noch tragen“ zauberte sich Äste und verstärkte deren Lautstärke mit einem Zauber, dann schlug er im Takt gegen einen Baum.  
„Ein stammesübergreifender Hilferufe“ erklärte Tsun sofort:  
„Wenn jetzt ein Aborigine in der Nähe ist...“ Es raschelte und zwei Aborigines kamen auf sie zu gelaufen.  
„Was passiert“ fragte einer der Beiden, im gebrochenen Englisch, Akama erklärte es ihnen daraufhin schnell in ihrer Sprache:  
„Wir helfen, bauen Trage.“  
Sie holten sofort alles dafür aus dem Wald und machten sich an die Arbeit, in nur wenigen Minuten bauten sie eine Trage aus Holz und Blättern, in der Zeit konnten die Anderen, Harry fast ganz befreien.  
„Wir müssen jetzt den restlichen Baum von ihm runter heben, zwei halten Harry fest, der Rest packt hier mit an“ forderte Jack, woraufhin Lucius und Akama sich bei dem Helden positionierten, die Aborigines, Tsun und der Pferdefarmer, packten den Baum an.  
Tsun gab Harry noch den Lederhandschuh in den Mund, darauf konnte dieser tatsächlich beißen und schützte somit seine Zunge.  
„Auf Drei, Lucius zaubere schnell“ donnerte Jack, der Malfoy nahm den Stab in eine Hand, mit der anderen hielt er Harry:  
„Eins...zwei... drei.“  
Sie hoben den Baum an und der junge Mann presste einen Schmerzensschrei hervor, als der spitze Ast aus seinem Bein gezogen wurde. Sofort kam schnell und viel Blut aus seinem Bein, Lucius stoppte dies mit einem eiligen Zauber.  
„Es tut so weh“ winselte Harry, als er auf die Trage gehoben wurde.  
„Lasst mich das kurz ansehen“ knurrte Jack und untersuchte das Bein:  
„Das sieht verdammt zerfetzt aus... wir bräuchten was zur Heilung... Aber erstmal Wasser um das zu reinigen. Das tut jetzt noch mal weh.“  
Die Aborigines gaben ihm ihre Wasserflasche, verstanden als Englisch recht gut, konnten es jedoch nicht gut sprechen. Jack reinigte mit dem Wasser die Wunde, Harry stöhnte immer wieder laut auf...  
„Fenrirs Blut“ fiel es Lucius ein und schon war er verschwunden, zurück kam er mit einer Phiole:  
„Er hat es doch für Remus da gelassen, die Beiden sind übrigens schon im Stall. Ich habe sie nicht angetroffen. Wenn wir für Remus neues brauchen, kann man es in der Kolonie holen.“  
Er öffnete die Phiole und tröpfelte das Blut auf die Wunde an Harrys Bein, tatsächlich verschloss sich diese daraufhin langsam.  
„Werwolfsblut“ polterte Jack:  
„Kann aber keine Knochen heilen, und da war auch einiges gebrochen, so wie ich es gesehen habe. Tragen wir ihn zur Farm und da gibt es eine Schiene. Damit musst du nicht ins Krankenhaus, Junge, würde dir aber empfehlen Morgen noch etwas Blut von Valdor zu trinken. Schadet nicht und hilft bei der Heilung. Er gibt es dir bestimmt gerne.“  
„Das Magie von merkwürdigen Menschen“ stellten die Aborigines fest und dann wurde Harry sehr sanft zur Farm getragen. Tsun konnte währenddessen Harrys Hand halten, Yhi saß dabei auf seinem Hut.  
„Wir kriegen dich schon wieder hin“ versprach er lächelnd:  
„Und ich bleibe jetzt auch hier, meinen Laden hatte ich gerade zu gemacht als der unerwartete Besuch kam. Jack hat sicherlich noch ein Zimmer für mich frei.“  
„Zwanzig Galleonen“ schnaubte der Farmer geschäftstüchtig.  
„Geldgieriger alter Sack.“  
„Ich muss auch leben, kannst ja zum Jungen in das Zimmer ziehen, so wie er dich ansieht würde es ihm doch gefallen und das ist dann gratis.“  
Die Beiden wurden knallrot und Harry vergaß dabei fast schon seine Schmerzen, die sowieso langsam verschwanden. Nur den Fuß bewegen durfte er nicht, da merkte er sofort, dass dieser gebrochen war.  
„Ich nehme dich gerne auf“ flüsterte er dann.  
„Und ich nehme gerne an, nicht wegen dem Geld, sondern weil ich heute Nacht auf dich aufpassen will“ bestimmte Tsun ernst:  
„Ich lass dich mit dem gebrochenen Bein sicher nicht alleine.“  
„Ich muss noch mal los“ brummte Jack:  
„Das Pferd finden...“  
„Ich begleite dich“ bestimmte Akama sofort:  
„In dieser Dunkelheit hast du besser jemanden mit mehr Erfahrung bei dir... und außerdem kann ich wesentlich mehr sehen.“  
Er tippte auf seine Nase, Jack lächelte und Harry wurde direkt in sein Zimmer getragen.  
„Hier nehmt das“ der Farmer gab den fremden Aborigines etwas Geld:  
„Damit könnt ihr euch in magischen Orten etwas kaufen. Ihr kennt doch sicher einen.“  
„Nein, aber unser Häuptling“ nickten sie, bedankten sich und machten sich dann auf den Heimweg.  
„Harry braucht eine Schiene, doch ich muss das Pferd finden bevor es zu dunkel wird. Also wird er das Bein nicht bewegen, bis wir Beide wieder da sind, komm Akama. Habe keine Lust das Tier an deine Artgenossen zu verlieren.“  
Sie verließen das Zimmer eilig, dann die Farm, und Tsun holte kühlende Umschläge aus dem Bad.  
Das war der Moment wo Harry einfach losließ und ihm die Tränen aus den Augen kamen.  
„Es tat so weh“ schluchzte er und Lucius streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf:  
„Ich dachte ich müsste da verhungern und sterben, ich wusste ja nicht ob Yhi die Farm findet. Sie ist nicht darauf trainiert, sicher war es nur Glück gewesen, ich habe schon über mein Leben nachgedacht und wie erbärmlich dieser Tod für mich wäre. Immerhin habe ich Voldemort erledigt, ich hätte wenn schon da sterben müssen. Da oder an Altersschwäche, alles andere wäre doch nur erbärmlich.“  
„Schwachsinn“ wehrte Tsun ab und wickelte das gebrochene Bein sanft ein:  
„Wenn du hier in Australien irgendwie stirbst, dann hat es das Schicksal so bestimmt. Es hat dich hierher geführt und wird auch deinen Tod so veranlassen, wie es für dich richtig ist. Voldemort, und all das was damals war, ist einfach Vergangenheit, nicht mehr wichtig... hast du dir schon Pferde ausgesucht, bist du deswegen zu Jack gekommen?“  
„Ja, sie stehen draußen, zwei schwarze Stuten.“  
Tsun ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus, aber mittlerweile war es so finster, dass man sie nicht mehr erkennen konnte.  
„Ich sehe mir sie Morgen an“ bestimmte er und setzte sich dann ebenfalls auf das Bett.  
„Ich hole etwas zu essen“ Lucius stand lächelnd auf und verließ das Zimmer, sofort gab Tsun dem Helden einen kleinen Kuss.  
„Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht geholt wurde um deine Leiche zu sehen“ erklärte er sanft:  
„Das hätte mir das Herz gebrochen.“  
„Ich hab dich lieb“ flüsterte Harry leise, nun verlor der Wachzauber urplötzlich seine Wirkung und dem Helden fielen die Augen zu.


	25. Chapter 25

„Was habt ihr mit meinem süßen Harry gemacht“ Valdor kam aufgeregt aus dem Haus gepoltert, als er seine Freunde am Rand der Farm erscheinen sah. Der Held wurde von Tsun getragen und hatte eine Schiene um sein gebrochenes Bein gelegt bekommen, da vermutete ein wilder Werwolf schon mal das Schlimmste.  
„Er hatte nur einen kleinen Unfall“ versuchte Lucius ihn zu beschwichtigen, er kannte das schon von Fenrir, am Morgen nach Vollmond wollte dieser auch immer alles beschützen und knuddeln:  
„Wie geht es Remus?“  
„Der macht Frühstück und es geht ihm sehr gut, hat sich letzte Nacht ordentlich benommen und die meiste Zeit geschlafen. War aber auch sehr anstrengend für ihn, besonders die Verwandlung ohne den Trank. Komm her“ Valdor holte sich Harry in die Arme und trug ihn persönlich ins Haus hinein, wo ein überfürsorglicher Remus gleich ankam und Harry besorgt untersuchte.  
„Wie ist das passiert“ wollte er entsetzt wissen, als der Held auf dem Sofa saß und Valdor die Schiene abnahm:  
„Sollen wir dich zu einem Heiler bringen?“  
„Ich hatte schon das Blut von Fenrir, Lucius hat es geholt... ich glaube nicht, dass ein Heiler mehr tun kann als einen ekligen Knochenwuchstrank geben“ Harry streckte angewidert die Zunge raus:  
„Und es ist auch nicht so schlimm, mit einer kleinen Gehhilfe kann ich ganz gut laufen und vielleicht sogar auf die Jagd gehen.“  
„Du bleibst zuhause“ schimpften Valdor und Remus gleichzeitig und ersterer bot dann noch etwas von seinem Blut an.  
„Ich habe einen Auftrag für Jack zu erfüllen.“  
„Ich denke schon, dass er auf die Jagd gehen kann“ meldete sich Akama und wurde sofort angeknurrt:  
„Ich begleite ihn dann, treibe das Tier auf ihn zu und er muss nur den Kylie werfen. Lasst es ihn doch machen, es ist seine Arbeit und auch Tsun würde wegen einem gebrochenen Bein nicht die Metzgerei dicht machen.“  
„Ich würde mir einen Stuhl hinter die Theke stellen und es gäbe nur haltbare Sachen, aber es gäbe was“ nickte Tsun zustimmend:  
„Akama hat Recht, Harry braucht nur etwas mehr Hilfe als sonst. Und Ende der Woche bringt Jack auch die beiden Stuten hierher, dann kann er auf einer reiten und die Beute auf der anderen transportieren.“  
„Am Ende der Woche schon, wir haben noch gar nichts da, kein Heu und der Unterstand ist auch noch nicht gebaut.“  
„Den Unterstand bekommt ihr sicher schnell hin, ist ja auch nicht so wirklich wichtig, und was sagst du zu dem Bein, jetzt wo du die Schiene schon abgemacht hast“ wollte Lucius leicht amüsiert wissen, woraufhin Valdor den Knöchel abtastete.  
„Da ist eine leichte Verknorpelung, war es eine offene Wunde?“  
„Ja, die haben wir mit dem Blut geheilt... mein Bein... war durchbohrt“ murmelte Harry:  
„Ich war auf einem Pferd unterwegs, Dingos haben es erschreckt und es hat mich abgeworfen. Durch den Aufprall wurde ich bewusstlos und es regnete, ich wachte von einem wirklich schrecklichen Schmerz auf, ein alter Baum war umgekippt und auf mich gefallen. Einer seiner Äste hat mein Bein aufgespießt. Yhi hat Hilfe geholt, sonst wäre ich da gestorben.“  
„Sie bekommt Heute ein paar Extra-Kekse“ bestimmte Remus und holte gleich eine der Leckereien für die Uhu-Dame, was sie natürlich gerne annahm.  
„Und dein anderes Bein ist okay“ wollte Valdor besorgt wissen, untersuchte dieses ebenfalls:  
„Die Verknorpelung ist normal, kommt wegen dem Blut und geht normalerweise nach einiger Zeit weg.“  
„Wir haben sein anderes Bein in einer Vertiefung gefunden“ erzählte Lucius:  
„Deswegen wurde es wohl von dem Baum verschont, da war auch kein Ast mehr. Ich muss jetzt schon abreisen, will Jack einen kleinen Betrag überweisen, weil er uns geholfen hat und leider auch ein Pferd verlor. Aber nächstes Wochenende bin ich wieder da und dann will ich nur gute Nachrichten hören.“  
„Wir von dir aber auch“ nickte Harry ernst, grinste dann breit:  
„Vergiss nicht Akama wieder einen Kuss zu geben.“  
Sofort wurde der Malfoy knallrot und der Aborigine warf Harry eine Tasse entgegen, die dieser aber gekonnt auffing, etwas was Akama aber auch vorher wusste, sonst hätte er sie nicht geworfen.  
„Ich küsse ihn bestimmt nicht auf Bestellung“ motzte Lucius und verkleinerte seine Tasche sorgfältig:  
„Vielleicht bringe ich Severus nächstes Wochenende mit, dann kann er sich gleich mal deinen Fuß ansehen... und neues Blut von Fenrir mitbringen. Ich sehe schon, dass ich es sein werde, der dafür in die Kolonie muss.“  
Er ging zum Kamin, küsste aber im Vorbeigehen Akama doch noch auf die Wange und war dann ziemlich schnell verschwunden.  
„Langsam glaube ich schon, dass Lucius sich für unseren verlegenen Freund hier umorientieren möchte“ stellte Remus fest, als Valdor die Schiene erneuerte und er selbst sich wieder um das Frühstück kümmerte:  
„Wahrscheinlich taucht er auch nur wegen ihm jedes Wochenende hier auf.“  
„Wenn das so ist“ schnappte der Aborigine verlegen nach Luft:  
„Dann werde ich mich gerne auch für ihn ein wenig umorientieren... wobei es aber wirklich sehr schwierig ist, mit England und Australien dazwischen.“  
„Und wenn du dich da auch umorientierst“ brummte Valdor gemütlich:  
„Wenn Harry wieder fit ist, schlage ich euch einen Ausflug in die höheren Gebiete von Australien vor, dorthin wo sogar manchmal Schnee liegt. Es ist ja nicht so, dass der ganze Kontinent nur Wüste ist.“  
„Das ist eine ganz schlechte Idee für mich“ winkte Harry sofort ab:  
„Ich bin dabei mich an dieses Klima hier zu gewöhnen und wenn ich jetzt in den Schnee gehe, dann freut sich zwar mein Körper, aber die ganze Arbeit war umsonst. Ich muss sicher noch drei, vier Monate hier bleiben, bevor ich es wagen kann mir diese Gebiete auch mal anzusehen. Bestimmt gibt’s da auch einige andere Tiere zum Jagen, mehr Wildschweine und eventuell auch so etwas wie ein Reh, oder Hirsch.“  
„Harry hat Recht“ nickte Remus ernst:  
„Er ist dabei sich hier ran zu gewöhnen und darf diese Phase nicht unterbrechen, sonst wird er am Ende auch noch krank. Und Akama ist in Australien geboren, ein Aborigine, es wird nichts bringen wenn er sich den Schnee nur mal ansieht, er müsste Monate lang da hausen. Du vergisst, dass die Beiden keine Werwölfe sind, ein junger Werwolf muss sich den Schnee nur mal angucken und sein Körper stellt sich schon darauf ein.“  
„Also könnte ich in England leben, wenn man mich vorher zum Werwolf macht“ wollte Akama neugierig wissen und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Und soweit ich es gelesen habe, verliere ich dann auch meine Fähigkeiten als Animagus? Das würde auch meine angenommenen Dingo-Eigenschaften sozusagen „entfernen“. Ich bin erst dreißig und noch jung genug... ich denke wenn Lucius es wirklich ernst mit mir meint, wäre das vielleicht eine Option.“  
„Wäre es, aber du stellst dir das zu einfach vor. Denn du müsstest dann in England gebissen werden, oder mindestens in Island, ein Biss ist wie eine neue Geburt. Du bist dann kein Mensch mehr, ein magisches Wesen“ knurrte Valdor.  
„Aber wenn ich so jetzt nach Island gehe, wo diese Kolonie ist, dann kippe ich vorher um. Kann ich mir nicht einen Isländer bestellen... Fenrir zum Beispiel.“  
„Das ist tatsächlich möglich, aber Fenrir würde ich dir nicht empfehlen, es ist auch eine Übertragung von Genen und mit den Jahren wirst du mindestens seine Statur annehmen. Dürfte dann Lucius nicht mehr so gut gefallen.“  
„Fenrir ist doch der oberste Wolf, so etwas wie der König, er könnte mir wen passendes schicken, eine Frau vielleicht, oder einen schlankeren Werwolf. Ich sehe da schon eine Zukunft drin und ich kann nicht verlangen, dass Lucius wegen mir seinen Job und sein Umfeld aufgibt. Er ist auch älter als ich und dort drüben fester verwurzelt, als ich hier. Ich kann ja noch nicht mal zeigen, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, weil mir sonst alle Australier aufs Dach steigen, samt der ganzen Stämme. Dort drüben hätte ich sicher ein freieres Leben.“  
„Als Werwolf hat man es dort nicht leicht“ warf Remus sofort ein.  
„Du hast es dir selbst schwer gemacht“ meldete sich Harry sofort:  
„Nach der Schlacht wurde für die Werwölfe vieles wesentlich besser. Aber du hast das nicht gesehen und es dir selbst ordentlich vermiest.  
Weißt du noch, wie du vor dem Restaurant keinen Job bekommen hast?  
Ich sagte: „Bewerbe dich, hier, da und dort.“  
Du hast es entweder gar nicht gemacht, oder gleich in das Schreiben rein gesetzt, dass du ein Werwolf bist. Du bist doch schon registriert, du musst es nicht noch jedem unter die Nase binden. Und zu dem Restaurant musste dich Severus förmlich hin prügeln.“  
„Und das ist jetzt auch weg“ motzte Remus leicht böse, es war ja nicht so, als hätte Harry unrecht.  
„Du bist nicht der Einzige in der Straße gewesen, der Schutzgeld zahlen sollte, nur du warst der Einzige der seinen Laden nicht mit Zaubern geschützt hat. Und das nur, weil du als Werwolf nicht auffallen wolltest.  
Was total irrsinnig ist, du bist ein Held der Schlacht, sogar die Gnome im verbotenen Wald wissen das du ein Werwolf bist.  
Und jeder, wirklich jeder Zauberer weiß, dass du Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste warst. Sie haben sicher von dir erwartet, dass du dich selbst schützen kannst, aber stattdessen lässt du dir lieber die Bude unterm Hintern abfackeln“ nun redete sich Harry förmlich in Rage und erzählte noch von dem Wolfsbanntrank, wie hässlich Remus nach der Verwandlung war und überhaupt, wie erbärmlich er ständig herum lief, mit geflicktem Mantel und alten, ausgefranzten Pullovern.  
„Ich hatte kein Geld!“  
„Ich habe dir das Erbe der Blacks gegeben! Das was Sirius mir eigentlich vermacht hat.“  
„Nach der Schlacht!“  
„Du hast davon keine neue Kleidung gekauft, du bist mit einem geflickten Mantel zum Vorstellungsgespräch gegangen, zu einem der wenigen die du hattest. Diesen Menschen war es egal, dass du ein Werwolf bist, und dann siehst du aus als würdest du im Karton leben und Ratten fressen. Kein Wunder, dass sie lieber wen anderes nehmen.  
Das Erbe der Blacks ist gigantisch gewesen, jetzt ist es weg, das Restaurant hat es größtenteils aufgefressen und dann noch die guten Waren fürs Essen, den Rest. Ach, wieso rede ich überhaupt, Akama, wenn du wirklich ein Werwolf werden willst, mach das ruhig. Nur sei nicht so dumm wie der da, nimm nicht den Trank und Lucius wird sicher für deine Kleidung sorgen. Arbeit kannst du zur Not auch finden, du musst dich nur als Werwolf registrieren lassen, es sonst aber niemandem sagen. Davon einmal abgesehen möchte Lucius wahrscheinlich gar nicht, dass du arbeiten gehst, er wird dir das Leben aber trotzdem so angenehm wie möglich machen und dir auch einen kleinen Wald bereit stellen. Er hat einen auf dem Gelände seines Anwesens. Den wirst du als Werwolf brauchen.“  
„Ich war nicht dumm“ jaulte Remus leicht verzweifelt:  
„Ich habe mich nur meiner Umwelt angepasst.“  
„Du hast dich deinen Minderwertigkeitskomplexen angepasst, aber das treibe ich dir schon noch aus“ donnerte Valdor und Remus zuckte erschrocken zusammen:  
„Und jetzt reden wir nicht mehr darüber, noch ist sowieso nichts fest, was Akama und Lucius angeht. Tsun, du passt hier auf Harry auf, ihr anderen Beiden kommt nach dem Frühstück mit in den Stall. Wir müssen sauber machen, haben letzte Nacht was von den Ziegen übrig gelassen und das muss entfernt werden. Morgen kommen ja schon die ersten Leute für den Umbau.“  
„Reste von Ziegen... das will ich gar nicht sehen“ seufzte Harry und wurde dann von Tsun zum Küchentisch gebracht.


	26. Chapter 26

„Jack, der große Pferdegeist“ nickte Jack, der Häuptling, ernst und wurde von seinem Besuch sehr erstaunt angesehen.  
„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder“ fragte Harry besorgt nach, normalerweise war ihr Freund doch nicht so, und es lief auch schon wieder General Hospital nebenbei. Während Harry seinen gebrochenen Fuß in einem Eimer mit Kräutern und heißem Wasser badete, die Aborigines hatten diesen Sud extra für ihn gemacht und da konnte er ja nicht ablehnen.  
„Doch natürlich“ dem Helden, und Akama, klappten sofort die Münder auf:  
„Er hat einen großen Geist, und der ist voller Pferde.“  
Jack lachte fröhlich los und nach einer Sekunde des Entsetzens lachten die Beiden mit... wie schrecklich dieser Sud doch stank, Harry war froh wenn er bald wieder zuhause sein konnte und sich dann erstmal duschen konnte.  
Er erlegte mit Akama einen Strauß und da Jack, der Pferdefarmer, ihn nicht wollte, brachten sie ihn ins Dorf. Für den Eigenbedarf war das nichts und die Aborigines freuten sich sehr über diese Freundschaftsgeste.  
„Jack ist der einzige magische Pferdefarmer in ganz Australien“ erzählte das Stammes-Oberhaupt nachdenklich:  
„Er ist alt und hat noch keinen Nachfolger ausgebildet. Wir wissen, Zauberer können sehr alt werden, aber auch ihr seid nicht unsterblich. Der dortige Stamm macht sich große Sorgen um die Farm. Über so etwas unterhält man sich, wenn die Häuptlinge sich treffen.“  
„Wie stehen die Aborigines zu dem Brumbies“ wollte der junge Mann daraufhin wissen.  
„Bevor die „Muggel“ und „Zauberer“ nach Australien kamen, gab es hier keine Wildpferde. Es gab keine Kaninchen, keine Wildschweine, keine Hirsche und keine Strauße. Es gab Emus, Schlangen und Beuteltiere, noch nicht mal Dingos, denn wir hatten keine Hunde.  
Unsere Rudel bestanden aus Beutelwölfen, die ihr ausgerottet habt.  
Ich will nicht sagen, dass alles schlecht ist, was ihr mit hierher brachtet, aber Australien war eigentlich ein Land für ganz besondere Tiere, solche wie es sie woanders nicht gibt.  
Wir haben im Grunde nichts gegen die Brumbies, nutzen sie größtenteils sogar selbst, aber wir mögen nicht das sie jetzt abgeschossen werden. Ihr wollt euren Fehler mit Gewalt wieder beheben, nur die wenigen Muggel, und Jack, machen es anders. Er ist nicht der einzige Pferdefarmer, aber der einzige magische und seine Erziehung ist etwas besonderes. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass du zwei junge Tiere von ihm bekommst, Harry. In zehn Jahren vielleicht schon, kann er diese Arbeit nicht mehr machen.“  
„Eventuell findet er doch noch jemanden, den er ausbilden kann“ überlegte Akama sehr ernst:  
„So schwer würde es ja eigentlich nicht sein. Was ist mit dir, Harry?“  
„Ich verzichte, am Ende habe ich dann nicht nur zwei Farmen an der Backe, nein, ich glaube noch nicht mal, dass ich Talent dazu habe. Sonst müsste Jack ja meine beiden Stuten nicht einreiten, sondern ich würde es selbst versuchen. Mary hat mich so heftig abgeworfen, dass mir jetzt noch der Hintern davon weh tut...“  
„Möchtest du eine Salbe dafür“ wollte Jack, der Häuptling, sofort wissen und wurde sehr entsetzt angesehen, daraufhin lachte er so herzhaft, dass er sich den Bauch halten musste:  
„Du hast schon genug von dem Sud, oder? Riecht auch nicht wirklich gut, aber glaube mir, der hilf. Er kräftigt die Muskeln und stärkt deine Heilkräfte, so wird dein Knochen schneller wieder repariert, und auch bei mir hat er schon funktioniert. Du weißt, ich bin nicht so abergläubig wie meine Jungs, die Kräuter machen es hier.“  
„Ich habe schon so viel unvorstellbares gesehen, dass ich dir gerne glaube, aber es riecht wirklich schrecklich.“  
„Lass den Fuß noch ein paar Minuten da drin, nur zur Sicherheit, dann bist du entlassen. Wir möchten alle, dass du schnell wieder gesund wirst.“  
„Und dafür bin ich euch auch sehr dankbar. Es rührt mich, hier Freunde gefunden zu haben“ nickte Harry ernst und beschloss einfach den Sud, und General Hospital, nun wortlos zu ertragen.  
Gerade als er dann doch noch etwas sagen wollte, kam plötzlich Yhi in das Haus des Häuptlings geflogen und sie sah ganz schön zerzaust aus, hatte aber sogar einen Zettel im Schnabel.  
„Yhi“ staunte Harry und nahm den aufgeregten Uhu in Empfang:  
„Sie ist normalerweise keine Posteule, aber ich denke schon, wenn man ihr den Weg hierher erklärt...“  
„Gehört sie dir, sie hat nur einen Fuß“ staunte Jack und holte sich den Zettel, bevor der Held es selbst tun konnte:  
„Er ist von Valdor, zwanzig Männer sind mit Zauberstäben auf die Farm gekommen und bedrohen sie. Remus hat einen Schutzzauber auf das Haus gelegt, die Männer kommen noch nicht hinein. Er schreibt es sind... Engländer.“  
„Oh Nein“ Harry sprang sofort auf:  
„Das sind unsere Verfolger, sie müssen herausgefunden haben wo wir uns befinden. Schnell ich brauche die Schiene wieder, sicher hält der Schutz nicht lange und sie konnten Yhi nur aus dem Haus schmuggeln.“  
„Wir werden dir helfen“ bestimmte Jack.  
„Das sind Zauberer, die wollen uns töten. Remus hat mit ihnen Ärger gehabt, Schutzgeld und so... wie eine Mafia.“  
„Dann wird es sicher nicht schlimm sein, wenn wir sie gleichermaßen töten“ wehrte Akama ab und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter:  
„Ein Aborigine kann sehr gut aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen, sie werden gar nicht zum Zaubern kommen.“  
„So ist es“ schnaubte Jack:  
„Deine kleine Heldin aber hier sollte bei Mary bleiben und sich verwöhnen lassen.“  
„Ich habe viel rohes Fleisch für sie“ bestimmte Jacks Frau sofort und nahm die Uhu-Dame zu sich, Harry befahl ihr aber noch zusätzlich solange im Dorf zu bleiben bis jemand sie zur Farm brachte.  
Es war schon fast wieder ein kleines Wunder, dass sie das Dorf überhaupt gefunden hatte und verdiente deswegen allein schon alle Aufmerksamkeit und viele, leckere Geschenke.  
Akama legte Harry die Schiene wieder an, dann traten sie mit Jack nach draußen und der rief zehn Krieger zu sich.  
„Holt eure Bögen und Bumerangs, die Farm von Valdor wird bedroht und damit auch sein Leben, zudem das des kleinen Wolfsgeistes, welcher ein guter Freund des Stammes ist. Es sind zwanzig Zauberer, wenn sie euch mit eurer Magie treffen, seid ihr tot“ verkündete er:  
„Aber sie werden euch nicht treffen, denn bevor sie euch sehen, sind sie selbst tot, oder im tiefen Schlaf.“  
„So wird es sein“ nickten die Krieger und holten schnell ihre Sachen.  
„Ich sollte jetzt ein Geheimnis verraten, denn ich will vorlaufen und die Lage auskundschaften“ erklärte Akama und Harry sah ihn sehr erstaunt an:  
„Wie es aussieht wandere ich sowieso bald nach England aus und wenn nicht, so wird es andere Möglichkeiten für mich geben. Ich bin dieses ewige Versteckspiel satt, ich bin ein Zauberer und muss dazu stehen.“  
Er verwandelte sich vor den Augen des Stammes in einen Dingo und machte sich eilig auf den Weg zur Farm. Auf vier Pfoten war er wesentlich schneller, als in der menschlichen Gestalt und zur Farm apparieren konnte er gerade wirklich nicht.  
„Ein großer Dingo-Geist“ staunte der Alte, welcher gerade eine Eidechsensuppe, vor seiner Hütte, kochte. Dabei hatte Harry doch die Aborigines darum gebeten, dass nicht mehr draußen zu machen, um die Schlangen nicht anzulocken.  
„Schwachsinn, er ist ein Zauberer und Animagus“ donnerte Jack sofort:  
„Ein Mensch der sich in ein Tier verwandeln kann, es ist die Magie der Zauberer, selbst Harry könnte das lernen, oder Lucius. Ich habe das schon einmal gesehen, in der magischen Stadt, und habe mir das erklären lassen.  
Und ihr werdet alle den Mund darüber halten, dass er ein magischer Mensch ist, denn er hat es zurecht bisher verheimlicht. Ein Aborigine ist ein Zauberer, das gab es ewig nicht mehr und andere Stämme könnten ihn dafür mehr verehren, als er es will. Ich werde ihm anbieten, dass er in unseren Stamm wechselt, so muss er es nicht mehr verheimlichen und kann auch hier in Frieden leben. Aber wieso will er nach England gehen?“  
„Er ist in Lucius verliebt.“  
„So ist es recht und er soll das tun, was sein Herz ihm sagt, Lucius könnte nur schwer hier leben. Und jetzt machen wir uns auf den Weg zur Farm. Harry, du kannst nicht schnell laufen, aber wir haben ein altes Pferd hier, es wird dich tragen können.“  
Sie holten den wirklich alten Wallach und der junge Mann musste sich darauf setzen, dann ging es zur Farm. Jack kam auch mit, er hatte seinen Kylie dabei und sah ziemlich entschlossen aus, dem Helden aber sackte das Herz immer mehr in die Hose.  
Was sie wohl erwartete?  
Hoffentlich wurde keiner seiner Freunde auch nur verletzt.  
„Ich weiß nicht wie sie uns gefunden haben sollen, wir haben alles getan um unseren Aufenthaltsort geheim zu halten“ seufzte er:  
„Und Australien ist wirklich sehr weit weg von Großbritannien.“  
„Wenn ich jemanden suchen würde, und eure Fähigkeiten hätte, dann würde ich erst im Heimatland suchen und dann einen Kontinent nach dem Anderen. Und vor Allem als erstes alle die, welche Englisch als Hauptsprache haben. Sie werden euch nicht in Japan vermutet haben“ erklärte Jack ernst.  
„Das ist wahr, sie können Leute in alle englischsprachigen Länder geschickt haben und Remus appariert auch oft in die Stadt um einzukaufen, vielleicht wurde er gesehen. Oder sie haben ein Kopfgeld auf uns ausgesetzt und das Schreiben dazu in alle magischen Siedlungen geschickt. So etwas kann man schnell zaubern.“  
„Siehst du, ihr hättet euch auch unter der Erde verstecken können, irgendwann wären sie dort genauso aufgetaucht. Da ist schon die Farm, schleichen wir uns an.“  
Harry stieg von dem Pferd ab und es wurde an einen Busch gebunden, dann kam ihnen auch Akama entgegen und verwandelte sich wieder zurück.  
„Valdor ist schlecht darin zu zählen, es sind fünfundzwanzig“ verkündete er:  
„Und sie haben alle ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen. Gerade versuchen sie erneut in das Haus zu kommen, einen hat der Schutzzauber wohl schon getötet, denn seine verbrannte Leiche liegt im Dreck.“  
„Wenn Remus etwas macht, dann richtig“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Also berührt das Haus nicht! Sonst legt ihr euch gleich daneben, der Zauber macht keinen Unterschied zwischen Freund und Feind. Aber wenn Remus schon zu solchen Mitteln greift, dann ist es sehr ernst und ihm sind diese Menschen auch egal.“  
„Dann dürfen sie uns auch egal sein“ bestimmte Jack:  
„Und doch sollten wir so viele Gefangene wie möglich machen, Schutzgeld-Erpresser müssen vor Gericht kommen. Aber wer schläft kann genauso nicht mehr zaubern, wie die, welche tot sind. Umkreisen wir sie und schleichen uns an, sie haben Hinten keine Augen.“  
„Nicht mal mit einem Zauber, und sie erwarten sicher auch Niemanden. Bestimmt denken sie, Harry ist mit im Haus“ erklärte Akama:  
„Denn sie lassen ihren Rücken vollkommen ungeschützt.“  
„Das wird unser Vorteil sein“ nickte Jack und seine Krieger schwärmten aus. Auch er machte sich dann, mit Akama und Harry, leise, schleichend auf den Weg zur Farm. Am Eingang verbargen sie sich hinter einem Busch, dort drin saß eine Speikobra.  
„Guten Tag“ zischelte Harry leise:  
„Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?“  
„Es kommt darauf an“ zischelte die Kobra zurück:  
„Vielleicht für ein Stück Fleisch im Gegenzug, meine Jagd war schlecht, in der letzten Nacht.“  
„Ich verspreche dir du wirst Heute noch sehr satt, siehst du die Menschen dort, sie sind Feinde, würdest du mit uns kämpfen? Sicher wird dein Gift ihnen sehr schaden. Du darfst aber nur sie treffen, nicht die Aborigines, nicht mich oder einen anderen mit weißem Gesicht.“  
„Ich kenne die Menschen, die hier leben und auch die Menschen mit dunklem Gesicht, aber ich kenne nicht die Weißgesichter, die versuchen in die Behausung zu kommen. Ich werde nur sie angreifen.“  
„Danke dir, doch bitte pass auch auf dein Leben auf, ich möchte dich nicht betrauern.“  
„Ich werde vorsichtig sein.“  
Die Schlange machte sich auf den Weg zu den Verbrechern, sofort wurde sie entdeckt und der Erste bekam ihr Gift direkt in die Augen gesprüht. Der war für immer blind, das war sicher und er hatte es sehr wahrscheinlich auch verdient.  
Jack nahm das zum Anlass zum Angriff aufzurufen und schon flogen den Kerlen die Waffen um die Ohren. Einige der Aborigines beherrschten Pfeil und Bogen, schossen in die Beine und Arme, andere warfen ihre Kylies und Bumerangs in die Menge.  
Auch Harry warf seinen Kylie und schickte damit den kräftigsten Kerl ins Land der Träume, und schon einen Moment später ging die Haustür auf und die Werwölfe mischten ihre Peiniger ordentlich auf.  
Valdor kämpfte auf allen Vieren, sprang den Kerlen ins Gesicht und knurrte dabei wild. Zaubern konnten die restlichen schon gar nicht mehr, fünf waren noch übrig, einer davon jaulte und hielt sich die Augen, die Aborigines kamen aus ihren Verstecken und stürzten sich auf die Verbrecher.  
Auch Akama mischte nun mit, verwandelte sich und verbiss sich in einem Bein, zerrte knurrend daran und es schien ihm auch irgendwie Spaß zu machen.  
Doch dann war es irgendwann vorbei, die Kerle lagen tot oder bewusstlos am Boden, das Opfer der Schlange stolperte jaulend herum.  
„Ich hole etwas für die Schlange“ Remus ging recht gelassen ins Haus, nahm unterwegs den Schutzzauber weg und kam dann nicht nur mit einem Kilo Hackfleisch zurück, sondern auch mit Lucius:  
„Wir haben ihm eine Nachricht geschickt, bevor wir Yhi den Zettel gaben.  
„Ich bin eindeutig zu spät“ stellte der Malfoy fest, der sich noch nicht einmal umzog:  
„Aber ich wurde im Ministerium aufgehalten. Es tut mir leid, dass ihr das erleben musstet. Aber als Fenrir das Verbrechernest, mit ein paar Werwölfen, aushob muss er wohl versehentlich gesagt haben, dass ihr in Australien seid. Und er hat eindeutig nicht alle erwischt.“  
„Trotzdem sind wir Fenrir sehr dankbar, ist es jetzt vorbei“ wollte Harry vorsichtig-erleichtert wissen.  
„Nein, denn der Boss ist auch hier nicht dabei, wie ich es sehe. Ihr müsst weiter aufmerksam sein. Doch da er weiß wo ihr seid, wird es auch kein Problem mehr sein, wenn du an dein Geld gehst“ erklärte Lucius, als ihm Akama, als Dingo, in die Arme sprang und sich kraulen ließ.  
„Er wird wieder Leute suchen und sie zu euch schicken“ überlegte Jack:  
„Hier ist ein Zelt, ist es magisch? Ich habe so etwas schon einmal gesehen und war beeindruckt.“  
Er sah hinein und nickte ernst.  
„Ich lasse euch drei Krieger hier, sie werden im Zelt wohnen und über die Farm wachen. Jeden Morgen um neun Uhr, werden sie von drei neuen Kriegern abgelöst. Ihr seid Freunde und Familie, auch wenn hier keine Ziegen mehr sind, ihr seid wichtig für uns. Und deswegen werden wir euch beschützen. Ihr drei, geht in das Zelt und passt hier mit auf.“  
„Es ist merkwürdig“ stellten die ausgesuchten Männer fest:  
„Aber es hat eine Küche und ein Bad, das ist sehr gut.“  
„Eigentlich wohnt Akama derzeit da drin“ überlegte Remus, während Harry die Schlange fütterte.  
„Das ist kein Problem, wir brauchen die Krieger hier“ knurrte Valdor:  
„Dann kommt Akama erstmal eben zu Harry ins Bett, oder aufs Sofa, oder sonst wohin. Danke Jack, wir grillen heute Abend, ihr seid alle eingeladen. Wo ist Yhi?“  
„Noch im Dorf, ich bin froh das sie uns gefunden hat“ nickte Harry, während Akama sich zurück verwandelte und einen Kuss, von Lucius, auf die Stirn bekam:  
„Aber sie wird wahrscheinlich nicht mehr allein hierher finden.“  
„So ist es, wir mussten ihr den Weg sogar aufmalen, damit sie sich ihn einprägt“ nickte Valdor ernst:  
„Mit Bäumen und Sträuchern, an denen sie sich orientieren konnte. Wie gut das ich den Weg so perfekt kenne und sich Australien eher selten stark verändert.“  
„Soll ich sie holen“ wollte Akama wissen, er konnte ja Harry mit seinem Fuß nicht zurück ins Dorf schicken.  
„Nein“ wehrte Jack ab:  
„Wenn wir später zum Grillen kommen, bringen wir sie einfach mit. Bis dahin wird sie weiter verwöhnt, tolles Tier. Intelligent und loyal.“  
Er verabschiedete sich, mit seinen restlichen Kriegern, die drei Ausgewählten bezogen das Zelt und wenig später wurde darin auch schon geduscht.  
„Ich danke dir noch einmal“ zischelte Harry, an die Schlange gerichtet.  
„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, das Fleisch war Dank genug“ sie verabschiedete sich und verschwand nur wenig später in dem Busch, den sie sich wohl zum Schlafen ausgesucht hatte.  
„Ich denke ich werde diese Jungs hier einsammeln, die noch leben, und durch den Kamin ins Ministerium schicken“ bestimmte Lucius:  
„Die müssen vor Gericht gestellt werden.“  
„Dann bleibst du nicht zum Grillen“ wollte Akama mit einem besonders lieben Welpenblick wissen, woraufhin Lucius natürlich schwach wurde.  
„Fesseln wir sie und ich nehme sie heute Abend mit“ bestimmte er und schon wurden starke Seile geholt.


	27. Chapter 27

„Ihr seid so was von unfähig, soll ich Lucius Malfoy etwa sagen wen er da eingestellt hat? Das wird ihm nicht gefallen und dann gibt es vielleicht weniger Geld“ Harry schrie und kreischte auf der Baustelle, die einst der Ziegenstall war und schon flog ein Kylie durch die Luft. Dieser schoss auf einen der Arbeiter zu und holte ihm zielgenau den Hut vom Kopf runter.  
Wie erstarrt sah der Mann auf den Boden, wo der Kylie sich gerade auf den Weg zurück in die heldenhafte Hand machte und gleich wieder geworfen werden sollte. Aber in diesem Moment betrat Valdor den ehemaligen Stall und beendete das Drama, bevor es zu einem wirklich wurde. Denn die eingestellten Bauaufseher wussten schon recht gut wozu der Held fähig war, und sie wollten nicht zu seiner Beute werden.  
„Was ist denn hier los? Ich hab dich bis zur Weide brüllen gehört“ fragte der alte, ehemalige Farmer gemütlich:  
„Soll das der Boden sein?“  
„Ja, das soll der Boden sein“ jaulte Harry:  
„Ich hatte lackiertes und versiegeltes Holz, aus Australien, bestellt und was bekomme ich, neuseeländische Kiefer.“  
„Neuseeländische Kiefer, die haben doch ein ganz anderes Klima da unten und teurer ist der Mist auch“ knurrte der alte Wolf das Holz an:  
„Los, umtauschen gehen, und wehe Harry hat zusätzliche Kosten.“  
„Es stand so auf der Bestellung“ wollten sich die Aufseher raus reden, aber Harry war nicht dumm, von jedem Papier besaß er eine Kopie und die war auch ordentlich einsortiert.  
„Stand es nicht“ brüllte der Held los und zauberte das entsprechende Papier herbei:  
„Hier, da, australisches Holz, Eiche oder so einen Mist. Irgendwas, was hier wächst, keine neuseeländische Kiefer.“  
Er hielt ihnen die Bestellung unter die Nase und tatsächlich stand da explizit: „helles Holz aus Australien“.  
„Es tut uns leid“ nickten die Arbeiter:  
„Wir werden das sofort umtauschen und sind noch Heute mit dem richtigen Holz hier. Natürlich kostenlos.“  
Sie packten die Bodenplatten wieder ein und apparierten damit weg, Harry atmete tief durch.  
„Das war richtig gewesen“ nickte Valdor ernst:  
„Das australische Holz kommt einfach besser mit der trockenen Hitze klar. Das aus Neuseeland kriegt doch nur Risse und staubt rum. Unfähiges Pack, dabei dachte ich Lucius hätte Ahnung.“  
„Eigentlich war die Belastung nicht der Grund für meine Wut, es ging mir um die Farbe und das allgemeine Aussehen. Das neuseeländische war ja auch versiegelt und lackiert“ maulte der junge Mann schmollend:  
„Ich will ja das meine Gäste sich wohl fühlen und auch alles hübsch ist, helles Holz passt auch besser zur Tapete. Besonders Lucius soll nicht in einer Bruchbude wohnen.“  
„Das kostet dann aber auch ordentlich, wobei das australische Holz weniger teuer ist, als die neuseeländische Kiefer. Ich frage mich ernsthaft wer von denen auf die Idee gekommen ist? Deine Schrift ist ja auch deutlich lesbar, selbst für mich alten Wolf.“  
Drei Tage war es nun her, dass die Verbrecher sie auf der Farm besuchten, mittlerweile Freitag Abend und sie erwarteten jeden Moment Lucius und Severus. Dummerweise war nun auch das Zelt besetzt, das Sofa genau so wie alle Zimmer, und der Stall war noch lange nicht fertig. Sie hatten gerade mal die Wände gezogen und tapeziert, ansonsten gab es noch nichts.  
Wenn wenigstens der Boden schon läge, dann könnte man einen Sessel rüber zaubern und in ein Bett verwandeln... aber so...  
Hoffentlich dachten die beiden Besucher an ein weiteres Zelt, Lucius wusste aber auch das da zur Zeit drei Aborigines, bei ihnen auf der Farm, hausten.  
Und trotz der Tatsache, dass diese Wächter eigentlich nichts tun mussten, halfen sie gerne mit und einer von ihnen ging tagsüber immer mal wieder auf die Jagd auf die Jagd, teilte die Beute gerne mit den Bewohnern der Farm.  
Dann saßen sie Abends zusammen vor dem Haus und aßen was Remus ihnen kochte, da war wirklich jeder begeistert und genoss diese Zeit vollkommen.  
Und doch, sie mussten weiterhin aufmerksam sein, der Verbrecherboss war noch auf freiem Fuß und konnte jederzeit wieder angreifen.  
„Das ist mir jetzt alles egal, ich will helles, australisches Holz und nichts anderes“ Harry verließ schmollend den ehemaligen Stall und schnallte sich unterwegs den Kylie wieder auf den Rücken. Da sein Bein weiterhin in einer Schiene steckte, humpelte er noch etwas, musste aber zum Glück keine Gehhilfe mehr benutzen und hatte auch Nachts keinerlei Schmerzen.  
Ob das von dem Sud kam, welchen er jedes Mal bekam, wenn er das Dorf der Aborigines besuchte? Mittlerweile hatte er sich auch an den Gestank gewöhnt, es tat ihm wirklich gut und manchmal ging er nur deswegen hin.  
Dann zusammen mit Yhi und Akama, erstere wurde besonders von Mary sehr verwöhnt, Akama dachte tatsächlich darüber nach den Stamm zu wechseln. Auch wenn die Zeremonie wirklich unangenehm sein konnte, die Leute dort hielten zumindest dicht, was seine Natur anging.  
Jedenfalls fühlte sich Harrys Knöchel nicht mehr wirklich gebrochen an, eher wie ein lockeres Gummi, Valdor meinte aber da wäre noch lange nichts verheilt.  
Egal, es tat nicht weh und das war Harry gerade das Wichtigste, und das Jack, der Pferdefarmer, in diesem Moment angeritten kam. Er saß auf seinem eigenen Pferd und führte Harrys zwei Stuten hinter sich her, der Held quietschte fröhlich auf und stolperte dem alten Cowboy entgegen.  
„Nicht so schnell, Junge, denk an deinen Fuß“ lachte Jack und stieg ab, umarmte Harry kurz und kräftig, dann wurde er auch von Valdor begrüßt.  
„Bist du extra her geritten“ staunte Akama, der aus dem Haus kam und wohl durch das Fenster gesehen hatte, wie ein Besucher sich der Farm näherte.  
„Der große Pferdegeist“ tönte es sofort am Zelt, wo die Wächter gerade ein paar Kaninchen räucherten, Harry lief allein bei diesem Geruch schon immer wieder das Wasser im Mund zusammen.  
„Ich geb euch gleich hier den großen Pferdegeist“ schnaubte Jack leicht ungehalten:  
„Wieso hausen die da bei euch im Zelt? Und dann gleich zu dritt in einem magischen?“  
„Wir haben etwas Ärger und sie passen mit auf die Farm auf“ brummte Valdor:  
„Bring die Pferde da auf die Weide, zum Glück haben wir den Unterstand schon fertig. Aber wieso hast du keinen Transport genommen?“  
„Ist mir zu teuer und apparieren kann ich mit den Pferden auch nicht. Bin nur sechs Stunden geritten, ist also nicht wirklich weit.“  
„Trotzdem bleibst du über Nacht und reitest erst Morgen früh wieder los“ bestimmte Valdor und wurde entsetzt, von Harry, angesehen:  
„Den kriegen wir schon irgendwie unter.“  
„Lucius und Severus kommen jeden Moment hier an und bleiben bis Sonntag Abend, das Zelt ist voll, es steht nicht fest ob sie ein weiteres mitbringen und Akama schläft wieder auf dem Sofa.“  
„Dann kommt Jack hier eben auf dem Sofa und Akama nehme ich mit in mein Bett.“  
„Da wird sich Lucius aber freuen“ stellte Harry trocken fest und sein Freund wurde schon wieder dunkler im Gesicht, fand den Boden erneut sehr interessant.  
„Ich kann auch in das Gasthaus, in der Stadt“ schlug Jack vor und wurde ebenso entsetzt angesehen:  
„Wenn ihr keinen Platz habt... Ich wollte so oder so erst Morgen früh wieder zurück reiten, macht sonst meine alte Stute hier nicht mit.“  
Er brachte alle drei Pferde auf die Weide, sattelte sein eigenes Pferd ab und Harry ging gleich los um seine beiden Lieblinge zu streicheln. Diesmal ließen sie es auch zu, suchten seine Taschen nach Leckereien ab und er nahm sich vor mindestens immer ein paar Möhrenstücke darin zu haben.  
„Die sind jetzt genauso verfressen wie deine eigenen Tiere“ stellte er lachend fest, streichelte Mary und Rose ausgiebig durch die langen Mähnen.  
„Du wolltest doch was zutrauliches und liebes haben“ grinste der Pferdefarmer fett und wurde dann auch von Remus begrüßt, der neugierig aus dem Haus kam und noch seine Kochschürze trug.  
„Der große Pferdegeist hat wieder gewirkt“ kam es vom Zelt und dann mussten die drei Wächter vor Jack fliehen, dabei lachten sie und wurden polternd beschimpft, weit kam der Pferdefarmer aber nicht und kehrte dann motzend zu den Freunden zurück.  
„Ihr habt euch da eine ganz freche Brut angelacht, aber das was sie da räuchern riecht lecker.“  
„Sie kamen erst vor ein paar Stunden und haben die Kaninchen mitgebracht, jeden Morgen um neun Uhr kriegen wir drei neue, aber die sind jetzt schon das zweite Mal da, ich denke sie melden sich freiwillig“ nickte Akama ernst.  
„Dann machen sie ihre Arbeit besonders gut... und du bist der Koch“ musterte Jack, Remus und lachte dann fröhlich:  
„Weiß ja das du auch ein Wölfchen bist, genau wie unser Valdor hier. Habt ihr was zu trinken für mich, der Ritt war lang und staubig.“  
Sofort brachten sie Jack ins Haus, wo gerade tatsächlich Severus und Lucius aus dem Kamin stiegen, Remus gab dem Pferdefarmer ein Glas mit Wasser und begrüßte dann die weiteren Besucher.  
„Lucius“ begrüßte Jack ihn sofort herzlich, drückte dann auch dem Professor die Hand.  
„Heute haben wir das Haus voll“ stellte Remus fest und sah ernst in den Kühlschrank:  
„Irgendjemand muss einkaufen, oder auf die Jagd gehen. Sonst reicht es heute Abend nicht.“  
„Harry geht nirgendwo hin“ Severus umarmte erst den Helden, hob ihn dann im nächsten Moment schon hoch, setzte ihn auf den Küchentisch und zauberte die Schiene weg:  
„In zwei Stunden habe ich das geheilt, wenn das wirklich nur ein Bruch ist. Ich habe auch neues Blut von Fenrir mitgebracht, verschwendet es nicht wieder. Er hat geknurrt als ich es abholte.“  
In Schottland waren die Freitagsstunden schon längst vorbei, es ging auf den Abend zu und so konnte er sich absetzen, sein Stellvertreter würde das Wochenende lang alles regeln.  
„Zum Glück hast du es geholt, mich hätte er in der Luft zerfetzt“ lachte Lucius leicht amüsiert und küsste Akama sanft auf die Stirn:  
„Wir haben noch ein Zelt mitgebracht.“  
„Hat es zufällig drei Betten“ wollte Harry wissen, während Severus sich den Fuß ansah.  
„Nein, aber das können wir schnell zaubern, wer soll mit rein? Jack?“  
„So ist es“ nickte der Pferdefarmer ernst:  
„Werdet keine Probleme mit mir haben, wurde schon vor Jahren von dem Schnarchen geheilt. Hatte ja damals noch meine gute Frau und die hat mich immer aufs Sofa verbannt, da musste ich mal gezwungenermaßen zum Heiler.“  
Jacks Frau war im letzten Jahr verstorben, an was genau hatte er nicht erzählt und sie wollten es auch im Grunde gar nicht wissen.  
Er war glücklich mit sich und seiner Farm, nur sah man auch, dass er sich wirklich bald einen Nachfolger suchen sollte. Allein schon, damit er die letzten Jahre noch ordentlich genießen konnte.  
„Dann werde ich mal das Zelt aufstellen, hilfst du mir Akama“ Lucius lächelte leicht und schon waren die Beiden draußen, werkelten an dem Zelt herum und verschwanden dann auch schnell darin.  
Die wollten einfach nur alleine sein und die Freunde gönnten es ihnen auch.  
„Das kann ich nicht heilen“ verkündete Severus und wurde, von Remus und Harry, erschrocken angesehen.  
Professor Severus Snape konnte etwas nicht heilen!  
„Ich werde also sterben“ stellte Harry ernsthaft fest:  
„Oder man muss mir das Bein amputieren.“  
„So schlimm wird es doch wohl nicht sein“ polterte Valdor:  
„Wieso kannst du das nicht heilen?“  
„Weil es schon fast verheilt ist und sich schon neue Muskeln gebildet haben. Wie Lucius mir erzählt hat, ist ziemlich viel kaputt gegangen, der Knochen braucht keine Hilfe mehr.“  
„Das kommt bestimmt von dem Sud“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft.  
„Was für ein Sud?“  
„Immer wenn ich in das Dorf der Aborigines gegangen bin, haben sie mir einen Sud aus Kräutern gemacht und darin musste ich meinen Fuß baden.“  
„Die Jungs da wissen schon was sie tun“ nickte Jack ernst:  
„Wie sieht es aus, sollen wir einkaufen gehen? Harry ist ja wohl jetzt entlassen.“  
„Aber nicht für die Jagd, er sollte das schonen um dann in ein paar Tagen auch die Schiene wieder los zu sein. Wäre ich noch Zaubertränkemeister, es müsste mich jemand jetzt ins Dorf bringen, damit ich mir diesen Sud ansehen kann... aber jetzt reicht es auch, wenn ich Morgen danach sehe“ bestimmte Severus leicht grinsend.  
„Tsun hat sicher noch offen“ überlegte Harry stirnrunzelnd und zauberte den Kylie weg:  
„Dann können wir ihn vielleicht gleich mitbringen und heute Abend ordentlich feiern. Irgendeinen Grund werden wir sicher dafür finden, und wenn es nur mein Knöchel ist.“  
„Aber übernachten darf Tsun hier nicht“ meldete sich Remus sofort:  
„Denn für den hätten wir definitiv keinen Platz mehr.“


	28. Chapter 28

„Also wer kommt mit einkaufen“ Jack strich sich über das bärtige Kinn:  
„Harry?“  
„Ich überlege noch, Tsun wird nicht begeistert sein wenn ich mit dem Bein schon wieder durch die Gegend appariere, aber andererseits würde ich ihn gerne selbst abholen. Remus sollte auf jeden Fall mit zum Einkaufen, damit er weiß was er kocht.“  
„Ich dachte wir grillen“ kam es sofort von Valdor.  
„Wir haben erst vor Kurzem gegrillt“ erinnerte Remus ihn:  
„Und eigentlich grillen wir immer, wenn Lucius und Severus da sind, ich wette sie wollen auch mal was anderes als Steaks und Würstchen. Und ich übrigens auch.“  
„Weichwolf“ schnaubte der ehemalige Farmer daraufhin.  
„Willst du mit mir jetzt darüber streiten? Und denk daran, wir sind als Werwölfe gerade ziemlich in der Unterzahl. Ich werde einen guten Gemüseeintopf, und einen Braten, machen, wahrscheinlich Känguru. Oder, wenn ich Glück habe, hat Tsun auch eine halbe Kuh da, dann kann ich gleich für Morgen mitkochen. Ich kann langsam kein Känguru mehr sehen.“  
„Strauß ist auch lecker, ich könnte...“ Harry wurde von sehr ernsten Blicken unterbrochen:  
„Es würde nicht lange...“  
Er wurde erneut von den Blicken unterbrochen und gab dann seufzend auf, eindeutig würde er an diesem Tag nicht mehr auf die Jagd gehen und langsam fehlte es ihm wirklich.  
Zwar war er einmal mit Akama unterwegs gewesen, aber da er bisher kaum laufen konnte, war es eher die Jagd seines Freundes gewesen und nicht seine. Nur den Kylie zu werfen, das war ihm einfach nicht genug, es ging auch ums Lesen der Spuren, das Anschleichen, die genaue Auswahl und eventuell auch das Versagen, wenn die Beute dann doch zu schnell war.  
„Also gut, gehen wir einkaufen. Komm Yhi, vielleicht läuft uns ein Strauß direkt in die Stadt hinein, dann hole ich ihn mir.“  
„Du hast gerade deinen Kylie weggezaubert und ich bin dafür, dass er auch weg bleibt“ erklärte Severus ernst.  
„Meine Arme sind nicht kaputt, ich werde ihn wieder herbei holen und mitnehmen.“  
„Lasst den Jungen“ mischte sich Jack nun ein und lachte fröhlich:  
„Ihr seid eine wirklich lustige Truppe. Aber Harrys Kylie ist eine ernste Sache, er ist eine Waffe und wenn der Junge nicht weglaufen kann, dann vermag er sich damit wenigstens zu verteidigen.“  
„Im Notfall darf ich ihn auch gegen Menschen einsetzen, so hat es Jack, der Häuptling, gesagt“ nickte Harry heftig und zauberte sich den Kylie direkt auf den Rücken:  
„Und vielleicht verirrt sich doch ein Strauß in die Stadt... wobei, wahrscheinlich nicht und sonderlich ruhmreich wäre so eine Jagdbeute dann auch nicht. Wer kommt jetzt mit, du Jack?“  
„Ich komme mit, da kann ich auch noch in einen anderen Laden und meine Einkäufe gleich heim zaubern. Komm ja so selten in die Stadt, bei mir in der Nähe gibt es keinen magischen Ort.“  
„Ich komme auch mit“ verkündete Severus ernst:  
„Dann kann ich mich auch persönlich darum kümmern, dass Harry keinen großen Tanz aufführt, wenn er in der Stadt ist.“  
„Du traust mir nicht“ jaulte der junge Mann sofort.  
„Ich habe dir noch nie getraut, weil du jung bist und... wie sagt der Muggel... Pfeffer im Hintern hast. Sonst würdest du jetzt nicht auch auf die Jagd wollen und doch darauf hoffen, dass dir ein Strauß vor die Nase läuft. Wieso gehen wir nicht alle? Lucius und Akama bleiben sowieso erstmal im Zelt und die drei Halbnackten dort werden auf die Farm aufpassen“ er zeigte auf das Zelt, wo die Aborigines gerade ihre Kaninchen verspeisten.  
„Ich könnte wetten, dass Lucius auch schon halbnackt ist“ schmunzelte Harry, es war so verdächtig still im Zelt geworden und dem Professor glitt ein zustimmendes Lächeln über die Lippen.  
Er wollte also dafür sorgen, dass die Beiden erstmal nicht gestört wurden und schlug deswegen den gemeinsamen Einkauf vor.  
„Also gut, wir gehen alle“ brummte Valdor leicht ungehalten:  
„Und wer sagt dem mittlerweile wohl nackten Lucius, dass wir nicht da sind?“  
„Ich mache das, und ich glaube nicht, dass sie schon so schnell sind“ bestimmte Severus und betrat einfach das Zelt, zwei Minuten später kam er mit leicht roten Wangen wieder raus. Harry klappte langsam der Mund auf, sie waren also wirklich schon nackt gewesen.  
„Nein, sie waren nicht nackt, aber sie wollen auch definitiv nicht gestört werden“ beantwortete der Professor die eindeutigen Gedanken des jungen Mannes:  
„Apparieren wir in die Stadt und suchen ein paar Läden mehr auf. Ich wollte mich sowieso dort einmal umsehen.“  
„Dann kaufen wir Harry noch was hübsches, er wird nämlich noch mindestens eine Woche nicht richtig auf die Jagd können und spätestens Morgen braucht er einen Trost“ bestimmte Valdor und apparierte dann zusammen mit Remus als erstes in die Stadt.  
„Ich nehme Morgen einfach die Pferde“ bestimmte Harry und folgte dann mit Jack und Severus:  
„Ich reite Morgen einfach zur Jagd, und Akama kommt dann hoffentlich auch mit.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich begleitet solange Lucius in seiner Reichweite ist“ wehrte Remus ab:  
„Aber ich werde mitkommen, ein bisschen reiten kann ich auch und dann kann ich auch mal sehen wie du etwas erlegst.“  
„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee“ bestimmte Valdor sofort:  
„Aber jetzt gehen wir erstmal einkaufen... Harry, willst du dir nicht noch mal die Welpen ansehen?“  
„Yhi ist dabei, ich wette sie möchte das Tiergeschäft nicht noch einmal von Innen sehen“ Harry zeigte auf die Uhudame, welche auf seinem Kopf saß und es sich gerade bequem machte:  
„Und seit ich sie habe, kann ich den süßen Fellknäueln auch gut widerstehen.“  
„Du willst doch im Grunde nur schnell zu Tsun“ stellte Remus sachlich fest und Harry spitzte, mit roten Wangen, die Lippen unschuldig:  
„Kaufen wir zuerst bei ihm ein und nehmen ihn mit, dann besuchen wir ein paar andere Läden.“  
„Am Besten nehmen wir gleich alles, dann geht es schnell“ bestimmte Valdor und betrat als Erster die Metzgerei, ihm folgte Harry, der sofort sehr ernst angesehen wurde.  
„Wieso läufst du da herum“ wollte Tsun neugierig wissen.  
„Severus sagte, das Bein wäre schon sehr gut verheilt und bräuchte auch keine Hilfe mehr. Außerdem werde ich Morgen früh sowieso mit Severus in das Dorf gehen, da kriege ich gleich noch mal den Sud.“  
„Der anscheinend sehr gute Heilkräfte hat“ nickte der Professor ernst:  
„Ich muss mir das Zeug einmal ansehen... und wahrscheinlich auch ein paar andere Sachen der Aborigines.“  
„Dann werde ich dich besser begleiten, ich beherrsche die Sprache, Harry nicht und ich wette, Akama ist lieber bei Lucius... ihr kauft alles, oder? Ich habe einen guten Strauß-Schinken da, fantastisches Fleisch, von einer Zuchtfarm der Muggel.“  
„Sie züchten die Strauße“ staunte Remus.  
„Ja, weil sie das Fleisch und die Eier mögen, außerdem sind die Federn gut zu gebrauchen. Sie verwerten so ziemlich alles von den Tieren, aber ich habe keine Lust auf einen Handel mit denen. Deswegen habe ich ein Angebot, für dich Harry, wenn du wieder fit bist.“  
„Was für ein Angebot?“  
„Das du fest für mich arbeitest, natürlich. Du bist so ein guter Jäger, ich kann dir einen festen, monatlichen Lohn geben und muss dich nicht mehr nach Gewicht bezahlen. Dann hast du auch die Arbeitszeit bezahlt.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es machen möchte, ich will nicht gezwungen sein auf die Jagd zu gehen“ wehrte Harry sofort ab:  
„Aber vielleicht, in zehn Jahren oder so... wenn ich keine Aufträge mehr von den Farmern annehmen möchte.“  
„Es ist deine Entscheidung“ Tsun packte alles ein, was Remus sich angesehen hatte und für gut befand, zauberte es direkt in die Küche der Farm, vorher mit einem Schutz belegt. Fleisch konnte in dieser heißen Gegend schnell schlecht werden und die ganze Gruppe war doch bestimmt nicht in die Stadt gekommen um nur den Metzger zu besuchen.  
Nach diesem Einkauf konnte er aber auch schon zu machen, in der Theke lag nur noch Salami und am nächsten Tag war schon wieder Sonntag.  
Einen ganzen Tag, den er mit Harry verbringen konnte... Harry und seinen Freunden, aber immer mit Harry.  
Sie sollten wirklich bald einmal diesen Ausflug machen, da war dann nur noch Yhi dabei und die passte draußen auf, während Tsun und der junge Mann im Zelt schliefen.  
Sie zählte auch gar nicht, sie war ein Tier.  
„Komm ich trage dich“ bestimmte der große, starke Metzger und hob sich seinen Lieblingshelden auf den Rücken:  
„Ich kann nicht mehr mit ansehen wie du hier durch die Gegend humpelst.“  
„Bin ich auch nicht zu schwer“ schnurrte der junge Mann und gab Tsun einen kurzen Kuss auf die Glatze, er hatte sicher nichts dagegen getragen zu werden und es war wirklich sehr mühsam durch die kleine Stadt zu humpeln.  
Zudem mussten die Anderen für ihn langsamer gehen, kaum war Harry auf dem Rücken und es ging weiter, wurden auch die Freunde etwas schneller.  
„Du bist nie zu schwer“ bestimmte Tsun, Jack brauchte einen neuen Hut und so betraten sie als erstes dieses Geschäft:  
„Möchtest du auch einen neuen Hut? Einen der nicht weiß ist. Wir wollen ja bald zelten gehen, und da wird es vielleicht doch notwendig, dass wir nachts unterwegs sind. Oder mindestens dann wenn die Sonne schon langsam umgeht, ein weißer Hut ist immer ein Risiko.“  
„Such mir einen hübschen aus“ forderte Harry sofort und erntete nicht nur von Jack, sondern auch von Valdor, einen sehr ernsten Blick:  
„Er muss gut aussehen.“  
„Der von Lucius muss gut aussehen, deiner muss zweckmäßig sein“ wehrte Jack lachend ab:  
„Kaufen wir gleich alle mal neue Hüte, der Professor hier könnte auch einen gebrauchen.“  
„In Schwarz“ erklärte dieser sofort.  
„Willst du zum Tanz gehen“ schimpfte Valdor:  
„Man trägt nur beim Tanz im Gemeindehaus einen schwarzen Hut. Hier nimm diesen braunen... kann sowieso nicht verstehen wieso du noch nicht kaputt gegangen bist, bei dieser Hitze und in den schwarzen Sachen.“  
„Er zaubert sich einen Kühlzauber auf“ verkündete Harry sofort:  
„Das hat er auch immer im Sommer in England gemacht.“ Und schon bekam er einen leichten Schlag auf den Rücken, von Severus, aber er war bestimmt nicht wütend wegen dieser Offenbarung.  
„Ich würde mir auch einen Kühlzauber auflegen, wenn ich vom Winter in diese Hitze komme, und das mehrmals im Monat, ich will gar nicht wissen wie Lucius das aushält. Der ist ja noch öfters hier.“  
„Er nimmt Tränke“ nickte Jack ernst:  
„Seid zwei ordentliche Kerle, hier, kriegst deinen schwarzen Hut. Ich bezahle ihn dir, ist ein Geschenk.“  
Er setzte Severus einen guten, schwarzen Hut auf und widmete sich dann seiner eigenen, neuen Kopfbedeckung.  
„Dann bezahle ich deinen“ beschloss der Professor sofort:  
„Als ein Geschenk.“  
„Sage nicht nein“ lachte der Pferdefarmer fröhlich und suchte sich dann etwas in hellbraun aus.  
„Hier Harry, einer aus Känguru-Leder“ Valdor kam mit dem Objekt zu dem Helden und setzte ihn auf dessen Kopf:  
„Da mache ich dir ein Lederband dran, ein paar Zähne von deinen Jagderfolgen und eine Straußenfeder... du solltest auch eine Lederweste haben, damit du deinen Zauberstab immer sicher verstauen kannst, und eine Phiole mit Gegengift, für diverse giftige Spinnen hier. Es gibt da ein Zeug für die meisten Gifte, das verpasst dir wenigstens noch genug Zeit um zum nächsten Heiler zu apparieren.“  
„Eine Weste wäre wirklich keine schlechte Idee“ überlegte Tsun ernsthaft:  
„Am Besten gehen wir gleich noch zum Ledergeschäft, da kann ich mir auch noch ein paar neue Handschuhe aussuchen.“

„Habt ihr ein Ledergeschäft geplündert“ Lucius bekam einen hellbraunen Hut aufgesetzt und betrachtete sich sofort im Spiegel, mit der Wahl war er sehr zufrieden und so nahm er an, dass Severus sich daran beteiligt hatte:  
„Endlich ein eigener Hut, jetzt muss ich nicht mehr den von Valdor oder Harry nehmen, der entweder zu groß oder zu klein war. Du hast aber auch einen neuen, Harry.“  
„Ja, und ich finde diesen hier tatsächlich besser“ nickte der junge Mann ernst und setzte sich dann erstmal an den Küchentisch:  
„Akama, möchtest du meinen weißen haben?“  
„Aborigines sehen mit einem solchen Hut einfach nur dämlich aus“ wehrte Harrys Freund ab:  
„Und erstmal brauche ich ihn sowieso nicht, ich werde für eine Woche mit nach England gehen. Zum Test, wie ich es aushalte.“  
„Sollte Akama irgendwelche Anzeichen von Krankheit auch nur ansatzweise zeigen, bringe ich ihn sofort zurück“ nickte Lucius ernst:  
„Aber er ist jung und bekommt als erstes einen dicken Mantel von mir geschenkt, ich sehe keine Probleme darin.“  
„Du wirfst ihn also ins kalte Wasser“ stellte Jack fest und zündete sich seine Zigarre an, während Remus sich geschäftig an den Herd stellt:  
„Hoffentlich geht das gut, habe noch keinen Aborigine gesehen, der das Land dauerhaft verließ. Entweder trieb ihn die Sehnsucht, oder die Gesundheit, zurück hierher. Aber vielleicht hast du mit Akama ja Glück, würde es euch wünschen.“


	29. Chapter 29

„Wir nehmen eines der Pferde mit, dann muss Harry nicht den ganzen Weg zum Dorf laufen“ bestimmte Tsun und sah sich die beiden Stuten sehr ernst an.  
Es war früher Morgen und Jack, der Pferdefarmer, schon wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause, nun wollten sie Jack, den Häuptling, besuchen und Severus sich gleich auch einmal diesen Sud ansehen.  
„Ich kann sie nicht auseinander halten“ stellte der Metzger nur wenig später, ein wenig anklagend, fest.  
„Ich schon, Amy hat einen kleinen weißen Fleck über dem rechten Auge. Es ist das was mir immer als erstes auffällt wenn ich sie ansehe“ erklärte Harry sachlich und zeigte auf den weißen Fleck:  
„Außerdem hat Rose hellere Spitzen am Schweif, so halte ich sie auseinander, wenn sie mir gerade das Hinterteil zeigen.“  
„Auf so etwas achte ich normalerweise nicht, aber du hast tatsächlich recht... welche möchtest du mit ins Dorf nehmen?“  
„Rose, mit Amy gehe ich dann später auf die Jagd. Ich werde sicher nichts erlegen was sie nicht zusätzlich zu mir tragen kann. So habe ich dann heute Beide gleichermaßen bewegt. Remus will ja jetzt doch nicht mit, ich glaube er hat sich gestern etwas übernommen... jedenfalls was den schottischen Whiskey angeht, den Lucius ganz plötzlich, und scheinbar zufällig, hervorholte.“  
Harry sah zwar nicht ein, wieso er nicht wie immer ins Dorf laufen sollte, aber er mochte deswegen auch nicht mit Tsun streiten und dafür durfte er später ja auch alleine auf die Jagd.  
Und es war auch im Grunde nicht schlecht ein Pferd mitzunehmen, falls Severus eine Pfeife angeboten bekam und dann zurück zur Farm getragen werden musste.  
Der Professor kam aus dem Haus als sie Rose von der Weide holten und ihr eine Decke auflegten, Harry wollte sie mit seiner Schiene nicht piksen, sonst hätte er auf die Decke verzichtet. Aber es war nicht die einzige Pferdedecke, die er sich gekauft hatte, er besaß auch zwei für Regentage und zwei weitere für besondere Ereignisse wie Weihnachten und Geburtstag. Auch als Pferd musste man ja mal gut aussehen.  
„Nimmst du deine Tasche nicht mit“ wollte der junge Held sofort wissen.  
„Ich habe sie verkleinert eingesteckt“ verkündete Severus sachlich und musste die Tasche daraufhin gleich wieder heraus holen und vergrößern.  
„So etwas kann besonders die alten Aborigines erschrecken“ erklärte Tsun ernst:  
„Apparieren gehört auch dazu, deswegen laufen wir auch immer hin, nur Harry reitet heute.“  
„Und wieso? Er ist doch bisher auch in dieses Dorf gelaufen“ wollte Severus wissen, gab dann aber einfach die Tasche seinem ehemaligen Schüler und half ihm auf den Rücken der Stute.  
„Weil... weil...“  
„Weil du ihm zeigen willst, wie gut du auf ihn aufpassen kannst und deswegen gleich mal übertrieben vorsichtig bist“ stellte der Professor fest und die Beiden wurden auch sofort knallrot, es war eindeutig:  
„Du solltest wissen, dass ich dich sehr schnell und sauber töten kann. Und ich werde es tun, wenn du Harry das Herz brichst.“  
Severus grinste unheilvoll und nahm dann die Zügel von Rose:  
„Machen wir uns auf den Weg.“  
Tsun war blass geworden, dabei hatte er gar nicht vor Harry das Herz zu brechen, nur sein Respekt vor dem Professor war sehr groß und man durfte diesen Mann auch in keinster Weise unterschätzen.  
„Ich glaube jetzt hat er Angst vor dir“ bemerkte der junge Mann, als sie die Farm verließen und Severus seinen Hut zurecht rückte.  
„Habe ich nicht“ schnaubte Tsun sofort:  
„Denn ich habe nicht vor dir irgendwie das Herz zu brechen, dafür brauche ich auch eine solche Drohung nicht.“  
„Das war keine Drohung, das war eine Tatsache“ lachte der finstere Direktor von Hogwarts böse, wurde dann aber sehr ernst:  
„Ich habe gut zwanzig Jahre meines Lebens damit verbracht auf Harry aufzupassen, du machst mir meine Arbeit sicher nicht zunichte.“  
„Jetzt bekomme ich doch etwas Angst“ bestimmte Tsun sofort, lachte aber im nächsten Moment laut auf und nahm die Zügel von Rose, das Gelände wurde nun etwas weitläufiger und staubiger, Harry musste unweigerlich husten.  
„Der Herbst bricht an“ erklärte der Metzger ernst:  
„Da wird es auch im Outback langsam etwas kühler, aber zu viel darfst du einfach nicht erwarten.“  
„Ich gewöhne mich langsam daran, also an das Klima und diese trockene Hitze, aber etwas kühler dürfte es schon werden. Da sind schon die Dächer des Dorfes.“  
„Es sieht ungewöhnlich still aus“ stellte Tsun sofort fest, der die Augen fast ganz zusammenkniff um besser weit entferntes sehen zu können.  
Trotz der Tatsache das er ein sehr heller Hauttyp war, trug er seinen Hut an diesem Tag nicht, er bekam aber auch nur sehr selten einen Sonnenbrand und fast nie einen Sonnenstich.  
Immerhin war er ein Australier, er war von Geburt an, an dieses Klima gewöhnt und konnte sich deswegen so etwas erlauben. Harry und Severus hätten sich schon auf dieser relativ kurzen Strecke alles mögliche holen können.  
„Eindeutig, es ist zu ruhig“ bestimmte dann auch Harry, als sie noch näher an das Dorf heran kamen. Kein Kind war draußen, die Frauen saßen eng zusammen vor ihren Häusern und redeten leise, die Männer hatten sich vor dem Haus von Jack und Mary versammelt.  
Einer von ihnen, Harry kannte ihn schon sehr gut, sah die Besucher als erstes und trat an sie heran.  
„Ihr könnt uns heute nicht besuchen“ erklärte er ernst:  
„Ich muss euch bitten zurück zur Farm zu gehen und eine Nachricht von uns abzuwarten.“  
„Was ist passiert“ staunte Harry und der Krieger schwieg, deswegen fragte Tsun noch einmal nach und diesem antwortete der Mann tatsächlich, in der Sprache der Aborigines.  
„Jack ist krank. Er wurde von einer giftigen Spinne gebissen und obwohl er das Gegengift sofort bekam, geht es ihm sehr schlecht“ übersetzte der Metzger dann, woraufhin Severus seine Tasche nahm und Harry vom Pferd runter rutschte.  
„Bitte geht“ forderte der Krieger besorgt.  
„Severus ist ein großer Heiler“ wehrte der junge Held ab:  
„Wenn er Jack nicht heilen kann, dann niemand sonst.“  
„Aber...“ der gute Mann sah nachdenklich zum Haus, dann nickte er und rief seinen Leuten etwas zu, was nur Tsun verstand, daraufhin gaben sie den Weg frei und der Professor ging hinein.  
Harry folgte ihnen, sein Lieblingsmetzger aber blieb draußen um mit den Aborigines zu reden.  
Jack lag bewusstlos auf seinem Bett und schwitzte stark, Mary legte ihm kühlende Umschläge auf, seine Haut war rot und bildete weiße Pusteln, die Augen zeigten sich glasig.  
„Er hat einen allergischen Schock“ stellte Severus sofort fest, nachdem er den Häuptling untersucht hat:  
„Kein Wunder, dass er in diesem Zustand ist. Das Gegengift wirkte zwar, aber er ist allergisch gegen die Spinne. Ich brauche eine der Spinnen.“  
„Wir wissen nicht welche es ist, sie war schon weg als wir ihn fanden und das Gegengift gaben. Es ist ein allgemeines Mittel gegen die meisten Spinnenbisse“ erklärte Mary sehr besorgt.  
„Er könnte auch allergisch gegen das Gegengift sein“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, doch Jacks Frau schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Er bekam es schon einige Male und hat nie so darauf reagiert.“  
„Dann ist es die Spinne. Ich werde ihn kurz aufwecken und ihn danach befragen“ bestimmte Severus:  
„Ich brauche die Spinne um den Gegentrank zu brauen. Und ich brauche einen Topf aus Kupfer oder Zinn... was ist das da?“  
Er zeigte auf eine Schüssel, welche in einer Vitrine stand, die sah stark nach Kupfer aus.  
„Sie besteht aus Kupfer, ein altes Erbstück meiner Großmutter“ staunte Mary und holte sie sofort.  
„Gut, darin kann ich den Trank brauen, aber erstmal brauche ich die Spinne“ er flößte Jack etwas ein, woraufhin dieser sofort aufwachte:  
„Junge, sag mir sofort was das für eine Spinne war!“  
„Was...“ stöhnte der Häuptling auf.  
„Die Spinne, du schläfst gleich wieder ein. Wie sah sie aus?“  
„Trichter“ brachte Jack hervor und dann fielen ihm auch schon die Augen wieder zu.  
„Eine Sydney-Trichternetzspinne“ ächzte Mary voller Entsetzen:  
„Das ist die gefährlichste Spinne in ganz Australien... er ist verloren!“  
„Schwachsinn“ schimpfte Severus sofort:  
„Ich brauche so eine Spinne, an dem Gift wird er nicht mehr sterben, aber vielleicht an der Allergie, wenn wir das Vieh nicht schnell bekommen. Die Krieger sollen losziehen und Tsun mitnehmen, damit er die Spinne gleich mit einem Avada tötet, bevor noch ein weiterer hier gebissen wird. Los Harry, gib Bescheid. Ich brauch das Vieh schnell.“  
Der junge Held lief sofort raus und sagte Tsun Bescheid, es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden da war der mit zwanzig Kriegern auf dem Weg eine solche Spinne zu besorgen, der junge Mann ging zurück ins Haus, wo Severus gerade eine der Pusteln öffnete.  
Er nahm die Flüssigkeit dort heraus und Mary musste etwas Wasser in der Schüssel aufkochen.  
„Ich brauche noch Milch, frische Milch, von welchem Tier ist mir egal“ forderte der Professor und Harry lief raus um die Frauen um etwas Ziegenmilch zu bitten, als er damit zurückkehrte stand Severus schon selbst am Herd.  
„Ich hoffe sie bringen die Spinne schnell, die Zeit läuft uns davon...“ brummte er das Gebräu an und gab die Milch dazu:  
„Gut ist, dass ich hier alles finde, was ich dafür brauche. Das Mittel gegen den allergischen Schock habe ich schon im ersten Jahrgang gelernt.“  
„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern es jemals gelernt zu haben.“  
„Du warst ja auch zwanzig Jahre nach mir auf der Schule, und da waren andere Dinge wesentlich wichtiger.“  
„Hier ist die Spinne“ Tsun kam mit dem toten Tier ins Haus, er packte sie nur an einem Bein und auch Harry wollte dem Vieh nicht zu nahe kommen, egal wie tot sie war.  
„Ich brauche jetzt eigentlich einen Mörser und Stößel“ stellte Severus fest, Harry half mit einem Stein und einer Porzellanschüssel aus. Die Spinne wurde zerdrückt und zerkleinert, dann in den Trank gegeben, der sofort grün wurde.  
Severus probierte kurz, rührte noch dreimal um und flößte Jack eines Teil des Tranks dann direkt ein. Der Patient hustete, spuckte einen Teil aus, bekam daraufhin den Rest auch noch eingezwungen.  
„Severus macht immer mehr als nötig, weil seine Tränke ganz schrecklich schmecken“ erzählte Harry leise:  
„Und er probiert alles selbst. In England glaubt man deswegen, dass er entweder untot ist, oder nur noch von seinen eigenen Tränken zusammen gehalten wird.“  
„Er sieht doch recht sehr lebendig aus, aber man kann ja nie wissen“ schmunzelte Tsun und die Beiden empfingen daraufhin sehr ernste Blicke vom Professor, die aber nicht wirklich ernst gemeint waren.  
Severus kannte alle Gerüchte über sich und konnte auch jeden Morgen neue im Tagespropheten lesen, so etwas amüsierte ihn nur.  
Jack schien sich wieder zu beruhigen, verfiel in einen sanften Schlaf und langsam verschwanden auch die Pusteln. Mary quietschte freudig auf, aber Severus schüttelte noch den Kopf.  
„Er ist erst über den Berg, wenn er die Augen öffnet“ erklärte er ernst:  
„Und das kann noch ein paar Minuten dauern, wenn es überhaupt geschieht. Tsun, du schickst einen Krieger auf die Farm, er soll Blut von Valdor holen... vielleicht einen halben Liter, Remus kann es ihm abzapfen. Daraus mache ich Jack einen Trank, den er eine Woche jeden Tag nimmt und dadurch vollkommen gesund wird. Er wird sehr schwach sein, das Gift und der Schock haben seinen Körper sehr beansprucht.“  
„Also bist du zuversichtlich“ stellte Harry fest.  
„Ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, aber wenn er nicht aufwacht, braucht die Dame hier den Trank auch... nur dann in anderer Form und für die Stärkung der Psyche.“  
Tsun nickte ernst und ging raus um einen Krieger loszuschicken, der durfte dann auch Rose nehmen um schneller zu sein. Harry hatte zwar dazu sein Okay nicht gegeben, aber er war auch sicher nicht dagegen.  
„Ich werde euch etwas zu essen kochen“ bestimmte Mary, während Severus sich noch einmal die Augen des Patienten ansah und sich dann recht gemütlich auf das Sofa setzte:  
„Was haltet ihr von Hühnchen?“  
„Das ist eine gute Idee, Mary macht ein sehr gutes Hühnchen“ freute Harry sich und Tsun kam wieder rein, setzte sich ebenfalls auf das Sofa. Sie konnten nur noch warten und Jacks Frau wollte sich eindeutig mit Kochen ablenken.  
„Du weißt was dir blüht, wenn Jack wirklich wieder gesund wird“ nickte Tsun dem Professor zu.  
„Nein.“  
„Du wirst wahrscheinlich mit allen Ehren als großer Heiler in den Stamm aufgenommen und bekommst eine Tätowierung. Aber ohne Traumreise, es ist nur eine Mitgliedschaft ehrenhalber und du wirst auch nicht gezwungen hierzubleiben.“  
„Ich werde damit leben können“ bestimmte Severus gelassen:  
„Nur über die Tätowierung müssen wir reden, ich bin Direktor von Hogwarts.“  
„Man kann es an einer diskreten Stelle anbringen, ich habe es nur auf dem Kopf, weil da sowieso keine Haare mehr wachsen und ich dachte ich habe dann... wenigstens etwas dort.“  
„Ich kann das verstehen“ überlegte Harry:  
„Und ich kann verstehen, wenn sie dich aufnehmen, Severus. Der Häuptling ist sehr wichtig, mit dessen Rettung sicherst du den ganzen Stamm. Remus hat „nur“ ein Kind geheilt, du hast den ganzen Stamm gerettet.“  
„So ist es. Wenn ein Häuptling stirbt, dauert es sehr lange bis ein neuer gewählt wird und bis dahin ist der Stamm ungeschützt“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Selbst in dieser modernen Zeit, gelten noch die alten Riten und die müssen eingehalten werden. Die Götter und großen Geister wachen nicht mehr über den Stamm, wenn es keinen Anführer gibt.“  
„Und wenn er jetzt stirbt“ brummte Severus.  
„Dann bist du nicht daran schuld, solltest aber doch schnell zurück zur Farm... da kommt das Blut.“ Tsun nahm es in Empfang und Severus machte sich gleich daran den Trank zu brauen, solange bis er plötzlich etwas von dem Patienten hörte.  
Jack schlug die Augen auf und stöhnte leise.  
„Er ist über den Berg“ verkündete der Professor und Mary quietschte erneut, nun lauter und fröhlicher:  
„In einer Woche kann er sich wieder vor den Fernseher setzen und auch für den Stamm da sein. Solange muss er aber im Bett bleiben und den Stärkungstrank nehmen.“  
„Kann ich es verkünden“ wollte Tsun wissen und Severus nickte zustimmend, machte sich dann daran den Trank fertig zu stellen... das war noch mal gut gegangen.

„Sie haben ihm eine heilige Spinne auf den Oberarm tätowiert“ erzählte Harry am Abend, der zusammen mit Tsun und Severus den ganzen Tag im Dorf verbracht hatte. Sie feierten zusammen und gingen auch auf die Jagd, Severus wurde ehrenhalber aufgenommen und dann gleich tätowiert.  
„Er kann froh sein, dass sie eine Maschine da hatten“ schmunzelte der Metzger:  
„Normalerweise wird so etwas mit einem Stock, einem spitzen Stein und nasser Asche gestochen. Aber der Stamm ist da schon etwas fortschrittlicher, sie hatten auch die passende Tinte da.“  
„Du hast einen Häuptling geheilt“ polterte Valdor amüsiert:  
„Von nun an bist du einer von ihnen und das zählt hier mehr als jede Heldentat, die du sonst irgendwo getan hast. Sie werden dich immer mit offenen Armen empfangen, musst aber weder irgendwelche Traumreisen machen, noch mit Krokodilen ringen.“  
„Bist du nicht auch ehrenhalber im Stamm aufgenommen“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen.  
„Nein, ich bin nur ein gern gesehener Freund“ winkte der alte Wolf ab:  
„Ich würde nicht mal aufgenommen werden, wenn ich zehn Stämme rette . Denen sind Werwölfe einfach zu unheimlich. Aber ich kann damit leben und bin sehr stolz auf unseren Professor hier. Lasst es uns mit viel Fleisch feiern und dann die Herren, und Akama, gebührend verabschieden.“


	30. Chapter 30

„Gehen wir ins Bett“ Valdor legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und wuschelte ihm dann auch noch durchs Haar. Der Junge hatte sich im Laufe dieser kurzen Zeit zu einem fast schon perfekten Australier entwickelt.  
Er ging erfolgreich auf die Jagd, besaß einen eigenen Kylie und Pferde, trug Hut und Lederkleidung, konnte schon recht gut Spurenlesen und hatte sich mit einem Stamm angefreundet. Besser ging es nicht, er musste nur noch etwas Farbe ins Gesicht bekommen und das Gästehaus sollte auch in den nächsten Tagen fertig werden. Dann hatte er auch ein festes, gutes Heim im Outback, etwas vorzuweisen wenn er einmal wieder wegen seiner Herkunft dumm angemacht wurde.  
„Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache“ seufzte der junge Mann, den Blick dabei auf den Kamin gerichtet, dort wo gerade eben noch Akama, Lucius und Severus verschwanden. Eine Woche wollte der Aborigine in England bleiben, wenn er es aushielt und nicht krank wurde, sicher würde ihm Lucius alles von Hogwarts bis zur Winkelgasse zeigen, das Manor, Hogsmeade, die Wälder und Seen... eine ganz neue Erfahrung für Harrys besten Freund und dieser hoffte sogar, dass Akama nicht krank wurde und vorzeitig nach Hause musste. Er gönnte dem Aborigine jede Liebe, besonders die mit Lucius, denn der war schon recht lange alleine.  
„Akama hat bestimmt übertrieben, er ist jung, er kommt damit klar und wird sich wahrscheinlich prächtig amüsieren“ brummte der ehemalige Farmer gemütlich. Remus war schon im Bett, er wollte früher aufstehen damit er nach dem Frühstück gleich mit Harry auf die Jagd gehen konnte.  
„Das meine ich nicht, ich habe das Gefühl das irgendetwas fehlt... aber wahrscheinlich irre ich mich auch“ der junge Mann atmete tief durch, er vermisste wohl seinen Freund einfach nur und sollte sich deswegen nicht zu sehr sorgen.  
„Er fehlt dir“ lachte Valdor fröhlich und schob Harry sanft seinem Zimmer entgegen:  
„Der Mensch ist ein Gewohnheitstier, er gewöhnt sich gerne, und schnell, an alles was er mag. Aber Akama kommt ja wieder, vielleicht ist er auch nur mitgegangen um Lucius seinen guten Willen zu zeigen, ihm aber auch klar zu machen, dass er Australien nicht verlassen kann. Bei so einem Mann muss man auch mal etwas hintenrum suggerieren.“  
„Du hast recht“ nickte der junge Mann zustimmend, betrat das Zimmer und... ein lauter Knall ließ ihn und Valdor zusammen zucken, im nächsten Moment hatte Harry eine erschrockene Yhi im Arm.  
Es war ein Knall, so laut das man ihn wahrscheinlich bis in die Stadt gehört hatte, als würde jemand mit einer gigantischen Peitsche auf die Ebenen schlagen.  
„Was war das“ Remus kam aus seinem Zimmer, Yhi versuchte in ihrer Angst in die Weste ihres Besitzers zu klettern. Aber dafür war sie definitiv zu groß.  
Ein weiterer Knall ertönte und ließ sogar die Fensterscheiben beben, draußen wieherten die Pferde und allein schon deswegen wollte Harry sehen was da los war.  
„Geh nicht raus“ packte Valdor den Helden an der Weste:  
„Das ist ein Gewitter.“ Er zog ihn zum Fenster, sah mit ihm hinaus, es regnete nicht und war nahezu unheimlich still dort draußen... bis es wieder knallte.  
„Keine Wolken“ staunte Remus.  
„Dann ist es woanders, es ist möglich, dass es über dem Uluru wütet und wir es deswegen nicht sehen. Aber egal was noch geschieht, wir dürfen nicht rausgehen bis es vorbei ist. Auf den Ebenen kann jeder Blitz unser Tod bedeuten.“  
„Würde er nicht in das Gästehaus einschlagen, es ist das höchste Gebäude“ wollte Harry besorgt wissen, er wollte seine Pferde mindestens dort hinein bringen, aber er sah auch ein das sein Leben wichtiger war als das der Tiere.  
„Das ist unberechenbar, besonders solange es noch nicht regnet und ich habe auch keinen Blitzableiter, weder magisch noch in Form von Metall.“  
Es knallte wieder und die Pferde drängten sich ängstlich in ihren Unterstand, Yhi wechselte zu Valdor und kletterte in dessen Weste hinein. Nun sah man nur noch ihre Augen und den Schnabel, wie sie zitterte und sich zu verbergen versuchte, so ein Gewitter machte aber nicht nur ihr Angst.  
Auch Harry fühlte sich gerade nicht sehr wohl und wünschte sich Tsun herbei, aber der lag wahrscheinlich gerade in seinem Bett... oder stand ebenfalls am Fenster und sorgte sich um seinen Lieblingshelden.  
Bei diesem Krach konnte doch kein Mensch schlafen.  
Die drei, vier mit Yhi, Hausbewohner zuckten erschrocken zusammen als ein Blitz am Himmel zuckte, Valdor nahm seinen Hut und den Zauberstab in die Hand. Dann holte er Yhi aus seiner Weste und drückte sie Harry in die Arme.  
„Wohin willst du“ fragte Remus besorgt.  
„Ich bringe die Pferde in den ehemaligen Stall. Ist zwar ungemütlich, aber sicherer als die Weide.“  
„Und mir hast du es verboten“ beschwerte Harry sich.  
„Weil du ein dünnes Hemd bist und noch dein ganzes Leben vor dir hast. Ich bin ein großer, alter Wolf und kann so einen Blitz sogar überleben, wenn ich Glück habe. Du hast ja gar keine Masse.“  
„Du bleibst auch hier drin“ Remus packte ihn, wurde angeknurrt... Remus setzte den alten Wolf mit einer Ganzkörperklammer erstmal außer Gefecht.  
„Er hat recht“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Aber die Pferde... verdammt... ich überlege schon die ganze Zeit wie ich das machen soll. So ein Gewitter habe ich in England auch noch nie gesehen, ich weiß gar nicht ob es dafür nicht einen Zauber gibt... irgendwas, was mindestens Personen vor Blitzen schützt.“  
Ein weiterer Blitz zuckte durch die Luft und traf tatsächlich irgendetwas in der Nähe der Farm. Sie konnten nicht sehen was er entzündete, aber nur einen Moment später war Rauch zu sehen, Flammen in der Ferne...  
Valdor befreite sich selbst von der Ganzkörperklammer, sie war schwach gewesen und er nicht der erste Werwolf, der so etwas konnte.  
Und er war auch nicht böse, sah stattdessen nach draußen und brummte etwas von einem Busch.  
„Ich will nicht, dass mir die ganze Farm abfackelt“ schnaubte Harry, es knallte wieder:  
„Die war teuer gewesen.“  
„Es liegen Feuerschutzzauber drauf, aber das ist nicht das Problem, ein Blitz kann auch ohne...“ Valdor unterbrach sich als ein Blitz direkt in den Boden neben der Weide einschlug und einen meterlangen Riss verursachte:  
„Genau das meine ich. Remus hast du nicht einen Zauber, der als Blitzableiter für Gebäude fungiert?“  
„Doch, aber dafür muss ich raus und ihn von Außen auf die Gebäude legen. Und eine Weide kann ich nicht damit schützen, höchstens den Unterstand.“  
„Das sind keine magischen Pferde, ich kann ihnen nicht beibringen bei Gewitter in den Unterstand zu gehen“ seufzte Harry:  
„Aber sie haben sich schon fast instinktiv hinein verzogen... wir sollten wirklich nicht rausgehen.“  
„Valdor hätte uns vorwarnen müssen.“  
„Ich habe das zum letzten Mal vor vierzig Jahren erlebt“ donnerte der alte Werwolf:  
„Im Outback gibt es fast nie Gewitter außerhalb der Regenzeit, und so etwas mit Regen ist wesentlich harmloser.“  
Der Donner knallte erneut durch die trockene Luft, Harry und seine beiden Mitbewohner erschraken aber nicht deswegen, sondern weil Tsun plötzlich neben ihnen stand.  
„Tsun“ staunte der junge Mann und warf sich ihm gleich in die Arme.  
„Hast du keine Appariersperre über der Farm gehabt“ wollte Remus neugierig wissen.  
„Hab Tsun gezeigt wie er die umgehen kann“ brummte Valdor nur:  
„Für den Notfall: Hilferuf schicken und gleich kommt er. Hab es aber erst vor ein paar Tagen gemacht, nachdem wir von euren speziellen Freunden angegriffen wurden. Wie sieht es am Berg aus?“  
„Nicht so schlimm wie hier, schon viermal ist der Blitz in den Uluru eingeschlagen und hat kleine Risse verursacht, aber das kriegen wir wieder hin. Wichtig ist, dass der Berg als natürlicher Blitzableiter fungiert und die Häuser nahe genug an ihm dran stehen, für die Stadt besteht also keine Gefahr. Mehr Sorgen mache ich mir um den Stamm, doch in einer solchen Nacht sollte man weder draußen sein, noch apparierend im Dorf auftauchen.“  
„Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist“ fiepte Harry kuschelnd:  
„Aber ich mache mir immer noch Sorgen um die Pferde.“  
„Es ist zu gefährlich rauszugehen, das ist kein Gewitter wie jedes andere... ich habe noch nie zuvor gesehen wie ein Blitz in den Uluru einschlug und ich war schon oft am Berg, bevor ich dorthin zog.“  
„Wir sollten trotzdem überlegen wie wir die Pferde eventuell...“ Remus quietschte auf als ein Blitz in den ehemaligen Stall einschlug und das Dach abdeckte.  
„Jetzt reicht es mir“ Harry ließ Yhi los und war schneller draußen als die Anwesenden gucken konnten. Er lief raus, schützte sich mit dem nächstbesten Zauber, welcher ihm einfiel, sprang über den Zaun und lief zu seinen Pferden in den Unterstand.  
„Dieser Idiot“ Valdor wollte hinterher, wurde aber von Tsun festgehalten, Remus war aber nicht mehr aufzuhalten und so leistete der jüngere Werwolf dem Helden schnell Gesellschaft.  
„Du Idiot“ brüllte er Harry an:  
„Was glaubst du, willst du hier machen? Wenn der Blitz einschlägt, bist du mit tot.“  
„Ich will die Pferde ins Haus bringen“ fauchte Harry aufgeregt, Remus überlegte kurz, dann half er dem jungen Mann mit den Tieren.  
Doch sie kamen nicht weit, kaum hatten sie die Weide verlassen, schlug ein weiterer Blitz in den ehemaligen Stall ein und riss die fordere Wand heraus, welche auf das Wohnhaus stürzte.  
Zum Glück war die Außenwand aus Holz gewesen, das Wohnhaus stabil genug und mit Zaubern geschützt... es passierte nichts und Harry brachte die Pferde schnell ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Was hat so gescheppert“ wollte Tsun besorgt wissen.  
„Ein Teil des Stalls ist auf das Haus geknallt“ nickte Remus ernst und holte Seile um die Pferde am Sofa festzubinden:  
„Aber hier drin sind wir sicher, dafür habe ich gesorgt.“  
„Was ist das“ Harry rief plötzlich voller Entsetzen auf und zeigte nach draußen, zum Himmel hoch... Tsun murmelte etwas in der Sprache der Aborigines, der Held nahm an es war ein Stoßgebet, denn das was sie dort sahen war definitiv nicht normal.  
Am Himmel leuchteten, geschwungen wie ein Flusslauf, Regenbogenfarben auf, geformt wie der Leib einer Schlange. Und diese Lichter blieben nicht am Himmel stehen wie Nordlichter, nein, sie bewegten sich, glitten hin zum Horizont... vom Uluru aus kommend.  
„Mangela“ flüsterte Tsun, das war der Name der Regenbogenschlange, wie man sie im Westen nannte.  
Harry schluckte schwer, das war wirklich nicht normal und da wurde selbst der aufgeklärteste Mann gläubig. So etwas gab es einfach nicht, nicht in dieser Intension, während eines trockenen Gewitters und mitten in der Nacht. Diese Lichter waren ja noch kräftiger als bei jedem Regenbogen, und dann diese Bewegungen, als würde wirklich eine Schlange langsam über den Himmel gleiten.  
„Bei allen Göttern der Aborigines“ donnerte Valdor der leuchteten Schlange hinterher:  
„Ich werde gleich Morgen zum Stamm gehen, will sehen ob die irgendwelche Schäden haben und was der Schamane zum Erscheinen der Schlange sagt.“  
„Das war sicher nur ein Gewitterlicht“ wehrte Remus ab, aber auch er war bleich geworden.  
„Und Merlin hat es nie gegeben, was? Wir sind hier nicht bei den Muggeln und selbst die wissen, dass es mehr gibt als man zwischen Himmel und Erde erfassen kann. Und selbst wenn es nur ein Gewitterlicht war, der Stamm wird die nächsten sechs Wochen tanzen was das Zeug hält. Jack braucht noch eine Ladung von meinem Blut, denn er wird es sein, der den Stamm beruhigen muss.“

„Den Laden aufmachen, nach dieser Nacht“ Tsun war nur kurz zuhause gewesen, nachdem er die letzten Stunden neben Harry im Bett verbracht hatte, und trug einen Lendenschurz seines Stammes:  
„Ich bin Aborigine, und diese Tatsache ist immer noch die Nummer Eins in meinem Leben... dir gefällt was du siehst.“ Er holte eine Weste aus Känguru-Leder hervor und zog sie sich über, außerdem steckten seine Füße in ebenso braunen Stiefeln.  
Harry wurde rot und nickte leicht, in den letzten Stunden war nichts passiert weil sie Yhi mit im Bett gehabt hatten und die Pferde gerade erst wieder auf die Weide gebracht wurden.  
Der junge Mann wollte wegen ihnen die Zimmertür auflassen, aber nachdem die Schlange vom Himmel verschwand, war es ruhig geworden, das Gewitter verschwand vollständig und sie konnten etwas schlafen.  
„Die Weste könntest du ruhig weglassen“ schlug Harry vor.  
„Nächstes Mal, wenn Yhi nicht mehr mit ins Bett will“ grinste Tsun und der junge Mann wurde knallrot bis in die Zehenspitzen runter.  
„Die Weste gehört zum Lendenschurz“ brummte Valdor:  
„Jedenfalls bei den Arrente und dann wenn man nur aufgenommen ist. Da, die Gravierungen im Leder, sie zeigen seine Traumzeiten und seine Aufnahmeprüfungen. Sollen sie ruhig sehen, dass Tsun heute als Aborigine bei ihnen ankommt und nicht als Metzger, oder sonst was. Remus und Harry reiten, wir laufen.“  
„Remus kommt auch mit“ staunte der entsprechende Metzger, der jüngere Werwolf füllte schon seit einiger Zeit einen Korb mit Marmelade und Trockenfleisch, sah aber bisher nicht danach aus als wolle er sie begleiten.  
„Er ist gern gesehen beim Stamm und zeigt damit, dass er sich ebenfalls sorgt. Bist du fertig?“  
„Ja, ich habe alles. Ein paar Sachen für Jack und die anderen, sie werden sich bestimmt freuen“ verkündete Remus und nahm den Korb mit nach Draußen:  
„Wir können los.“


	31. Chapter 31

„Ungud, Ungud, Ungud“ der Schamane tanzte in rhythmischen Bewegungen um ein großes Feuer herum, ihm folgten drei Krieger gleichermaßen. Dazu schlug einer von ihnen eine kleine Handtrommel, der Schamane wedelte mit einem Rauch herum, welcher stark nach angebranntem Gras roch.  
Harry war fasziniert von diesem Anblick, als er zusammen mit seinen Freunden das Dorf erreichte und dort gleich einmal etwas sehr wichtiges und rituelles zu sehen bekam.  
„Ungud“ war der örtliche Name für die Regenbogenschlange, Harry nahm sich nun ernsthaft vor mindestens die wichtigsten Begriffe zu lernen und er sah in Tsun's Augen, dass dieser wohl genauso dachte. Zwar konnte er sich mit dem Stamm in ihrer Sprache unterhalten, aber die feinen, regionalen Unterschiede machten es doch schwerer.  
Und auch wenn die Anzahl der Aborigines immer geringer wurde, es gab immer noch Stämme in fast ganz Australien und vielleicht wollte Harry ja auch mal ein paar andere Dörfer besuchen.  
„Da tanzen sie schon“ schnaubte Valdor und half Remus vom Pferd runter, Tsun machte dasselbe bei Harry, dabei war es bei dem jüngeren Werwolf gar nicht notwendig gewesen. Aber Remus ließ es zu und auch das deutete der alte Wolf als ein gutes Zeichen. Außerdem beschwerte sich sein Schützling immer seltener wegen der Hitze, entweder weil er es eh nicht ändern konnte, oder weil er sich tatsächlich langsam daran gewöhnte.  
„Habt ihr den großen Heiler nicht mitgebracht“ fragte plötzlich ein bekannter Krieger, der dann auf sie zutrat:  
„Und auch nicht Akama. Aber Tsun ist in seiner Kleidung gekommen.“  
„Der große Heiler“ hüstelte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln, er würde Severus so bald wie möglich davon schreiben, vielleicht lächelte der dann auch ein wenig:  
„...ist wieder in England und Akama wird auch eine Woche dort bleiben. Ihr wisst, er mag Lucius sehr gerne und möchte sehen ob er dort leben kann.“  
„Ja, diese Homosexualität, die ihr alle habt. Es ist Liebe, egal wie sie aussieht und deswegen etwas heiliges. Dies weiß auch Akama und wehrt sich nicht dagegen. Wir hätten aber zumindest den großen Heiler gerne hier gehabt, denn in der letzten Nacht geschah etwas sehr merkwürdiges und seine Anwesenheit würde sich beruhigend auf uns auswirken.“  
„Er ist auch ein großer Anführer, er leitet die wichtigste Schule und kann deswegen nicht immer hier sein“ erklärte Tsun ernst.  
„Also vermittelt er Kindern sein großes Wissen?“  
„Das hat er früher gemacht“ erzählte Harry:  
„Ich war auch sein Schüler, aber sehr schlecht darin, ich habe kaum etwas gelernt. Jetzt sorgt er dafür, dass andere Lehrer ihr Wissen besser an die Kinder vermitteln. Und er passt auf die Schule auf, in jeder Hinsicht. Das ist eine sehr wichtige Arbeit. Aber ich denke auch, dass er bald wieder hierher zu Besuch kommt... wir haben das letzte Nacht auch gesehen, deswegen sind wir gekommen.“  
„Wir sind besorgt“ brummte Valdor:  
„Ich hoffe der Schamane kommt nicht auf die Idee, dass Severus irgendwas mit dem Erscheinen der Schlange zu tun hat.“  
„Er hat unseren Häuptling geheilt, die Schlange kommt nicht deswegen vom Uluru herbei. Hätte Jack sterben müssen, und der große Heiler handelte falsch, wäre ein anderes heiliges Tier als Zeichen gekommen.  
Was bringst du da mit, junger Wolfsgeist?“  
„Ich habe ein wenig etwas gekocht, nimm dir davon“ Remus hielt ihm den Korb hin, aber der Krieger wollte nicht, rief stattdessen Frauen und Kinder herbei, die sich sofort auf die Leckereien stürzten.  
„Lasst uns mit Jack reden“ forderte Valdor und betrat dann mit den Anderen das Haus des Häuptlings, wo dieser sich gerade ein paar Lederschnüre ins Haar binden ließ:  
„Was machst du auf den Beinen, du gehörst ins Bett!“  
„Ich habe Verpflichtungen“ erklärte Jack nur:  
„Und mir geht es einigermaßen gut, es reicht um den Stamm zu beruhigen und auch einen Tanz zu wagen.“  
„Trink trotzdem noch von meinem Blut“ Valdor ging in die Küche und füllte ein wenig Blut in ein Glas hinein, natürlich ging das nicht ohne Schmerzen von statten, aber der alte Werwolf selbst war es schon fast gewöhnt und machte es gerne für einen Freund.  
„Es ist immer wieder faszinierend“ stellte Mary, mit einem kurzen Blick fest, auch sie trug Stammeskleidung und Harry kam sich etwas zu sehr angezogen vor. Zum Glück aber hatten weder Remus, noch Valdor, vor sich in einen Lendenschurz zu werfen.  
„Hat er schon mal Blut gespendet“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen.  
„Ja“ murmelte Jack:  
„Damals als mich die Ziege aufspießte, war nämlich eine von seinen gewesen. Er besuchte mich das erste Mal und brachte eine Ziege als Geschenk mit, zur Ehrung des neuen Häuptlings. Das Vieh war aber ein Bock und nicht sehr freundlich, ich wollte ihn selbst zur Weide bringen und er geht auf mich los. Hat mir den Oberschenkel erst aufgerissen und dann an einer Stelle durchbohrt, Valdor war aber gleich mit Blut da... nur die Angst ist geblieben. Ich war sehr jung und gerade erst eine Stunde von der Traumzeit zurück, die ganze Sache wurde zum Trauma.“  
„Ich kann das Verstehen“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Nach der Traumzeit ist man wie neu geboren und etliche Stunden auch hilflos wie ein Baby. Akama machte seine letzte in eurem Wohnzimmer und das sicher so, dass er danach erstmal ein paar Stunden schlafen konnte. Er kann aber auch mit einem Zauber nachhelfen.“  
„Ein Häuptling muss danach schnell wieder bereit sein, ich war aber eindeutig noch nicht fit genug um es mit einem unwilligen Bock aufzunehmen.“  
„Bereue die Nummer immer noch“ Valdor brachte Jack das Blut, der es auch sofort trank.  
„Diese Traumzeiten...“ murmelte Remus.  
„Willst du vom Stamm aufgenommen werden? Wird sicher keiner was dagegen haben“ schlug Jack vor und band sich Leder um die Handgelenke:  
„Aber ich weiß nicht wie so eine Traumzeit bei einem Werwolf aussieht, ich will es auch nicht wirklich wissen, selbst normale Menschen sterben bei der Sache manchmal. Aber jetzt raus, ich muss tanzen und dafür beten, dass Ungud uns alle nicht vernichtet.“  
„Glaubst du dran“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Ihr habt es doch auch gesehen, sonst wärt ihr nicht hierher gekommen und würdet so besorgt aus der Wäsche schauen. Sonst würde Tsun nicht in seiner Stammeskleidung kommen und außerdem... es war in ganz Australien zu sehen.“  
„Woher weißt du das?“  
„Satellitentelefon“ Jack zeigte auf ein Gerät, erntete aber selbst von Tsun nur verwirrte Blicke:  
„Die „Muggel“ haben Kugeln ins All geschossen, sie umkreisen die Erde und man kann sie benutzen um ohne Kabel zu telefonieren. Sie dienen als Verbindungsglied für den Kontakt, jeder Häuptling hat mittlerweile so eins und ich hab auch ein paar Nummern aus Canberra und Sydney.  
Das letzte Nacht, das war kein normales Wetterphänomen und ich verwette meinen Lendenschurz darauf, dass selbst in hundert Jahren noch keiner diese Erscheinung erklären kann. Bleibt ruhig etwas da, ihr seid Freunde des Stammes und sehr wichtig für uns, könnt euch den ein oder anderen Tanz ansehen.“  
So kam es, dass Harry und seine Freunde wenig später am Feuer saßen und beobachteten wie Jack und seine Krieger, samt dem Schamanen und dem Ältesten, einen Tanz aufführten, der die Schlange beschwichtigen sollte.  
Dabei stapften sie besonders heftig auf den Boden, Harry konnte die Vibrationen spüren und überlegte ernsthaft ob eine normale Schlange diese auch wahrnahm... und ob sich die Aborigines dessen bewusst waren.  
„Ich will heute Nacht hier bleiben“ bestimmte der junge Mann plötzlich und wurde von Allen erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ich habe da so ein Bauchgefühl... und normalerweise irrt sich dieses Gefühl nicht. Und gerade sagt es mir sehr klar, dass ich hier bleiben soll, mindestens bis Morgen früh.“  
„Wenn ich nicht Morgen definitiv den Laden öffnen müsste, ich würde bleiben und dir Gesellschaft leisten“ seufzte Tsun:  
„Aber ich bleibe bis heute Abend so lange wie möglich und Yhi ist ja bei dir.“ Er zeigte auf die Uhu-Dame, welche auf einem Felsen saß, gerade die Augen schloss und wohl etwas schlafen wollte.  
„Und wir lassen dir Rose hier“ brummte Valdor und zeigte auf das entsprechende Pferd:  
„So ein Bauchgefühl darf man nicht ignorieren und du hast Australien ja schon förmlich in dich aufgenommen, da spricht sehr viel ursprüngliches aus dir. Oder nur die Tatsache, dass du kein richtiges Frühstück hattest. Willst du nicht mittanzen, Tsun?“  
„Ich habe das letzte Mal bei meiner Aufnahme getanzt“ schnaubte der Metzger:  
„Und die Arrente tanzen anders...“  
„Tun sie nicht, egal ob Ungud oder Mangela, der Tanz für die Schlange ist überall gleich und du musst ihn gelernt haben. Mach mir nichts vor, du willst dich doch nur nicht vor Harry blamieren.“  
„Ich beherrsche den Tanz so gut, dass ich mich nicht blamieren würde“ motzte Tsun sofort und wurde auffordernd angesehen. Jeder Krieger durfte mitmachen, Tsun war einer, es sprach also nichts dagegen.  
„Also, dann los“ grinste Remus frech, eine Frau brachte ihm gerade Trockenfleisch und das nahm er sehr gerne an. Es war auch Känguru, der Stamm wusste, dass die Freunde kein Dingofleisch mochten.  
Irgendwie waren sie fast schon ein Teil der Familie geworden.  
Tsun erntete sehr ernste und auffordernde Blicke, auch von Harry, so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig... er musste aufstehen und mittanzen.  
Zu seinem Glück konnte er das wirklich gut und blamierte sich nicht, der Schamane war sogar sehr froh darüber, dass jemand vom Arrente - Stamm mit ihnen tanzte.  
„Das wird noch sehr lange dauern, wahrscheinlich werden sie auch noch die ganze Nacht durch tanzen“ überlegte Valdor:  
„Komm Remus, machen wir uns auf den Heimweg. Ich komme aber mindestens heute Abend noch mal kurz vorbei, um zu sehen wie es dir geht. Trinke nichts was du nicht verantworten kannst und rauche nichts, was du nicht kennst.“  
„Ich kenne alles hier nicht.“  
„Genau darauf poche ich ja“ nickte Valdor und machte sich dann mit Remus und Amy auf den Weg zur Farm zurück. Dies bemerkte Jack erst als die Beiden schon zwei Punkte am Horizont waren.  
„Ach Mist“ beschwerte er sich und unterbrach den Tanz dafür:  
„Ich wollte ihnen noch zwei neue Krieger mitgeben, die Beiden von gestern sind ja gestern schon kurz nach dem ersten Donnerschlag hier angekommen und haben sich ordentlich in den Lendenschurz gemacht.“  
Harry nickte zustimmend, er hatte sofort gesehen das, das Zelt leer war und sich deswegen keine Sorgen gemacht.  
„Das Zelt wurde von Teilen des ehemaligen Stalls erschlagen und muss erstmal repariert werden“ erinnerte Harry sich:  
„Und nicht nur deswegen sollten die Krieger bis zum Wochenende hier bleiben. Darf ich heute hier übernachten?“  
„Das solltest du unbedingt tun, wir machen auch ein Essen um Ungud zu beruhigen, das ist nicht nur rituell, sondern auch lecker. Aber du musst mit uns tanzen... komm ich zeige es dir, nachdem du dein Hemd ausgezogen hast, und die Stiefel.“  
„Er holt sich einen Sonnenbrand, oder schlimmer, einen Sonnenstich“ mischte Tsun sich sofort ein:  
„Harry ist immer noch ein blasser... cremt ihn wenigstens ein.“  
„Das werden wir“ Jack rief zwei Frauen etwas zu und nur wenig später wurde Harrys Oberkörper mit einer braunen, feuchten Masse eingerieben:  
„Die ist eigentlich für unsere Kinder, aber auch dich wird sie gut vor der Sonne schützen. Und du bist kein blasser Engländer mehr. Jetzt komm, ich zeig dir die Bewegungen.“  
Jack machte Harry den Tanz langsam vor, der junge Mann musste ihn nachmachen und nur wenig später tanzte er zusammen mit den Aborigines um das Feuer herum.  
Dabei sang er immer wieder: „Ungud, Ungud, Ungud...“ solange bis es ihm in Parzel über die Lippen kam, immer weiter tanzte er um das Feuer herum, dem Schamanen hinterher, den Namen der Schlange auf Parzel singend...  
„Harry“ zischelte eine Stimme:  
„Harry, hörst du mich.“  
Das war keine menschliche Sprache, eine Schlange redete mit ihm.  
„Harry“ ihre Stimme so leise und doch durchdringend, und dann diese vielen Farben...  
„Harry“ die Stimme von Tsun riss ihn aus dem, was auch immer er da erlebt hatte und der junge Mann stöhnte laut auf, alles fing an sich zu drehen und die kräftigen Hände seines Freundes mussten ihn festhalten.  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst ihn nicht wecken“ schimpfte der Schamane.  
„Er war schon in Trance, lange hätten seine Beine das auch nicht mitgemacht“ schimpfte Tsun und setzte Harry auf dem Boden ab:  
„Man geht nicht in Trance, wenn man tanzt, nicht mal du machst das freiwillig.“  
„Er ist ein großer Schlangengeist...“  
„Darüber müssen wir noch diskutieren, gebt ihm etwas Wasser.“  
„Schlange“ murmelte Harry leise, als ihm kühles Wasser eingeflößt wurde.  
„Siehst du, wahrscheinlich hat er Ungud gesehen“ regte der Schamane sich auf.  
„Dann muss er eine ordentlich Traumzeit machen“ bestimmte Jack plötzlich:  
„Wenn er schon in Trance war, dann verlangt sein Geist danach und die Traumzeit wird ihn erleichtern... sonst wird er dazu gezwungen, in einer schlimmeren Lage als der jetzigen. Bereiten wir alles vor, je eher, je besser.“  
„Traumzeit“ nuschelte Harry.  
„Nur eine leichte“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Wir hätten dich gar nicht erst tanzen lassen dürfen. Und denk daran, in der Traumzeit kann dir nichts geschehen, wir sind hier und passen auf dich auf.“  
„Es ist kein Zufall, dass er bei dem Tanz in die andere Welt wanderte“ wetterte der Schamane:  
„Und es ist richtig, dass er jetzt die Traumzeit macht.“  
Der Schamane ging weg und kam wenig später mit einer Tonflasche wieder, der noch etwas benommene Harry setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor das Feuer. Dann musste er die Flüssigkeit aus der Tonflasche trinken und...

„Harry“ da war die Stimme wieder, der junge Mann befand sich irgendwo in den Ebenen des Outbacks, doch überall um ihn herum schwebte ein Nebel in vielen Farben, wie ein Regenbogen...  
„Wer bist du“ er konnte ja wenigstens einmal fragen, wieso Sprach die Person eigentlich in Parzel zu ihm... war sie vielleicht eine Schlange?  
„Du kennst die Antwort schon“ zischelte die Stimme und ein großer, schimmernder Schlangenkopf erschien vor ihm, riesig, er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und streichelte über zwischen den tiefblauen Augen.  
„Ungud“ flüsterte Harry.  
„Ich habe so viele Namen“ hauchte die Schlange und berührte den jungen Mann sanft mit der Zunge:  
„Und so viele Gesichter, doch nur du verstehst meine Sprache.“  
„Du siehst aus, als hättest du Schmerzen. Kann ich dir helfen?“  
Ja, sie litt eindeutig, es war in ihren Augen sichtbar und in ihren Bewegungen. Die Schlange zeigte ihm ihre Schwanzspitze, dort fehlte eine Schuppe und eine Wunde blutete an der Stelle.  
„Es tut so weh“ hauchte sie und zischelte leise dagegen:  
„Bring mir meine Schuppe zurück, Harry... nur du verstehst mich, nur du kannst meine Schuppe zurückholen, die wichtigste...“

Der junge Mann schnappte nach Luft und schwankte leicht, irgendjemand hielt ihn fest und er sah das Feuer wieder... es war dunkel geworden.  
„Wie geht es dir, Junge“ wollte Valdor's Stimme besorgt wissen, seine große, raue Hand berührte Harrys Stirn, untersuchte die Augen und Narbe.  
„Ich bin... okay“ murmelte der Held leise:  
„Ich habe mit der Schlange gesprochen.“  
„Welche Schlange“ wollte Tsun wissen und flößte Harry ein wenig Wasser ein.  
„Ungud, die Regenbogenschlange.“  
„Er ist ein großer Schlangengeist“ rief der Schamane sofort aus.  
„Bist du dir sicher“ fragte Jack nach.  
„Ja, überall waren diese Farben und dann ihr Kopf, ihr Schwanz... eine Schuppe fehlt dort, es schmerzt sie, sie blutet. Und sie sagte, ich sollte die Schuppe zurück bringen, es wäre die wichtigste.“  
„Noch nie zuvor hat jemand mit der Regenbogenschlange gesprochen, gesehen hat man sie schon oft“ überlegte Tsun:  
„Selbst ich... andererseits, du beherrschst Parzel...“  
„Wir müssen ihn in unseren Stamm aufnehmen“ forderte der Schamane sofort:  
„Er ist ein großer Geist, selbst wenn er aus einem anderen Land stammt und die Fähigkeit woanders herkommt, er kann mit Ungud sprechen.“  
„Wir sollten ihn zu keiner weiteren Traumzeit zwingen“ wehrte Jack ab:  
„Aber... wir nehmen ihn erstmal ehrenhalber auf. Alles weitere ist seine Entscheidung... wenn es ihm wieder gut geht. Er sollte schlafen, eindeutig.“  
„Bekomme ich eine Tätowierung“ strahlte Harry sofort und wurde sehr ernst von den Männern angesehen, dann aber nickte Jack zustimmend und erhielt ein freudiges, ehrliches Lächeln dafür.


	32. Chapter 32

„Ja, wir haben hier einen Jungen, der mit Schlangen sprechen kann...“ Jack telefonierte mit dem Stamm der Arrente:  
„...Er ist einer der Zauberer und kann das von Geburt an. Er hat eine Traumzeit gemacht und mit Ungud... Mangela... gesprochen. Ihr fehlt eine Schuppe an der Schwanzspitze und hat Schmerzen deswegen. Sie bat den Jungen die Schuppe zu finden, aber das kann er nicht alleine bewältigen, denn wir wissen nicht wo sie ist und wie sie in dieser Welt aussieht. Also ruft mich bitte sofort an, wenn euch irgendetwas auffällt. Danke.“  
Der Häuptling legte auf und atmete tief durch, er hatte nun mit jedem Stamm gesprochen und es allen genau so erklärt.  
Und keiner stellte diese Aufgabe auch nur ansatzweise in Frage, stattdessen würden die Häuptlinge sich mit ihren Schamanen absprechen um erstmal einen Tanz aufführen um die Regenbogenschlange ein wenig zu beruhigen.  
„Du hast damit auch die letzte Bestätigung gegeben, dass wir Aborigines nicht spinnen, Junge“ stellte Jack fest, Harry hockte hinter ihm auf einem Stuhl und ließ sich von Mary die frische Tätowierung eincremen.  
„In welcher Hinsicht?“  
„Wegen der Traumzeiten und den heiligen Tieren. Die Welt wird immer aufgeklärter, manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl wir hinken etwas hinterher, weil wir uns noch daran festhalten. Du weißt, wir sind Muggel, normalerweise ist so etwas nicht unser Gebiet.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr richtige Muggel seid. Der Saft vom Schamanen hat mich direkt in die Traumzeit geschickt, ich musste gar nichts machen.“  
Es war Vormittag und nach einer ruhigen Nacht, einem guten Frühstück und einer Tätowierung, wollte Harry auch nun langsam nach Hause.  
Er liebte den Stamm natürlich sehr und unter anderen Umständen wäre er auch gerne für immer geblieben, aber seine Wölfchen warteten und die Schäden mussten auch noch repariert werden.  
Außerdem wollte er Remus noch die Schlange präsentieren, die nun seinen Nacken zierte, ein traditionelles Tattoo mit großer Bedeutung. Harry würde nun überall als Mitglied des Stammes erkannt werden, auch wenn es nur eine Aufnahme ehrenhalber war.  
Nichts festes, was dazu führen würde das Harry mit Krokodilen ringen, und ganze drei Traumzeiten machen, müsste. Die Jagd wäre sicher kein Problem, das Krokodil aber sicherlich. Harry war nicht so groß und stark wie ein Tsun, und auch an Akama kam er nur ansatzweise ran.  
„Und was denkst du stattdessen.“  
„Vielleicht habt ihr einen Hauch von Magie in euch, so wie ein Chihuahua einen Hauch Wolf in sich hat.“  
„Es ist ein unschöner Vergleich, aber das könnte tatsächlich der Fall sein. Du wirst jetzt heim reiten?“  
„Ich reite jetzt erstmal auf die Jagd, damit Remus etwas zur Beruhigung hat... er wird kreischen wenn er die Schlange sieht. Yhi?“  
Harry setzte seinen Hut auf und seine gefiederte Freundin setzte sich sofort darauf.  
„Und wie geht es deinem Bein, daran haben wir gar nicht mehr gedacht... ich hätte dich allein deswegen nicht mit tanzen lassen dürfen.“  
„Ich spüre schon gar nichts mehr, aber trotzdem lasse ich die Schiene noch ein wenig drauf“ er trug sie unter der Hose, deswegen nahm er es keinem Übel, wenn er es vergaß und im Grunde hatte der Tanz etwas Gutes ausgelöst.  
„Pass bei der Jagd auf“ warnte Mary noch und verband die Stelle, etwas was normalerweise nicht gemacht werden musste, aber Harry ritt ja über die sandigen Ebenen und es sollte sich in keinster Weise entzünden.  
„Immer“ er verabschiedete sich von den Beiden und verließ das Haus, wo Valdor gerade eintraf:  
„Ich wollte unterwegs noch auf die Jagd.“ Damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet, ob der alte Wolf sich noch um ihn sorgte? Immerhin absolvierte der junge Mann am Abend seine erste Traumzeit und dann gleich so eine heftige.  
„Wir müssen erstmal zu einer Wasserstelle, hier in der Nähe“ erklärte der ehemalige Farmer ernst:  
„Remus war heute Morgen kurz einkaufen, in der Stadt reden sie darüber das Brunnen und Wasserlöcher verrückt spielen. Das Wasser springt heraus, Strudel bilden sich und solche Sachen. Ich will mir die größte Wasserstelle hier in der Umgebung ansehen. Da kannst du dann auch was erlegen, die Kängurus kommen dahin, oder Strauße. Manchmal auch Wildschweine.“  
„Du hoffst natürlich auf ein Wildschwein“ Harry ließ sich auf Rose heben, nahm die Zügel und ritt dann langsam neben Valdor her:  
„Du hast mir die Wasserstelle noch nicht gezeigt.“  
„Ist zwei Kilometer von hier entfernt und es war bisher auch nicht wirklich wichtig. Aber jetzt könntest du öfters hin und dich nach Beute umsehen, nur gibt es dort auch Krokodile.“  
„Die werde ich sicher nicht erlegen wollen, da steigen mir die Muggel doch aufs Dach und das kann ich ganz bestimmt nicht gebrauchen“ wehrte Harry sofort ab.  
„Würdest du dem Stamm vollständig beitreten, dürftest du eines alle fünf Jahre erlegen, zu rituellen Zwecken.“  
„Aber dann müsste ich auch mit Krokodilen ringen und eine Traumzeit nach der anderen machen. Und ich wollte nie ein Aborigine werden, ich kann die Sprache nicht lernen und allgemein wäre mir das auch alles viel zu kompliziert.“  
„Du hast recht und würdest du es wirklich wollen, wären dir die Probleme egal. Dann würdest du auch mit Krokodilen ringen wollen. Da ist die Wasserstelle.“  
Valdor zeigte auf einen kleinen Hain, bestehend aus heimischen Bäumen und Büschen, welcher einen recht ordentlichen See umrahmte. Und an dessen Ufer lagen ungefähr zehn große Krokodile, der Werwolf blieb stehen und nahm die Zügel von Rose fest.  
„Das ist nicht normal“ stellte er fest:  
„Ich nehme stark an, dass irgendwas im See ihnen Angst macht.“  
„Was tun wir, solange sie da liegen, können wir uns das Wasser nicht ansehen.“  
„Doch, steig ab“ forderte Valdor und half Harry von Rose runter, der Held musste der Stute befehlen dort stehen zu bleiben und auf sie zu warten. Sie würde auf ihn hören und widmete sich tatsächlich gleich erstmal einem Busch, der ein paar grüne Blätter aufwies.  
„Krokodile greifen einen Menschen nur an, wenn er einmal klein genug für sie ist und zudem sie großen Hunger haben“ verkündete Valdor, als sie langsam auf den See zugingen:  
„Du solltest nicht in die Hocke gehen, keine schnellen Bewegungen machen. Sie sehen gut genährt aus, könnten aber trotzdem auf dumme Ideen kommen. Ich bin ihnen zu groß, mich greifen sie nur an, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlen.“  
„Ich sollte keine Angst haben, oder“ Harry schluckte schwer, er wollte definitiv nicht von einem Krokodil angegriffen werden, laut der Erzählung von Tsun waren die Tiere verdammt schnell und ihre Zähne scharf wie sein Metzgerbeil.  
„Bevor die dir ein Bein, oder einen Arm, abgerissen haben, reiß ich denen ihr Maul aus dem Kopf und dann kriegst du deine Wunden schnell von mir geheilt“ Valdor blieb stehen und betrachtete Harry kurz:  
„Yhi soll ihre Flügel ausbreiten, dann siehst du größer aus. Krokodile sehen nicht gut, sie denken dann ihr zwei seid eine Person.“  
Harry nickte zustimmend und gab Yhi die Anweisung, dann gingen sie weiter, langsam auf den See zu.  
Die Krokodile blieben ruhig, beobachteten die Besucher ihres Reviers aber sehr aufmerksam.  
„Die sind satt“ brummte Valdor ernst und hockte sich ans Ufer, berührte die Wasseroberfläche und schon rotierte es darin, ein Sprudel entstand, der alte Wolf schnaubte leicht ungehalten.  
Das war eindeutig nicht normal.  
„Sie haben Angst davor“ stellte Harry fest, hockte sich dann auch hin, aber so das die Krokodile nur Valdor und Yhi sahen. Er selbst verschwand vollständig hinter dem Werwolf, dann berührte er ebenfalls das Wasser, es fing an zu blubbern als wäre es kochend heiß.  
„Seit heute Morgen ist das Wasser schon so“ zischelte plötzlich eine Stimme neben Harry, ein Inland-Taipan war neben sie gekommen und sah ebenfalls auf den See. Valdor schreckte sofort auf und machte einen Satz nach Hinten, aber Harry lächelte nur.  
„Keine Sorge, er ist ein alter Freund“ schmunzelte er, es war dieselbe Schlange, die er damals mit Akama getroffen hatte, er wandte sich wieder den Taipan:  
„Und hast du gesehen wie die Krokodile darauf reagierten.“  
„Sie gerieten in Panik, Wasser flog in die Luft und wurde über ihnen zu einer Wolke, aber es kam nicht zurück. Die Wolke verschwand einfach, das Wasser machte Blasen, seit dem gehen sie nicht mehr hinein. Sie werden sterben, wenn sie nicht mehr ins Wasser gehen, das würde ich nicht begrüßen. Manchmal fresse ich ihre Reste, sie tun mir nichts um nicht zu sterben, wenn ich eine schlechte Jagd habe, finde ich hier immer etwas Fleisch.“  
„Sie werden nicht sterben“ versprach Harry und wandte sich dann an Valdor, der sich mittlerweile beruhigte:  
„Was meinst du, wie lange können die Krokodile überleben, ohne ins Wasser zu kommen?“  
„Sie sind zwar Reptilien, aber bei dieser Hitze können sie schnell austrocknen, ich würde sagen... zwei Tage, wenn es in der Nacht kalt ist, wenn es regnet gebe ich ihnen einen oder zwei Tage mehr.“  
„Das ist nicht gut“ Harry legte seinen Hut ab, Yhi wechselte auf die Schulter von Valdor, und zog dann seine Stiefel aus:  
„Ich will mir das ansehen.“  
„Ich sorge mich etwas.“  
„Ich bin ein guter Schwimmer und wenn es ganz hart kommt, appariere ich raus. Und die frische Tätowierung ist gut eingepackt, der See wohl leer.“  
„Ich mach trotzdem ein Seil, damit ich dich raus ziehen kann.“  
Er verwandelte einen alten Ast in ein Seil und band es Harry um die Hüften, dann stieg der junge Held ins Wasser, welches anfing zu brodeln und zu sprudeln. Aber es war nicht gefährlich und so tauchte er in den See hinunter, Valdor hielt das Seil fest und sah dabei immer wieder besorgt zu dem Taipan.  
„Du tust mir doch nichts, oder“ murmelte er leicht besorgt, immerhin war das die giftigste Schlange von ganz Australien, wenn nicht sogar von der ganzen Welt.  
Das Tier zischelte nur, Valdor beschloss daraufhin einfach nur auf den See zu starren und auf Harry zu warten...

...Der junge Mann tauchte immer tiefer und tiefer, der See schien unendlich zu sein und doch glaubte er den Grund schon nach einigen Momenten zu erkennen... jedoch unerreichbar.  
Und dann war das Wasser erst undurchsichtig, brodelnd und sich ständig bewegend, doch nun kam er in ein klares, ruhiges Gebiet, ohne Druck auf den Ohren und dem Wunsch danach Luft zu holen.  
Es war plötzlich als könnte er atmen, und doch traute er sich nicht den Mund zu öffnen. Das war eindeutig ein magischer Ort und er sicher nicht zufällig hinein gelangt... er erschrak als ein Krokodil auf ihn zukam... silbern, glänzend, fast durchsichtig. In geschmeidigen Bewegungen schwamm es auf ihn zu, die Beine eng an den Körper angelegt, Harry erstarrte fast und ließ sich mit der Schnauze berühren.  
Das war definitiv kein normales Krokodil, und mit dieser Erkenntnis verschwand auch seine Angst, sanft berührte er das Tier an seinem Kopf.  
Wo befand er sich?  
Er schien immer noch in Wasser zu schwimmen, aber über ihm war nur eine sandfarbene Masse, das Seil war auch nicht mehr da... oh nein, er war in eine Trance verfallen und das Krokodil gehörte wohl dazu.  
„Ich ertrinke nicht, oder“ fragte er leise, das Tier schüttelte den Kopf und bedeutete ihm zu folgen, Harry schwamm ihm sofort hinterher. Er hatte keine andere Wahl und langsam glaubte er auch, dass die Regenbogenschlange ihn ganz bewusst in die Traumzeiten holte um ihm etwas mitzuteilen. Und das war definitiv sehr wichtig, das Krokodil schwamm zum Grund des Sees und wirbelte dort den Boden auf. Alte Zeichnungen der Aborigines wurden freigelegt, darunter auch eine Steintafel die Harry aufheben musste.  
Darauf waren ebenfalls Zeichnungen abgebildet, der junge Mann nahm sie, streichelte noch einmal das Krokodil und wurde dann zurück in die Realität geschickt...

...“Harry“ Valdor berührte ihn sanft an den Wangen, als der Held die Augen aufschlug und in die goldenen des alten Wolfs sah:  
„Junge, was machst du nur für Sachen?“  
„Die Steintafel“ murmelte Harry nur und rappelte sich mühsam auf, diese Traumzeiten waren nicht gerade einfach, es strengte ihn jedes Mal sehr an.  
„Was ist passiert“ wollte Valdor besorgt wissen, gab ihm dabei aber doch die handgroße Steintafel.  
„Ich hatte eine Traumzeit“ nuschelte Harry und der Werwolf stöhnte laut auf:  
„Ich kann es nicht verhindern und es ist mir ja nichts dabei passiert. Ich denke das heilige Krokodil war es, welches mir diese Steintafel gab. Kannst du mir sagen was da drauf zu sehen ist?“  
Valdor nahm sie und untersuchte sie kurz, sah sich die Zeichnungen sehr ernst an.  
„Nein“ erklärte er dann:  
„Ich glaube da musst du zurück zum Stamm und danach fragen.“  
„Aber nicht jetzt, jetzt will ich einfach nur nach Hause.“  
Er beobachtete wie sich die Krokodile wieder in das Wasser begaben, der Inland-Taipan verabschiedete sich zischelnd.  
„Wir sind hier auch fertig, der See hat sich beruhigt und auf die Jagd musst du nicht unbedingt. Komm.“ Er hob Harry auf das Pferd rauf, nahm die Zügel und Yhi setzte sich wieder auf den heldenhaften Hut, während ihr Besitzer sich die Steintafel noch einmal ansah.  
Sie zeigte einen Berg, aber nicht den Uluru, und einen Krieger, der ein Känguru erlegte.  
„Gibt es noch mehr heilige Berge“ wollte er von Valdor wissen.  
„Eine Menge, aber nur Jack, oder der Schamane, werden wissen welcher auf dieser Steintafel gemeint ist.“


	33. Chapter 33

„Ich denke wir können die Schiene abnehmen“ Remus hockte sich vor Harry und half ihm dabei:  
„Du tanzt, schwimmst und springst herum wie ein junges Reh, das Ding ist eindeutig unnötig geworden. Aber ich lege dir noch einen Verband um das Gelenk, zur Stabilisierung.“  
„Wenn ich dich nicht hätte...“ schmunzelte Harry und zog die Hose etwas mehr hoch:  
„Willst du mit zum Stamm kommen?“  
„Nein, am Ende komme ich auch noch tätowiert heim. Und zudem habe ich hier ein Fleisch auf dem Herd und das will ich nicht aus den Augen lassen“ der jüngere Werwolf zeigte auf einen großen Tontopf, in dem ein halbes Känguru schon seit Stunden kochte.  
Es musste, laut Remus, mindestens zwölf Stunden kochen und würde deswegen erst zum Abendessen auf dem Tisch landen, dann war es ganz zart und saftig... und es gab Gemüse dazu, welches ebenfalls die ganze Zeit mit im Topf war.  
„Weil du glaubst, dass Valdor dir da ran geht und du am Ende nur noch das Grünzeug im Topf hast“ Harry spitzte amüsiert die Lippen und stieg dann in seine Stiefel:  
„Ich gehe zu Fuß zum Stamm, denn ich weiß nicht was danach passiert. Eventuell muss ich apparieren, aber zur Not appariere ich hierher und hole mir Amy.“  
„Zum Abendessen bist du aber zurück, oder?“  
„Natürlich, ich will mir das Fleisch sicher nicht entgehen lassen. Und vielleicht auch schon eher, dann kümmere ich mich um die Arbeiten am Gästehaus, es ist ja eigentlich meine Aufgabe.“  
Valdor überwachte die Männer dort, es wurde noch aufgeräumt und dann musste eine neue Außenwand gezogen werden. Harry bestellte dafür extra rote Ziegel, und das gleich für das gesamte Gästehaus.  
Lucius bekam dann die Rechnung brühwarm geliefert und würde nicht begeistert sein, aber wenn er die Gründe hörte, hatte er sicherlich keine Probleme mehr damit.  
Auch wenn sich die Schlange irgendwann wieder beruhigte, so ein Unwetter konnte auch natürlich entstehen und Harry wollte auf alles vorbereitet sein.  
„Du solltest keine weitere Belastung haben, diese Sache ist wichtiger“ Remus zeigte auf die Steintafel, welche auf dem Küchentisch lag, und füllte dann Harry noch eine Flasche mit Wasser, steckte sie zusammen mit der Tafel in den Beutel des jungen Mannes.  
Dieser setzte seinen Hut auf und rief Yhi zu sich.  
Mittlerweile trug er seine Weste, vom Stamm, über einem dünnen Leinenhemd, dazu eine Lederhose und gleichwertige Stiefel. Unter den Hut hatte er sich ein Leinentuch um die Stirn herum gebunden, damit er nicht auf seine Brille schwitzte, denn er brauchte eine uneingeschränkte Sicht.  
Seine Augen waren sein Kapital, wenn die nicht mehr funktionierten, konnte er auch nicht mehr auf die Jagd gehen.  
„Deswegen bin ich auch froh, dass Valdor die Sache übernommen hat“ Harry nickte ernst, drückte Remus kurz und ging dann mit Yhi nach draußen, die sich dort sofort wieder auf seinen Hut setzte.  
„Vielleicht erlegen wir unterwegs etwas“ überlegte der junge Mann ernsthaft und machte sich dann eilig auf den Weg in das Outback:  
„Entweder für den Stamm, oder ich zaubere es Remus vor die Füße.“  
Irgendwie war es schon schade, dass Yhi ihm nicht antworten konnte, aber bald war ja hoffentlich Akama zurück und mit dem konnte man sich auch auf der Jagd sehr gut unterhalten.  
Da... eine kleine Gruppe Kängurus... Harry nahm sofort den Kylie in die Hand und Yhi erhob sich in die Luft, kreiste lautlos über den Tieren.  
Langsam, vorsichtig, schlich der Jäger sich an, nur wenige Meter trennten ihn von der Beute und dann...  
Der Held hielt inne als zwei Aborigines aus ihrem Versteck kamen und zwei Kängurus blitzschnell erlegten, der Rest der Gruppe wurde aufgescheucht und Harry sah seiner Beute sehr ernst nach.  
Aber die Jäger kannte er, sie kamen von seinem Stamm und deswegen begrüßte man sich recht herzlich.  
„Wir haben Harry die Beute weggenommen, möchtest du Fleisch von uns“ wollte einer der Männer sofort wissen, und zeigte auf die erlegten Tiere:  
„Nein, ich war nicht auf der Jagd, dachte nur ich erlege auf den Weg zu euch etwas. Ich muss mit Jack sprechen, gestern begegnete mir das heilige Krokodil und gab mir das hier.“  
Er zeigte den Jägern die Steintafel und erntete dafür großes Erstaunen.  
„Es zeigt Berg des großen Kängurus“ erklärte einer der Beiden sofort:  
„Aber du musst mit dem Häuptling darüber reden, er kennt den genauen Weg, denn er musste dort eine Traumzeit erleben.“  
„Das trifft sich sehr gut, denn ich denke wirklich, dass ich dorthin gehen muss.“  
„Wenn das heilige Krokodil es dir gegeben hat, dann wird dies sein Wunsch sein“ sie schulterten die Beute und Harry stellte fest, dass er schon gefühlt eine Ewigkeit nichts mehr erlegt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er die Tage einmal Jack, den Pferdefarmer, besuchen und dort in den Wäldern ein paar Wildschweine holen.  
Tsun zahlte sicher gut für das Fleisch und die Wölfchen freuten sich bestimmt auch.  
Sie trafen im Dorf ein und Harry begrüßte erstmal den Schamanen, der gerade eine heilige Suppe kochte, sie bestand aus Wasser, Kräutern und... Insekten.  
„Du solltest etwas davon essen“ rührte der Schamane, umgeben von irgendwelchen Dämpfen:  
„Sie wird dich stärken, für deine große Aufgabe.“  
„Ich habe noch nie Insekten gegessen.“  
„Sie waren schon im Feuer, deswegen schmecken sie wie Nüsse“ der Schamane hielt ihm eine volle Kelle voll hin und Harry atmete tief durch, dann nahm er tatsächlich einen großen Schluck davon und kaute schnell die Insekten runter.  
Tatsächlich schmeckten sie wie Nüsse und zeigten sich auch recht knusprig, so schlimm war es wirklich nicht gewesen.  
„Heuschrecken schmecken am Besten“ verkündete Jack plötzlich, der in diesem Moment aus seinem Haus kam:  
„Wenn wir mehrere Tage auf der Jagd sind, kommen die manchmal ins Feuer und sättigen uns wenigstens etwas. Aber nicht nur in Australien werden Insekten gegessen, genauso auch in Afrika und Amerika. So etwas ist weit verbreitet und stammt aus den Zeiten als alle Menschen noch ein Volk waren. Was führt dich her, Harry?“  
„Das hier“ er zeigte die Tafel dem Häuptling und der sah sie sich zusammen mit dem Schamanen sehr genau an.  
„Sie zeigt den Berg des großen Kängurus, der liegt im Norden, fast schon am Rand des Outbacks. Woher hast du das?“  
„Von dem See hier in der Nähe, ich war gestern mit Valdor dort und es erschien mir das heilige Krokodil, es hat mir die Tafel gegeben.“  
„Dann solltest du unbedingt zu diesem Berg gehen... aber nicht allein. Du kennst den Weg nicht und kannst auch nicht dorthin apparieren, der Berg liegt dort wo keinerlei menschliche Ansiedlungen sind. Die Australier haben einen Schutzpark dort angelegt, für die Tiere um die man sich Sorgen machen muss und da gibt es bekanntlich einige.  
Tsun könnte dich begleiten, das wäre sogar die beste Wahl, das große Känguru gehört zu den Tieren, die man sehen muss um in einen Stamm aufgenommen zu werden. Er kennt also den Weg ebenfalls.“  
„Es ist so eine Art Pilgerreise, oder?“  
„Das kann man tatsächlich sagen, man besucht das große Känguru, die Regenbogenschlange und den heiligen Koala. Keine Traumzeiten, eine reine Wanderung. Die Traumzeit macht man dann im Schutze des Stammes, oder auf dem Uluru. Tsun sollte dich wirklich begleiten, denn wenn dir schon das Krokodil erschien, kann dort ebenfalls so etwas auf dich warten, es muss jemand auf dich aufpassen.“  
„Er muss arbeiten...“  
„Er ist in erster Linie Aborigine, dessen hat er sich mit seiner Aufnahme bei den Arrente verpflichtet und das nicht nur seinem Stamm gegenüber. Wenn du ihn darum bittest dich zu begleiten, dann muss er sofort seinen Laden dicht machen und sein Zelt einpacken. Und so wie ich ihn einschätze, wird er das auch tun.  
Außerdem wird eine solche Reise auch eure Beziehung stärken, ich war mit Mary nur einmal zelten und schon gehörte sie mir.“  
Jack erinnerte sich leicht grinsend daran und auch Harry musste schmunzeln, und eigentlich hatte er mit Tsun ja auch einen Zeltausflug geplant gehabt.  
Nur diesmal wurde der eben mit einer Reise zum Berg des Kängurus zusammen gelegt.  
„Sicher hast du sie auf diesem Ausflug davon überzeugt, dass du ein großer Jäger bist.“  
„Eigentlich nicht, eher davon was ich nachts im Schlafsack alles so kann“ lachte der Häuptling dreckig und legte seine Hand dann sanft auf Harrys Schulter:  
„Nimm nichts mit auf diese Reise, was du nicht verantworten kannst, also an magischem am Besten nur deinen Zauberstab. Es ist ein heiliger Weg, wir sollten ihn so beschreiten wie die Götter uns erschufen. Und wenn du zurück bist, sollten wir uns über deine vollständige Aufnahme unterhalten.“  
„Ich bin zu schwach um mit Krokodilen zu ringen.“  
„Ich denke auch, das es nicht notwendig sein wird und genügend Traumzeiten hast du dann wohl auch gehabt. Du wirst nur auf die Jagd müssen und vielleicht einen meiner Krieger im Kampf besiegen, es würde uns eine Ehre sein wenn du ein Aborigine wirst. Jemand vom Stamm der Anangu.“  
So nannte sich der kleine Stamm selbst, sie gehörten aber zur großen Gruppe der Pitjantjatjara, die neben den Arrente den größten Bevölkerungsanteil der Aborigines stellte.  
Der kleine Waldstamm bei der Pferdefarm gehörte zum Beispiel noch zu den Arrente.  
Sie machten sich ihre eigenen Grenzen, im Norden und Süden von Australien gab es dann noch mehr Gebiete und Stämme..  
Anangu bedeutete soviel wie „Mensch“ und oft nannten sich auch die anderen Pitjantjatjara so, aber Jack hatte die Bezeichnung für sein Dorf eingeführt um sich etwas abzutrennen.  
Angeblich würden einige seiner Schwesterstämme noch mit Stöcken auf Hölzer klopfen, anstatt zu telefonieren, und er sah nicht ein wieso man nicht neben ein paar Traditionen, auch ein paar Neuerungen einführen konnte.  
„Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, aber es ist doch ein großer Schritt und ich bin ja noch nicht mal Australier. Und ich werde sicher auch eure Sprache nicht so schnell lernen können.“  
„Du bist im Herzen schon mehr Australier als sogar Tsun, und nur allein deswegen mache ich dir ein solches Angebot. Die Sprache ist erstmal nicht wichtig, du brauchst nur die wichtigsten Wörter, aber sieh dich doch nur an. Du trägst dein Inneres immer mehr nach draußen und wenn deine Haut es nicht verbieten würde, wärst du doch schon längst im Lendenschurz unterwegs.“  
„Das glaube ich eher nicht, aber doch mindestens mit freiem Oberkörper“ schmunzelte Harry und umarmte Jack kurz:  
„Ich werde in die Stadt apparieren und mit Tsun sprechen, dann werden wir uns wohl Morgen gleich auf den Weg machen... oder vielleicht schon heute.“  
„Und das ist wahrscheinlich auch das Beste“ nickte Jack und gab Harry die Tafel zurück:  
„Appariere ruhig von hier aus, wir müssen uns langsam daran gewöhnen.“  
Harry lächelte zustimmend und stand schon im nächsten Moment vor der Metzgerei von Tsun.  
Es war friedlich in der Stadt, nur den einzigen Brunnen hatte man magisch abgesperrt und es gab Hinweise, man solle erstmal nicht auf den Uluru steigen. Aborigines natürlich ausgenommen, die durften immer dorthin, aber die kannten auch den Berg besser als ihre eigene Frisur.  
Ob Harry auch ein paar Dreadlocks standen?  
Er dachte doch nicht wirklich darüber nach!  
Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben, und betrat die Metzgerei.  
Sofort bekam Yhi ein Stück Fleisch hingehalten, welches sie auch gerne annahm.Sie wusste schon sehr genau von wem sie etwas annehmen durfte und von wem nicht, da fruchtete Harrys Erziehung sehr gut, bei Tsun war immer alles erlaubt.  
„Möchtest du etwas kaufen“ wollte der Metzger neugierig wissen:  
„Du siehst übrigens sehr gut aus.“  
„Jack meinte, ich würde langsam mein Inneres nach Außen tragen... ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für dich.“  
„Nichts könnte schlimmer für mich sein, als das du sofort nach England abreist und nicht zurückkehrst.“  
„Du musst den Laden dicht machen und mit mir zum Berg des großen Kängurus.“  
„Willst du jetzt doch mit Krokodilen ringen? Der Berg gehört zur Reise, die jeder unternehmen muss, wenn er aufgenommen werden will.“  
„Ich muss wahrscheinlich nur einen Krieger besiegen... aber darum geht es nicht, das heilige Krokodil hat mir gestern das hier gegeben“ Harry zeigte Tsun die Steintafel, der sie erst nachdenklich betrachtete und zwei Minuten später seinen Laden geschlossen hatte.  
Das ging so schnell, dass Harry gar nicht darauf reagieren konnte, die haltbaren Lebensmittel landeten im Kühlhaus, alles andere wohl direkt auf der Farm. Remus würde ihn später gut dafür bezahlen.  
„Du brauchst nicht nur einen Führer, sondern auch jemanden der auf dich aufpasst, besonders dann wenn du wahrscheinlich eine weitere Traumzeit hast. Du bist kein Aborigine, du kannst keine Dämpfe herstellen um dich währenddessen vor wilden Tieren zu schützen und wenn wir auf einen Stamm treffen sollten, muss eventuell jemand mit diesem reden können. Nicht alle beherrschen Englisch.“  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht...“  
„Selbst wenn ich kein Aborigine wäre, du brauchst meine Hilfe und da zögere ich sicher nicht. Los, lass uns zur Farm apparieren und dort packen, wir gehen noch Heute los.“


	34. Chapter 34

„Lasst mir Amy hier, wenn ihr Beide nicht reiten wollt“ Remus schnürte das Zelt zusammen und band es an den Rucksack:  
„Ich komme besser mit ihr aus und sie kennt den Weg zum Dorf sehr gut, beziehungsweise zur Farm, das beruhigt auch Valdor.“  
„So ist es“ brummte der alte Wolf über dem Proviantpaket, welches er zusammenstellte, es gab Trockenfleisch, Käse und Brot, den Rest mussten die Beiden sich unterwegs zusammen suchen:  
„Außerdem mag es Amy doch auch nicht so sehr, wenn Yhi auf ihr sitzt.“  
Mittlerweile konnten sie die Charaktere der beiden Pferde schon sehr gut einschätzen, Amy mochte es zudem auch nicht wenn sie lange von zuhause weg musste, und allein schon deswegen war es legitim sie bei Remus zu lassen.  
Er würde sie bewegen, mit ihr zum Dorf, oder vielleicht auch in die Stadt, reiten... Harry wusste gar nicht wie lang er und Tsun wegbleiben würden, aber natürlich hoffte er, es würden nur ein paar Tage sein, wenn überhaupt.  
Aber um den Berg zu erreichen mussten sie das ganze Outback durchqueren und nicht überall gab es Wasser. Deswegen ging Remus nun auch raus und band mehrere Wasserflaschen an Rose fest.  
„Es wird wahrscheinlich nicht reichen“ erklärte er ernst, als die Anderen ihm folgten und Valdor ihm beim Bepacken des Tieres half.  
„Das ist kein Problem“ winkte Tsun ab:  
„Ich kann auch Wasser ausgraben, oder einen Kaktus halbieren, was eben gerade da ist. Dann lernt Harry auch noch etwas. Wir brauchen noch eine warme Wolldecke.“  
„Wieso“ staunte der jüngere Werwolf, während Valdor das Objekt herbei zauberte.  
„Weil es eiskalt nachts wird, da hilft auch kein kuscheln mehr“ knurrte der alte Wolf erklärend:  
„Je nachdem wo man ist, und wie das Wetter am Tag war, kann man sich in der Nacht ganz ordentlich den Arsch abfrieren. Hab selbst schon mal einen erfrorenen Wanderer getroffen, der hatte nichts dabei, nur sein Zelt und eine Flasche mit Wasser. Hast du keine Waffe, Tsun?“  
„Ich hatte nie einen eigenen Kylie“ erklärte der Metzger sofort:  
„Für die Jagd zur Aufnahme habe ich mir einen ausgeliehen, vorher mit dem auch geübt. Ich bin kein guter Jäger, ich bin ein Krieger, da gibt es schon einige Unterschiede.“  
„Dann kannst du froh sein, dass du Harry dabei hast“ polterte der alte Wolf fröhlich:  
„Und jetzt macht euch auf den weg, damit ihr heute Abend schon eine gute Strecke hinter euch habt. Und lass Harry auch einige Male reiten, sein Fuß ist noch nicht ganz verheilt und sollte eigentlich noch geschont werden.“  
„Ach, ich kann schon sehr gut laufen“ wehrte der junge Mann gelassen ab, wurde dann aber sehr ernst angesehen und seufzte leise auf:  
„Ich werde mich schon melden, wenn es nicht mehr geht.“  
„Das macht er nicht“ verkündete Remus sofort:  
„Achte auf ihn, Tsun, er kann sturer sein als Severus und Lucius zusammen.“  
„Das habe ich schon gemerkt“ grinste Harrys Begleiter frech, wurde von dem Helden angeschnaubt, aber da machten sie sich schon auf den Weg. Tsun nahm die Zügel von Rose und Harry lief eher gemütlich nebenher.  
„Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass kuscheln ein bisschen hilft. Wir sollten es mindestens ausprobieren“ schnurrte der junge Mann, als die Farm schon nicht mehr zu sehen war, woraufhin Tsun leicht rot wurde.  
„Wir sollten es wirklich ausprobieren“ bestimmte er dann aber doch und gab Harry einen kurzen Kuss:  
„Wenn du unterwegs etwas erlegen willst, dann schleppen wir das aber nicht mit, ich zaubere es direkt auf die Farm.“  
„Darf ich denn unterwegs jagen? Es ist doch eine heilige Reise.“  
„Bei den Aborigines ist die Jagd heilig, das zeigt auch der Berg des großen Kängurus.“  
„Was weißt du darüber?“  
„Es ist eine alte, viel überlieferte Geschichte“ Tsun strich sich nachdenklich über den Hals:  
„Ein noch sehr junger Aborigine zog aus zu seiner ersten Jagd, aber er war nicht erfolgreich und nach einigen Tagen fing er auch an, kein Wasser mehr zu finden. Aber er durfte nicht ohne Beute zurückkehren, denn er war der Sohn des Häuptlings und wenn er nichts erlegte, wurde er nie dessen Nachfolger. Aber auf dem ganzen Weg, sah er kein Tier und am Ende lehnte er sich erschöpft an den Fuß des Berges, um sich auszuruhen. Er hatte Durst, Hunger, und der Weg nach Hause war mittlerweile auch so weit, dass er es nicht mehr schaffen würde.  
Gerade als er die Augen schließen wollte, um etwas zu schlafen, lief ihm ein großes, weißes Känguru vor die Nase. Sofort zückte er den Kylie und wollte ihn werfen, doch dann bemerkte er, dass im Beutel des Tieres sich etwas bewegte. Es war eine Mutter, und egal wie sehr er die Beute brauchte, er verschonte sie und ließ sie laufen.  
So floh das Känguru und ihm fielen die Augen zu, er starb aber nicht, und schlief auch nicht ein, er kam in eine Traumzeit. In dieser erschien ihm das weiße Känguru wieder und dankte ihm dafür, dass der Jäger ihn verschonte. Er war zufrieden, glücklich über seine Entscheidung, für ihn war es selbst in seiner Situation eine Selbstverständlichkeit gewesen.  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, die Trance verließ, war um ihn herum alles grün und ein Teich mit klarem Wasser hatte sich neben ihm aufgetan. Bäume und Sträucher trugen Früchte, er konnte trinken und sich stärken, dann malte er mit Lehm und Blut die Geschichte auf den Felsen des Berges.  
Auf dem Weg nach Hause liefen ihm so viele Tiere über den Weg, dass er wählen konnte und mit einer großen Beute zu seinem Vater zurückkehrte. Man sagt er habe niemals ein Känguru erlegt, war aber ein großer Jäger und kam auch später nie mit leeren Händen heim.“  
„Das ist eine sehr schöne Geschichte, ich werde auf unserem ganzen Weg kein Känguru erlegen, um das heilige Tier nicht zu verärgern“ bestimmte Harry sofort, nun verstand er auch die Steintafel und hatte wieder etwas dazu gelernt.  
Langsam fühlte er sich den Aborigines doch etwas verbundener, immer mehr je intensiver er sich mit dem Stamm und deren Geschichte beschäftigte. Und er wollte andere Stämme kennenlernen... andere Stämme...  
„Wenn ich bei den Anangu vollständig eintrete, dann sind wir in verschiedenen Stämmen“ stellte Harry fest.  
„Und ich darf, als Aufgenommener, meinen Stamm nie verlassen, genau wie du deinen nicht“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Aber für uns gelten gewisse Regeln trotz allem nicht, deswegen könnten wir ganz normal heiraten und keinen würde es stören. Wir sind nur Australier, oder Engländer, die zufällig in einen Stamm aufgenommen wurden.“  
„Wenn du auf die Farm ziehst...“ erklärte Harry ruhig und nahm Tsun, der schon auf einiges hoffte, den Wind damit aus den Segeln:  
„Ich habe keinerlei Bedingungen, weil ich dich...“  
„Weil du mich liebst“ freute Tsun sich sofort.  
„...wirklich sehr mag... aber ich will die Farm nicht verlassen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen in der Stadt zu leben, so wie ich nicht im Dorf wohnen möchte. Ich brauche die Einsamkeit und meine beiden Wölfchen, jedenfalls jetzt noch, Valdor und Remus werden sicher in ein oder zwei Jahren in die Stadt ziehen.“  
„Remus will immer noch nach England zurück.“  
„Ich glaube das hat sich mittlerweile erledigt, er sieht das er gebraucht wird und hoffentlich auch, dass Valdor sich um ihn bemüht... nicht nur auf der wölfischen Ebene.“  
„Und was willst du mit der Farm machen? Du kannst nicht ewig nur jagen, reiten und mit Yhi spielen. Es gehört noch mehr Grundstück dazu, als nur die Weide und das Gästehaus.“  
„Du kannst gerne damit etwas machen, ich werde ewig nur jagen, reiten und mit Yhi spielen... und mit meinem zukünftigen Hund“ lachte der junge Mann sofort:  
„Da hinten scheint eine kleine Oase zu sein, ich kann etliche Büsche erkennen. Sicher ist dort auch eine Wasserstelle.“  
„Ich sehe es auch, sollen wir dort rasten? Wenn wir das tun, dann lohnt es sich nicht mehr noch mal loszugehen, wenn wir aber weitergehen schaffen wir noch zwei Stunden.“  
„Lassen wir nur Rose und Yhi trinken, essen kurz was im Stehen und gehen dann weiter“ bestimmte Harry und so erreichten sie einen kleinen Teich, wo Yhi sogar ein kurzes Bad nahm.  
Harry und Tsun nahmen sich von dem harten Ziegenkäse, während er kaute entdeckte der junge Held im Augenwinkel einen männlichen Strauß. Diese Tiere lebten solange alleine, bis sie ein Weibchen fanden und sich auch um die Eier kümmern mussten... er kam wohl zum Trinken und störte sich nicht an den weiteren Besuchern der Wasserstelle.  
„Normalerweise erlege ich einen Strauß nur, wenn Akama mich begleitet“ flüsterte Harry leise, ohne sich zu bewegen:  
„Denn sie sind zäh und stecken einen Schlag ziemlich gut ein.“  
„Das bedeutet du kriegst ihn nicht getötet?“  
„Entweder ohnmächtig oder er rennt davon und hat irgendwas gebrochen, Rippen oder Flügel.“  
„Du musst auf seinen Hals zielen, das schickt ihn wenigstens ins Land der Träume, oder auf seine Beine, damit er nicht mehr weglaufen kann. Ein Kylie ist auch nichts womit man einen Strauß erlegt, die Aborigines machen das mit Pfeil und Bogen, das geht dann direkt ins Herz. Willst du ihn erlegen?“  
„Er sieht jung und kräftig aus“ nickte Harry:  
„Und es gibt sehr viele Strauße, die im Grunde nicht nach Australien gehören. Die Emus gehören hierher und ich habe von denen noch nicht einen einzigen erlegt.“  
„Sie sind geschützt, du hättest da gleich zwanzig Muggel am Hals“ Tsun runzelte die Stirn:  
„Die Wölfchen würden sich über den Braten sicher freuen und Remus bekommt ja immer das Geld von den Federn.“  
„So ist es“ Harry zog blitzschnell den Kylie und schoss ihn dem Strauß entgegen, der gerade seinen Kopf zum Wasser runter senken wollte. Das Tier bekam einen Treffer genau an der Stelle wo der Hals mit dem Körper verbunden war und ging bewusstlos zu Boden.  
„Wie ich es gesagt habe“ seufzte der Jäger:  
„Er ist nicht gleich gestorben, ich hasse so etwas.“  
„Er wird genauso wenig leiden, wie wenn du ihn sofort getötet hättest“ erklärte Tsun und zog den Zauberstab:  
„Bereiten wir ihm ein sanftes Ende und schicken ihn auf die Farm. Und dann gehen wir weiter, wir haben noch einen sehr langen Weg vor uns.“


	35. Chapter 35

„Ich glaube wir haben Glück“ die Sonne ging gerade unter, als Tsun eine Gruppe Aborigines in der Ferne entdeckte:  
„Das ist eine Jagdgruppe, sie schlagen gerade die Zelte auf. Wenn sie uns wohl gesonnen sind, und das ist ziemlich sicher, dann haben wir heute Nacht einen sicheren Schlafplatz.“  
„Meinst du sie nehmen uns in ihrer Mitte auf“ Harry zögerte noch, folgte dann aber seinem Begleiter zu den Jägern, die auch gerade ein Feuer entzündeten.  
Sofort als sie entdeckt wurden, trat eine junge Frau auf sie zu und Harry öffnete langsam dem Mund, als er an ihrer Weste die Abzeichen eines Häuptlings entdeckte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Guten Abend“ begrüßte sie die Beiden in einem Englisch, mit starkem Akzent:  
„Mein Name ist Ekala, ich leite einen kleinen Unterstamm Luritja.“  
„Das trifft sich gut“ freute Tsun sich:  
„Denn es zeigt mir das wir auf dem richtigen Weg sind, der Berg des großen Kängurus ist in ihrem Gebiet.“  
„Ihr seid auf einer Reise“ Ekala sah sich die beiden Männer nun genauer an, Harry fragte sich immer noch wie die Dame an den Posten des Häuptlings gekommen war.  
Aber er sprach diese Frage natürlich nicht laut aus, denn er wollte niemanden verärgern.  
„Ja, es geht um das hier“ er holte die kleine Steintafel heraus, woraufhin Ekala eine Brille aus ihrer Weste holte und sie sich auf die Nase setzte.  
„Es ist schon sehr dunkel“ erklärte sie:  
„Und ich kann zwar ein Känguru auf zwei Kilometer am Horizont erkennen... aber alles in der Nähe... nun ja, das ist eine alte heilige Steintafel, sie zeigt die Geschichte des Känguru-Berges. Woher habt ihr sie?“  
„Ich bekam sie vom heiligen Krokodil, in einer Traumzeit“ erklärte Harry, woraufhin seine Tätowierung genauer angesehen, danach die von Tsun.  
„Arrente und Anangu“ stellte Ekala fest:  
„Aufgenommen, bei dem Jungen hier ist es noch nicht lange her, das Tattoo ist sehr frisch. Ihr habt euch nicht vorgestellt.“  
„Tsun“ erklärte der Metzger ernst.  
„Ich habe von dir gehört, dein Ruf eilt dir voraus, nicht nur weil du nach dem Klang der Regentrommel benannt wurdest.“  
„Und ich bin Harry“ stellte der junge Held sich vor, woraufhin Ekala ihre Brille wieder einsteckte und ihn sich noch ein mal genauer ansah:  
„Ich erkenne in deinen Augen, dass du Dinge sahst, die sich viele von uns nicht einmal vorstellen können. Außerdem hast du das Symbol der Regenbogenschlange auf deiner Stirn.“  
„Was...“ Harry kam nicht weiter, Ekala hatte Lehm aufgerafft und zeichnete damit die Blitznarbe nach.  
„Bei den Luritja symbolisiert der Blitz die Anwesenheit der Regenbogenschlange“ erklärte Tsun sachlich:  
„Hast du schon von Jack gehört, was geschehen ist?“  
„Wir haben kein Telefon, aber ich war bei einem Häuptling zu Gast, als der Anruf kam“ erklärte sie:  
„Kommt zu uns ans Feuer und esst etwas. Dann bist du wohl der Junge, welcher mit Schlangen sprechen kann, und damit auch mit Mangela.“  
Sie setzten sich um das Feuer herum und die Jäger fingen an frisch erlegtes Fleisch zu grillen, Harry erkannte sofort Dingo und bemerkte, dass er dieses nicht essen mochte.  
„Dann bekommst du Känguru... du bist auch ein Jäger? Ich erkenne es an deinem Kylie“ stellte Ekala fest.  
„Ich gebe zu, ich verdiene damit mein Geld“ Harry bekam etwas Fleisch aufgespießt und durfte es dann selbst über dem Feuer drehen:  
„Meistens gehe ich für die Farmen auf die Jagd.“  
„Und dafür brauchst du dann wohl die Eule, ich weiß das ihr Zauberer diese Tiere braucht um Post auszuliefern, aber sie sieht nach mehr aus.“  
„Ja, Yhi begleitet mich auf meinen Jagden“ Harry gab es auf, darauf hinzuweisen das seine kleine Freundin eigentlich ein Uhu war und außerdem begab sie sich gerade in die Arme von Ekala, ließ sich dort ordentlich durchkraulen.  
„Sie kann im Dunkeln sehen“ erklärte Tsun ernst:  
„Und auch am Tag einen Skorpion erkennen, bevor dieser auch nur ans Zustechen denken kann.“  
„Das ist sehr vorteilhaft, besonders für jemanden der kein Australier ist“ nickte Ekala ernst:  
„Sicher fragt ihr euch, wie ich zum Stammesoberhaupt werden konnte. Jeder fragt sich das. Mein Mann starb an einem Schlangenbiss und als es an die Wahl des neuen Häuptlings ging, hat sich niemand aufstellen lassen. Wir sind ein sehr kleiner Unterstamm, das sind alle meine Krieger und Jäger hier, die Frauen und Kinder habe ich für die Zeit der Jagd zu einem größeren Stamm in die Obhut gegeben. Diese Männer hier sind mir treu ergeben und erkennen mich als große Jägerin... auch eine Art den alten Traditionen etwas Neues entgegen zu bringen.“  
„Ich finde es sehr gut“ nickte Harry zustimmend und konnte dann von seinem Fleisch essen.  
„Wir wollten erst gar nicht losziehen, wegen der Sache mit Mangela, aber unsere Vorräte sind erschöpft und dieses „Unwetter“... ein Blitz traf unser Feld, die ganze Ernte wurde zerstört.“  
Daran das sie die Regenbogenschlange „Mangela“ nannte, erkannte Harry, dass der Stamm wohl nahe am Gebiet der Arrente lag, oder mit einem der Unterstämme regen Kontakt hatte.  
„Deswegen war ich auch bei dem Häuptling, als der Anruf kam, ich wollte ihn um neues Saatgut bitten, welches ich natürlich bekam.“  
„Ich hoffe ihr habt Erfolg und könnt auch schnell neues anbauen“ erklärte Tsun ernst:  
„Kürbis dürfte noch genügend wachsen...“  
„Was ist das“ staunte Ekala.  
„Es ist das Hauptgemüse der magischen Bevölkerung, überall“ erklärte Harry:  
„Aber auch normale Menschen essen es sehr gerne. Er wächst sehr gut, ist im Herbst reif und wird je nach Sorte riesengroß.“  
„Wie groß?“  
„Doppelt so groß wie Yhi. Man kann ihn über dem Feuer grillen, als Suppe machen oder die Kerne trocknen und essen. Ich überlege...“ Harry wurde nachdenklich:  
„Ihr seid in einer Notlage und es gibt bei uns eine Sorte, die innerhalb einer Woche ausgewachsen ist. Sie muss nur täglich gegossen werden.“  
„Es wird sie nicht umbringen und wahrscheinlich sogar retten“ Tsun stand auf und zog seinen Zauberstab:  
„Erschreckt nicht, ich bin gleich wieder da.“  
„Bringe auch eine Anleitung zum Anbau mit.“  
„Das werde ich.“  
Er verschwand und einige Jäger zuckten kurz zusammen, dies hatten sie bestimmt noch nie gesehen.  
„Er wird euch Saatgut holen, und eine Anleitung wie der Kürbis angebaut wird. Aber es ist einfach. Ihr steckt die Samen in Erde und haltet ihn feucht, dann ist er in einer Woche groß genug zum Ernten. Die Schale ist nicht essbar, alles andere aber schon. Die frischen Kerne könnt ihr trocknen und essen, oder frisch in die Erde zurück stecken. Ihr könnt das Fleisch auch einlegen, wenn ihr wisst wie das geht, dann habt ihr im Winter noch etwas davon. Aber denkt daran, er wächst nur im Herbst.“  
„Ich werde mir alles so merken“ bestimmte Ekala:  
„Und ich bin euch sehr dankbar, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß was der Schamane zu diesem Gemüse sagt... andererseits hat er aber genauso Hunger wie alle anderen.“  
„Du wirst ihn sicher überzeugen können“ nickte Harry zustimmend und gab Yhi ein Stück Fleisch ab, dann stand er auf und versorgte Rose mit Wasser. Fast gleichzeitig kam Tsun zurück und übergab einen Beutel an Ekala.  
„Das ist Saatgut für ungefähr zwanzig Kürbisse, und die Anleitung, sie ist auch bebildert... falls jemand nicht lesen kann“ erklärte er sachlich. Es war nicht unüblich, dass nur wenige im Stamm lesen und schreiben konnten, selbst bei den Anangu gab es etliche Analphabeten.  
„Das wird uns sehr helfen, danke“ nickte die Stammesanführerin:  
„Doch nun lasst uns ordentlich essen und Geschichten erzählen, dann begleiten wir euch Morgen ein Stück zum Berg. Auch die Wüste verändert sich und wir wollen nicht, dass ihr euch verlauft.“

„Wenn ihr hier noch zwei Stunden in diese Richtung lauft, kommt ihr zum Berg des großen Kängurus, ihr könnt ihn nicht verfehlen“ Ekala deutete auf einen Pfad, der anscheinend schon oft benutzt wurde:  
„Es dauert auch nicht mehr lang, dann seht ihr schon die ersten Bäume. Wir werden jetzt nach Hause gehen, denn wir haben Beute für eine Woche gemacht und dann sind sicher schon diese Kürbisse reif. Besucht uns einmal, nicht nur ich würde mich sehr freuen.“  
„Das werden wir sehr gerne machen“ versprach Harry lächelnd und wurde dann von Ekala fest umarmt.  
„Ich spüre wie sehr dich deine Suche beschäftigt“ flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr:  
„Denk bitte daran, dass auch meist der Weg das Ziel ist und die Lösung des Problems ganz nahe sein kann.“  
Harry nickte zustimmend und dann verabschiedeten sich die Jäger auch schon, er sah ihnen noch einige Momente nach... hoffentlich traf er sie irgendwann wirklich wieder.  
„Gehen wir“ Tsun nahm die Zügel von Rose und Yhi setzte sich auf deren Satteltaschen, sie wollte wohl etwas schlafen, denn immerhin war sie die ganze Nacht wach gewesen.  
Aber Harry hatte sicher nichts dagegen, es kam nun eine sehr wichtige Sache auf ihn zu und auf die musste er sich voll konzentrieren. Und da war er auch wirklich froh, dass Tsun bei ihm sein konnte.  
„Ich werde sicher wieder eine Traumzeit haben, und die kommt dann wenn ich sie nicht vermute“ seufzte Harry:  
„Die letzte hatte ich, als ich gerade unter Wasser war.“  
„Dann solltest du definitiv deine Füße auf dem Boden behalten, nicht tanzen und auch nicht klettern. Es ist sowieso nicht ganz ungefährlich auf den australischen Bergen herumzuklettern. Besonders in der Regenzeit, da werden die glatt wie der frisch gebohnerte Marmor in meinem Laden.“  
„Wenn es notwendig ist...“ Harry unterbrach sich als er etwas rascheln hörte, dann kam plötzlich ein weißes Känguru aus dem trockenen Gebüsch gesprungen. Es war ein großes, normalerweise erlegte er so etwas, aber in diesem Fall... es sah zu ihm und schon verfolgte er es bis zu einem Berg. Er war nicht sonderlich groß, aber umgeben von grünen Büschen und Bäumen, mehreren Teichen und einem kleinen Bach, das musste der Berg des großen Kängurus sein... und da war auch das weiße wieder, es verschwand hinter dem Berg, Harry folgte ihm mit laut klopfendem Herzen.  
Er wollte das Tier sicher nicht erlegen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich von ihm angezogen... der junge Mann blieb stehen und atmete tief durch, sah dabei auf seine Hände, irgendwas stimmte nicht...  
Er war in einer Traumzeit!  
Es war schon wieder passiert!  
Direkt in eine Trance hinein gelaufen und wahrscheinlich machte sich Tsun gerade große Sorgen um ihn.  
„Wenn das hier vorbei ist, dann macht ihr das nie wieder mit mir“ schimpfte er.  
„Versprochen“ antwortete eine Stimme und ein Aborigine trat auf ihn zu, ein vielleicht zehn Jahre alter Junge, der vollkommen durchsichtig erschien:  
„Ich bin der Geist des großen Kängurus, ich kann diese Gestalt annehmen um mit dir zu reden. Komm mit mir.“  
Harry nickte zustimmend und folgte ihm, er sah ganz anders aus als alle Aborigines die er bisher sah, war aber trotzdem als dieser zu erkennen.  
Sie betraten eine Höhle, in der die Wände glitzerten und ein Altar aufgebaut war, die Holzstatue dort zeigte ein Känguru, die Wände waren voller Geschichten.  
„Wieso kannst du das“ wollte Harry wissen:  
„Diese Gestalt annehmen.“  
„Ich war auch das Junge, welches er, zusammen mit meiner Mutter, verschonte. Meine Kraft ging in seinen Körper über, weswegen er auch nie wieder ein Känguru erlegte, und als er starb übergab er seine Seele den heiligen Tieren“ erzählte der Geist:  
„Er schenkte mir nicht nur einmal das Leben und deswegen bin ich ihm für ewig dankbar. Und er war nicht nur einfach ein Aborigine, er war auch das Kind der großen Regenbogenschlange, die Verbindung der Menschen zu ihr... und dieses Kind wird immer wieder geboren.“  
„Also gibt es jetzt auch so ein Kind?“  
„So ist es“ nickte der Geist und kniete sich vor den Altar:  
„Die Schuppe die fehlt, sie symbolisiert das Kind der Schlange, und es ist fort.“  
„Gestorben?“  
„Nein, denn dann gäbe es ein neues Kind. Es ist fort, einfach weg. Wir wissen nicht was geschehen ist, ich weiß es nicht... ich bin nicht weise genug. Aber ich kenne jemanden, der es wissen könnte.“ Vor dem Geist erschienen drei goldene Eukalyptusblätter, er stand auf und reichte sie Harry.  
„Bring sie zum heiligen Koala, er wird dieses Geschenk gerne annehmen und dir vielleicht auch eine Antwort geben können. Darin liegt eine Botschaft, eine die nur von dir überbracht werden kann... verliere sie nicht... du bist die Verbindung zwischen uns und dem Kind.“  
„Aber...“ Harry schluckte schwer, dann nickte er zustimmend und nahm die drei Blätter in seine Hand:  
„Ich verstehe das noch nicht richtig.“  
„Du wirst alles verstehen, wenn deine Aufgabe erfüllt ist. Das Kind der Schlange wird es dir erklären können.“  
Der Geist verwandelte sich in das weiße Känguru und sprang aus der Höhle heraus, Harry blinzelte und blickte dann in die Augen von Tsun...


	36. Chapter 36

Harry lag wie ein Tropfen Wasser, in der Kurve, auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer der Farm.  
Von dort aus beobachtete er wie Remus einen Kuchen backte und Valdor dafür gerade den Teig knetete... sehr viel Teig...  
Der junge Mann war gerade erst von seiner Reise zum großen Känguru zurückgekommen, wollte sich nun ausruhen und darauf vorbereiten bald den heiligen Koala aufzusuchen.  
Aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er nicht wirklich still liegen, und wenn er es tat, dann in einer sehr merkwürdigen Position. Gerade hatte er den Kopf fast auf dem Teppich hängen, die Beine lagen auf der Rückenlehne und Yhi hatte es sich auf seinen Füßen bequem gemacht. Dort zupfte sie vorsichtig an den schwarzen Socken herum, Harry kicherte manchmal kurz auf weil sie ihn kitzelte.  
Aber er vertrieb sie auch nicht, sollte sie doch da sitzen bis er aufstand, dann würde sie wohl auf ihre Stange wechseln und an Eulenkeksen zupfen.  
„Wieso gehst du nicht auf die Jagd“ wollte Remus plötzlich wissen:  
„Ich könnte Kaninchen im Teigmantel backen, du hast schon sehr lange keine Kaninchen mehr mit nach Hause gebracht. Immer nur Strauß oder Känguru... so ein Kaninchen ist doch viel zarter und hat einen sehr guten Geschmack.“  
„Ich will nicht“ murmelte Harry nur und schon war der jüngere Werwolf bei ihm, um zu sehen ob sein Schützling nicht krank war:  
„Mir geht es gut und ich wollte mich entspannen um Kraft für die nächste Reise zu sammeln. Die Jagd auf Kaninchen wäre da nur kontraproduktiv.“  
„Trotzdem mache ich mir jetzt Sorgen um dich“ bestimmte Remus:  
„Denn normalerweise denkst du von Morgens bis Abends nur an die Jagd. Soll ich Tsun holen? Vermisst du ihn?“  
„Er sollte mindestens Heute einmal arbeiten, bevor wir uns Morgen wieder auf den Weg machen“ wehrte der junge Mann ab. Tsun bestand darauf ihn auch zum heiligen Koala zu begleiten, denn er wollte unbedingt auf Harry aufpassen, oder eher auf dessen Körper, wenn der Geist sich in irgendwelchen Traumzeiten befand.  
Das war so lieb und süß, es war auch wirklich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie sich zum ersten Mal küssten und dann... Harry seufzte leise auf, es war wirklich wunderbar mit Tsun unterwegs zu sein, aber er vermisste Akama als Freund, und Jagdgefährten.  
Und dann wollte der sogar noch etwas länger in England bleiben, weil es ihm dort so gut gefiel... wahrscheinlich war es Lucius der ihm dort so gut gefiel, im Bett und so...  
Jedenfalls hatte Akama geschrieben, dass er sich zwar wohl fühlte, trotzdem aber eine merkwürdige Unruhe spürte und nachts von Australien träumte.  
Wohl deswegen wollte er noch etwas länger bleiben, sehen ob diese Unruhe verschwand und die Träume sich veränderten... und Harry gönnte ihm das auch, aber er vermisste Akama sehr und überlegte deswegen auch schon, ob er es Lucius nicht noch angenehmer in Australien machen konnte.  
So sehr, dass dieser für immer bleiben wollte.  
Nein... wahrscheinlich nicht, aber dafür war das Gästehaus nun schon fast fertig und konnte eingerichtet werden, wenn die Beiden wieder zurück kehrten. Er hatte Lucius schon einen entsprechenden Brief geschrieben und wahrscheinlich brachte dieser dann auch ein paar Möbel mit.  
„Du könntest zum Dorf gehen und...“ Remus wurde vom Knurren des älteren Werwolfs unterbrochen und machte sich daraufhin sofort wieder an die Arbeit.  
„Lass den Jungen rumhängen wie er möchte“ bestimmte Valdor ernst:  
„Hier der Teig ist fertig, wenn er jetzt ins Dorf geht, bekommt er nichts von deinem Kuchen ab.“  
„Doch, denn es ist Zitronenkuchen.“  
„Ich mag keinen Zitronenkuchen“ jaulte Valdor sofort los:  
„Wieso machst du keinen Schokoladenkuchen? Denkst du denn gar nicht an mich?“  
„Harry mag Zitronenkuchen einfach lieber und er ist es, der die Kraft brauchte“ Remus spitzte amüsiert die Lippen, das machte er immer wenn er noch etwas zu verbergen hatte und nach der Menge des Teiges zu urteilen, gab es wohl zwei Kuchen... und einen davon ganz sicher mit Schokolade.  
„Du hast mich nicht mehr lieb“ bestimmte Valdor sofort, er gönnte Harry natürlich seinen Zitronenkuchen, wollte aber dann auch einen mit Schokolade und immerhin half er ja mit.  
„Ich habe nie behauptet dich überhaupt lieb zu haben“ verkündete Remus gemein und schon jaulte der alte Wolf erneut auf, dann musste der ehemalige Lehrer fliehen und tobte mit Valdor durch die Zimmer. Eindeutig ein Moment in dem Harry sich dezent, zusammen mit der gefiederten Dame, nach draußen verzog und sich zu den neuen Aborigines in das neue Zelt gesellte.  
Sie waren zurück gekommen als man ihnen eine neue Unterkunft bot, sofort wurde Harry und Yhi gegrilltes Kaninchenfleisch, und selbstgebrauter Schnaps, angeboten.  
„Habt ihr den hier gemacht“ wollte Harry besorgt wissen, er roch aber auch nichts und alles sah ordentlich aus.  
„Nein, den haben wir aus dem Dorf mitgebracht“ lachten die Männer, einer davon war Jerara, ein sehr guter Jäger mit dem Harry schon öfters unterwegs war.  
Sein Name bedeutete „fallendes Wasser“ und so ging er auch auf die Jagd, langsam und mit fließenden Bewegungen, am Ende aber dann blitzschnell wie ein Platzregen in der Wüste.  
Und eigentlich konnte Harry sich schon vor seiner Aufnahme, ehrenhalber, jederzeit einen Jäger als Begleitung aussuchen. Er war schon immer gern gesehen, man schätzte seine Fähigkeiten und Hilfsbereitschaft... und doch, mit Akama war es dann doch noch einmal anders.  
„Lasst mich probieren“ Harry bekam ein kleines Gläschen voll mit dem Schnaps und kippte diesen dann runter, hustete sofort stark und ein Teil kam ihm sogar aus der Nase wieder heraus:  
„Was zum Teufel ist das?“  
Die Aborigines lachten nur fröhlich, auch als er etwas Wasser trinken musste um wieder atmen zu können.  
„Früher hatten viele Stämme große Probleme mit dem Alkohol“ erklärte Jerara ernst:  
„Aber Jack löste das unsere schnell, wir dürfen Schnaps brauen, aber er überwacht das und ein Betrunkener wird sofort hart bestraft. Das was wir hier haben macht uns nicht betrunken, es ist nur gut zum Kaninchen... und dafür Weißgesichter ganz rot werden zu lassen.“  
„Ach ihr“ schnaubte Harry böse und warf dem Jäger einen Lappen an den Kopf:  
„Gebt mir lieber etwas von dem Kaninchen, Remus macht da drin Kuchen und tobt wieder mit Valdor rum.“  
„Sicher werden sie bald heiraten“ nickten die Beiden zustimmend und Jerara fügte noch hinzu, dass er mit seiner Frau auch viel herum tobte, bevor sie heirateten.  
„Ich wünsche es mir schon irgendwie, denn Remus will immer noch nach England zurück“ seufzte Harry:  
„Noch elf Monate, wenn bis dahin nichts passiert ist, geht er.“  
„Sie toben schon, wenn er sich darauf einlässt, dann werden sie bald im Bett weiterspielen“ lachte Jerara und reichte dem jungen Mann noch etwas Fleisch:  
„Vielleicht wollten sie, dass du fliehst, damit sie allein sein können. Du wirst bald auch so handeln, wenn Tsun...“  
„Du hast recht“ staunte Harry plötzlich:  
„Nicht damit, dass die Beiden mich verjagen wollten, sondern das es keinerlei Privatsphäre in dem Haus gibt. Ich kann gar nicht mit Tsun... Dinge tun... dafür sind wir nicht alleine genug.“  
„Ihr könntet dafür in das Gästehaus gehen, wenn es dann fertig ist.“  
„Und dann vielleicht im Bett von Lucius oder Severus, ich glaube da wären nicht nur die Beiden nicht begeistert... das Haus ist viel zu klein“ Harry seufzte leise auf:  
„Darum muss ich mich gleich kümmern, wenn die Sache mit der Schuppe vorbei ist... eine Schuppe die eigentlich das Kind von Ungud ist... wisst ihr etwas darüber?“  
„Chumba-Maqui Ten war ein Kind der Schlange, man sagte er ging oft auf den Uluru um sich mit ihr zu treffen. Aber er konnte nicht mit ihr sprechen, so wie du, und deswegen glauben wir auch nicht, dass du das Kind bist. Es wird jemand unseres Volkes sein, du bist nur der Vermittler, nicht das Kind selbst.“  
„Das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht und eigentlich bin ich auch ganz froh darüber. Schon wieder der auserwählte Retter einer Nation zu sein... das wäre mir dann doch zu viel. Mir ist es wesentlich lieber, dass ich nur das Kind finden muss und alles dann wieder gut ist, und ich dann in keine Traumzeiten mehr hinein gezwungen wurde.  
Könnt ihr mir etwas über den heiligen Koala erzählen?“  
„Nein“ die Beiden schüttelten sofort den Kopf:  
„Akama könnte es wahrscheinlich, da er sein heiliges Tier ist und nach der Traumzeit mit ihm, seine Heimatstätte besuchen musste... aber der Koala wohnt dort wo Jack, der große Pferdegeist, lebt. Und es gibt dort einen kleinen Unterstamm der Arrente, sie leben im Wald und schützen seinen Hain.“  
„Ah, ich lernte schon zwei von ihnen kennen, sie halfen mir damals als ich den Unfall hatte. Sicher kann mir Jack dort zeigen wo sie leben und dann erfahre ich wo der große Koala zu finden ist.“  
„So wird es sein... möchtest du noch einen Schnaps?“  
„Nein“ ächzte Harry entsetzt und musste dann, zusammen mit den Beiden, laut lachen.

„Wir können zu Jack reiten und die Pferde bei ihm lassen“ schlug Tsun vor, als er mit Harry einmal wieder die Sachen packte, aber diesmal weniger als bei der letzten Reise:  
„Und da heute Freitag ist, ich heute und Morgen zu habe, können wir bis Sonntag Nachmittag bei ihm bleiben. Dann erlegst du sicher das ein oder andere Wildschwein. Es kommt drauf an wie lang das mit dem Koala dauert.“  
„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee, und ja ich denke, wir sollten wirklich reiten. Er hat den Ritt damals in sechs Stunden geschafft, da werden wir das auch. Und Montag Morgen stehst du auch wieder pünktlich in deinem Laden.“  
„Das wird meine Kunden sicher freuen, auch wenn sie die Sache verstehen und akzeptieren, sie wollen nicht ihr Fleisch zuhause bunkern, nur weil ich dich begleite.“  
„Es tut mir leid...“  
„Ich begleite dich sehr gerne, sollen sich doch die Kunden ihre Zähne an meiner Türklinke ausbeißen“ lachte Tsun und drückte Harry fest an sich:  
„Es ist selbstverständlich, dass ich mit dir komme, weil ich dich sehr mag und du meine Hilfe gut gebrauchen kannst. Wobei, wenn Akama hier wäre, würden wir uns wahrscheinlich abwechseln. Er kann dir auch mehr über den Koala erzählen.“  
„Und das würde ich dann auch so wollen... komm, binden wir alles an die Pferde.“  
„Jack wird euch sicher gut versorgen“ bestimmte Valdor, der ihnen half und die Sachen nach draußen trug:  
„Ihr müsst wirklich nur das hier, für unterwegs, mitnehmen. Rastet auch einmal, damit die Pferde sich ausruhen können.“  
„Das machen wir“ Harry rief Yhi zu sich und sie setzte sich sofort auf seinen Hut, dann stieg der junge Mann auf Rose auf.  
Er bevorzugte diese Stute tatsächlich, was aber nicht dazu führte, dass er Amy vernachlässigte, nur ritten entweder Tsun oder Remus auf ihr.  
„Passt auf euch auf“ nickte der jüngere Werwolf ernst.  
„Treibt es nicht zu bunt“ grinste Harry und trieb dann Rose an, winkte aber auch noch mal Jerara, im Zelt, zu:  
„Und nicht zu heftig.“


	37. Chapter 37

„Sicher könnt ihr bei mir bleiben“ lachte Jack fröhlich:  
„Und das sogar gratis, wenn ich das Wildschwein da bekomme. Das habt ihr wohl unterwegs mal kurz mitgenommen. Lasst mich die Pferde versorgen.“ Harry stieg ab und übergab das Wildschwein an einen Angestellten von Jack, der kümmerte sich dann gleich auch um Amy und Rose.  
„Was führt euch her, und dann reitend, würde euch ja eher apparierend erwarten... und Akama ist nicht dabei.“  
„Akama ist in England, er will sehen wie er mit dem Klima dort klar kommt“ erzählte Harry und atmete tief durch, er kam mit dem Klima in diesem Teil von Australien wesentlich besser klar, als mit dem im Outback.  
Aber er liebte es auch dort zu leben, besonders weil sein Stamm und seine Freunde dort waren.  
„Dachte mir schon, dass er es irgendwann mal versucht, so wie er Lucius immer angesehen hat. Glaube aber nicht, dass er dort auf Dauer glücklich wird, es haben schon einige versucht und sind schnell wieder da gewesen. Und er ist zudem noch ein Animagus, ein hier einheimisches Tier, das wird sich nie ändern und er ist es sicher schon solange, dass er die meisten Eigenschaften längst angenommen hat.“  
Es war wahr, irgendwann übernahm man als Animagus einige der Eigenschaften seiner Gestalt, Harry dachte da nur gern an Sirius...  
„Du bist auch ein Animagus“ stellte er plötzlich fest und erntete sehr erstaunte Blicke von Tsun.  
„Ja“ lachte Jack fröhlich:  
„Aber ich habe mich seit zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr verwandelt, hast du aber gut erkannt, Junge. Ich glaube ich kann es auch gar nicht mehr, meine Frau wollte das auch nicht.“  
„Bestimmt irgendein Rindvieh“ lachte Tsun böse, wurde aber nur sehr ernst angesehen:  
„Es ist ein Rindvieh... was denn, Büffel?“  
„Vielleicht“ Jack versorgte die Pferde und brachte die beiden Besucher in ihr Zimmer:  
„Ihr wollt sicher zusammen eins haben... also was führt euch hierher?“  
„Ich muss etwas beim heiligen Koala erledigen“ erklärte Harry, woraufhin sein Oberkörper abgesucht, und seine Tätowierung gefunden, wurde:  
„Aber damit hat es nichts zu tun, auch wenn mir die Möglichkeit der vollständigen Aufnahme in Aussicht gestellt wurde. Erstmal bin ich nur ein Mitglied ehrenhalber. Das mit dem Unwetter...“  
„War übel, hatten auch gleich einen Waldbrand hier als ein Blitz einschlug“ brummte Jack:  
„Und das Wasser spinnt öfters mal herum, erst gestern flog mir ein Schwall aus dem Brunnen entgegen und der Duschkopf im Bad griff mich an. Teufelszeug.“  
„Mangela ist daran schuld“ erklärte Tsun.  
„Die Regenbogenschlange“ Jack lehnte sich gegen den nahen Kleiderschrank:  
„Ja, wäre nicht ganz so unlogisch das anzunehmen, sie achtet auf das Wasser.“  
„Sie hat eine Schuppe verloren, an der Schwanzspitze“ erzählte Harry und setzte sich auf das Bett:  
„Mittlerweile haben wir herausgefunden, dass diese Schuppe ihr „Kind“ ist.“  
„Das Kind der Schlange“ staunte der Pferdefarmer nun erst recht:  
„Ich dachte das wäre nur eine Legende, und wenn, normalerweise verliert sie es doch nicht... es wird immer wieder geboren... da muss was passiert sein. Du bist es nicht, Harry, oder? Sonst würdest du ja auch nicht hier sein und wärst irgendwie verschollen.“  
„Ich muss es finden, sie hat mich damit beauftragt“ wehrte der junge Mann ab:  
„Ich kann wohl als Einzige mit ihr reden, ich beherrsche ja auch Parzel. Seit ich mit ihr sprach, habe ich erst das heilige Krokodil getroffen, welches mich zum großen Känguru schickte und von diesem wurde ich jetzt hierher gesandt.“  
„Weil der Hain des heiligen Koalas hier in der Nähe ist, dafür müsst ihr zum Stamm. Ich werde euch dorthin begleiten, nach dem Essen.“  
„Das wäre vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, zwar bin ich auch ein Arrente, aber mit diesem Unterstamm hatte ich wirklich noch nicht viel Kontakt. Eigentlich nur damals, als die Zwei bei Harry mithalfen“ überlegte Tsun ernsthaft:  
„Du kennst sie besser und zudem, Harry wird ganz plötzlich in die Traumzeit geholt. Ich habe es beim Känguru erlebt, plötzlich sackte sein Körper zusammen und war vollkommen in Trance. Als er mit Mangela das erste Mal Kontakt aufnahm, tanzte er gerade.“  
„Sie holen ihn zu sich, so etwas passiert nicht oft“ stellte Jack fest:  
„Wir werden jetzt etwas kräftiges essen und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg zum Stamm, ohne Pferde und Yhi bleibt auch hier. Ist besser so, die sind noch etwas sehr misstrauisch und haben in ihrem Leben noch keinen Uhu gesehen.“

„Da sind die Hütten“ Jack zeigte auf ein kleines Dorf, versteckt zwischen hohen Bäumen und etlichen Büschen:  
„Sind vielleicht fünfzig Männer, zwanzig Frauen, zehn Kinder. Der Häuptling spricht als einziges ganz gut Englisch, der Rest verständigt sich mit Händen und Füßen. Gut das wir Tsun dabei haben, der kann mit ihnen reden... ich beherrsche selbst nach all den Jahren nur die Hälfte ihrer Sprache.“  
„Du hast aber auch keinen so regen Kontakt zu ihnen“ wehrte Tsun ab:  
„Und aufgenommen wurdest du auch nicht.“  
„Hatte auch nie das Bedürfnis danach...“ Er verstummte als zwei Krieger auf die drei Besucher zukamen.  
„Pferdegeist“ stellte einer fest:  
„Mitkommen, Häuptling.“  
Wie schon die Beiden, welche Harry damals halfen, sprachen auch diese Aborigines kaum Englisch und brachten die Drei deswegen schnell zum Haus ihres Stammesoberhaupts.  
Im Gegensatz zu den Anangu aber, wohnten diese Aborigines in Holzhäusern und einige davon schienen sehr neu zu sein, ob sie Probleme mit dem Waldbrand hatten?  
Harry konnte sich das sehr gut vorstellen, mit nur zwei Blicken entdeckte er den Schamanen und den Dorfältesten, ersterer erhob sich um die Ankömmlinge genauer zu betrachten.  
Aber wenn, dann würden sie ihn erst nach dem Häuptling begrüßen und so betraten die Drei das Haus des Mannes und fanden dort zumindest schon einmal ein Satellitentelefon und eine Küche. Ansonsten aber sah alles sehr ursprünglich und alt aus, was nicht unbedingt schlecht sein musste.  
„Besucher“ stellte der gute Mann fest und schüttelte den Dreien die Hände, die sich daraufhin vorstellten:  
„Jack und zwei aufgenommene Aborigines, einer vom Stamm der Arrente, der andere sieht nach Anangu aus. Von Tsun haben wir natürlich auch schon gehört.“  
Nun fiel es Harry dann aber doch auf, woran erkannten alle den Stamm in den man aufgenommen wurde.  
Und natürlich platzte die Frage sofort aus ihm heraus.  
„Solltest du das nicht wissen“ überlegte der Häuptling.  
„Er ist noch ehrenhalber aufgenommen“ schmunzelte Tsun:  
„Es ist die Art der Tätowierungen, daran erkennt man die Hauptstämme und bei einigen Unterstämmen auch die. Die Anangu sind sehr unabhängig, das sieht man an deiner Schlange. Ich wurde gleich vom Hauptstamm der Arrente aufgenommen, deswegen erkennt man nur diesen in meinem Tattoo.“  
„Das ist faszinierend“ stellte Harry fest und setzte sich dann, wie angeboten, um eine kleine Feuerstelle herum.  
„Aber ihr seid doch sicher nicht gekommen um die kleinen, feinen Unterschiede kennenzulernen“ schmunzelte der Häuptling:  
„Auch wenn ich natürlich gerne den Neuen etwas beibringe, doch das sollte in deinem Fall dein Häuptling machen.“  
„Es geht um den heiligen Koala“ erklärte Tsun ernst:  
„Harry muss ihn aufsuchen.“  
„Mir scheint es, als wäre aber Mangela sein heiliges Tier...?“  
„Es ist eine sehr komplizierte Sache, sie hat mich aufgetragen ihre Schuppe... ihr Kind... zu finden, es ist verschwunden.“  
„Bei den Göttern“ rief der Häuptling sofort aus:  
„Das ist eine große Katastrophe, es gibt immer ein Kind, meist lebt es verborgen und erfährt nichts von seinem Schicksal, Chumba-Maqui-Ten war das letzte bekannte. Aber wieso trägt sie es dir auf, du scheinst mir nicht einmal aus Australien zu stammen.“  
„Ich beherrsche die Sprache der Schlangen, schon immer. Ich bin ein Zauberer, früher gab es noch mehr die es konnten, ich bin wohl der letzte auf der ganzen Welt.“  
„Du kannst mit ihr sprechen?“  
„So ist es.“  
„Dann ist es eine gute Wahl, denn du kannst so ihre Anweisungen direkt befolgen. Hat sie dich zum heiligen Koala geschickt?“  
„Nein, das war das Känguru, und zu dem hat mich das Krokodil geschickt... ich soll auch dem Koala das hier geben“ Harry zeigte die goldenen Eukalyptusblätter vor und die wurden sehr andächtig vom Häuptling, und seiner Frau, betrachtet.  
„Das ist eine Reise, heiliger als jede die wir je machen könnten, wir werden dich unterstützen wo es nur geht.“  
„Eigentlich muss ich nur wissen, wo ich den heiligen Koala finde“ erklärte Harry dankbar:  
„Tsun begleitet mich überall hin und passt auf mich auf, und dieses Mal ist auch Jack dabei.“  
„Ich nehme an, du beherrschst noch keine Dämpfe um dir Tiere während der Traumzeit fernzuhalten.“  
„Und ich gehe nicht wissentlich in die Traumzeit, ich werde geholt, und das immer ganz plötzlich.“  
„So ist es erst recht wichtig, dass du begleitet wirst. Ich werde dir persönlich den Weg zum heiligen Koala zeigen, doch zuerst solltest du dir den Segen meines Schamanen holen.“  
Sie verließen das Haus, der Häuptling rief nach seinem Schamanen, erklärte ihm kurz etwas in ihrer Sprache. Harry verstand aber mindestens schon einmal „Koala“ und „Segen“, langsam lernte er wirklich dazu.  
Der Schamane holte sofort eine Tonkugel hervor, sie hatte Löcher, und füllte Wasser hinein, dann noch Eukalyptusblätter und etwas Lehm. Mit viel Gesang schüttelte er die Masse zu einem Brei und zeichnete damit etwas auf Harrys Stirn, es war kühl und roch gut, irgendwie fühlte der junge Mann sich sogar etwas gestärkt damit.  
„Danke“ er nahm die Hand des Schamanen und drückte sie kurz, dann folgten sie dem Häuptling langsam durch den Wald... solange bis Harry plötzlich in sich zusammen sackte und auf den weichen Boden fiel...

...“Ich nehme stark an, dass ich schon wieder in einer Traumzeit bin“ Harry sah sich um und konnte seine Freunde nicht mehr entdecken, woraufhin er leicht genervt wurde, das war wirklich keine nette Behandlung.  
„Du scheinst mir verärgert zu sein, junger Mann“ ertönte daraufhin die Stimme eines alten Mannes, eine die er nicht kannte.  
„Ständig werde ich einfach in eine Traumzeit hinein gezogen. Ich sehe ja ein, dass es wichtig ist“ er ging langsam weiter, sah sich suchend um:  
„Aber es ist auch sehr unangenehm. Danach bin ich sehr erschöpft, muss getragen, oder gestützt, werden und dann sind oft die Wege nach Hause sehr weit.“  
„Der Weg ist doch das Ziel, oder? Vielleicht ist es wichtig, dass du getragen, oder gestützt, wirst. Dein Körper möchte sich erholen und es ist gut, wenn du dir Hilfe mitbringst... du hast mir etwas mitgebracht?“  
„Die drei Blätter“ Harry öffnete seine Hand und fand darin tatsächlich die gewünschten Objekte, dabei hatte er sie vorher doch noch in seiner Tasche gehabt.  
„Dein Körper ist nur eine Hülle, mein Junge, dein Geist aber ist frei und mächtig“ erklärte die Stimme, sie gehörte wohl dem heiligen Koala:  
„Komm zu mir, geh einfach weiter, der Weg ist immer der richtige.“  
Harry runzelte die Stirn und ging dann weiter, tatsächlich kam er dadurch zu einer hellen Lichtung, in deren Mitte ein großer, weißer Koala saß.  
Er war mindestens zwei Meter hoch und schien zu meditieren, jedenfalls zeigte er sich in einer solchen Position, Schneidersitz, die Pranken auf den Schenkeln ruhend.  
Er wirkte alt und weise, fast schon göttlich.  
„Setze dich zu mir“ forderte er Harry auf, dieser setzte sich ihm gegenüber und reichte dem Koala dann auch die Blätter.  
„Ah darauf habe ich sehr lange gewartet“ freute dieser sich, nahm die Blätter und schob sie sich in den Mund, kaute langsam:  
„Eine Ewigkeit.“  
„Dann war in diesem Fall nicht der Weg das Ziel?“  
„Doch, denn ich meditierte, während ich wartete, und aß nichts, dies öffnete meinen Geist. Du bist auf der Suche nach dem Kind der Schlange.“  
„Weißt du wo es ist?“  
„Nein“ erklärte der Koala und Harry seufzte leise auf:  
„Ich bin vielleicht alt, und deiner Meinung nach auch weise, aber allwissend leider nicht. Mmh... diese Blätter sind wirklich sehr lecker... wieso besuchst du nicht den Dingo? Und ja, du bist nicht das Kind der Schlange, du bist nur der Vermittler. Etwas was dich sicher erfreuen wird, auch wenn deine Aufgabe auch nach dieser Sache nicht vorbei sein wird.“  
„Was muss ich tun?“  
„Vermitteln, das ist es doch, wofür die Schlange dich ausgesucht hat... oder eher das Schicksal, welches dir damit gegeben wurde, dass du Parzel beherrschst. Du kannst mit ihr sprechen, niemand sonst kann dies... jedenfalls keiner der so ist wie du.“  
„Ein Mensch.“  
„Ein Mensch“ nickte der Koala zustimmend:  
„Besuche den Dingo, er kommt mehr rum als ich, ich habe diesen Ort schon sehr lange nicht mehr verlassen... aber er ist sehr ruhelos.“  
„Darf ich dich noch etwas fragen?“  
„Natürlich.“  
„Wenn das hier vorbei ist, und ich nur noch der Vermittler bin...“  
„Dann wird dir die Schlange andere Zeichen geben und dich bitten zu ihr zu kommen. Normalerweise zwingen wir niemanden, aber du bist kein Aborigine und wir können manchmal nicht warten, erst recht nicht bis du gelernt hast zu uns zu kommen.“  
„Also hat der Saft des Schamanen mich nicht zur Schlange gebracht, sie hat mich geholt... ich hatte es schon vermutet.“  
„Du bist sehr klug, mein Junge, klug und stark, bewahre dir das...“  
Harry wollte noch etwas sagen, aber stattdessen blinzelte er und sah dann in die besorgten Gesichter von Tsun und Jack.


	38. Chapter 38

„Aber Valdor...“ Harry wachte auf als er das Kichern von Remus hörte und seufzte leise auf. Er war schon seit einigen Tagen von Jack zurück und Tsun stand wieder in seiner Metzgerei, der Alltag war eingekehrt... besonders weil niemand wusste wo der heilige Dingo „wohnte“.  
Jack, der Häuptling, hatte auch schon bei anderen Stämmen nachgefragt, aber immer war die gleiche Antwort gekommen:  
„Der heilige Dingo ist ruhelos, er hat keinen festen Platz.“  
Vielleicht war das auch ein Grund wieso fast niemand den Dingo als sein heiliges Tier hatte... nun, an diesem Tag wollte Harry den Stamm besuchen und ein wenig Zeit dort verbringen, vielleicht bekam er dort irgendeine Erkenntnis darüber wie sein weiterer Weg aussah... oder einfach nur einen guten Tag unter Freunden.  
Nun aber musste er unbedingt zur Küche schleichen um zu sehen wieso Remus so kicherte.  
„Warte doch bis Harry weg ist“ fiepte der ehemalige Lehrer und hörte sich dabei an wie ein ganzes Rudel Welpen, welches gerade Speck vor die Nase gehalten bekam.  
Valdor brummte gemütlich rum, der junge Held schlich zum Ende des Flurs und sah vorsichtig um die Ecke, konnte da sehen wie der alte Wolf gerade dem jüngeren sehr nahe kam.  
Als hätte Harry es sich nicht denken können, Remus war schwach geworden und da... sie küssten sich!  
Aber wieso zum Teufel hielten sie das geheim?  
Das war doch wunderbar, denn es bedeutete auch, dass Remus für immer in Australien blieb.  
„Hab ich euch erwischt“ sprang Harry hervor und die Beiden erstarrten, wurden knallrot bis in die Fingerspitzen:  
„Was soll das? Wieso macht ihr das heimlich? Ich weiß doch schon lange, dass Valdor dich erobern will, Remus!“  
Entsetzte Stille schwang dem jungen Mann entgegen, eindeutig hatten sie gehofft es noch länger geheim halten zu können.  
„Ihr zieht ins Gästehaus“ bestimmte Harry daraufhin:  
„Es sind zwei Stockwerke, oben kommen Lucius und Akama rein, unten ihr. Severus, wenn er zu Besuch ist, kann hier bei mir im Haus ein Zimmer haben. Ich richte ihm ein gemütliches, mit Kühlzauber, ein. Ihr macht euch lächerlich.“  
„Es war seine Idee gewesen“ schob Valdor nun alles auf Remus:  
„Er meinte du solltest neben dem Stress, wegen der heiligen Tiere, nicht auch noch damit konfrontiert werden.“  
„Wo bin ich gestresst? Ich ziehe los, suche das Tier, treffe es, schlafe danach ein paar Stunden und bin dann schon wieder fit. Und seit Tagen habe ich schon wieder ganz normalen Alltag, packt eure Sachen, ihr braucht ja auch nur ein Bett und den Rest könnt ihr in der Stadt kaufen.“  
„Du quartierst uns aus.“  
„Weil ihr so etwas auch machen sollt, wenn ich da bin... das ist wirklich lächerlich. Ich geh jetzt duschen, denkt daran, das hier gehört alles mir und Valdor hat nur Wohnrecht. Also glaubt nicht, ihr könntet mir irgendwelche Sofas oder Vitrinen klauen.“  
Harry ging duschen und als er wieder in die Küche kam, war Remus alleine und hatte ein Frühstück auf den Tisch gestellt. Nur wenig später kam Valdor aus seinem Zimmer und trug eine Tasche mit sich, wahrscheinlich waren darin seine ganzen Sachen.  
„Du hast recht, Harry, wir sollten nicht mehr hier wohnen und das Gästehaus ist groß genug“ brummte der alte Wolf und öffnete die Tür, dort erstarrte er und bekam somit die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen.  
Vor Valdor stand ein großer, wirklich sehr großer Dingo mit dunkelbraunem Fell und tiefbraunen Augen. Das war nicht Akama, davon einmal abgesehen das dieser durch den Kamin käme, das war aber auch kein normaler Dingo.  
Keiner dieser wilden Hunde war fast so groß wie eine deutsche Dogge und hatte so dunkles Fell.  
„Bin ich in einer Traumzeit“ wollte Harry vorsichtshalber wissen.  
„Nein“ murmelte Remus:  
„Außer wir sind es alle drei.“  
Der Dingo schnupperte an Valdor und schob sich dann an ihm vorbei, ging direkt auf Harry zu und setzte sich neben ihn. Er legte seine Pfote auf das Bein des jungen Mannes und...  
Alle Personen um Harry herum verschwanden und der Dingo neben ihm leuchtete in einem warmen Licht, nun war er wirklich in einer Traumzeit und der Hund hatte ihn wohl dort hinein geholt.  
„Hab keine Angst“ sagte das heilige Tier sanft:  
„Ich habe eine feste Gestalt und zudem diese hier, aber nur in der Traumzeit kann ich mit dir sprechen. Ich wurde geschickt um bei dir zu bleiben, auf dich zu aufzupassen und um dir eine Botschaft zu überbringen.“  
„Welche“ staunte Harry, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
„Du musst dorthin zurückgehen wo du hergekommen bist um diejenigen zu treffen, die so sind wie die Schlange. Ich werde dich begleiten, ebenso der heilige Vogel, welcher an deiner Seite lebt.“  
„Yhi?“  
„So ist es. Sie nahm diese Gestalt an um an deiner Seite zu sein und wird erst von dir gehen, wenn deine sterbliche Hülle nicht mehr existieren kann. Normalerweise ist sie der heilige Emu, der nicht fliegen kann, für die Fähigkeit zu fliegen gab sie eins ihrer Beine. Sie ist dir so nicht nur nützlicher, sondern auch ein Tier aus deiner Heimat, welches dir bekannt ist.  
Nichts geschieht einfach so, jedenfalls nicht hier.  
Du bist der Vermittler, du wirst es immer bleiben und wenn dein stofflicher Körper diese Welt verlässt, würden wir uns freuen wenn du uns deinen Geist gibt’s. Aber das ist deine Entscheidung.“  
„So wie der Aborigine, der das große Känguru verschonte und ihm dann seinen Körper gab, ihm so ermöglichte diesen anzunehmen.“  
„Genau so. Aber bis dahin wird noch eine lange Zeit vergehen und der heilige Emu bleibt, in der Form des Uhus, an deiner Seite. Also, du musst in das Land deiner Vorfahren reisen und wir werden dich begleiten, bist du dazu bereit?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“  
„Dir droht keinerlei Gefahr, ich bleibe an deiner Seite und habe die Aufgabe dich zu beschützen. Du musst dir keinerlei Sorgen machen. Auch deiner Familie hier wird nichts geschehen, während du fort bist, das versichere ich dir.“  
„Ich vertraue dir“ Harry nickte zustimmend, der Dingo nahm die Pfote weg und der junge Mann schnappte heftig nach Luft, Remus und Valdor standen vor ihm und sahen ihn besorgt an.  
„Du warst in einer Traumzeit“ stellte der alte Wolf fest:  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Er ist der heilige Dingo, in seiner festen Gestalt, aber nur in der Traumzeit kann er mit mir reden. Er wurde zu mir geschickt um auf mich aufzupassen und mir eine Botschaft zu überbringen. Und Yhi ist eigentlich der heilige Emu, sie wird bei mir bleiben bis ich in den Sarg steige.“  
Alle Blicke fielen auf die Uhu-Dame, die daraufhin entschuldigend gurrte.  
„Sie kann als Emu nicht fliegen, deswegen gab sie ein Bein um es in dieser Gestalt zu können und damit ihren Platz an meiner Seite zu sichern.“  
„Was für ein Opfer“ Remus holte rohen Speck davor und fütterte Yhi damit, woraufhin der Dingo auffordernd bellte und ebenfalls etwas bekam.  
„Ich hätte sie auch als Baby-Emu genommen, die sind niedlich und Emus darf ich eh nicht erlegen... aber andererseits ist sie als Uhu doch nützlicher und wenn es sie nicht stört so zu sein...“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und aß alles was er fand, er war schrecklich erschöpft und wollte sich nicht schon wieder hinlegen:  
„Er sagte auch, dass ich nach England gehen muss um diejenigen zu treffen die so sind wie die Schlange.“  
„Habt ihr da auch heilige Tiere“ polterte Valdor und zauberte seine Tasche weg.  
„Es scheint so, nur der Dingo und Yhi sollen mich begleiten... ich wollte eigentlich noch nicht nach England zurück... aber wenn es notwendig ist.“  
„Sicher ist es wichtig“ überlegte Remus ernsthaft und fütterte die beiden Tiere weiter:  
„Du solltest dich aber nicht allzu öffentlich zeigen, gehe am Besten gleich ins Manor oder nach Hogwarts, selbst wenn in England keine Gefahr mehr drohen sollte...“  
„Er sagte auch, dass weder mir noch euch etwas passiert, solange ich in England bin. Er wird mich beschützen und euch wird niemand hier angreifen... ach, diese verdammten Trancezustände, ich will mich nicht schon wieder hinlegen... aber es erschöpft so sehr.“  
„Hast du heute etwas vor?“  
„Ich wollte ein Tier erlegen und den Tag beim Stamm verbringen“ maulte Harry und bekam einen Trank vor die Nase gestellt:  
„Einer von Severus' Stärkungstränken? Waren die nicht eigentlich für dich, Remus?“  
„Ich fühle mich zur Zeit sehr stark und du kannst mir neue aus England mitbringen.“  
Und schon kippte Harry den Trank runter, wurde vom Dingo neugierig angesehen.  
„Wir gehen Morgen nach England und bis dahin keine Traumzeiten mehr“ bestimmte der junge Mann ernst:  
„Komm Yhi, du bist immer noch meine Jagdgefährtin und wirst die Aufgabe solange erfüllen wie ich den Kylie werfen kann... und du, Dingo, kannst dich auch nützlich machen, wenn du schon bei mir bleibst. Ich gebe dir am Besten auch einen Namen...“  
„Kal“ brummte Valdor und wurde verwirrt angesehen:  
„So nennt der Stamm hier die Dingos. Oder Maliki, dies wäre dann die Bezeichnung der Arrente für die Dingos.“  
„Ich finde Kal passt besser“ erklärte Harry sofort:  
„Wenn ich heute Abend zurück bin, seid ihr Beiden rüber gezogen.“  
„Du wirfst uns wirklich raus, aber was ist wenn der Dingo dich wieder plötzlich in eine Traumzeit schickt“ wollte Remus besorgt wissen.  
„Er sagte auch, dass er auf mich aufpassen muss, deswegen wird er es nicht tun, wenn er es nicht verantworten kann. Also macht euch keine Sorgen und ihr werdet doch wahrscheinlich nur im Gästehaus sein, wenn ihr keine Zuschauer haben wollt. Jetzt geht es mir schon wesentlich besser. Kommt, gehen wir auf die Jagd.“

„Harry“ Jerara zog gerade einem Tier, welches der Held noch nicht kannte, das Fell ab, als der junge Mann das Dorf erreichte. Er hatte ganze zwölf Kaninchen dabei, acht zauberte er schon zuvor nach Hause, den Rest wollte er dem Stamm schenken.  
„Jerara“ begrüßte er den Krieger, den er eigentlich lieber auf der Farm sah, aber man wechselte sich ja immer noch ab und auch dieser Mann sollte mal zuhause sein.  
„Wen bringst du da mit“ staunte Jerara und sah Harrys Begleiter genauer an, dann erschrak er:  
„Der heilige Dingo, ist er es?“  
„So ist es, er wurde mir als Schutz geschickt, für meine zukünftigen Aufgaben. Das ist seine feste Gestalt“ erklärte Harry ernst:  
„Ich hoffe es ist okay, wenn er bei mir ist, während ich mich im Dorf aufhalte.“  
„Natürlich, es wird uns eine Ehre sein ihn hier zu zu empfangen.“  
„Was ist das da für ein Tier, welches du häutest?“  
„Ein Possum.“  
„Kein Opossum?“  
„Nein, es heißt Possum. Es lebt hier in den Wäldern, nicht in der Wüste, eine Delikatesse für uns. Ekala, die Anführerin eines kleinen Stammes, ist mit zwei Kriegern zu Besuch und hat uns welche als Geschenk mitgebracht.“  
„Ekala ist hier, wo ist sie, ich möchte sie begrüßen.“  
„Du kennst sie?“  
„Ich traf sie auf der Reise zum großen Känguru.“  
„Sie ist in Jacks Haus“ nickte Jerara ernst und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Delikatesse, Harry, Kal und Yhi machten sich auf den Weg durch das Dorf. Unterwegs sah er einige an diesen Tieren arbeiten, der Schamane sprang plötzlich auf und kam mit einem Singsang zu Kal getanzt.  
„Ich habe den heiligen Dingo sofort erkannt“ tanzte er:  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre ihn hier begrüßen zu dürfen.“  
„Du kannst ihn auch gleich eine Zeit haben“ grinste Harry etwas frech:  
„Ich gehe mit Yhi zu Jack rein und Kal bleibt draußen.“  
„Du hast ihm einen Namen gegeben?“  
„Er bleibt eine Weile bei mir und ich muss ihn ja rufen können. Amüsiert euch gut.“  
Kal warf seinem Schützling einen neugierigen Blick zu, Harry grinste noch breiter:  
„Du hast mich heute Morgen ganz schön aus der Bahn geworfen und dazu muss ich auch noch frühzeitig nach England zurück... sagen wir es so, der Schamane wird dich gebührend behandeln. Vergiss den roten Lehm nicht.“  
„Natürlich nicht“ nickte der Schamane zustimmend und ging mit dem Dingo weg, Harry betrat neugierig das Haus von Jack.  
Überraschenderweise lief dort nicht der Fernseher, Ekala saß aber mit ihren Kriegern auf dem Sofa und die beiden Männer sahen etwas sehr entsetzt auf das Gerät.  
Anscheinend hatten sie damit noch keine Erfahrungen gemacht und ihren Gesichtsausdrücken zufolge lief der Fernseher auch noch, als sie ins Haus kamen.  
Mary befand sich in der Küche und Harry sah dort ebenfalls einige dieser Possums, da musste er doch einmal nachfragen, aber erstmal begrüßte er Ekala.  
„Wir hatten gehofft dich zu treffen“ freute sie sich:  
„Die Kürbisse sind gut gewachsen und schmecken fantastisch. Wir haben auch schon neues Saatgut eingepflanzt, sicher bringen sie uns gut über den Winter. Mary zeigt uns später wie man Früchte einlegt, das geht dann auch mit dem Kürbis.“  
„Das ist tatsächlich so und eine gute Möglichkeit ihn haltbar zu machen. Aber deswegen seid ihr doch nicht wirklich gekommen.“  
„Wir möchten auch eine Partnerschaft mit den Anangu, deswegen kam ich um diese mit Jack auszuhandeln. Er kann uns helfen uns weiterzuentwickeln.“  
„Ich erkläre ihr meinen zehn-Jahres-Plan“ erklärte der Häuptling ernst:  
„Was führt dich her, Harry?“  
„Kaninchen“ er hob die Tiere an, es war Sitte das Stammesoberhaupt als erstes von den Geschenken aussuchen zu lassen, der Rest ging an die Krieger und deren Familien.  
„Ist Akama zurück, normalerweise erlegst du so kleine Tiere doch nur mit ihm?“  
„Ich hatte andere Hilfe. Der heilige Dingo ist in seiner festen Gestalt zu mir gekommen, er soll auf mich aufpassen und mich nach England begleiten. Dort treffe ich dann wohl auch weitere heilige Tiere, jedenfalls habe ich das so verstanden. Morgen reise ich ab, und ich wäre dumm wenn ich seine Anwesenheit nicht auch für die Jagd einsetzen würde. Yhi ist übrigens der heilige Emu, sie nahm die Gestalt an um bei mir zu sein, aber erzählt das nicht dem Schamanen. Sonst besingt er sie auch noch.“  
„Das erklärt aber auch wieso sie uns damals fand, von der Farm aus“ nickte Jack und streichelte die Uhu-Dame sanft:  
„Aber es erklärt nicht wieso sie nur ein Bein hat.“  
„Damit sie in der Gestalt fliegen kann, Emus sind ja flugunfähig und sie musste dafür ein Opfer geben. Sie wollte ein Tier sein, welches ich aus meiner Heimat kenne und mit dem ich allein schon deswegen besser umgehen kann.“  
„Du bist sehr wichtig“ stellte Ekala fest:  
„So wichtig, dass heilige Tiere sich an deine Seite begeben um auf dich aufzupassen. Das ist ein großes Geschenk.“  
„Und ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, besonders die Anwesenheit von Yhi, der Dingo wird mich ja bestimmt irgendwann verlassen.“  
„Ich komme gleich mit raus und begrüße ihn“ bestimmte Jack:  
„Ekala hat uns Possums mitgebracht, sie sind eine Delikatesse für uns, da wir normalerweise nicht an sie heran kommen.“  
„Wir auch nicht“ erklärte Ekala sofort:  
„Aber wir haben einen Umweg gemacht um die richtigen Geschenke mitbringen zu können.“  
„Heißen sie nicht Opossum?“  
„Nein, Possum, sie sind Beuteltiere und genauso häufig vorhanden wie die Kaninchen, nur eben in den Bäumen. Du solltest auch davon probieren“ Jack suchte sich drei Kaninchen aus, dann durfte auch Ekala sich welche nehmen, der Rest ging dann später an den Stamm.  
„Ein Tier welches ich erlegen könnte, wenn ich wieder einmal auf der Pferdefarm bin“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft.  
„Das glaube ich nicht, sie sind zu klein für den Kylie und... sehr niedlich“ Jack holte ein Buch hervor und zeigte dem Helden ein Bild des Tieres, eindeutig zu niedlich.  
„Zeigt mir keine tote Version davon“ ächzte er sofort:  
„Nur das pure Fleisch, nichts was noch Fell hat. Ach verdammt, ich suche ja immer noch nach anderen Beutetieren, aber die sind einfach zu niedlich. Diese großen Augen und das flauschige Fell... ich kann einfach nichts niedliches erlegen.“  
„So habe ich dich von Anfang an eingeschätzt und auch jeder gute Jäger hat mindestens eine Schwäche, diese ist deine“ nickte Jack lächelnd und legte das Buch weg, ging dann mit Harry und Ekala nach draußen, wo Kal mit rotem Schlamm beschmiert wurde und der Schamane heiliges Wasser auf ihn spritzte.  
„Ich gebe zu, es amüsiert mich ihn so zu sehen“ schmunzelte Ekala.  
„Und es schadet ihm auch nicht“ lächelte Harry, befreite dann aber doch seinen neuen Beschützer aus den eifrigen Händen des Schamanen.  
Nach England, Harry musste nach England zurück... in seine Heimat um die dortigen, heiligen Tiergeister zu treffen.  
Was für ein Abenteuer, was für ein großes und wunderbares Abenteuer.


	39. Chapter 39

„Wie kriegen wir dich in den Kamin“ Harry stand vor Kal, und dem entsprechenden Objekt, versuchte irgendwie auszurechnen wie man den großen Dingo dort hinein bekam:  
„Yhi ist kein Problem, ich kann sie in meine Weste stecken und gut festhalten, aber du musst alleine reisen. Das wäre eigentlich auch kein Problem, wenn du ein wenig kleiner wärst... du kannst dich nicht in etwas anderes verwandeln, oder? In einen kleinen Hund, oder gar einen Welpen?“  
Der Dingo schüttelte den Kopf und der junge Mann atmete tief durch, das bedeutete wohl er musste seinen heiligen Begleiter irgendwie in den Kamin falten.  
„Den kriegen wir schon in den Kamin rein“ brummte Valdor gemütlich:  
„Zur Not schneiden wir ihm was ab.“  
Sofort war das Jaulen groß, der alte Wolf floh lachend und wurde dann bellend angesprungen.  
„War doch nur ein Scherz, aber ich sage dir gleich, angenehm wird die Reise nicht“ er hielt den Dingo im Arm und trug ihn in die Küche zurück, fing dann an ihn in den Kamin zu drücken:  
„Du bist eindeutig zu groß, zieh den Kopf ein, und die Rute klemmen wir hier zwischen die Beine.“  
Kal fing an zu winseln, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, wenn er mit wollte, musste er das über sich ergehen lassen.  
„Es sind ja nur ein paar Sekunden und Lucius wartet am anderen Ende, er wird dich schnell aus dem Kamin befreien“ erklärte Harry ernst und drückte dann noch etwas nach, nun steckte der heilige Dingo eingerollt im Kamin und fiepte leise.  
Egal was er im Grunde für ein Wesen war, er war auch ein Hund und reagierte entsprechend auf eine solche Behandlung.  
Zum Glück hatte der Held seinen Besuch angekündigt und auch geschrieben wen er alles mitbrachte... na ja, er sagte er würde einen sehr großen Dingo und Yhi dabei haben.  
„Es dauert nicht lange“ Harry warf Flohpulver in den Kamin und schickte Kal ins Malfoy Manor, atmete tief durch als dieser daraufhin verschwand.  
„Er wird sicher gut angekommen sein“ nickte Remus zustimmend und umarmte Harry fest:  
„Ich würde dich so gerne begleiten aber es geht nicht, ich kann wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr nach England zurückkehren, auch für Weihnachten nicht.“  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Wir kümmern uns ständig um seinen Entzug“ brummte Valdor:  
„Und informieren uns entsprechend darüber, er wird sich zu einem Werwolf entwickeln der mit dem Klima drüben gar nicht mehr klar kommt. Dünnes Fell, anderer Stoffwechsel und so. Es ist als würde er hier noch einmal gebissen werden und sich der entsprechenden Situation anpassen. Der erste australische Werwolf eben.“  
„Aber das ist auch gut so, wenn der Entzug abgeschlossen ist, werde ich auch keinerlei Probleme mehr mit dem Klima außerhalb des Vollmonds haben“ fügte Remus hinzu und wurde dann leicht rot:  
„Es war einer der ausschlaggebenden Punkte wieso ich mich dann doch auf Valdor eingelassen habe.“ Der ehemalige Lehrer wirkte in diesen Momenten wie ein frisch verliebter Jugendlicher, Harry als er das erste Mal auf Tsun traf und von dem sich der Held auch am Abend noch verabschiedete.  
Der Metzger wäre mitgekommen, aber Harry sah es nicht für notwendig an und er wusste ja auch nicht wie lange er in England bleiben musste.  
„Wäre schlecht gewesen wenn er sich verliebt und dann doch nach England zurück muss“ brummte der alte Wolf, man sah ihm an wie glücklich er war auf seine alten Tage doch noch jemanden fürs Herz gefunden zu haben.  
Und Harry war auch gar nicht böse darüber, dass sie es ihm nicht vorher erzählten. Diese Sache war etwas worum sie sich allein kümmern mussten und der Held selbst hatte gerade ja auch andere Probleme.  
„Ich bringe euch englische Schokolade, und andere Leckereien, mit“ versprach Harry und ließ sich noch mal drücken, dann packte er Yhi in seine Weste und machte sich auf den Weg nach England... Schottland, denn erstmal ging es ins Malfoy Manor.  
Dort angekommen sah er als erstes wie eine Hauselfe irgendwelches Erbrochenes wegwischte und Kal winselnd daneben stand. Er hatte sich eindeutig übergeben, aber Lucius nahm es ihm nicht übel, er stand nur schweigend daneben und überwachte die Arbeiten.  
„Harry“ freute er sich und wollte den jungen Mann umarmen, zögerte dann aber:  
„Was ist das für eine Tätowierung, und das letzte Mal sahst du auch ganz anders aus.“  
„Ich habe eine sehr wilde Reise hinter mir“ Harry schrieb ihm nicht was alles geschehen war, entsprechend groß war auch das Erstaunen bei Akama, der nun ebenfalls in den Eingangsbereich kam.  
„Ist das der heilige Dingo“ staunte er:  
„Du hast nur geschrieben, dass du einen sehr großen Dingo mitbringst, aber nicht gleich das heilige Tier... und du wurdest von Jacks Stamm aufgenommen.“  
Akama trug eine schwarze Lederhose und ein weißes Hemd, hatte sein Haar ordentlich zusammen gebunden und verzichtete trotzdem auf feste Schuhe. Wahrscheinlich aber auch nur im Manor selbst, man sollte wirklich nicht in England ohne Schuhe herum laufen... erst recht nicht wenn man sich in der Gesellschaft von Lucius Malfoy befand.  
„Ehrenhalber erstmal, und ja das ist der heilige Dingo in seiner festen Form, er scheint dich zu mögen.“  
Kal war dazu übergegangen Akama's Hand ordentlich abzuschlabbern.  
„Er wird wissen, dass ich ein Animagus Dingo bin und es sicher gutheißen“ schmunzelte Harrys bester Freund und kraulte Kal ordentlich durch:  
„Ich nehme an ihr seid nicht zum Spaß hier, wobei ich dies nach deinem Brief schon nicht glaubte, denn du wolltest ja eigentlich erst zu Weihnachten hierher kommen.“  
„Ich muss die heiligen Tiere von England treffen“ seufzte Harry:  
„Du weißt gar nicht wie viele Traumzeiten ich mittlerweile hinter mir habe und was für Tiere ich bisher traf... das Kind der Schlange ist verschwunden und ich muss es wiederfinden.“  
Akama klappte der Mund auf, eindeutig erkannte er die Größe der Katastrophe sofort.  
„Wir sollten beim Essen darüber reden“ bestimmte Lucius:  
„Und dieser Dingo...“  
„Er ist so etwas wie ein gottgleiches Wesen“ erklärte Harry, als sie dem Malfoy in den Speisesaal folgten:  
„Yhi übrigens auch. Sie ist der heilige Emu, der diese Gestalt annahm um bei mir sein zu können. Um die Fähigkeit des Fliegens zu erlangen gab sie eins ihrer Beine, sie wird bei mir bleiben bis ich in den Sarg steige. Ich neige auch sehr stark dazu ihr dann meine Gestalt zu geben, wie es einst der Aborigine tat, welcher auf das große Känguru traf.“  
„Sein Name war Mandu, ebenfalls ein Kind der Schlange“ erzählte Akama:  
„Er war der große Häuptling als es nur einen einzigen Stamm gab und noch niemand sonst Australien bevölkerte. Er verschonte eine Känguru-Mutter und deren Kind, das Kind war das große Känguru und es nahm seine Gestalt an als er starb. Oft zeigt es sich den Aborigines als Mandu, um auch mit ihnen reden zu können.“  
„So war es bei mir“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Das heilige Krokodil schickte mich zu ihm, Mandu sandte mich zum Koala und der schlug mir vor mit dem Dingo zu reden, aber den musste ich zum Glück nicht suchen. Er stand gestern einfach vor der Tür.  
Und er sagte ich muss nach England gehen um die heiligen Tiere hier zu treffen, er ist bei mir um mich zu beschützen.“  
Sie betraten das Esszimmer, dort war schon gedeckt und als sie saßen, kamen die Hauselfen mit dem Essen.  
„Es ist im Grunde nichts schlimmes daran, ich habe zwei neue Stämme kennengelernt und einige neue Freunde gewonnen... aber die Traumzeiten, sie kommen plötzlich“ seufzte Harry:  
„Die Tiere holen mich. Ich tauchte sogar als das Krokodil mich in die Traumzeit holte, mein Körper sackt zusammen, mein Geist läuft einfach weiter... deswegen gehe ich auch nicht mehr alleine weg.“  
„Hast du einen Anhaltspunkt auf das Kind der Schlange?“  
„Nein, erstmal nicht. Aber das Wasser spielt schon seit einer Woche verrückt. Und ich sprach mit der Schlange, deswegen bin ich auch derjenige der suchen muss, ich kann mit ihr reden.“  
„Verständlich“ Lucius rückte einen Stuhl zurecht und bedeutete Kal sich darauf zu setzen, auch Yhi bekam einen eigenen Platz:  
„Langsam scheint sich alles zusammen zu fügen und ich glaube auch nicht mehr, dass ihr durch Zufall auf die Farm von Valdor kamt. Du wurdest in Australien gebraucht, Harry, wahrscheinlich wirst du für immer dieser Vermittler sein und verkünden was die Schlange dir sagt.“  
„So wird es sein, aber wenn ich das Kind gefunden habe, werde ich keine plötzlichen Traumzeiten mehr ertragen müssen. Dann gibt sie mir andere Zeichen, wenn sie mit mir reden will.“  
„Wie wichtig ist dieses Kind“ wollte Lucius wissen.  
„Es kommt darauf an“ überlegte Akama:  
„Meist wissen die Kinder nicht, dass sie es sind, das letzte bekannte war Chumba-Maqui-Ten. Aber es kann wirklich jeder sein und es gibt immer eines, es festigt die Macht der Schlange.“  
„Bei meiner Begegnung mit ihr zeigte sie eine fehlende Schuppe vor“ erzählte Harry:  
„Und die Wunde darunter blutete. Ich denke das Kind macht sie auch vollständig und erhält das Gleichgewicht in Australien. Jack, der Pferdefarmer, wurde schon von seiner Dusche angegriffen und Remus in der Küche vom Wasserhahn. Außerdem gibt es immer wieder Wirbel in Teichen und blubbernde Brunnen, dazu diverse Unwetter.“  
„Und hier in England gibt es auch heilige Tiere“ stellte Akama fest:  
„Das hätte ich nicht gedacht, es ist aber auch nicht unlogisch und diese Reise ist sehr wichtig... für dich und für ganz Australien. Weißt du schon wo du die Tiere finden wirst?“  
„Nein, deswegen habe ich auch keinen genauen Rahmen genannt, wie lange ich hier bleibe. Auch wenn ich es gerne so kurz wie möglich halten möchte“ Harry nahm sich ordentlich vom Hühnchenfleisch:  
„Ein Tag einkaufen in Hogsmeade ist aber sicherlich drin, und ich will Severus in Hogwarts besuchen.“  
„Dafür solltest du dich eventuell umziehen“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft, Harry war so ins Manor gekommen wie er in Australien herum lief, mit Hut und Stirnband, Weste und Lederhose.  
„Wieso“ wollte Akama wissen, lächelte aber leicht amüsiert:  
„Er sollte sich vielleicht einen Pullover unter die Weste ziehen, aber sonst reicht es.“  
„Ich finde das Leinenhemd reicht auch“ kaute Harry:  
„Zur Not kann ich mich etwas wärmer zaubern und ich bin ja sauber. Mir ist egal was die hier über mich denken und...“  
„Du hast deinen Kylie dabei“ erklärte Lucius ernst.  
„Ich habe ihn immer dabei, manchmal schlafe ich sogar mit ihm ein und wenn mir ein Wildschwein vor die Nase läuft, hast du auch etwas davon.“  
„Also gut, ich gebe es auf, mach was du willst. Aber denk bitte daran nicht in Muggelwäldern zu jagen.“  
„Versprochen“ kaute der junge Held und spülte dann mit Butterbier nach. Da taten sich nicht nur neue Abenteuer auf, sondern auch ganz andere Möglichkeiten zur erfolgreichen Jagd.

„Ich habe mich in diesem Land umgesehen“ Kal legte seinen Kopf auf das Bett des Helden, welcher einmal wieder in die Traumzeit geholt hatte.  
„Ich frage nicht wie du das gemacht hast, wir sind gerade erst ein paar Stunden hier und haben uns nur auf dem Anwesen aufgehalten.“  
Nicht nur Harry musste sich erstmal an das englische Klima gewöhnen, Yhi und Kal ging es genauso und auch sie litten etwas unter dem Jetlag.  
Zum Glück gab es auch dagegen Tränke, für Menschen und für Tiere.  
„Mein Körper...“  
„Ist eine Hülle und dein Geist ist frei.“  
„So ist es. Ich denke du solltest von diesem Anwesen hier bis zu der Schule zu Fuß gehen.“  
„Dafür brauche ich wahrscheinlich einen ganzen Tag. Es ist keine kurze Strecke, aber ich kenne sie von diversen Flügen.“  
„Es ist dein Weg zu den heiligen Tieren hier.“  
„Dann werde ich Severus informieren, er soll mir ein Bett in der Schule frei machen. Aber was ist wenn ich unterwegs eine Traumzeit habe, dann kann ich erstmal nicht weiter und ich wette ich soll keinen Menschen dabei haben.“  
„Nimm dir ein paar der Tränke mit, von dem du gestern bekommen hast, eine weitere Begleitung wird wirklich nicht notwendig sein. Solltest du trotz der Tränke rasten wollen, werde ich über dich wachen. Der Weg wird hart, aber er wird deinen Geist öffnen und dir am Ende dein Ziel deutlich zeigen. Es wird deine abschließende große Reise sein, du wirst nicht nur die heiligen Tiere hier treffen, sondern auch andere Wesen die dich leiten. Ich frage nicht ob du bereit dazu bist, denn ich weiß das so sein wird.“  
„Du vertraust mir bedingungslos.“  
„Und ich weiß das ich nicht enttäuscht werde, so wie ganz Australien. Schlaf jetzt, du brauchst Kraft für die Reise und damit du Ruhe hast, werde ich auch in dieser Nacht über dich wachen.“  
Er ging zur Zimmertür und legte sich davor, Harry lächelte zufrieden und schloss dann die Augen.


	40. Chapter 40

„Hast du alles“ Akama gab Harry seinen Hut und dieser setzte ihn auch sofort auf, was Yhi zum Anlass nahm es sich darauf bequem zu machen.  
„Ja, ein paar Sandwiches, etwas zu trinken und fünf von den Stärkungstränken. Ich hoffe aber, ich muss sie nicht alle nehmen, gesund ist das ja auch nicht.“  
„Raste lieber einmal zu viel, als zu wenig. Das Wetter ist ja schon seit Tagen recht trocken, du kannst dich also auch mal ins Gras setzen.“  
„Ja“ Harry nickte zustimmend und umarmte seinen Freund kurz, dann verließ er das Haupthaus des Malfoy Manors. Von Lucius hatte er sich schon verabschiedet, der war am Morgen früh ins Ministerium appariert und wollte auch den Professor von Harrys Reise unterrichten.  
Dann war das Bett in Hogwarts sicher, oder das Sofa in den Privaträumen des Schulleiters.  
Kal war ebenso wieder an der Seite des jungen Helden, den Kylie trug Harry wie immer auf dem Rücken und die vorherrschende Kälte war ihm gerade auch egal.  
Es war wieder so eine Reise, eine auf der er etwas erlebte was einfach nur geheimnisvoll und aufregend war. Ja, die Traumzeiten strengten ihn an, aber sie taten ihm auch nicht weh und brachten ihn nicht um.  
Er war jung, es drohte nicht gleich ein Herzinfarkt wenn er sich mal erschreckte... und bisher hatte er auch noch keinen solchen Moment gehabt, alles war immer ganz ruhig abgelaufen.  
„Nur schade, dass Tsun diesmal nicht dabei ist“ seufzte er und verließ dann das Anwesen vollständig, lief den Hügel runter auf den Weg nach Süden.  
Das Manor befand sich im Norden von Schottland, Hogwarts lag eher mittig, Harry rechnete wirklich damit ungefähr einen Tag bis dorthin zu brauchen... die Pausen mit eingerechnet.  
„Wir müssen auch den ein oder anderen kleinen Wald durchqueren, deswegen habe ich für euch nichts zu essen mitgenommen. Wildschweine gibt es hier in Massen und ich würde mich wundern, wenn ich nichts erlege“ erklärte Harry sachlich:  
„Ansonsten bekommt ihr was von meinen Sandwiches ab, also wenn wir kein Tier sehen sollten. Aber hier beginnt schon langsam der Frühling, sie werden sich nicht mehr allzu sehr verstecken.“  
Es lag auch kein Schnee, Harry war wirklich sehr zuversichtlich was seine Jagdchancen anging... was war das?  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen, am Horizont bewegte sich ein Punkt verdammt schnell auf ihn zu und je näher dieser kam, umso größer wurde er auch. Schnell erkannte Harry, dass es sich bei dem Punkt um einen Zentauren handelte, und zwar um einen verdammt großen.  
Er galoppierte, wirbelte dabei mächtig Staub und Erde auf, und wurde immer noch größer.  
Und nicht nur das wunderte Harry, normalerweise blieben die Zentauren doch im verbotenen Wald.  
Was trieb dann einen solchen in den Norden von Schottland?  
Gehörte er vielleicht gar nicht zu der dortigen Herde?  
Der Zentaur war wirklich schnell, nun konnte der junge Mann noch mehr erkennen, den großen braunen Körper, weiße Fesselbehänge und einen schwarzen Schweif. Das lange Haar war wohl auch mal ganz schwarz gewesen, zeigte aber schon einige graue Strähnen, der Zentaur bremste und blieb vor Harry stehen.  
Der Held schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, der war doch mindestens drei Meter hoch und der Pferdekörper ein Kaltblüter, so wie bei einem Shire oder Clydesdale.  
„Du bist der Junge mit der Eule auf dem Kopf“ donnerte der Zentaur mit imposanter Stimme:  
„Der Schamane hatte eine Vision: Ein Junge mit einer Eule würde kommen um die heiligen Tiere zu treffen. Ich bin der stärkste Wächter unserer Herde, deswegen hat er mich geschickt um auf dich aufzupassen. Mein Name ist Ursa Major, aber du darfst mich, wie alle Anderen auch, Goliath nennen.“  
„Harry“ stellte sich der Reisende erstaunt vor und reichte dem Zentauren die Hand, nun bemerkte er dessen Schwert und einen großen Beutel.  
„Gib mir dein Gepäck, ich werde es für dich tragen“ Goliath erhielt sofort den kleinen Rucksack:  
„Was hast du da noch auf deinem Rücken?“  
„Das ist eine Waffe, ich bin Jäger und erlege damit Tiere“ erklärte Harry, natürlich kannte der Zentaur so etwas nicht.  
„Es sieht mir nicht sonderlich tödlich aus“ stellte Goliath fest, woraufhin Harry den Kylie blitzschnell in die Hand nahm und einem zehn Meter weit entferntem Baum einen recht dicken Ast absäbelte:  
„Ich habe mich geirrt.“  
„Es ist eine typische australische Waffe, der Vorgänger des Bumerangs“ Harry zauberte den Kylie wieder herbei und schnallte ihn sich auf den Rücken.  
„Den Bumerang kenne ich, die Zentauren hatten ihn vor Urzeiten auch als Waffe. Aber er setzte sich nicht durch“ nickte Goliath und sah vorsichtig in den Rucksack:  
„Belegte Brote, eine Flasche Wasser und Zaubertränke. Ich habe ebenfalls etwas dabei, auch für die Tiere, denn der Schamane erwähnte auch den merkwürdigen Hund.“  
„Dieser Hund ist in Australien so etwas wie hier ein Wolf. Nur haben sich die Dingos vom Hund zurückentwickelt zum Wildtier.“  
„Ich verstehe das“ nickte Goliath ernst und band sich den Rucksack an den Gürtel:  
„Wofür sind die Tränke?“  
„Es sind Stärkungstränke. Immer wenn ich mit einem heiligen Tier gesprochen habe, bin ich danach sehr schwach.“  
„Ich werde aufpassen, dass du den Trank auch nimmst und dich ausruhst. Während du in der Trance bist, werde ich auf deinen Körper achten.“  
„Ich bin zwar überrascht, aber dir gerade auch sehr dankbar. In Australien war immer ein Mensch bei mir, um auf meinen Körper zu achten, hier habe ich diese Möglichkeit leider nicht.“  
„Deswegen hat der Schamane mich geschickt. Du bist auf einer heiligen Reise und darfst dabei nicht in Gefahr geraten. Gehen wir.“  
Harry zögerte, dann sah er zurück, er war gerade einmal zwanzig Minuten unterwegs und...  
„Warte hier kurz, das ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit“ Harry verschwand und kam mit Akama zurück, tauchte mit diesem dort auf wo er vorher noch alleine stand:  
„Das ist ein Zentaur. Goliath, das ist Akama, ein Freund aus Australien, der zur Zeit hier Urlaub macht. Er hat noch nie einen Zentauren gesehen, weil es die in Australien nicht gibt.“  
„Er ist riesig“ staunte der Aborigine und drückte die große Hand von Goliath erstaunt:  
„Und er ist wirklich ein halbes Pferd.“  
Harry erstarrte, so etwas durfte man eigentlich nicht in der Gegenwart eines Zentauren sagen, er hätte Akama wirklich warnen sollen.  
„Ich verzeihe dir das“ bestimmte Goliath sofort:  
„Du siehst fremdartig aus und kommst aus einem anderen Land, du kannst nicht wissen das Zentauren Vergleiche mit Pferden nicht mögen. Einige andere aber hätten sofort ihr Schwert gegen dich erhoben.“  
„Es tut mir leid“ Akama lächelte sanft:  
„Seid ihr alle so groß?“  
„Nein, nur in Ländern wie Norwegen und Schweden, wo meine Eltern her stammen. Die anderen aus meiner Herde sind alle kleiner und schlanker.“  
„Wirklich faszinierend“ staunte Akama:  
„Ich danke euch Beiden für diese Erfahrung.“  
Er nickte ihnen zu und apparierte dann weg.  
„Nun können wir losgehen“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Akama hat wieder etwas neues gelernt, das war sehr wichtig, als wir uns das erste Mal trafen kannte er nicht einmal Werwölfe.“  
„Bist du einer? Du riechst schon etwas danach, hast aber keine goldenen Augen.“  
„Nein ich bin keiner, aber ich lebe mit Zweien zusammen. Sie sind aber auch die einzigen ihrer Art in Australien.“  
„Erzähle mir unterwegs mehr über dieses Land, und welche magischen Wesen dort stattdessen leben. Habt ihr Vampire? Sie halten sich oft dort auf wo keine Werwölfe sind.“  
„Nein das nicht, aber dafür jede Menge heilige Tiere...“

„Das ist das fetteste Wildschwein, welches ich seit langem gesehen habe“ Harry hockte in einem Busch und hielt den Kylie fest in seinen Händen:  
„Unsere in Australien sind höchstens die Hälfte davon, auch die großen Keiler.“  
„Wenn es wirklich so heiß dort ist, wie du erzählt hast, dann dürfen sie sicherlich nicht viel Fett ansetzen“ Goliath stand hinter ihm und bewegte nicht einen Muskel, denn er wollte das Tier nicht verschrecken:  
„Aber triffst du ihn wirklich auf diese Entfernung?“  
„Ja, nur töte ich ihn wohl nicht. Es reicht aber wenn er bewusstlos umkippt“ Harry warf den Kylie und der schoss sofort scharf durch die Luft, traf das Wildschwein mit einem harten Schlag an der Seite, woraufhin dieses sich niederlegte.  
Harry sprang aus dem Busch und lief gleich hin, sammelte seine Waffe auf und untersuchte das Tier.  
„Tatsächlich nur bewusstlos, Goliath würdest du bitte... ich kann hier nicht so einfach ein Avada wirken wie in Australien.“  
„Du bist ein hervorragender Jäger“ Goliath kam zu ihm und verpasste dem Wildschwein einen tödlichen Tritt:  
„Und die Waffe ist in Australien sicher effektiver als hier.“  
„Wir haben auch dort Tiere, die sich nur hinlegen und nicht gleich sterben. Strauße zum Beispiel, die sind unsagbar zäh“ Harry wandte sich an Kal:  
„Möchtest du davon?“  
Der Dingo nickte, woraufhin Harry ihm ein großes Stück aus der Lende schnitt, sich selbst die Hauer und etwas vom restlichen Fleisch nahm.  
„Wir werden hier rasten und ich lege das Fleisch ins Feuer“ bestimmte Goliath und sah sich kurz um:  
„Das wird uns Kraft für die weitere Reise geben und wir hatten noch keine Pause.“  
„Ich könnte wirklich ein paar ruhige Momente gebrauchen“ Harry setzte sich ins Gras und Kal verschlang sein Fleisch, Goliath suchte Holz zusammen für ein Feuer.  
Dabei bückte der Zentaur sich nicht, sondern riss Äste von Bäumen runter, welche er für alt und trocken hielt. Harry nahm an, sein starker Begeiter hatte wirkliche Probleme damit etwas vom Boden aufzuheben, was aber auch nicht verwunderlich war.  
„Soll ich dir helfen“ wollte der junge Held wissen.  
„Ich bin geschickt worden um für dich zu sorgen, dich zu schützen und dir die Reise so weit wie möglich zu erleichtern. Du sitzt da und ruhst dich aus, ich werde ein Feuer machen.“  
Harry beobachtete ihn daraufhin schweigend, gab auch Yhi etwas von dem Fleisch ab und bastelte sich dann die Wildschweinzähne an seine Halskette. Es war eigentlich nur ein einfaches Lederband, aber wenn er eine gute Beute gemacht hatte, dann zauberte er die Zähne daran fest.  
Und seine erste englische Jagdtrophäe gehörte definitiv an die Kette.  
„Was ist das für eine Tätowierung da“ wollte Goliath plötzlich wissen und deutete auf Harrys Nacken:  
„Sie fiel mir schon eben auf...“  
„Ich wurde in einen Stamm aufgenommen, ich erzählte dir ja von den Aborigines, wozu auch Akama gehört.“  
„Ich nehme an es ist eine sehr große Ehre.“  
„Besonders für mich, ich bin ja noch nicht einmal Australier. Aber ich bin erstmal nur ehrenhalber aufgenommen, für eine ganze Aufnahme muss ich noch auf die Jagd gehen und einen Krieger im Kampf besiegen.“  
„Was für dich kein Problem sein dürfte.“  
„Normalerweise müsste ich noch mit einem Krokodil ringen, aber dafür wäre ich nicht stark genug und ich habe auch einen leichten Sonderstatus. Hast du eine Familie?“  
Goliath kam mit dem Holz zum Lagerplatz, warf es auf einen Haufen und entzündete es, indem er mit dem Huf gegen einen Felsen trat und so Funken erzeugte. Er trug mächtige Hufeisen, jedes so groß wie Harrys Kopf, kein Wunder das er damit ein gutes Feuer machen konnte.  
„Nein“ erklärte der Zentaur ernst und ließ sich dann im Gras nieder:  
„Ich müsste dafür nach Norwegen gehen, denn nur dort sind meine Artgenossen groß genug.“  
„Wieso kamen deine Eltern hierher?“  
„Mein Vater heiratete nicht die Frau, welche sein Vater für ihn aussuchte.“  
„Sie sind durchgebrannt“ strahlte Harry, das war irgendwie romantisch.  
„Ja so kann man es tatsächlich sagen. Sie gingen aber nicht hierher in den verbotenen Wald, sondern nach Grönland, mit einem magischen Schiff der Menschen. Dort lebten wir in einer guten Herde, meine Mutter starb dort am Alter, mein Vater wurde krank. Er erträgt das Klima nicht mehr, also nahm ich ihn mit hierher und er erholte sich schnell. Nun sitzt er oft vor seiner Hütte und raucht mit dem Schamanen stinkenden Tabak, sicher wird er dies noch einige Jahre tun können.“  
„Ich weiß das die Zentauren sehr alt werden können, du siehst aus wie ein Mensch mit vielleicht fünfzig Jahren...“  
„Und doch bin ich schon zweihundert menschliche Jahre auf dieser Welt... ja, Zentauren werden alt und ich könnte noch eine Frau finden. Aber ich muss es nicht unbedingt, ich bin trotz Allem glücklich und sehr zufrieden mit meiner Aufgabe, erstmal...“  
„Erstmal?“  
„Der Herdenführer zeigt sich in letzter Zeit etwas gebrechlich, ich überlege ob er nicht in Rente gehen sollte und ich mich besser auf seinem Platz mache. Dann habe ich mindestens Frauen die mein Fell bürsten und meine Hufe säubern.“  
„Ich würde es dir wünschen“ schmunzelte Harry leicht amüsiert, Goliath legte das Fleisch ins Feuer.  
„Erwähne das aber nicht, wenn wir auf andere Zentauren treffen, ich möchte den Überraschungseffekt nutzen.“  
„Ich kenne einige Zentauren aus dem verbotenen Wald, wie heißt der derzeitige Herdenführer?“  
„Bane.“  
Harry schnappte nach Luft und hustete schwer, da war der Schreck doch sehr groß.  
„Du kennst ihn“ schloss der große Zentaur daraus.  
„Er hasst Menschen, er hasst alles was zwei Beine hat und er zeigt es offen. In der großen Schlacht hat er die Todesser förmlich abgeschlachtet und das mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Ich glaube, wenn man ihm es erlaubte, er hätte auch die abgeschlachtet, welche für das Gute kämpften. Wieso ist er gebrechlich? Die Schlacht ist noch gar nicht solange her und da ist er herum gesprungen wie ein junges Reh.“  
„Und doch ist er älter als ich, mittlerweile springt er nicht mehr herum und manchmal gibt er merkwürdige Anweisungen.  
Wenn Zentauren in das Seniorenalter übergehen, sieht man es ihnen nicht an, aber es kann sehr schnell passieren. Und selbst wenn er noch fünfzig Jahre stinkenden Tabak raucht, ich werde erst in gut hundert Jahren gebrechlich. Vielleicht war diese Schlacht sein letzter großer Kampf und er nahm noch einmal all seine Kraft zusammen, um es zu genießen. Auch wenn ich seinen Hass nicht gutheiße. Ich musste immer mit Menschen zusammen sein, wegen der Hufeisen und anderer Probleme. Menschen haben Scheren und Zauber um dir Dreck aus dem Winterfell zu schneiden, oder einen spitzen Stein aus dem Hinterteil.“  
„Ich nehme an, auch deswegen hat der Schamane dich geschickt. Weil du mit Menschen umgehen kannst... ich bin froh das du hier bist. Nicht nur wegen meinem hilflosen Körper, ich mag dich.“  
„Ich mag dich auch... hier das Fleisch ist fertig. Iss ordentlich, wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns.“


	41. Chapter 41

Harry gähnte etwas und kuschelte sich an den großen, weichen Pferdekörper, erntete ein Lächeln dafür und bekam noch etwas Fleisch hingehalten.  
Das nahm er natürlich auch gerne. Es war aber auch nicht mehr vom Wildschwein, dies hatten sie schon längst gegessen, mittlerweile waren sie schon etliche Kilometer von diesem Wald entfernt und rasteten in einem anderen. Eigentlich war es nur ein kleiner Forst, zehn Bäume und ein winziger Teich. Dort konnte Harry sich frisches Wasser holen, welches er natürlich vor dem Trinken erstmal sauber zauberte. Auch wenn er die Natur liebte, er wusste ja nicht was in dem Teich hauste und zudem war es ein stehendes Gewässer, kein klarer Bach.  
Goliath hatte dem jungen Mann erlaubt sich auf den kräftigen Pferdekörper zu legen, während der Zentaur selbst im Gras ruhte, auf ihm reiten durfte Harry nicht.  
Nicht weil es Goliath unangenehm wäre, der sah das alles nicht so streng, eher aufgrund der Tatsache das es sich um eine heilige Reise handelte und man sie zu Fuß bewältigen musste.  
Es ging nicht um Schnelligkeit, der Weg und das Ziel waren sehr wichtig und da war diese Wanderung eine klare Pflicht. Wie gut das Harry langes Laufen mittlerweile gewöhnt war und sein Fuß schon lange verheilt.  
„Wir sollten langsam weiter“ erklärte Goliath und Kal nickte zustimmend.  
„Ihr habt recht“ murmelte Harry und streichelte trotzdem noch einmal liebevoll über das Winterfell des Zentauren. Er verlor es langsam, da der Frühling sich ankündigte, Harry zupfte vorsichtig daran und hatte gleich ein ganzes Büschel in der Hand.  
„Auch wenn es ganz angenehm ist, was du da machst“ lachte Goliath, stand dann aber doch auf und der Held musste sich ebenfalls aufrappeln:  
„Wenn wir gut gehen, dürften wir schon bald die Schule sehen.“  
„Ich wundere mich, dass ich den ganzen Weg über noch keine Traumzeit hatte“ Harry nahm noch einen Schluck Wasser, dann setzte er seinen Hut auf und sofort setzte sich Yhi darauf.  
„Die Trance kommt sicher noch, spätestens im verbotenen Wald. Dort ist die Magie der heiligen Tiere besonders stark.“  
Goliath ließ sich von Harry das Gepäck hoch geben und dann machten sie sich auch schon wieder auf den Weg.  
Und tatsächlich, es dauerte nicht lange, da sahen sie die Türme von Hogwarts in der Ferne, Harry empfand sofort ein Gefühl von Heimat und Sehnsucht.  
Wenn er eines in Australien vermisste, so schön es dort auch war, den Anblick der imposanten Schule konnte ihm nichts ersetzen.  
Die Jahre dort waren die besten seines Lebens gewesen, trotz der vielen gefährlichen Abenteuer, und auch wenn er nun in einem anderen Land glücklich wurde... seine Heimat befand sich definitiv hinter diesen Mauern.  
„Im Wald musst du auch dafür sorgen, dass ich nicht gestört werde. Es ist nämlich auch möglich mich aus der Trance zu wecken. Und das dürfte dann nicht sonderlich angenehm sein.“  
„Deswegen habe ich mein Schwert dabei, und deine beiden Freunde hier werden mir sicher auch helfen.“  
„Bestimmt.“  
Sie gingen weiter, bis runter zum Friedhof hinter der Schule, dann am Gewächshaus und dem Quidditschfeld vorbei, zur großen Treppe die in die Schule hinein führte.  
„Ich überlege ob ich vorher Severus kurz besuche, aber es ist noch nicht spät und ich habe keinen festen Zeitpunkt für meine Ankunft genannt.“  
„Schicke doch deine Eule schnell mit einem Zettel zu ihm, damit er zumindest weiß, dass du hier angekommen bist.“  
„Mmh das ist keine schlechte Idee“ Harry sah kurz auf die Uhr, welche er sich von Lucius, für diesen Tag, lieh:  
„Er wird in seinem Büro sein.“  
So zauberte er schnell einen Zettel und zeigte Yhi von Außen das Fenster, zu dem sie musste.  
Sie nahm daraufhin den Zettel in den Schnabel und flatterte hoch, klopfte gegen das Fenster und wurde reingelassen. Nur kurz darauf kam sie zurück und Severus winkte ihnen vom Fenster aus hinunter.  
Harry winkte zurück und dann konnten sie guten Gewissens dem verbotenen Wald entgegen gehen. Der Professor wusste wo sie waren, konnte Lucius sagen das Harry gut in Hogwarts ankam und sich in Gesellschaft eines Zentauren befand. Besser konnte es gar nicht kommen... Harry atmete tief durch als sie den Rand des verbotenen Waldes erreichten.  
„Kennst du die heiligen Tiere“ wollte er von Goliath wissen, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf und betrat dann mit Harry den finsteren Forst...  
...Der junge Mann sah sich um und stellte fest, dass Goliath und Yhi verschwunden waren, Kal zeigte sich ihm in seiner heiligen Geistergestalt und nickte ihm ernst zu.  
„Es hat begonnen“ erklärte der heilige Dingo leise und verschwand dann auch wieder, Harry war nun vollkommen allein in seiner Traumzeit.  
Und das im verbotenen Wald, der doch im Normalzustand schon gruselig sein konnte, in der Trance sogar noch mehr... überall diese Nebelschwaden und merkwürdigen Geräusche.  
Harry schauderte, ging dann aber langsam durch den Wald und sah sich suchend um. Was wohl das erste heilige Tier war? Es handelte sich ja um mehrere, dies war von Anfang an klar gewesen, aber wie sahen die wohl aus?  
Ein Knacken war von irgendwoher zu hören, Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen und hielt instinktiv die Luft an, er wollte definitiv keinen Herzinfarkt in der Traumzeit bekommen.  
„Junge, wovor hast du Angst“ fragte plötzlich eine alte, aber sehr amüsierte, Stimme:  
„Hier passiert dir doch bestimmt nichts.“  
„Es ist schon etwas unheimlich hier“ gab Harry zu und fing an die Bäume abzusuchen, vielleicht war es ein Affe oder Vogel.  
„Am Boden, Junge“ lachte die Stimme und der Held musste tatsächlich etwas schmunzeln, woraufhin er dann den Boden absuchte:  
„So ein lieber Junge bist du, der letzte der hier war setzte sich einfach hin und wartete auf mich.“  
„Ich habe gelernt, wenn man etwas haben will, dann muss man sich selbst drum kümmern“ antwortete Harry und entdeckte dann eine Nase, welche aus einem Erdbau heraus schaute. Dieser Nase folgte ein schwarzweißer Kopf und ein grauer Körper, es war ein Dachs!  
„Eine gute Einstellung, Junge“ der Dachs vergrub seine Nase kurz in der Erde, und kam dann zu Harry gewuselt:  
„Hebe mich doch mal bitte auf deine Arme, damit ich in deine Augen sehen kann.“  
Harry packte den Dachs an den Hüften und hob ihn hoch, daraufhin legte dieser seine Vorderpfoten auf die Wangen des Helden.  
„Ja, ja, wir trafen uns schon einmal, aber es ist lange her und du erinnerst dich sicher nicht mehr daran.“  
„Wie lange ist es her?“  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr, Junge“ lachte der Dachs und setzte sich recht bequem in Harrys Arme:  
„Geh dort nach Norden, ich möchte zum Teich und unterwegs können wir uns unterhalten. Oder bin ich dir zu schwer?“  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht“ wehrte Harry ab und ging dann los:  
„Kannst du mir sagen wer das Kind der Schlange ist?“  
„Nein“ lachte das heilige Tier:  
„Dafür bin ich nicht zuständig, aber du wirst es noch Heute erfahren, dies kann ich dir versprechen... alles kommt wieder, weißt du Junge, alles kommt wieder. Nichts stirbt wirklich, ein Hauch bleibt immer zurück, auf den Schwingen der Zeit, in den Wipfeln jahrtausende alter Bäume und auf dem Grunde der Geschichte. Und dieser Hauch, wenn es das Schicksal so will, wird wieder zu dem was er einst war. Deswegen gibt es auch immer ein Kind der Schlange... und so jemanden wie dich.“  
Sie erreichten einen Teich, dort setzte sich Harry ans Ufer und ließ den Dachs runter.  
„Einen Vermittler?“  
„Nein nein, du bist auch ein Kind der Schlange“ lachte der Dachs und grub dabei ein paar Regenwürmer aus, welche er genüsslich verschlang:  
„Nur nicht das von Australien, sondern von dieser Insel hier.“  
„Ich bin auch...“  
„Ja, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, du kannst dorthin zurückgehen. Deine größte Aufgabe hast du schon erfüllt, für die kleineren kann man dich rufen. Du hast ja einige Möglichkeiten schnell hierher zu kommen.“  
„Also gibt es hier in England auch so eine Regenbogenschlange?“  
„Nein nein, das Pendant zur Regenbogenschlange hier ist ein anderes Tier, du wirst noch auf es treffen. Am Ende deiner Reise. Aber vorher triffst du auch noch die Schlange und den Löwen, deine geistigen Eltern... wenn man es so sagen darf... ja ja, alles kommt wieder, die Schwingen der Zeit sind unendlich groß...“  
Der Dachs schwieg, Harry fing an nachzudenken.  
„Ich treffe auch auf einen Raben, oder“ fragte er dann und der Dachs nickte zustimmend, aß dabei noch ein paar Würmer.  
„Gleich nach mir.“  
„Also sind die heiligen Tiere auch die Schutzgeister von Hogwarts.“  
„Jaaaa“ der Dachs schien zu grinsen, dann grub er weiter nach den Regenwürmern:  
„Wir hatten eine ganz besondere Beziehung zu den Gründern... doch das wird dir alles der Rabe erzählen... danke für den Transport zum Teich, Junge. Wir werden uns sicher eines Tages wiedersehen.“  
Ein leichter Lufthauch zog an Harry, der daraufhin nach Luft schnappte und sich an Goliath festklammerte.  
Der hatte sich neben dem bewusstlosen Körper niedergelassen und das Schwert gezogen, für den Fall das er Harry verteidigen musste, Kal lag im Gras daneben und Yhi hockte in einem Baum.  
Das Herz des Helden schlug wie wild, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, er war nicht einfach nur der Vermittler...  
„Möchtest du einen Trank“ Goliath wartete nicht auf die Antwort, sondern öffnete eine der Flaschen und hielt sie Harry hin, der musste aber erstmal noch tief durchatmen bevor er auch nur einen Schluck davon nehmen konnte.  
„Ich bin so froh, dass du bei mir bist“ keuchte der erschöpfte Held und nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck von dem Trank, dann kuschelte er sich an den Zentauren:  
„Und ich wünschte, du könntest mit nach Australien kommen.“  
„Als dein Beschützer?“  
„Als mein Freund.“  
„Ich bin nicht homosexuell“ lachte der große Zentaur fröhlich:  
„Und ich glaube das wäre auch nicht sonderlich gesund für dich.“  
„Du weißt wie ich es meine“ sie hatten auf der Reise sehr viel geredet, Harry erzählte von Tsun und wie sehr er diesen liebte, es ihm aber irgendwie nicht sagen konnte... von Valdor und Remus, die endlich zueinander fanden... all diese Dinge eben.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass ich in der Hitze lange überleben kann. Das Fehlen einer Herde wäre nicht so schlimm, und das ich nie eine Frau finde, damit habe ich mich schon vor langer Zeit abgefunden... aber ich bin einfach zu... kräftig gebaut, für so ein heißes Land.“  
„Es gibt auch andere Gebiete in Australien, nicht nur das Outback wo ich lebe. Ein guter Freund von mir hat zum Beispiel eine Farm in einem sehr großen Wald, die Bäume sind etwas anders, die Tiere auch, aber sonst unterscheidet es sich dort kaum vom Klima im verbotenen Wald.“  
„Was hat er für eine Farm?“  
Harry schwieg.  
„Pferde also.“  
„Es sind Wildpferde, die vermehren sich in Australien wie Kaninchen und die Muggel schießen sie ab, weil sie Naturschutzgebiete zertrampeln. Er ist der einzige Zauberer der sie einfängt, zähmt und dann an magische Australier verkauft.  
Ich habe selbst auch zwei, sie begleiten mich zu meinen Jagden. Eins reite ich, das andere trägt meine Beute. Oder ich nehme nur eines zum Tragen mit. Es sind Nutztiere, auch wenn ich Amy und Rose sehr liebe, ich habe sie nur, weil ich sie für meine Arbeit brauche.“  
„Und das ist vollkommen legitim, ich glaube nicht das du eine große Beute durch die Gegend tragen kannst und du erzähltest, dass Akama der einzige Zauberer der Aborigines ist. Sicher erschrecken einige beim Anblick deiner Magie.“  
„Das ist der Grund wieso ich auch nicht zu meinem Stamm appariere, sondern hinein reite oder laufe. Besonders die ganz alten Aborigines werden da manchmal ganz panisch.“  
„Also rettet der Farmer die Pferde.“  
„So viele er kann. Aber er ist alt, er kann das nicht mehr lange machen und hat noch keinen Nachfolger ausgebildet. Der Stamm, welcher bei ihm in der Nähe lebt, sorgt sich deswegen. Sie sehen ihn als großen Pferdegeist an, welcher die Tiere ehrt und schützt.“  
„Und was ist mit dir?“  
„Ich habe nicht so einen Bezug zu Pferden... und jetzt langsam erkenne ich auch wieso. Der Dachs, welchen ich eben traf, sagte ich wäre ebenfalls ein Kind der Schlange, doch das von hier und nicht das von Australien. Es gibt weder hier, noch dort, ein heiliges Pferd und wenn, dann hätte ich ebenfalls dazu keinen Bezug... wie zum heiligen Krokodil zum Beispiel, wobei ich das recht nett fand.“  
„Genau wie du Pferde ganz nett findest“ stellte Goliath lachend fest:  
„Dieser Farmer sollte schnell mindestens eine Vertretung finden, jemand der die Ausbildung des Nachfolgers übernehmen kann und noch ein paar Jahre mehr vor sich hat, als er selbst. So erhält er die Farm, bis jemand dafür bereit ist, diese Arbeit zu übernehmen.  
Sonst werden die Muggel bald mehr Pferde zum Abschießen haben und auch wenn sie wirklich nicht die Schutzgebiete zertrampeln sollten, es sind ebenfalls Lebewesen.“  
„Das ist wahr“ Harry stand auf und auch Goliath erhob sich:  
„Ich bin wieder fit und bereit das nächste heilige Tier zu treffen, es wird der Rabe sein.“  
„Raben mögen Fleisch, nimm diesen Beutel hier, vielleicht folgt er dir in die Traumzeit, dann kannst du dem heiligen Tier etwas abgeben. Er wird sich bestimmt freuen.“  
Der Zentaur gab Harry einen kleinen Beutel voller Trockenfleisch, den sich der junge Mann tatsächlich an den Gürtel heftete und dann ging es wieder los... tiefer in den verbotenen Wald hinein, auf den direkten Weg zum nächsten heiligen Tier.


	42. Chapter 42

„Der Rabe lässt dich warten“ stellte Goliath fest, als sie eine Lichtung erreichten und er etwas Holz zusammen suchte:  
„Aber das muss uns nicht stören, wir sind im verbotenen Wald und zur Not kann ich dich auch mit in meine Hütte nehmen. Ich wette ein Heubett gefällt dir gut.“  
„Das sicher, aber ich glaube nicht das Bane einen Menschen in deiner Hütte sehen möchte.“  
„Was Bane sehen möchte, ist mir so ziemlich egal und wenn er mich angreifen sollte, gibt er mir wenigstens einen Grund ihn im Kampf zu besiegen. Und wenn ich das getan habe, werde ich automatisch Herdenführer. Aber er ist auch nicht dumm, er wird mich nicht angreifen weil er weiß, dass ich ihm überlegen bin.“  
„Ich denke du bist so ziemlich jedem Zentauren überlegen.“  
„Außer vielleicht den norwegischen“ Goliath häufte das Holz auf und Harry zauberte ein Feuer, dann setzten sie sich daran und wärmten etwas Fleisch auf.  
„Aber die sind nicht hier, du wirst sicher ein guter Herdenführer... auch wenn ich dich immer noch gerne mitnehmen würde. Aber ich darf nicht egoistisch sein.“  
„Du darfst schon, aber es wäre wirklich nicht gut für mich... das andere Klima würde mir allgemein mehr zu schaffen machen, als allein die Hitze. Ich bin das hier alles gewöhnt, mein Körper hat sich von Geburt an darauf eingestellt und jetzt bin ich definitiv zu alt dafür noch einmal das Klima zu wechseln. Aber du hast ja einen Kamin und kannst apparieren, wir können uns also sehen so oft du Zeit hast, du wirst mich immer hier im Wald finden. Kannst du mit einem Zauber Vibrationen in den Boden schicken?“  
„Ja“ staunte Harry.  
„Wir rufen einander indem wir Vibrationen in den Boden schicken und diese dann im ganzen Wald spüren können. Jeder Zentaur hat einen Code, meiner ist: Sechs lange Vibrationen, dann drei kurze.“  
„Ihr schlagt mit dem Huf auf den Boden, erzeugt magische Vibrationen und jeder Zentaur empfängt sie, der richtige kommt dann angelaufen. Woher weiß der Zentaur dann, wo der Rufende gerade steckt?“  
„Das ist auch ein Teil unserer Magie, aber die funktioniert bei dir natürlich nicht. Deswegen müssen wir einen Punkt ausmachen, von dem aus du mich immer rufst... sagen wir die Hütte da am Waldrand.“  
„Das ist eine gute Idee, du holst mich dann immer dort ab“ freute sich Harry und ließ es sich nicht nehmen den Zentauren glücklich zu umarmen:  
„Ich werde dich so oft wie möglich besuchen und ganz sicher auch an Weihnachten.“  
„Das feiern wir Zentauren zwar nicht, aber wenn du mich besuchst, feiere ich sehr gerne mit dir“ schmunzelte Goliath und bot dann Harry etwas Fleisch an... der daraufhin bewusstlos zusammensackte.  
„Entweder das gute Fleisch hat dich umgehauen, oder, was wahrscheinlicher ist, der Rabe hat dich geholt“ lachte der große Zentaur und bettete den leblosen Körper sanft im Gras...

„Goliath“ Harry sah sich um und erkannte schnell, dass sein neuer Freund, Yhi und Kal, verschwunden waren. Er befand sich also wieder in einer Traumzeit, und das noch vor dem Essen.  
„Also gut“ der junge Mann rappelte sich auf und sah sich suchend um, es würde der Rabe sein und so ein Tier vermutete man natürlich in den Wipfeln der umstehenden Bäume.  
„Warte ich komme gleich“ klapperte plötzlich eine krächzende Stimme, eindeutig weiblich, von irgendwoher:  
„Ich will nur noch diese Nuss hier öffnen.“  
„Soll ich dir helfen kommen“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen, es hörte sich wirklich so an als würde jemand etwas mit einem Stein schlagen und dabei immer wieder verfehlen. Vorsichtig verließ er die Lichtung und fand, nicht weit entfernt, einen Raben auf einem umgefallenen Baum stehend.  
Er hatte einen Stein im Schnabel und schlug damit auf eine Walnuss ein... der Rabe war auch optisch eindeutig weiblich.  
Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren die Tiere eigentlich immer männlich gewesen, nur bei der Regenbogenschlange vermutete er das weibliche Geschlecht... doch da zeigte es sich nicht so eindeutig wie beim Raben.  
„Eigentlich haben die heiligen Tiere gar kein Geschlecht, sie sind so wie du sie sehen möchtest“ klapperte der Rabe und Harry griff ein, nahm einen weiteren Stein und öffnete damit die Walnuss:  
„Danke, ich hätte wahrscheinlich noch ewig dafür gebraucht.“  
„Ich helfe gerne...“  
„Deswegen bist du ja auch hier, wir haben uns von Anfang an nicht in dir geirrt und glaub mir, dein Geist war schon bei uns, als deine menschlichen Eltern noch nicht eine Sekunde an dich dachten.“ Die Rabendame holte sich den Inhalt der Walnuss und warf dann einen Blick auf Harrys Gürtel.  
„Der Zentaur hat dir etwas für mich mitgegeben...“  
„Ach ja, es ist tatsächlich mitgekommen“ Harry nahm den Beutel ab und setzte sich zu dem heiligen Tier auf den Baumstamm, dort fütterte er es mit dem Fleisch.  
„Natürlich, du wolltest es ja auch mitbringen, aber sobald diese Sache vorbei ist und die Regenbogenschlange ihr Kind wieder hat, wird das nicht mehr so einfach funktionieren.“  
„Diese Sache ist größer als eine verlorene Schuppe, oder?“  
„Was sagte der Dachs?“  
„Das alles wiederkommt.“  
„So ist es. Es kommt alles wieder, jeder kommt wieder... auch Feinde die du schon glaubtest besiegt zu haben.“  
Stille trat ein, Totenstille.  
„Voldemort“ quietschte Harry plötzlich erschrocken auf und der Rabe nickte zustimmend, nahm sich noch etwas mehr Fleisch aus dem Beutel.  
„Er hat einen neuen Körper angenommen, und für dieses Mal empfehle ich dir ihn nicht zu töten. Sonst hast du gar keine Ruhe mehr, sperr ihn ein und lass ihn irgendwo verrotten. Er wird an Altersschwäche sterben und dann kann man sich immer noch um ihn kümmern. Er hat jetzt nicht mehr die Macht von damals, er ist ein ganz normaler Mensch... ein böser und eiskalter Zauberer, aber eben ohne die Macht von damals. Und er erinnert sich auch nicht mehr an sein Leben als Voldemort.“  
„Das beruhigt mich gerade nicht im Geringsten.“  
„Natürlich wird er kein einfacher Gegner sein, Voldemort war auch nicht sein erster Körper. Es gibt immer Gut und Böse, es gab ihn schon immer... aber diesmal wirst du es einfacher haben, als in der Schlacht. Da steckt einfach nicht mehr die Macht von einst hinter, und doch ist er nicht zu unterschätzen. Du bist jetzt einfach nur erschrocken, aber wenn du es dir durch den Kopf gehen lässt, dann wirst du sehen, dass diese Aufgabe einfacher wird als die zuvor. Lass dir dabei vom anderen Kind der Schlange helfen.“  
„Und du weißt wer das ist?“  
„Du kennst ihn“ nickte der Rabe und hockte sich auf Harrys Schoß, plüschte sich dort auf:  
„Kraule mich.“  
„Ich kenne ihn, das Kind der Schlange ist verschwunden, niemand meiner Freunde ist verschwunden... Akama!“ Harry schlug sich die Hand vor das Gesicht und fing dann an den Raben zu kraulen.  
„Manchmal sind die Menschen etwas schwer von Begriff, aber gräme dich nicht deswegen. Deine Reise nach England ist nicht geschehen, weil du hier erfahren solltest wer das Kind ist, das hätte man dir auch in Australien irgendwann gesagt... es geht allein um die Rückkehr des Feindes und dein weiteres Schicksal. Deswegen wirst du auch bald die Schlange und den Löwen treffen.“  
„Was soll ich jetzt tun?“  
„Du schnappst dir den Kerl und sperrst ihn ausbruchssicher ein“ lachte der Rabe und ließ sich am Kopf kraulen:  
„Du hast doch mächtige Freunde, sie werden ihn schon aufspüren. Wobei ich glaube, du kennst mindestens schon seinen Namen. Ich denke aber auch, der Kampf wird in Australien geschehen und du solltest dich darauf vorbereiten. Sei mir dankbar, ich habe dich klüger gemacht!“  
„Ich bin dir sehr dankbar“ lachte Harry leise auf und gab ihr noch ein Stück Fleisch:  
„Werde ich dich auch noch einmal wiedersehen?“  
„Ich könnte dir jetzt natürlich sagen, dass wir alle immer bei dir sind, in deinem Herzen... aber das wird dich wahrscheinlich nicht zufriedenstellen. Die Schlangen können untereinander kommunizieren, man wird dich also rufen, wenn wir dich sehen wollen. Und du kannst auch jederzeit hierher in den Wald kommen und eine Traumzeit herbei führen, wenn du gelernt hast wie man es macht.“  
„Ich werde es sicher bald lernen, denn ich habe gerne die Kontrolle über meinen Verstand und Geist.“  
„Dein Stamm wird dir sicher dabei helfen, und jetzt gib mir noch ein Stück Fleisch und verschwinde, du musst heute noch wichtigere Tiere treffen.“  
„Nichts ist wichtiger als ein Freund“ Harry schüttete das restliche Fleisch auf dem Baumstamm aus und blinzelte, dann sah er in Goliaths Augen... und der Beutel war leer.

„Ich nehme dich jetzt mit in meine Hütte“ der große Zentaur stand auf und trat das Feuer aus:  
„Die Sonne geht schon unter und weder Löwe, noch Schlange, haben sich gemeldet. Du siehst müde aus, trotz der Tränke, du brauchst ein Heubett.“  
„Sie machen nicht wach, sie stärken nur“ seufzte Harry:  
„Hoffentlich macht sich Severus keine Sorgen, ich sollte eigentlich die Nacht bei ihm verbringen.“  
„Du kannst immer noch in eine Traumzeit kommen und das sollte dann hier im Wald geschehen, nicht in der Schule. Und er weiß ja, dass du bei mir bist. Sorge dich nicht, steh lieber auf und komm mit mir ins Dorf. Dort lasse ich uns eine warme Suppe machen, welche uns allen Vieren gut tun wird. Yhi sieht auch müde aus, kein Wunder, sie war den ganzen Tag wach.“  
Harry nickte zustimmend, rappelte sich auf und gab Goliath das Gepäck, dann holte er sich Yhi in die Arme und folgte dem Zentauren zusammen mit Kal.  
„Ist Firenze da“ wollte Harry unterwegs wissen, als er die ersten Dächer sah und leichter Rauch dort aufstieg.  
„Wenn er nicht auf der Jagd ist, ja. Kennst du ihn?“  
„Er war mal Lehrer in Hogwarts und dort hat er auch mich unterrichtet, in Wahrsagen.“  
„Er ist wirklich sehr intelligent, aber Bane erlaubt das glaube ich nicht mehr.“  
„Und genau deswegen wäre ein neuer Herdenführer wohl das Beste. Oder würdest du nicht erlauben, dass er vielleicht wieder unterrichtet.“  
„Mir wäre das egal. Der Kontakt zu Menschen ist nichts schlechtes, erst recht nicht wenn man ihnen etwas beibringen kann. Wir vermitteln dann auch unsere Werte an sie.“  
Sie betraten das Dorf und sofort, als man Harry sah, wurden alle Frauen und Kinder in die Hütten gebracht.  
„Wieso machen sie das?“  
„Menschliche Männer dürfen die Frauen nicht sehen.“  
„Und warum? Sie waren doch obenrum bekleidet.“  
„Weil der Mensch sie dann besteigen will, sie haben dieselbe Wirkung wie Veelas.“  
„Ich bin schwul“ wehrte Harry recht gelassen ab:  
„Ich würde sie nicht mal besteigen wollen, wenn sie zwei Beine hätten und wirklich Veelas wären.“  
„Goliath“ Bane kam mit gezogenem Schwert angesprungen und richtete es sofort auf Harry:  
„Wieso bringst du diesen Abschaum hierher? Er ist ein Mensch! Dafür werde ich dich bestrafen. Du hast unserer Herde in Gefahr gebracht!“  
Goliath antwortete nicht, er packte stattdessen das Schwert an der Klinge und zerbrach diese mit nur einer Bewegung.  
„Harry ist mein Freund, er ist unser Freund und auf einer heiligen Reise. Ich werde ihn über Nacht in meiner Hütte aufnehmen, damit er geschützt ist und es warm hat.“  
„Er ist ein stinkender Mensch und du bist ein Verräter an unserem Volk“ donnerte Bane und wollte Harry treten, woraufhin Goliath entschieden eingriff. Er packte den steigenden Bane an den Vorderhufen und hob ihn, mit viel Anstrengung, in die Luft. Nun schrie der wilde Zentaur wie am Spieß, sicher hatte er noch nie den Boden unter den Hufen verloren, Goliath hob ihn noch höher und schleuderte ihn gegen den nächsten Baum.  
„Mir reicht es endgültig“ donnerte der große Zentaur:  
„Jahrelang hast du Angst gehabt, dass ich dir deinen Posten streitig mache, heute ist es begründet und du wirst genau diesen verlieren. Du bist alt Bane, deine Sinne sind getrübt, du kannst Freund nicht mehr von Feind unterscheiden. Und der Hass den Menschen gegenüber hat dein Herz verdorben.“  
Er packte Bane am Schweif, noch bevor dieser sich aufrappeln konnte, und zog ihn daran hoch, dann schnitt er das lange Haar einfach ab.  
Wahrscheinlich war es eine Art symbolische Entmannung, mit dem Pinsel konnte er sicher nicht mehr die Herde anführen.  
Bane schrie nun als würde man ihn aufschlitzen, Goliath verpasste ihm einen Tritt in die Seite, woraufhin der wilde Zentaur bewusstlos umkippte.  
„Bringt ihn weg“ donnerte der neue Herdenführer ein paar Kriegern entgegen:  
„Und die Frauen sollen seine Hütte säubern, bringt meine Sachen dann dort hinein. Theseus weiß wie man meine Schränke anbringt.“  
„Dann sieht der Mensch aber die Frauen“ erklärte einer der Männer vorsichtig.  
„Harry hat kein Interesse an Frauen. Das ist eine Sache der Menschen, sie können sich auch in das gleiche Geschlecht verlieben und er mag keine Frauen. Ihre Schönheit wird nicht auf ihn wirken. Los, und sie sollen ihm auch gleich ein Heubett machen, er muss sich gut ausruhen.“  
„Das ging schnell“ stellte Harry fest, als Goliath zu ihm zurückkehrte.  
„Es war ein guter Moment. Ich hätte dich so oder so verteidigt, in diesem Fall aber konnte ich es auch nutzen um ihn zu besiegen. Komm, solange die Hütte vorbereitet wird besuchen wir den Schamanen.“  
Sie durchquerten das kleine Dorf und tatsächlich kamen vorsichtig die Frauen heraus, welche allesamt weiß waren. Ihre Körper Schimmel, ihr Haar platinblond, ebenso wie der Schweif.  
Aber Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, er hatte gerade andere Sorgen als Zentaurenfrauen, und folgte Goliath deswegen zur Hütte des Schamanen.  
Voldemort war zurück, so wie alles irgendwann wiederkam und man konnte ihn wohl auch nicht endgültig besiegen. Deswegen war es tatsächlich besser, wenn man seinen derzeitigen Körper irgendwo einsperrte und „verrotten“ ließ, natürlich aber so das der tatsächlich an Altersschwäche starb. Trotzdem durfte man diesen Feind nicht unterschätzen, denn wenn der Geist von Voldemort in ihm hockte, dann sicherlich auch dessen finstere, böse Intelligenz.  
„Heilige Tiere“ ein alter Zentaur mit Schädelmaske kam aus der Hütte getanzt, noch bevor sie an die Tür klopfen konnten:  
„Und der Junge, welcher auf der heiligen Reise ist. Lasst mich euch segnen.“  
Er tanzte um Harry, Kal und Yhi herum, verbreitete dufteten Rauch und sang in einer merkwürdigen Sprache. Aber so etwas kannte Harry schon und würdigte dies auch entsprechend, einen Segen war nie schlecht und der junge Mann glaubte in einer gewissen Weise auch daran.  
„Wir bleiben über Nacht hier, Morgen wird er dann wohl den Löwen und die Schlange treffen“ brummte Goliath und Harry bekam einen Blätterkranz aufgesetzt:  
„Übertreiben musst du es aber auch nicht, er hat schon den Raben und den Dachs gut überstanden.“  
„Ja ja, alter grummeliger Miesmacher“ lachte der Schamane und nahm seine Maske ab, er war also fertig, und wandte sich dann an Harry:  
„Deine Tätowierung...?“  
„Sie zeigt das ich zu einem Stamm gehöre, in Australien, bei den Ureinwohnern.“  
„Und es zeigt eine Schlange.“  
„Die Regenbogenschlange.“  
„Das ist sicher eine große Ehre, auch wenn du das Kind der Schlange hier bist. Willst du dich nicht ein wenig zu mir setzen und mir darüber erzählen?“  
„Eigentlich wäre mir eine Suppe und das Heubett gerade lieber, aber ich verspreche, wenn ich alle heiligen Tiere getroffen habe, kehre ich noch einmal für ein paar Stunden hierher zurück. Jetzt muss ich ja auch Bane nicht mehr fürchten.“  
„Ach Bane, der wird sich wieder beruhigen und von nun an sicher den Mund halten. Ich habe gerade Suppe gekocht...“ der Schamane ging in seine Hütte und kam mit einem dampfenden Topf heraus:  
„Die könnt ihr haben, sie ist mit Kaninchen und Kräutern.“  
„Die nehmen wir gerne an“ brummte Goliath vergnügt und bekam den Topf, Harry bedankte sich brav und folgte dann dem großen Zentauren in die neue Hütte.  
Dort wurden gerade ein paar Hängeschränke an den Wänden befestigt, Goliath konnte sich wirklich nicht bücken.  
„Ich werde dir gleich die Hufe noch säubern“ versprach der Held:  
„Wenn du mich auf dich zaubern lässt.“  
„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Mensch auf mich zaubert und ich wäre dir tatsächlich dafür sehr dankbar. Ich trage als einziger Zentaur Hufeisen, damit ich auf dem weichen Waldboden nicht so sehr einsinke, und die müssen regelmäßig gereinigt werden.“  
„Und du kannst dich nicht bücken.“  
„Ich komme jedenfalls nicht bis zum Boden, das macht dieser Körper einfach nicht mit. Aber jetzt helfen mir hübsche Frauen, und versuchen zu kochen muss ich auch nicht mehr.“ Goliath lachte laut auf und gab Harry den Topf, der sich damit an die Feuerstelle setzte, welche schnell vom Zentauren entzündet wurde.  
„Also bist du nur aus Bequemlichkeit Herdenführer“ stellte Harry fröhlich fest und probierte die Suppe:  
„Mmh wunderbar, der Schamane kann definitiv gut kochen. Komm her, setze dich hin und lass deine Schäfchen die Schränke alleine aufhängen.“  
„Schäfchen? Das sind keine Schäfchen, das sind Bäumchen... dünne Bäumchen, die vom nächsten starken Wind gleich umgeweht werden. Aber jetzt ist es auch meine Aufgabe auf sie aufzupassen und das kann ich ganz besonders gut.“


	43. Chapter 43

„Mein Kind“ eine wirklich große Schlange, mindestens drei Meter lang, kam auf Harry zu und zeigte sich nicht nur durch ihre Stimme weiblich. Der junge Mann hatte sofort das Gefühl eine Mutter vor sich zu haben, irgendwie seine, wenn auch auf einer anderen Ebene.  
Er fühlte sich geborgen in ihrer Gegenwart, sicher und geliebt.  
Sie zischelte freudig und ließ sich streicheln, stupste ihn mit ihrem mächtigen Kopf an und schlang ihren Körper sanft um den Helden.  
„Ich bin so froh endlich einmal mit dir sprechen zu können, und zwar auch so das es dir bewusst ist... an das letzte Mal solltest du dich nicht erinnern können, nun aber herrscht eine ganz andere Situation.“  
Harry wusste zwar noch nicht mal mehr wie er in diese Traumzeit hinein gekommen war, denn noch einige Minuten zuvor lag er auf einem Heubett in Goliaths Hütte. Aber er wunderte sich über gar nichts mehr und so schloss er den Kopf seiner „Mutter“ in die Arme und erntete dafür ein leises Gurren.  
„Ihr schmust, ohne mich“ fragte plötzlich eine dunkle, mächtige Stimme, woraufhin ein großer Löwe aus dem Wald kam und sich einfach neben Harry legte:  
„Kraule mich.“  
Das war dann wohl Harrys Vater und natürlich ließ es sich der junge Mann nicht nehmen eben diesem durch die Mähne zu streicheln.  
„Langsam kommt in mir der Verdacht auf, ihr habt mich nur in die Traumzeit geholt um zu schmusen“ stellte er nach einigen Momenten fest.  
„Du weißt doch schon alles“ zischelte die Schlange amüsiert:  
„Du weißt das der Feind zurück ist, und wer sich das gesuchte Kind der Schlange nennen darf. Wir geben dir aber gerne noch ein paar Tipps, zum Beispiel das du dir eine Schlange, nach Wahl, ins Haus holen solltest.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Weil die Schlangen untereinander kommunizieren, die Regenbogenschlange kann dir durch dieses Tier sagen ob sie dich sehen möchte... oder ich, denn ich kann mit ihr reden.“  
„Also wenn ich eine Schlange halte, habe ich immer Kontakt zu ihr, oder zu dir?“  
„Nicht direkt, also du kannst nicht deinem Haustier sagen, dass es die Regenbogenschlange kontaktieren soll. Diese ruft dich aber durch das Haustier. Und ich muss erst der Regenbogenschlange Bescheid geben, meine Macht reicht nicht bis nach Australien.“  
„Trotzdem scheint es mir eine gute Idee zu sein, dann werde ich wenigstens nicht mehr unerwartet in Traumzeiten gezogen“ seufzte Harry:  
„Ich nehme an, es reicht auch eine einfache Kornnatter.“  
„Wenn du dich damit zufrieden gibst“ brummte der Löwe und drehte sich auf den Rücken:  
„Kraule mir den Bauch.“  
„Das letzte Mal als ich einer Katze den Bauch kraulte, hatte ich danach ihre Krallen im Arm.“  
Und schon wurde der junge Mann von seinem geistigen Vater angeschnurrt, da konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen.  
„Und was die Kornnatter angeht, ich will nur sicher gehen, dass das Tier sich nicht Yhi in ihren Magen holt.“  
„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ein heiliges Tier sich einfach so fressen lässt“ lachte die Schlange, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Ich wünschte du würdest in England bleiben, aber das geht nicht. Du hast in Australien noch eine Aufgabe und zudem bist du dort wesentlich glücklicher als hier. Dieser Tsun ist genau nach unserem Geschmack, er ist der Richtige für dich.“  
Jetzt bekam Harry sogar schon den Segen seiner Eltern, für diese Beziehung. Besser konnte es eigentlich nicht kommen.  
„Eltern müssen ihre Kinder auch mal gehen lassen“ brummte der Löwe genüsslich:  
„Du kannst sehr gut kraulen.“  
„Wie war euer erstes Kind, also das wessen Geist ich inne habe.“  
„Es war auch ein Mensch, weil wir auch noch Menschen waren. Alles hat seinen Anfang irgendwo und irgendeiner Gestalt. Du solltest dir darüber keine Gedanken machen... streichele lieber mich mal und nicht immer nur den alten Fellträger da.“  
„Was habt ihr mit Hogwarts zu tun“ Harry konnte gerade alle Fragen stellen, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigten, die beiden Tiere waren ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert. Er kraulte sie und sicherte sich damit die Antworten.  
„Godric war unser Kind“ gurrte die Schlange:  
„Wir haben ihn ein wenig auf den richtigen Weg geschubst. Sagen wir es so, wir sehen Hogwarts als unser Haus an und wir wohnen auch gerne darin.“  
„Und wieso hat dann Slytherin die Schlange als Symbol.“  
„Sie haben darum gespielt“ brummte der Löwe und Harry hob eine Augenbraue:  
„Ja, Karten. Der Gewinner bekommt die Schlange, der Verlierer den Löwen. Du wirst dir vorstellen können, wie unglücklich er darüber war, aber Salazar hat nicht geschummelt... wie man es allgemein von ihm erwarten würde... er war einfach nur besser. Wobei Slytherin auch immer sehr nett zu mir war, so schlecht wie man ihn beschreibt, war er nicht. Nur eben sehr listig und das passt auch recht gut zu einer Schlange wie mir.“  
„Das klingt alles ziemlich lächerlich.“  
„Ist aber genauso geschehen“ lachte der Löwe fröhlich und drehte sich wieder um, leckte seinem geistigen Sohn einmal quer über das Gesicht:  
„Manche Dinge geschehen nun mal auf ganz banale Art und Weise.“  
„Was soll ich jetzt tun?“  
„Du verlässt diese Traumzeit und lässt dich von Goliath zum Waldrand bringen. In Hogwarts kannst du dann erstmal frühstücken und dann kommst du zurück in den Wald“ verkündete die Schlange:  
„Es steht dir noch eine Traumzeit bevor, eine ganz besondere, du triffst dann das Pendant zur Regenbogenschlange. Den Hüter der Magie dieser Insel, den Wächter über das Feuer und alle magischen Menschen hier.“  
„So wie die Regenbogenschlange über die Aborigines wacht, aber das ist anders... denn die Aborigines sind keine Zauberer.“  
„Sie sind viel mehr als du es glaubst, sie sind das was alle magischen Menschen einst waren, lange bevor Merlin ihnen zeigte wozu sie fähig sind. Aber das interessiert dich doch nicht wirklich, oder?“  
„Bedingt, ich mag die Aborigines so wie sie sind, egal ob mit oder ohne Fernseher. Und das sie eine Art von Magie beherrschen, weiß ich ja schon.“  
„Gute Einstellung“ brummte der Löwe und ließ sich noch einmal durch die Mähne kraulen:  
„Wir sollten jetzt gehen, Harry hat noch einiges vor sich.“  
„Aber es ist so schön hier“ beschwerte sich die Schlange.  
„Er ist nicht verloren“ war die tadelnde Antwort:  
„Wir haben übrigens dafür gesorgt, Harry, dass du dieses Mal nicht so erschöpft bist. Du kannst gleich zum Frühstück nach Hogwarts gehen. So etwas können aber auch nur wir, weil wir deine Eltern sind, verlange das nicht von anderen Tieren.“  
„Was ist das heilige Tier, das wie die Regenbogenschlange ist?“  
Harry stand auf und küsste seine geistige Mutter sanft auf das Maul, auch er wollte sich eigentlich nicht trennen, aber der Löwe hatte recht... es war nichts verloren.  
„Du kennst ihn“ lachten die Beiden und gingen dann in den Wald:  
„Du kennst ihn schon sehr lange und im Grunde ist er auch immer bei dir.“  
„Ich kenne ihn“ murmelte Harry leise und wachte auf dem Heubett, in Goliaths Hütte, auf.

„Hast du bei den Zentauren nichts zu essen bekommen“ Severus Snape sah recht amüsiert zu wie Harry sich auf das reichhaltige Angebot stürzte und wirklich überall seine Finger reinsteckte, selbst in die Marmelade.  
„Nur Suppe“ kaute der junge Mann:  
„Und was glaubst, wann hatte ich das letzte Mal ein gutes, englisches Frühstück?“  
„Ich dachte Remus kann kochen.“  
„Wurst aus Kängurufleisch schmeckt nicht“ kaute Harry und spülte mit Kakao nach.  
„Ihr habt doch nicht nur Wurst aus Känguru, in Australien?“  
Stille trat ein.  
„Bist du geizig geworden, du hast das doch sicher aus der Schulküche geholt“ Harry musterte den Schulleiter neugierig, woraufhin dieser laut auflachte, also wollte Severus ihn nur ärgern.  
„Severus“ maulte der junge Mann und holte sich noch ein Brötchen ran:  
„Ja, Remus kann gut kochen und ich bin immer zufrieden, aber das hier ist nun mal... Heimat... Akama ist das Kind der Regenbogenschlange.“  
„Das bedeutet er muss nach Australien zurück und dort bleiben?“  
„Ja. Voldemort ist zurück.“  
„Ich wäre erschrocken wenn du irgendwelche Panik zeigen würdest, was du aber nicht tust.“  
„Weil er nicht mehr weiß, dass er Voldemort war und er ist jetzt ein normaler Mensch. So wie das Kind der Schlange immer wieder kommt, kommt auch dieser Geist immer wieder. Man hat mir vorgeschlagen den Kerl nur einsperren zu lassen, da kann er dann an Altersschwäche sterben und ich habe solange meine Ruhe. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich mit achtzig noch gegen irgendwen antreten muss. Dann gibt es sicher schon ein neues Kind der Schlange von England... und ich trete diesmal in Australien gegen ihn an.“  
„Mir macht es gerade mehr Sorgen, dass Akama nach Australien zurück muss und das Land dann nicht mehr verlassen darf.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Weil Lucius ihn schon seinen Ministerkollegen vorgestellt hat.“  
Harry schwieg.  
„Das ist so als würde man seinen Eltern den zukünftigen Verlobten vorstellen. Er wird Akama nicht mehr aufgeben wollen, nicht nachdem er sich endlich einmal richtig verliebte.“  
„Dann wird er sehr oft den Kamin benutzen müssen.“  
„Er schluckt Tränke gegen den Jetlag und den Schlafmangel. Die sind so stark, dass er sofort nach seiner Rückkehr aus Australien wieder arbeiten kann. Und er weiß, genau wie ich, dass sein Körper dies nicht mehr lange mitmachen wird.“  
Harry schwieg weiterhin, aß langsamer, tauchte nicht mehr mit den Fingern in die Marmelade ein.  
„Dann muss er eben nach Australien ziehen und die meiste Arbeit von dort aus machen. Er kann die Arbeit per Kamin bekommen und verschicken, einmal in der Woche für einen Tag nach England kommen und alles Wichtige erledigen. Zwar sind Valdor und Remus in das Gästehaus gezogen, aber es ist immer noch genug Platz darin und er kann sich ein Büro bei mir im Haus einrichten, genau wie du dort auch dein Zimmer bekommst. Es ist alles machbar, man muss sich nur darauf einlassen und ich wette Lucius ist dazu bereit.“  
„Und was ist mit mir?“  
Lucius und Severus waren seit einer Ewigkeit schon Freunde, und der Zaubereiminister würde seinen Tag in England sicher nicht am Wochenende nehmen. Dann wenn im Ministerium keiner arbeitete, er kam sicherlich an einem Montag oder Dienstag, da war da richtig was los... und leider auch in Hogwarts.  
„Nun ja, du hast keine Ansprüche auf Lucius... du wirst entscheiden müssen wie wichtig er dir ist.“  
Severus öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber er schwieg nur erstaunt. Mit dieser Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet... nur dummerweise hatte Harry damit auch noch recht.


	44. Chapter 44

„Ich weiß auch nicht was dieses heilige Tier ist“ Goliath hielt Harry ein Stück frisch gegrilltes Hasenfleisch hin, während sie zusammen durch den verbotenen Wald gingen:  
„Es könnte alles sein, auch ein magisches Wesen. Und fast glaube ich, das wäre dann auch eine der wahrscheinlichsten Möglichkeiten.“  
„Meine beiden geistigen Eltern sagten, ich würde ihn kennen, und das schon sehr lange. Und im Grunde ist er immer bei mir. Ich kenne recht wenige, magische Wesen und keines davon ist immer bei mir. Du weißt es auch nicht, Kal, oder?“  
Er wandte sich an den Dingo, der den Morgen im Zentaurendorf verbracht hatte, aber der schüttelte nur den Kopf, Harry seufzte leicht theatralisch auf. Eigentlich war Kal keine große Hilfe, trotzdem aber mochte er ihn und schätzte dessen Begleitung sehr.  
„Sieh es positiv, es kann nichts böses sein.“  
„Es könnte ein Thestral sein“ überlegte der junge Mann ernsthaft:  
„Nein, das geht nicht, ich bin Thestralen nur ein paar Mal begegnet. Keiner von denen ist immer bei mir... eine magische Eule vielleicht? Hedwig könnte von den Toten auferstanden sein...“  
„Keine Eule steht von den Toten wieder auf“ brummte Goliath ernst:  
„Und außerdem wäre sie als heiliges Tier auch gar nicht erst gestorben.“  
„Es wäre aber schön, dann würde ich sie am Liebsten gleich wieder mit nach Hause... au au... Yhi!“  
Die anwesende Uhu-Dame war dazu übergegangen Harry auf seinem Kopf herum zu hacken, wahrscheinlich um klar zu stellen, dass sie die einzige Eule bleiben wollte. Goliath lachte nur fröhlich auf und merkte an, dass der heilige Emu extra ein Bein abgegeben hatte um bei Harry zu sein.  
„Ich hätte sie auch als Emu aufgenommen“ maulte der junge Mann und holte sich seinen aufgebrachten Liebling in die Arme:  
„Hedwig war kein magisches Wesen und zeigte auch sonst nie die Ambitionen ein heiliges Tier zu sein. Und sie hat sich für mich geopfert, deswegen wird sie immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben.“  
„Das ist auch richtig so, aber sie kann es auch gar nicht sein... denn die Beiden sagten ja, du kennst „Ihn“ schon sehr lange. Also ist es ein männliches Tier.“  
„Die heiligen Tiere haben kein Geschlecht, sie sind so wie ich sie mir vorstelle.“  
„Trotzdem aber sagten die Beiden, dass dieses Tier ein männliches Geschlecht hat. Sie sagten nicht „es“ oder „sie“, sondern ganz genau „ihn“. Also ist er mindestens dir immer als männliches Tier begegnet.“  
„Seidenschnabel vielleicht...?“  
„Seidenschnabel?“  
„Ein Hippogreif. Aber auch er ist nicht immer bei mir und ich kannte ihn auch nicht immer. Das wird mir langsam wirklich zu kompliziert, ich will das diese Traumzeit endlich anfängt und...“  
Harry unterbrach sich als Yhi aus seinen Armen verschwand, Goliath und Kal ganz plötzlich nicht mehr da waren. Es war eindeutig, die Traumzeit begann und Harry würde nun das letzte magische Tier von England treffen.  
„Ich hoffe mein Körper ist weich gelandet“ murmelte er und ging dann langsam weiter. Er wusste eigentlich immer noch nicht was ihn erwartete und das gefiel ihm irgendwie gar nicht. Es machte ihn nervös, denn es könnte ja alles sein... außer...  
„Ein Phönix“ staunte Harry und lief schneller, hin zu einer Lichtung, wo tatsächlich ein solches Tier auf einem Baumstumpf hockte. Und es war nicht irgendein Phönix, es war Fawkes!  
„Fawkes“ brachte der junge Mann fast atemlos hervor. Der Phoenix war tatsächlich immer bei ihm, denn eine seiner Schwanzfedern steckte im heldenhaften Zauberstab. Genauso mussten es Schlange und Löwe gemeint haben, ein Teil von Fawkes blieb immer bei dem jungen Helden.  
„Harry“ schnatterte Fawkes ein bisschen herum und ließ sich dann in die Arme nehmen, kuschelte sich an den jungen Mann:  
„Ich freue mich auch dich wiederzusehen, und zum ersten Mal können wir uns unterhalten.“  
„Ich bin sehr überrascht“ Harry setzte sich, mit dem Phoenix im Arm, auf den Baumstumpf und streichelte ihm sanft durch das warme Federkleid.  
„Wirklich, ich dachte eigentlich du kommst schnell darauf. Aber das wird auch nicht von dir erwartet.“  
„Und was wird stattdessen von mir erwartet?“  
„Das du uns Voldemort vom Hals hältst, oder eher gesagt seinen Geist. Und ein paar Kommunikationswege funktionieren auch nur mit dir, außerdem wirst du das Kind der Regenbogenschlange zurück bringen... das hat viel Wert. Und ich denke, es reicht dir auch.“  
„Eindeutig“ murmelte der junge Mann nachdenklich:  
„Im Grunde aber weiß ich doch schon alles, was ich zu tun habe und wie es weitergeht. Nur wer der neue Voldemort ist, hat mir noch niemand gesagt.“  
„Dafür sind wir auch nicht zuständig“ gurrte Fawkes und rieb seinen Kopf an der Wange des Helden:  
„Aber sicher fragst du dich wieso ich dich dann noch sehen wollte. Ich habe eine kleine, weitere Aufgabe für dich. Und ich glaube, sie wird dir gefallen und sie ist eher persönlicher Natur.“  
„Worum geht es?“  
„Die Phönixe allgemein werden immer seltener, ich sorge mich ein wenig um meine Art, aber hier in Großbritannien kann man nicht gut züchten. Ich werde dir zwei Eier mitgeben, du brütest sie in Australien aus und den Rest machen die Beiden dann allein. Ein männliches und ein weibliches.“  
Harry quietschte auf als vor ihm zwei Eier im Gras erschienen, sie waren dunkelrot und so groß wie die von Gänsen.  
„Sie werden zusammen groß, paaren sich und bekommen mehr Phönixe. Die sich dann wiederum verpaaren.“  
„Und du meinst das klappt?“  
„Ich bin mir da ziemlich sicher. Ich habe auch nur diese zwei Eier, mehr konnte ich nicht auftreiben. Leider kann ich dieses Land nicht verlassen, die nächsten meiner Art sind in Ägypten und dort auch schon sehr selten. Du wirst selbst dort keine finden.  
Aber du musst dir aber keine Sorgen machen, das hier wird hervorragend funktionieren. Sie werden zwei Eier pro Brut bekommen, immer ein männliches und ein weibliches, aber du wirst nur diese hier ausbrüten müssen. Australien ist ein warmes Land und hat fast gar keine magischen Wesen, und wenn überhaupt... bei keinem stehen Phönixe auf dem Speiseplan.“  
Harry starrte auf die Eier, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet, aber er würde natürlich Fawkes den Gefallen tun.  
„Was muss ich beachten?“  
„Halte sie warm, auch nachts. Tagsüber kannst du sie gerne einfach in die Sonne legen, dreißig Grad sollten es mindestens sein, für die Nacht musst du dir was einfallen lassen. Du kannst sie auch in ein Feuer legen, das macht ihnen nichts, nein es tut ihnen sogar gut. Wenn du sie schon im Ei mit dir herum trägst, prägst du sie auf dich und auch das würde ich dir empfehlen. Sie können dir sicher bei einigen Dingen behilflich sein.“  
„Das schaffe ich nicht alleine“ stellte Harry ernst fest:  
„Aber zum Glück wohne ich nicht allein, Remus ist auch eine sehr gute Mama.“  
Fawkes lachte und war damit auch einverstanden, es ging ihm einfach nur um die Erhaltung seiner Art und Australien hatte wirklich keinen hohen Anteil an magischen Wesen. Harry selbst war noch keines begegnet, wenn es sie gab, dann waren sie gut versteckt und ernährten sich von dem was in Australien wuchs, oder herum lief.  
„Und was fressen die Küken dann? Wie lange bleiben sie Küken?“  
„Rohes Fleisch und Holzkohle, ich glaube auf Dauer wirst du deinen Kamin befeuern müssen“ lachte der Phönix und ließ sich ordentlich durchkraulen.  
„Auch das ist möglich“ schmunzelte der Held, ließ dann Fawkes los und holte sich die Eier in die Arme:  
„Ich brauche noch ein paar Zeiten. Wie lange sind sie Eier? Wie lange sind sie Küken?“  
„Wann sie schlüpfen, kann ich nicht sagen, das entscheiden sie selbst. Aber Küken sind sie... einen Monat vielleicht. Dann fangen sie an zu flattern und wollen das Nest verlassen. Ich gebe zu, es ist Jahrhunderte her, dass ich selbst Nachwuchs hatte.“  
„Das ist doch nicht schlimm, ich werde einfach sehen wie sich alles entwickelt“ schmunzelte Harry und nahm das Kopftuch ab, wickelte die Eier darin ein:  
„Sie werden auch sehr intelligent sein, oder?“  
„Ja, deswegen sind dann auch nur diese Beiden hier auf dich geprägt. Der Rest wird sich wild entwickeln und dann auch bald das Heim verlassen. Das ist ja auch ihre Aufgabe, sich ordentlich in Australien vermehren und damit den Erhalt der Art sichern. Ich habe auch schon mit der Regenbogenschlange deswegen gesprochen, sie erlaubt die Besiedelung und freut sich sogar.  
Du wirst das schaffen, ich vertraue da auf dich und zur Not kannst du mich über die Schlangen erreichen.“  
„Phönixe sind weitestgehend unsterblich, ich werde für diese Beiden hier noch ein Gebäude auf meine Farm setzen“ murmelte der junge Mann.  
„Auch damit habe ich gerechnet“ Fawkes erhob sich kurz in die Luft, flog weg und kam nur wenige Momente später mit einem Stück Gold, im Schnabel, wieder. Es war so groß wie ein Schnatz, Harry bekam es in die Hand gelegt.  
„Lass es dir von dem Malfoy in Geld umtauschen“ schnatterte Fawkes fröhlich:  
„Es wird dir deine Ausgaben für die Aufzucht decken.“  
„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen“ staunte Harry.  
„Doch, denn du machst hier etwas für mich und egal was die Beiden für dich eines Tages tun, es ist nichts im Gegensatz zu dem was du für unsere Art machst. Baue ihnen ein gutes Gebäude, eventuell mit eigenem Kamin...“  
„Das ist eine fantastische Idee, sie bekommen einen eigenen Kamin wo ich es ihnen auf Wunsch immer einheizen kann. Ich werde es ihnen sehr schön machen und schon in ein paar Jahren gibt es sicher ganz viele Phönixe in Australien.“  
„Ich wusste das du der Richtige dafür bist“ Fawkes wuschelte Harry in seinem Haar herum:  
„Besuche mich einmal wieder, wenn du in England bist, ich würde mich freuen.“  
Der Phönix verschwamm und Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, als er sie wieder öffnete, fiel sein erster Blick auf das braune Fell von Goliath.

„Ich werde dich schrecklich vermissen“ fiepte Harry, als er sich endgültig von dem großen Zentauren verabschieden musste. Er war, wie versprochen, noch einige Stunden beim Schamanen geblieben, hatte mit Goliath zusammen zu Abend gegessen und dort auch die Eier am Feuer gewärmt, nun aber wartete Severus auf ihn.  
Sie wollten zusammen zum Manor apparieren und dort mit Akama über dessen Rolle reden, mit Lucius dann über das Problem, welches dadurch auf sie zukam.  
„Ich dich auch, aber du verlässt ja nur das Land, nicht gleich den ganzen Planeten. Du kannst mir auch schreiben, ich kann lesen, die Antwort verfassen muss dann aber ein anderer.“ Goliaths Hände waren einfach zu groß für jede Art von Feder und Stift.  
„Ich werde dir ganz oft schreiben“ Harry ließ sich noch einmal umarmen und schluchzte dabei leise auf.  
„Nicht weinen“ brummte der Zentaur gemütlich:  
„Wir werden uns noch sehr oft sehen, und du musst mir auch schreiben wie es mit den beiden Eiern weitergeht.“  
„Das werde ich“ versprach der junge Mann und ließ Goliath los:  
„Wir müssen dann... grüße noch mal die Zentauren von mir... spätestens Weihnachten besuche ich euch alle.“  
„Und wir werden uns sehr freuen“ Goliath nickte ihm und Severus zu, drehte dann um und lief zurück in den Wald. Harry seufzte leise auf, das war wirklich eine großartige Reise gewesen, und das schönste daran wirklich die Freundschaft zu Goliath.  
„Komm, wir apparieren zum Manor“ Severus hob Kal auf seine Arme, Harry nahm Yhi und die Eier, nur wenige Momente später öffnete Lucius ihnen die Tür.  
„Ihr seid wieder da“ stellte dieser fest und orderte gleich ein gutes Abendessen für alle:  
„Was ist da in dem Tuch?“  
„Phönixeier“ strahlte Harry:  
„Fawkes hat sie mir gegeben, ich soll seine Art in Australien ansiedeln.“  
„Ich... nun, es ist dort ja warm genug. Das musst du mir gleich noch genauer erzählen, besonders was Fawkes damit zu tun hat. Ich habe ihn seit der Schlacht nicht mehr gesehen... was habt ihr noch erfahren?“  
„Akama ist das Kind der Regenbogenschlange.“  
Lucius Malfoy schnappte sofort erschrocken nach Luft, ihm wurde auch gleich klar was das bedeutete:  
Akama musste nach Australien zurück und dort auch bleiben.  
„Es ist am Besten ich überbringe ihm die Nachricht“ beschloss er mit leicht blassem Gesicht:  
„Wir kommen dann in den Speisesaal.“ Er griff sich an den Kopf und ging dann langsam die Treppe hoch... da musste er sich was einfallen lassen.


	45. Chapter 45

„Es steht außer Frage, dass ich nach Australien auswandere“ erklärte Lucius beim Essen:  
„Ich kann meinen Job recht schnell an einen Stellvertreter abgeben und der macht das dann bis die nächsten Wahlen sind. Er ist sehr fähig und hat viel von mir gelernt, da mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Mein Problem ist Severus, bevor ich meine Arbeit abgebe, muss ich einen Weg finden ihn aus Hogwarts rauszubekommen. Er hat keinen fähigen Stellvertreter, an den man das einfach mal so abgeben kann.“  
„Wieso muss er Hogwarts verlassen“ wollte Akama kauend wissen.  
Er hatte die Offenbarung, dass er das Kind der Schlange war, recht gelassen aufgenommen und würde dann in Australien eine Traumzeit machen um Mangela zu treffen. Dafür ging man am Besten auf den Uluru, dieser galt als der Berg der Regenbogenschlange und dort war man ihr am Nächsten. Harry wollte Akama auch unbedingt dorthin begleiten, nicht nur weil er der Vermittler war, sondern auch um zu sehen wie Akama magisch eine Traumzeit herbeiführte. Der Aborigine kannte einen Zauber dafür, einer der auch Harry in Zukunft sehr nützlich sein konnte.  
„Weil es immer eine Person geben wird, die mir wichtiger ist als alle anderen, und das ist er“ nickte der Malfoy ernst und Severus, welcher mit am Tisch saß, kräuselte die Lippen leicht verlegen:  
„Und er sieht auch recht willig aus, mit mir nach Australien zu gehen.“  
„Weil ich dir dein Glück nicht versauen will und du mir genauso wichtig bist, wie ich dir“ nickte der Professor zustimmend:  
„Wäre es dir mit Akama nicht so ernst, würde ich nicht mal im Traum daran denken in ein so heißes Land zu ziehen. Ich werde sehr lange brauchen um mich an dieses Klima zu gewöhnen.“  
„Ihr seid wie Zwillinge, die kann man auch schwer trennen“ stellte Akama fest und holte sich noch vom Fleisch ran:  
„Wir brauchen aber ein eigenes Haus auf der Farm, oder mindestens in der Nähe. Ich will nicht mit Valdor und Remus zusammen in dem Gästehaus wohnen.“  
„Wieso nicht“ fragte Harry sofort nach.  
„Weil sie zwei alte Wölfe sind, ich will nicht hören wie sie Sex haben und ich will auch nicht den ganzen Vollmond als Dingo verbringen, nur weil sie sich zuhause verwandeln. Bestimmt sind sie sehr laut, egal was sie machen, Valdor schnarcht ja allein schon wie zehn Wildschweine bei der Brunft.“  
Die Lippen von Lucius kräuselten sich nun ebenfalls, aber nicht vor Verlegenheit, sondern weil ihm bestimmte Geräusche ebenfalls nicht gefallen würden.  
„Wir nehmen eines meiner Sommerhäuser mit und stellen es da auf.“  
„Soviel Platz habe ich nicht mehr“ wehrte Harry sofort ab:  
„Ich muss noch ein Gebäude für die Phönixe bauen, die brauchen auch Platz.“  
„Denen reicht ein Turm, es sind Vögel, sie brauchen mehr Höhe als Breite“ wehrte Lucius ab:  
„Unten stellst du einen Kamin rein, dann machst du zwei Ebenen, der Kamin wird dann locker das ganze Gebäude beheizen.“  
„Selbst wenn, das ist immer noch meine Farm.“  
„Möchtest du nicht, dass wir nach Australien kommen“ fragte Severus neugierig, er ahnte aber schon worauf sein Lieblingsheld hinaus wollte.  
„Doch, aber einfach ein Haus auf meinen Grund und Boden zu stellen, war da nicht mit inbegriffen. Das ist ganz schön frech. Es ist als würde ich bei Lucius in den Kleiderschrank meinen Koffer stellen und mir ein Bett in seinem Schlafzimmer aufbauen.“  
„Er hat recht, wir müssen uns wohl ein eigenes Grundstück kaufen“ seufzte Akama und trank einen Schluck Wasser.  
„Ihr könnt auch einfach Miete zahlen“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Grundstückmiete und vielleicht noch etwas an Remus, der sicher für euch mitkochen muss. Ich denke, ein Turm reicht wirklich, den stelle ich hinter mein Haus auf. Und wenn dieses Sommerhaus nicht allzu groß ist, passt es dann schon. Die Weide darf nicht verkleinert werden, denn da stehen die Pferde, aber ansonsten ist ja auch noch etwas Platz. Doch einfach so kommen und ein Haus hinstellen geht nicht, ihr zahlt Miete und Geld an Remus.“  
„Er hat wieder recht“ erklärte Akama sachlich:  
„Die Werwölfe fressen ihm ja schon die Haare vom Kopf und jetzt kommen noch mehr Leute.“  
„Ich bezahle alle Ausgaben für die Werwölfe und uns, dazu Remus noch einen Gehalt und deine Lebensmittel, dafür aber keine Miete“ schlug Lucius sofort vor.  
Harry überschlug das schnell im Kopf, seine beiden Wölfchen mussten entweder Tsun's Metzgerei leer kaufen, oder den Helden auf die Jagd schicken, deswegen nickte er schnell zustimmend.  
„Den Gehalt kannst du mit Remus ausmachen und er wird dir auch eine Aufstellung aller Ausgaben geben. Es wird dich aus den Socken hauen, besonders dann wenn wir wieder die Metzgerei leer kaufen mussten.“  
„Ich ahne schlimmes, aber so sichere ich auch, dass ich nicht irgendwann für dich auch alles außer Lebensmittel bezahlen muss, weil du ein leeres Verlies hast.“  
„Trotzdem haben wir immer noch nicht geklärt, wie wir das mit Hogwarts machen“ warf Severus nun ein:  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir es schaffen mitten im Schuljahr einen neuen Direktor einzustellen.“  
„Lass mich darüber nachdenken, es wird sowieso noch einige Tage dauern bis mein Stellvertreter mich ablösen kann. Vielleicht will einer der anderen Lehrer deinen Posten haben, ich kriege schneller einen neuen Lehrer, als einen passenden Schulleiter. Und darüber was nach den Sommerferien passiert, kann sich dann mein Nachfolger Gedanken machen.“  
„Ihr nehmt sehr viel auf euch, und das nur weil ich Australien nicht mehr verlassen kann.“  
„Wir wollen auch nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass es einem ganzen Land, und den Aborigines, deswegen schlecht geht. Ich frage mich aber auch wieso Harry dann England verlassen kann.“  
„Ich habe dafür vielleicht eine Erklärung, jedenfalls habe ich mir das so zusammen gereimt“ Harry tippte nachdenklich mit einem Hähnchenknochen auf seinen Teller:  
„Alle magischen Menschen waren einmal so wie die Aborigines jetzt noch sind. Bei uns kam Merlin und hat sozusagen dafür gesorgt, dass wir uns weiterentwickeln. Das ist in Australien nicht passiert, weil es dort damals wirklich nur die Aborigines gab.  
Die ersten Berichte der Muggel, über den Kontinent, stammen von 1292, Merlin aber lebte im achten Jahrhundert. Wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht mal, dass es dort noch etwas gibt.  
Sie haben sich also nicht weiterentwickelt und das alle paar hundert Jahre mal ein Zauberer bei ihnen geboren wird, ist reiner Zufall. Es ist also so, dass sie als Kind der Schlange viel enger mit der Sache verbunden sind und größere Aufgaben haben. Wir haben uns aber durch diese Weiterentwicklung etwas von allem entfernt, deswegen ist meine Abwesenheit nicht so schlimm wie die von Akama. Ich sorge mich nur jetzt ein wenig, dass sich die Aborigines in die falsche Richtung weiterentwickeln und Muggel werden. Das wäre ein großer Verlust und es ist ja auch schon so, dass sie die Fähigkeit verlieren alles magische zu sehen, wenn sie in den Städten leben.“  
„Es ist eine logische Erklärung“ überlegte Severus:  
„Und ja, es wäre ein großer Verlust.“  
„Noch ist nichts verloren“ kaute Akama:  
„Als Kind der Schlange hat man unter den Stämmen einen recht hohen Stand. Wenn es Beweise für die Theorie, egal in welcher Form, gibt, kann ich sie dazu anhalten ihre Traditionen nicht für Fernseher aufzugeben. Und vor allem nicht ihre ganz eigene Magie.“  
„Ich glaube das dürfte dann auch den heiligen Tieren gefallen“ Harry gähnte etwas:  
„Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett und Morgen will ich in die Winkelgasse, ich muss unter Anderem Schokolade für die gierigen Mäuler zuhause kaufen.“  
„Ich begleite dich“ freute Akama sich sofort:  
„Mit der Brieftasche von Lucius.“  
„So etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht und ich kann euch auch wirklich nicht begleiten, ich muss dringend ins Ministerium“ schmunzelte der genannte Malfoy und händigte das Objekt dann auch gleich an seinen Liebsten aus.

„Ich appariere mit Kal und du mit Yhi“ Akama legte noch einmal Holz in das Feuer, in dem die Phönixeier lagen, und zog sich dann seinen Mantel über.  
Harry betrachtete ihn daraufhin sehr nachdenklich, denn er selbst trug seinen Hut, das Kopftuch und die Lederhose, mit der Weste.  
Akama aber hingegen war auf Jeans, Seidenhemd und Pelzmantel umgestiegen. Er sah mehr nach Engländer aus als der Held selbst, etwas was ein wenig merkwürdig anmutete.  
„Was ist“ wollte der Aborigine neugierig wissen.  
„Wenn du so in die Winkelgasse gehst, komme ich mir dumm vor“ stellte der Held fest:  
„Aber ich bin nicht bereit mich umzuziehen.“  
„Ich werde nicht mit Lendenschurz hier in die Öffentlichkeit gehen.“  
„Das habe ich auch nicht verlangt“ der junge Mann zauberte und hielt Akama dann eine ähnliche Lederhose, samt Weste hin. Nur war diese Weste nicht verziert, wie seine eigene, es handelte sich dabei um eine alte aus früheren Einkäufen. Akama atmete tief durch, dann zauberte er sich in die Klamotten und öffnete den Knoten, mit dem er sein Haar bändigte.  
„Du hättest dir aber auch etwas anderes anziehen können“ bemerkte er nachdenklich.  
„Ich habe nichts anderes dabei.“  
„Draco hat sehr viel Kleidung zurückgelassen... okay, das wäre wohl keine Option für dich. Langsam glaube ich, du bist mehr Australier als ich es je sein werde.“  
„Ich passe mich nur den Gegebenheiten an, und die sagen mir: Morgen geht es für uns schon zurück nach Australien, es lohnt sich nicht mehr jetzt meinen Kleidungsstil zu ändern.  
Aber dumm vorkommen will ich mir auch nicht, deswegen kannst du schon mal für Morgen vorarbeiten.“  
„Das sind alles ziemlich fadenscheinige Ausreden und ab Morgen ist wieder Lendenschurz angesagt“ Akama zauberte sich warm und hob Kal hoch:  
„Aber ich schiebe das mal auf deine Jugend... oder deine Arbeit als Kind der Schlange und Vermittler... oder irgendwas anderes. Wir sehen uns in der Winkelgasse.“  
Er verschwand mit dem Dingo, Harry holte sich Yhi in die Arme und folgte ihm ebenso.  
„Du könntest dir auch Rastas zaubern lassen“ Akama zeigte plötzlich auf eine Frisurhexe, hatte dabei ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Irgendwer wird mich dann dafür töten und die Dinger einzeln wieder abreißen, mindestens Severus.“  
„Wieso gerade der?“  
„Weil er gerne meinen Vater spielt. Und ich finde es auch eigentlich ganz angenehm.“  
„Und Remus ist die Mama.“  
„Das ist auch nicht schlecht. So ist eben Familie, irgendeiner ist Papa, Mama und Opa, Brüder gibt es auch... aber deren Frisuren muss ich nicht nachmachen. Gehen wir in den Süßigkeitenladen und kaufen für die Wölfchen ein.“


	46. Chapter 46

„Lass uns noch in den Tierladen gehen um für Kal und Yhi etwas zu kaufen“ Akama zeigte auf das entsprechende Geschäft und Harry runzelte sehr nachdenklich die Stirn. Was ihn dort drin erwarte war ganz klar, fünfzig zischelnde Schlangen, die alle mitgenommen werden wollten und die er natürlich auch alle samt verstand.  
Und dann konnte er eventuell nicht widerstehen... konnte man eine britische Schlange, welche in diesem kühlen Klima gezüchtet wurde, auch mit nach Australien nehmen?  
Dass er sich eine anschaffen musste, war ganz klar, aber so ein Tier machte ja zudem auch Arbeit... und davon hatte er in letzter Zeit sehr viel aufs Augen gedrückt bekommen.  
Natürlich hätte er auch Nein sagen können, zu den Eiern zum Beispiel, oder das Kal sich einfach bei ihm einquartierte, aber so jemand war er nicht... er nahm gerne jedes Tier bei sich auf, egal ob heilig oder nicht.  
Aber langsam wurde ihm auch alles zu viel, es musste definitiv eine Lösung her.  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich da reingehen will“ murmelte der junge Held leise und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Die führen da Schlangen, und das nicht zu knapp. Die Tiere sind hier sehr beliebt, werden dazu trainiert auf Safes aufzupassen, oder auf ganze Häuser. Je nach Größe der Schlange eben.“  
Stille trat ein, dann aber packte Akama seinen jungen Freund an der Hand und zog ihn einfach in den Laden hinein, Kal folgte gemütlich und Yhi saß wie immer auf Harrys Hut.  
„Akama“ motzte dieser und wurde dann förmlich erschlagen von den Betteleien der Schlangen. Natürlich wussten diese nicht, dass einer der Menschen sie verstand, aber etliche glaubten auch sie könnten potentielle Käufer hypnotisieren oder beeinflussen.  
„Wieso suchen wir uns nicht ein paar hübsche aus“ schlug der Aborigine sofort vor und holte sich gleich fünf niedliche Kornnattern in die Arme:  
„Schau doch mal wie süß sie sind.“  
„Das sind kleine Würmchen, wenn sie Australien auch nur mit der Schwanzspitze berühren sind sie gleich vertrocknet... vorausgesetzt Yhi holte sie sich nicht vorher auf den Teller“  
Emus waren eigentlich eher mit den Hühnern verwandt und bevorzugten pflanzliches, und manchmal ein paar Würmer, aber Yhi hatte ja auch den Körper eines Uhus angenommen und deswegen war es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sich die Winzlinge holte. So eine Größe passte doch recht gut in ihr Beuteschema.  
„Sie bleiben im Terrarium.“  
„Und sitzen da drin wie in einer Sauna. Nein, die bleiben hier“ Harry nahm Akama die niedlichen Würmchen ab und setzte sie zurück in ihre Behausung, sofort schwang ihm trauriges Gezischel entgegen.  
„Wenn wir eine Schlange kaufen wollen, dann sollten wir das definitiv in Australien tun und ja, ich dachte auch schon an eine Kornnatter. Es kann aber auch etwas größeres sein und am Besten ungiftig, Valdor mag keine giftigen...“  
Harry unterbrach sich als ihm plötzlich eine Schlange unter die Nase gehalten wurde. Es war eine Boa, dies sah der junge Mann sofort, die Grundfarbe Senfgelb, mit braunen Flecken und Zeichnungen.  
Was für ein schönes Tier!  
Und höchstens ein Meter lang... die Hand, welche ihm die Schlange unter die Nase hielt, war männlich, aber weiß und nicht von der Sonne gegerbt, also handelte es sich dabei nicht um Akama.  
„Ägyptische Sandboa“ verkündete die Stimme des alten Ladeninhabers:  
„Ich hatte nur einen Wurf davon da, sie konnten nur mit einem extra heißen Wärmestein verkauft werden und sie ist die letzte. Wenn Sie in Australien leben, dann brauchen Sie den besonderen Wärmestein nicht, lassen sie das Tier einfach am Mittag ein wenig raus.  
Es ist ein Mädchen.“  
Harry blieb still, nahm das Tier in seine Arme und wurde von diesem schnell zum neuen Besitzer auserkoren. Das musste aber nicht so bleiben, auch wenn der Held gerade die Schlange sehr gerne mit nach Hause nehmen würde.  
„Ich habe zwei Phönixe, Yhi und zwei Pferde, und solange Kal bei uns ist, ihn auch noch zu versorgen“ murmelte der junge Mann, während Akama einen Kauknochen für den Dingo kaufte, Yhi ein paar Eulenkekse bekam.  
„Ich kümmere mich um die Schlange“ erklärte Akama daraufhin:  
„Ich kann sogar frische Mäuse ran holen, wenn wir mal keine Vorräte da haben und sie ist wirklich wunderschön.“  
„Sie frisst auch Reptilien, davon gibt es ja in Australien ebenfalls genügend“ verkündete der Inhaber und stellte schon mal eine Rechnung auf:  
„Wenn sie mir dieses letzte Tier abnehmen, kriegen sie eine Transportbox gratis. Bei Ihnen Mr. Potter, bin ich mir ja sicher, dass es in gute Hände kommt, egal wer nun die Mäuse ran holt und wer nicht.“  
„Also gut“ seufzte Harry:  
„Wir brauchen dringend eine Schlange und in Australien werden die einfach nicht so häufig verkauft... und auch Valdor wird zufrieden sein, denn Boas sind nicht giftig. Wie viel soll sie kosten?“  
„Hundert Galleonen, dann noch den Kauknochen und die Kekse“ der Inhaber fing an zu rechnen:  
„Hundertzwanzig macht das zusammen. Ich gebe ihnen noch einen gratis Beutel mit Hundekeksen mit, weil ich wahrscheinlich nie wieder einen Dingo zu sehen bekomme.“  
„Wir nehmen auch noch einen solchen extra heißen Wärmestein“ bestimmte Akama, der sofort die malfoysche Geldbörse zückte:  
„Falls sie einen Tag mal nicht raus kann oder es etwas kühler wird, wir haben auch im Outback mal Regenzeit, und ähnliches. Schicken sie alles direkt ins Malfoy Manor.“  
„Natürlich, nur die Schlange wohl nicht“ der gute Mann zeigte auf das Tier, welches sich gerade um Harrys Hals wickelte und dort die Augen schloss, Yhi schnupperte nur kurz daran und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um die Schlange. Sie hatte ihren Platz auf dem Hut, was am Hals geschah interessierte sie nicht wirklich.  
„Wir apparieren sowieso gleich auch hin, mmh ich nehme noch von den getrockneten Reptilien dort ein Paket mit. Sicher ist sicher, wahrscheinlich müssen wir bei unserem Tierhändler dann einiges bestellen.“  
„Das war es aber jetzt“ nuschelte Harry, der sich gerade noch ein paar andere Schlangen ansah:  
„Sonst nehme ich noch mehr von denen hier mit... wie kann man nur so niedlich sein?“  
„Eine Frage die wohl nur wir Beide uns je stellen werden“ lachte Akama und zog dann seinen besten Freund wieder aus dem Laden heraus.

„Was für ein schönes Tier“ Severus Snape saß im Sessel, vor dem Kamin, und streichelte sanft über den senfgelben Körper des neuen Familienmitgliedes.  
„Wir haben sie Emily genannt“ verkündete Harry, der dabei war seinen Kram zu packen und dabei immer wieder mit diversen Sachen vorbei kam:  
„Die Regenbogenschlange kann mit ihr sprechen und mich so rufen, oder Akama. Wir hätten uns also so oder so eine Schlange anschaffen müssen.“  
„Aber es ist egal wer sich darum kümmert, oder?“  
Stille trat ein, Harry kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer und sah dort wie Emily sich gerade auf den Weg in das warme Hemd des Professors machte und dort wohl schlafen wollte.  
„Ja ist es, Akama wollte das eigentlich machen, aber wenn du nach Australien kommst, kannst du mit ihm darüber reden“ nickte Harry ernst und arbeitete dann weiter:  
„Ich kann es nicht mehr stemmen, ich habe Pferde und Phönixe, Kal ist auch noch da und Yhi fordert einiges an Aufmerksamkeit. Ich will keines der Tiere vernachlässigen, auch wenn ich Emily wirklich sehr mag.“  
„Ich werde eine Ablenkung brauchen, wenn ich nach Australien ziehe, denn Lucius wird den größten Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit Akama schenken und ich neige schnell zu dummen Ideen, wenn mir langweilig wird.“  
„Du kannst gern auch jederzeit mit einem der Pferde ausreiten, oder dich um die Eier kümmern, außerdem denken wir immer noch über Hühner nach... vor Allem wegen dem Fleisch. Wir finden aber auch so sicher genügend Beschäftigung für dich, und der Stamm wird sich auch freuen, wenn sie den großen Heiler öfters mal sehen. Ich freue mich jedenfalls dich bald in Australien zu haben, du wirst nur deine Kleidung überdenken müssen.“  
„Auf Dauer ja, aber am Anfang erstmal nicht. Ich würde mir dumm vorkommen, von Heute auf Morgen auf weiß umzusteigen.“  
„Ich trage auch kein Weiß, ich trage Beige oder Braun, Weiß ist in Australien eine ganz schlechte Farbe. Besonders dann wenn man mal nachts unterwegs ist und sich das Mondlicht darin spiegelt.“  
„Das befriedigt mich nicht so wirklich, aber ich glaube ich werde auf Dauer sicher eine Lösung finden... soll ich dir helfen, oder darf ich hier sitzen und Emily weiter streicheln?“  
„Du würdest doch sicher lieber da sitzen bleiben und Emily weiter streicheln, und ich schaffe das hier schon sehr gut alleine. Soviel Kram habe ich nicht“ Harry verschwand wieder und Severus streichelte den Kopf, welcher gerade aus seinem Hemd heraus schaute... nur fünf Minuten später betrat ein gestresster Malfoy das Wohnzimmer.  
„Ich habe gute Nachrichten für dich“ erklärte er und Severus hob leicht erstaunt eine Augenbraue:  
„Du kannst deine Sachen packen und gleich mit nach Australien, Sprout übernimmt deinen Job solange bis das Schuljahr zu Ende ist. Ihren Job übernimmt ein Zentaur, denn ich hatte gerade ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit einem riesigen Vertreter ihrer Art, er ist der neue Herdenführer. Er will die Zentauren mehr an die Menschen heranführen und hat nach Jobs gefragt, das kam mir gerade recht.“  
„Goliath“ ertönte Harrys Stimme von irgendwoher und Severus nickte zustimmend.  
„Das war also Harrys Begleiter, ich war zu beschäftigt um mir seinen Namen auch nur anzuhören. Aber umso besser, dann weiß ich das dem riesigen Kerl vertrauen kann.“  
„Du schickst mich doch nicht ohne Hintergedanken so schnell nach Australien.“  
„Natürlich nicht, du kannst unser Haus abholen und aufstellen, schon mal alles mit Akama zusammen vorbereiten, während ich hier die Zukunft von Großbritannien sichere. Ich muss noch einiges wegen dem Handel mit der Kolonie sichern, Stellvertreter und Minister einstellen, Papiere unterschreiben und mit Draco über das Manor reden. Zwei Wochen brauche ich bestimmt noch für alles. Was ist das für eine Schlange? Die ist ja nicht nur niedlich, sondern auch sehr hübsch.“  
„Emily“ stellte Severus das Tier vor, Lucius streichelte sie kurz:  
„Ich soll also deinen Umzug nach Australien vereinfachen.“  
„So ist es. Ich vertraue dir da voll und ganz, hol das Haus aus Hawaii, das wird auch Akama gefallen. Und egal was du für dich möchtest, nimm es dir einfach... ich gebe jetzt schnell noch Akama einen Kuss und muss dann schon wieder los. Du weißt wie dankbar ich dir bin.“  
Lucius war schnell wieder weg und Severus stand lächelnd auf.  
„Ja das weiß ich“ murmelte er und streichelte Emily über den Kopf, der nun aus seinem Ärmel heraus schaute:  
„Das weiß ich schon sehr lange...“


	47. Chapter 47

„Endlich wieder zuhause“ Harry scherzte ein wenig als er aus dem Kamin stieg und als erstes die kleine Öllampe umarmte, welche auf dem Küchentisch stand. Das machte er aus dem ganz einfachen Grund die Anderen ein wenig zu amüsieren, denn kaum knuddelte er das Objekt, traten auch Akama und Severus aus dem Kamin.  
Hätte etwas anderes auf dem Tisch gestanden, er hätte dies genommen, aber die Lampe war eigentlich immer da. Remus entzündete sie zum Abendessen, der Atmosphäre wegen und auch weil es da schon immer etwas dunkel wurde.  
„Hier nimm lieber Yhi“ lachte der Aborigine und tauschte Lampe gegen Eule aus, Severus drehte sich zum Kamin um und nahm Kal in Empfang. Lucius schickte ihnen den Dingo hinterher, der fiepte dann auch glücklich, als er wieder zuhause war. Aber er machte keine Anstalten die Farm sofort zu verlassen, was den Helden sehr gut gefiel, er mochte Kal und würde ihn nur ungern ziehen lassen.  
Vielleicht blieb der heilige Dingo noch eine Weile, immerhin bekam er auch Futter und Streicheleinheiten gratis.  
„Wo sind die beiden Fellträger“ wollte der Professor dann wissen.  
„Wir haben uns nicht angekündigt“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab, während Severus anfing alles Mögliche auszuziehen und Akama sich in seinen Lendenschurz zauberte:  
„Wahrscheinlich sind sie im Gästehaus und tun dort... was auch immer, rechnen jedenfalls nicht mit uns. Und es ist auch nicht die Zeit dafür jetzt irgendwas zu kochen, Remus wird sich erst zum Mittagessen wieder an den Herd stellen. Ich gehe jetzt erstmal raus und begrüße meine Pferde.“  
Harry zauberte seine Tasche weg, nur die Phönixeier trug weiter er auf dem Rücken, dann zog er seinen Hut auf, ging mit Yhi und Kal nach draußen.  
Sofort schnappte er schwer nach Luft, der Unterschied zu England war nun wieder klar spürbar und er musste sich erneut daran gewöhnen.  
Aber auch diesmal war Harry bereit das auf sich zu nehmen, besonders weil er mindestens bis Weihnachten das Land nicht mehr verlassen würde und das waren noch an die acht Monate.  
Dann würde er mindestens für zwei Tage nach England gehen, Goliath besuchen und Weihnachten feiern, Geschenke in der Winkelgasse kaufen...  
„Kommt her meine Lieben“ er breitete die Arme aus, Amy und Rose kamen sofort angetrabt und ließen sich umarmen, streicheln und küssen, etwas was auch die Werwölfe auf den Plan rief.  
Sie hatten es wohl vom Fenster aus gesehen und verließen eilig das Gästehaus, drückten Harry fest an sich.  
„Akama ist das Kind der Schlange“ erzählte Harry auf dem Weg zum Haus zurück:  
„Aber ich auch, nur eben das von England... es ist eine sehr lange Geschichte.“  
„Was trägst du da mit dir rum, Junge“ brummte Valdor und knuddelte dann auch Akama:  
„Und was macht der bleiche Professor hier?“  
„Severus wird für immer hier bleiben und Lucius kommt auch bald, er muss nur das mit seinem Job regeln.“  
„Das Lucius herkommt kann ich ja verstehen“ der alte Wolf kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, Remus aber lächelte nur wissend:  
„Akama darf Australien nun nicht mehr verlassen, sonst gibt’s hier gleich wieder Wasserprobleme, und Lucius scheint sehr verliebt zu sein. Aber Severus...“  
„Das ist Freundschaft“ erklärte Remus ruhig:  
„Ich werde euch allen etwas Gutes kochen, wir haben gestern erst den Laden von Tsun leer gekauft.“  
„Ihr macht das wirklich öfters, oder“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Eventuell sollte Tsun da anbauen um mehr lagern zu können. Ich muss einmal mit ihm reden, Lucius wird investieren wollen und damit auch sein leibliches Wohl sichern.“  
„Wäre keine schlechte Idee“ brummte Valdor und half Harry dann den Rucksack abzunehmen, in dem sich zwei rote Eier befanden:  
„Die kann man nicht essen, oder?“  
„Es sind Phönixeier. Also die Kurzfassung: Ich bin das Kind der Schlange von England und muss nicht dort bleiben. Fawkes, ein uns gut bekannter Phönix, ist dort das Tier, welches mit Ungud hier gleichzusetzen ist.  
Er wacht über die Magie und das Feuer dort.  
Fawkes sorgt sich um seine Art und bat mich mit diesen zwei Eiern hier die Phönixe in Australien anzusiedeln. Diese Beiden werde ich noch auf mich prägen, der Nachwuchs aber soll irgendwann ausgewildert werden. Ich werde ihnen einen Turm hinter dem Haupthaus bauen und Severus holt bald ein Haus für Lucius und Akama, welches wir auch auf die Farm stellen.“  
Das mit dem zurückgekehrten Voldemort ließ Harry erstmal aus, er wollte Remus nicht beunruhigen, denn Vollmond war nur noch eine Woche entfernt. Da sollte sich der ehemalige Lehrer doch lieber auf den Entzug konzentrieren und nicht um Gestalten die man auch ohne ihn sicher erledigen konnte.  
„Dann sollten wir etwas Platz schaffen“ bestimmte Valdor sofort:  
„Die Pferde brauchen nur eine Weide, den Rest reißen wir ab.“  
„Fawkes ist das heilige Tier dort“ staunte Remus, dachte dann aber ernsthaft darüber nach:  
„Das würde erklären wieso er nach Dumbledores Tod verschwand und oft da war, wenn etwas besonders Wichtiges geschah. Und an der Seite des Schulleiters von Hogwarts, konnte er einfach alles gut überwachen, und wurde zudem noch versorgt. Soweit ich mich erinnere fressen Phönixe Fleisch und Holzkohle.“  
„Deswegen bekommen sie einen eigenen Kamin im Turm, so sichere ich ihnen ihre Kohle, die Wärme und wir müssen nicht dauernd hier ein Feuer anzünden.“  
„Dir schaut ein Kopf aus dem Hemd raus“ polterte Valdor plötzlich leicht erschrocken, als sich Emily aus dem Hemd des Professors heraus bewegte.  
„Das ist sein Haustier“ schmunzelte Akama:  
„Für uns ist sie die Verbindung zu den heiligen Schlangen, Severus aber ist ganz verliebt in sie.“  
„Verdient, Remus leih mir Klamotten von dir, ich sterbe hier gleich“ seufzte Severus:  
„Und ich will noch Heute den Stamm besuchen, ihnen sagen das ich in Australien bleibe. Wenn ich auch nur eine Minute weiter Schwarz trage, kippe ich um.“  
„Wenn wir wirklich noch zum Stamm gehen, habe ich etwas besseres für dich“ freute Akama sich sofort:  
„Remus muss dir nur eine Lederhose leihen, ich mache dann den Rest. So gewöhnst du dich schneller an die Hitze und holst dir auch nicht gleich einen Sonnenbrand, oder schlimmeres. Für dich am Besten auch, Harry, wir waren zwar alle zu lang in England, aber meine Haut hält das aus, eure nicht.“

„Es riecht wenigstens angenehm, ein bisschen wie Babypuder“ Severus tippte gegen den roten, kühlen Lehm, welchen ihm Akama auf den Oberkörper schmierte und sogar sein Gesicht bedeckte.  
„Und es bleibt mindestens zwei Stunden so kühl“ lachte der ebenfalls ganz rote Harry:  
„Ich kenne das schon und ich sehe auch den Sinn darin, schützt besser als jede Sonnencreme der Muggel. So können wir gleich die ganze Wärme hier aufnehmen und werden nicht von ihr erschlagen, es geht dann wirklich schneller.“  
„Hoffentlich mache ich mich nicht lächerlich, wenn ich so vor Jack trete“ Severus nahm den Rucksack mit den Phönixeiern und band ihn sich um, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Stamm.  
Harry sollte die Eier nicht auch noch tragen und schaden konnte es nicht, die beiden Insassen durften sich an jeden Bewohner der Farm gewöhnen und der Held wollte ihnen ja auch beim Schlüpfen helfen.  
Wenn sie ihn als erstes sahen, würde diese Prägung schon ausreichend sein, aber das dauerte noch eine Weile bis dahin.  
Emily hatte sich um den Hals von Severus gewickelt, schien dort zu schlafen und Yhi saß wie immer auf dem Hut des Helden. Kal begleitete sie ebenfalls, unterwegs verwandelte sich Akama lachend und rollte mit dem heiligen Dingo spielend über die Ebenen.  
„Er hat sich in England nur verwandelt wenn es irgendwie notwendig war und dann auch immer nur für ein paar Sekunden“ erzählte Severus:  
„Ich glaube er wäre dort auf Dauer nicht glücklich geworden. Lucius' Chancen hier stehen aber dafür höher, er braucht nur seinen Luxus und Akama dafür.“  
„Und was ist mit dir“ wollte Harry wissen.  
„Ich brauche nur eine feste Aufgabe, dann ist mir mein Wohnort auch so ziemlich egal. Außerdem besteht hier eine recht große Chance noch etwas fürs Herz zu finden, hier war niemand je mein Schüler oder hat irgendwelche Schauermärchen über mich gehört.“  
„Männlich oder weiblich?“  
„Weiblich bevorzugt, aber ich bin auch flexibel. Ich wette du besuchst heute Abend noch Tsun.“  
„Die Wette hast du ganz klar gewonnen“ lachte Harry fröhlich, er würde seinen geliebten Metzger definitiv besuchen und sicher auch zum Abendessen einladen. Sie hatten sich viel zu erzählen und vermissten bestimmt einander, hoffentlich... nicht das Tsun schon jemand anderes gefunden hatte... ach nein bestimmt nicht.  
„Da sind die Dächer des Dorfes“ freute sich Harry, verwarf die Gedanken daran das Tsun ihn vielleicht nicht vermisste und schon jemand anderes hatte, kaum erreichten sie den Stamm wurden sie herzlich begrüßt.  
„Hast du das Kind der Schlange gefunden“ wollte Jack natürlich sofort wissen, während er sich vorsichtig mit Emily anfreundete, Harry zeigte sofort auf Akama:  
„So wie Chumba-Maqui-Ten, der einst auch ein Zauberer und das Kind der Schlange war. Ich biete dir erneut an, dich in unseren Stamm aufzunehmen, Akama, es wäre uns allen eine große Ehre. Wie gut das die Kleine hier keine Giftschlange ist, ein wirklich schönes Tier.“  
„Dafür bin ich sehr dankbar“ erklärte Akama lächelnd:  
„Und ja, ich werde dieses Angebot wohl bald annehmen. Doch zuerst muss ich Ungud auf dem Uluru besuchen und ein paar andere Sachen regeln. Lucius wird bald auch hierher auswandern und...“  
„Er muss dich sehr lieben, denn ich hatte nie das Gefühl er würde gut nach Australien passen. Doch die Liebe bewegt bekanntlich ganze Berge, Lucius wird sich mit dem Land, allein für dich, anfreunden. Und was ist mit dir Severus?“  
„Ich bin schon hierher ausgewandert“ nickte der Professor und Harry flüsterte dem Stammesoberhaupt etwas zu.  
„Ach tatsächlich... nun, da du unser Mitglied ehrenhalber bist, möchte ich dir jetzt ein paar Leute vorstellen“ erklärte Jack daraufhin:  
„Komm mit.“  
Sie gingen durch das Dorf und der Häuptling rief ein paar Worte in seiner Sprache, woraufhin junge, hübsche Ladys angelaufen kamen und sich brav, kichernd in eine Reihe stellten.  
„Das hier sind alle Singles, die ich gerade da habe“ verkündete Jack und Severus fiel alles aus dem Gesicht was Leben war, dann warf er einige ernste Blicke auf den Helden:  
„Du kannst sie jederzeit kennenlernen und auch mal ausführen, sie kennen die magische Stadt und die zivilisierten Gepflogenheiten. Dazu sprechen sie ganz gut Englisch. Es ist natürlich kein Muss, aber du solltest nicht lange alleine bleiben, du bist ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Ein Date dürfte dir den Einstieg hier auch sicherlich erleichtern.“  
„Ich werde tatsächlich ernsthaft darüber nachdenken“ versprach der Professor:  
„Aber zur Zeit habe ich einiges zu tun, ich muss auch noch ein Haus aus Hawaii holen und es hier auf die Farm stellen, sonst müssen Akama und Lucius auf irgendeinem Sofa hausen.“  
„Ihr könnt ganze Häuser versetzen“ staunte Jack und die Ladys kicherten immer noch verzückt.  
„Schwer, aber ja, es ist möglich. Das Sommerhaus in Hawaii ist auch nichts großes, vielleicht das Doppelte von deinem Gebäude, und je größer, je schwieriger. Besonders wenn man dazu noch apparieren muss.“  
„Trotzdem ist es ganz erstaunlich und natürlich verständlich, dass du jetzt noch keinen Sinn für ein Date hast. Aber die Frauen sind da und werden wohl auch noch eine Weile Single bleiben, wir haben zur Zeit einen Männermangel.  
Was natürlich nicht der Grund für eure Aufnahmen ist, ihr seid ja alle gebunden, Jungs.  
Harry, du musst nur noch ein Tier erlegen und ein bisschen tanzen, dann bist du vollständiges Mitglied im Stamm. Kommt gehen wir ins Haus, Mary hat heute in der Stadt ein paar Hühner gekauft und ich wette euch wird sehr gut schmecken, was sie daraus zaubert.“

„Tsun“ Harry sprang förmlich in die Metzgerei hinein und dann in die Arme seines Angebeteten:  
„Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst.“  
„Ich dich auch“ lachte der Metzger und drückte den jungen Mann fest an sich, dabei war es egal das dieser voller roter Lehm war und alles dreckig machte, das konnte man ja wegzaubern.  
„Ich nehme an du warst beim Stamm und die haben dich mit dem Zeug beschmiert“ schmunzelte er und küsste Harry sanft auf die Stirn.  
„Nein, das war Akama, damit wir uns schneller an die Hitze hier gewöhnen.“  
„Wir? Yhi sieht doch recht sauber aus.“ Er streichelte die Uhu-Dame kurz und gab ihr dann ein Stück Fleisch.  
„Das ist alles eine ziemlich lange Geschichte. Akama ist das Kind der Schlange, ich auch, aber er ist das von Australien und ich das von England. Da wir nicht mehr so sind wie die Aborigines hier, die man wohl als Ur-Zauberer bezeichnen kann, bin ich nicht mehr so verbunden mit meiner Schlange und kann das Land deswegen verlassen.“  
„Es klingt aber plausibel, erklärt aber immer noch nicht da „Wir“.“  
„Ich habe Severus mitgebracht und er wird in Australien bleiben, Lucius kommt in gut zwei Wochen nach. Lucius kommt wegen Akama und Severus wegen Lucius. Sie gehören einfach zusammen, wie Zwillinge, oder so.“  
„Eine Freundschaft wie sie jeder sich wünscht“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Soll ich mit auf die Farm kommen? Ich hätte eh in zehn Minuten zugemacht.“  
„Ja, ich wollte dich sowieso zum Abendessen holen. Es gibt aber nur Kartoffelsalat mit Speck, wir haben heute schon ordentlich gegessen. Aber der Salat schmeckt auch immer großartig.“  
„Ich habe heute auch schon einiges gegessen, ich rechnete aber auch nicht damit, dass du schon wieder zurück kommst“ erklärte der Metzger und machte dann seinen Laden dicht, nachdem Harry draußen war und er alles sauber zauberte:  
„Aber nun denke ich, dass Severus auch beschmiert wurde, zu recht, das Zeug schützt gut und es muss nur noch ein Hut getragen werden um keinen Sonnenstich zu bekommen. Er nimmt sehr viel auf sich um bei Lucius zu sein, denn ich habe ihn eigentlich so eingeschätzt, dass er normalerweise nicht freiwillig aus seinen schwarzen Klamotten raus kommt.“  
„Er macht das auch ein wenig für sich, in Großbritannien hätte er nie eine Frau gefunden. Dort ist man entweder sein Schüler gewesen, oder hat irgendwelche gruseligen Geschichten über ihn gehört. Zum Beispiel das er Schülerblut trinkt und in einem Sarg schläft... hier sind seine Chancen einfach größer. Jack hat ihm schon ein paar Singles vorgestellt.“  
„Er darf das, Severus ist ehrenhalber im Stamm und es gibt allgemein einen Männermangel. Und wenn der gute Professor auf der Farm bleibt, dann wird es auch für die Lady nicht schwer sein sich anzupassen. Wo werden denn alle wohnen?“  
„Severus holt die Tage ein malfoysches Sommerhaus aus Hawaii und stellt es mir auf die Farm. Er ist auch schon mitgekommen um alles zu regeln, Lucius vertraut ihm da vollkommen. Natürlich gibt es das Grundstück auf meiner Farm nicht gratis, Lucius wird zukünftig alle Lebensmittel bezahlen und Remus einen Gehalt. Außerdem hat Severus heute schon davon gesprochen, dass Lucius eventuell in deine Metzgerei investiert, damit du mehr lagern kannst.“  
„Ich sage da sicher nicht nein, komm“ Tsun nahm die Hand von Harry, der hielt Yhi fest und sie apparierten zusammen direkt auf die Farm.  
Dort hatte Valdor wohl schon ein paar alte Zäune abgerissen und im Haus selbst brannten alle Lichter.  
„Voldemort ist zurück“ murmelte Harry, hielt Tsun dadurch auf und sie blieben neben der Pferdeweide stehen:  
„Na ja, er ist nicht Voldemort, er ist wie ein Kind der Schlange das immer wieder zurückkommt und dann in einem anderen Körper. Nur eben böse. Erwähne das noch nicht vor den Werwölfen, Remus ist kurz vor dem nächsten Vollmond und soll sich nur darauf konzentrieren.“  
„Machst du dir Sorgen?“  
„Nein, jedenfalls nicht so sehr wie früher. Dieser neue Voldemort ist nicht so mächtig, er hat einen ganz normalen menschlichen Körper, zur Not hilft da ein einzelnes Avada. Für Voldemort hat das damals nicht gereicht. Aber es wurde mir auch nahe gelegt, ihn einfach nur einsperren zu lassen um keinen Ärger mehr mit diesem „Geist“ zu haben... also wird das Avada nicht wirklich zum Tragen kommen... nein ich mache mir keine großen Sorgen.“  
„Dann gibt es für mich auch keinen Grund irgendeine Angst zu entwickeln, aber ich werde natürlich an deiner Seite sein, wenn es zum Kampf kommt.“  
Und schon hatte er Harry wieder im Arm.  
„Ich liebe dich“ verkündete der junge Mann:  
„Und ich habe dich so schrecklich vermisst, du weißt gar nicht wie sehr.“  
Tsun öffnete den Mund vor Erstaunen, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet, dann aber küsste er Harry sanft und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
„Ich liebe dich auch“ erklärte er liebevoll:  
„Und jetzt lass uns rein gehen, ich bin gespannt auf den Kartoffelsalat.“


	48. Chapter 48

„Bist du dir sicher“ Harry und Kal saßen vor dem Haupthaus der Farm und der junge Mann befand sich in einer Traumzeit, sein Körper lag noch im Bett und schlief:  
„Du kannst gerne, solange du willst, hier bleiben.“  
„Ich bin ein ruheloser Geist“ seufzte der heilige Dingo und ließ sich ordentlich kraulen:  
„Und meine Aufgabe ist hier, jetzt, erfüllt, du brauchst mich nicht mehr. Und auch wenn das Fleisch wirklich gut ist, es wird Zeit mich zu verabschieden.“  
„Ich mag dich nicht weil du eine Hilfe warst, sondern weil du mein Freund bist“ Harry holte sich den großen Dingo in die Arme, drückte ihn traurig an sich:  
„Aber ich verstehe es, ich würde auch kein wildes Tier dazu zwingen bei mir zu bleiben... trotzdem, du bist etwas besonderes.“  
„Du auch“ Kal schlabberte Harry ab und löste sich dann aus der Umarmung:  
„Vielleicht komme ich mal wieder zu Besuch und lasse mich ein, oder zwei, Tage durchfüttern.“  
„Es wird auf jeden Fall genügend Fleisch für dich da sein, und Streicheleinheiten, und jemand der mit dir spielt. Versprochen.“  
„Ich freue mich schon darauf“ lachte der heilige Dingo und schlabberte Harry noch einmal kurz ab, dann verließ er die Farm und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.  
Harry atmete tief durch und erwachte dann in seinem Bett, Tsun lag neben ihm und schnarchte leise.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, die Sonne ging wohl gerade auf und es war Sonntag, eigentlich ein Grund um sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Aber irgendwie fühlte sich Harry zwar schlapp, trotzdem wollte er aufstehen und mindestens schon mal duschen gehen.  
Kal war nun wieder weg, an Tieren gab es die Eier und Yhi, letztere hatte am Tag zuvor versucht die Phönixe auszubrüten aber sie war einfach zu klein. Aber es hatte lustig ausgesehen wie sie versuchte sich auf Eier zu setzen, die so groß waren wie ihr eigener Kopf und dann gleich zwei davon.  
Harry stöhnte leise auf, als er sich aufsetzte und rieb sich den Kopf, nur noch eine Traumzeit und er hatte es erstmal hinter sich.  
Akama wollte so bald wie möglich zum Uluru, Severus dachte schon ernsthaft über seine Kurzreise nach Hawaii nach. Wenn er das Haus holte, musste Akama nicht mehr im ehemaligen Zimmer von Remus hausen und man konnte auch schon mal alles für Lucius einrichten.  
„Bist du okay“ kam es aus den Kissen, als Harry aufstand und das Zimmer verlassen wollte.  
„Ich hatte eine Traumzeit, Kal hat sich verabschiedet.“  
„Soll ich dich trösten?“ Tsun drehte sich um und setzte sich auf, strich sich müde über den kahlen Kopf... vielleicht waren Dreadlocks doch eine Alternative für Harry. Nicht nur weil sein eigenes Haar nicht mehr wie Unkraut in alle Richtungen wuchs, nein auch schienen sie sehr praktisch zu sein. Wenn es Akama doch mal zu warm war, und das kam doch ab und zu mal vor, machte er sie in einem See oder Bad nass, die Verdunstung kühlte ihn dann fast eine ganze Stunde lang... und man musste sie nicht allzu oft waschen.  
„Nein, es war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er nicht lange bleibt und seine Aufgabe ist erfüllt.“  
„Trotzdem wirst du ihn vermissen, vielleicht wäre ein Welpe keine schlechte Alternative.“  
„Ich habe Yhi und bald zwei Phönixe, und die Pferde draußen, ich glaube ein Welpe würde meine Kapazitäten dann doch übersteigen... ich gehe jetzt duschen und du machst doch bestimmt ein Frühstück, oder?“  
„Ich mache dir die besten Sandwiches, die du je gegessen hast, denn ich glaube du musst doch ein wenig getröstet werden“ Tsun stand auf und zauberte sich sauber, während Harry unter die Dusche stieg, dann ging er in die Küche und machte sich gleich an die Arbeit.  
Es war wirklich früh, die Werwölfe und Severus schliefen wohl noch... nein, da kam der Professor gerade aus dem Gästehaus und streckte sich gähnend. Anscheinend fühlte er sich unbeobachtet, ging sogar zu den Pferden und streichelte sie kurz, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Haupthaus.  
Severus trat ein als Tsun gerade ein Sandwich mit Fleisch belegte, es in warme Bratensoße tauchte und dann noch mit geschmolzenen Käse übergoss.  
„Ich will gar nicht wissen ob das schmeckt, oder nicht“ verzog der Professor missmutig das Gesicht.  
„Ist das da etwa ein weißes Hemd“ grinste der Metzger frech und wurde mit sehr ernsten Blicken bedacht, Severus hatte sich eindeutig etwas von Remus geliehen und war selbst nicht sonderlich glücklich damit:  
„Das schmeckt gut, Harry wird begeistert sein.“  
„Harry wird nach Würstchen, Bohnen und Toast fragen“ wehrte Severus ab und machte sich dann erstmal einen Kaffee.  
„Eigentlich isst er immer all das was Remus ihm vorsetzt, und da der gerade nicht da ist, wird er dieses leckere Sandwich nicht verschmähen.“  
„Welches Sandwich“ Harry betrat die Küche und bekam das tropfende Objekt hingehalten:  
„Duftet jedenfalls schon mal lecker.“ Er nahm es und setzte sich damit an den Tisch, bekam noch ein Glas Milch hingestellt. Seit es keine Ziegen mehr gab, kauften sie die Milch in der Stadt und meistens gab es dann auch die von Schafen oder Kühen. Sie lagerten diese in der Vorratskammer und zauberten sie haltbar, ein Teil befand sich immer im Kühlschrank. Herzhaft biss Harry in das Sandwich, während Severus sich an den Tisch setzte und aus Akama's Zimmer Geräusche zu hören waren.  
„Wo ist Kal“ wollte der Professor plötzlich wissen.  
„Er ist gegangen“ kaute Harry:  
„Das ist wirklich lecker, und nein ich muss nicht getröstet werden. Es war von Anfang an klar, dass er nicht ewig bleibt.“  
„Wenn du doch getröstet werden willst, du weißt das wir immer für dich da sind“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Aber ich vertraue auch darauf, dass du spätestens hier in Australien irgendwann einmal erwachsen geworden bist und du hast ja noch Yhi. Schau, sie hat sich bestimmt schon vernachlässigt gefühlt.“ Er zeigte auf die eher unschuldige Uhu-Dame, welche gerade einmal wieder ein Küken nachmachte um so Fleisch von Tsun zu bekommen.  
Und natürlich ließ er sich erweichen, fütterte sie mit einer Scheibe rohem Kängurufleisch.  
„Ja, unsagbar, besonders dann wenn sie auf dem Sofa einmal von allen durchgeschmust wird“ lachte Harry fröhlich und dann kam auch Akama zum Frühstück, erhielt ein ebenso zubereitetes Sandwich wie der Held selbst.  
„Ich hoffe meins ist mit mehr Liebe gemacht worden“ lachte er fröhlich und Tsun nickte grinsend, dann wurde Harry wieder ernst:  
„Wir könnten Heute auf den Uluru steigen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht ob wir das einfach so machen sollten“ Akama runzelte die Stirn ernst:  
„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir den regulären Weg eines Schamanen gehen und die gerade Strecke zum Uluru beschreiten. Das ist zwar ein langer Weg, aber er macht frei im Kopf und... wo steckt Kal? Sollte er nicht schon längst hier sitzen und sich Fleisch in den Rachen schieben lassen?“  
„Er ist gegangen.“  
„Das ist traurig. Aber es war ja von Anfang an klar gewesen“ Akama biss nachdenklich in das Sandwich, eindeutig traf ihn diese Sache mehr als Harry, wohl weil er zur gleichen „Art“ wie Kal gehörte und auch ein Dingo war.  
„Vielleicht wäre ein Welpe für dich die Alternative“ überlegte Tsun ernsthaft und setzte sich dann neben Harry, trank einen Schluck Milch:  
„Aber darüber solltest du dann auch mit Lucius sprechen... und ich halte es für gar keine schlechte Idee, wenn ihr den Weg des Schamanen geht. Appariert zum Dorf, lasst euch einen Segen geben und macht euch auf den Weg. Es schadet sicher nicht.“  
„Tsun hat Recht, wenn wir schon für eine Traumzeit auf den Uluru steigen, dann sollten wir es auch so machen wie es gedacht ist. Und wir dürfen nichts mitnehmen außer unsere Waffen.“  
„Ich würde gerne mindestens Wasser mitnehmen.“  
„Es gibt unterwegs fünf Wasserstellen, aber wir können eine leere Flasche mitnehmen. Du bist kein Australier, du hältst nicht solange durch. Außerdem sollten Feuersteine auch kein Problem sein.“  
„Und den Zauberstab für den Notfall“ warf Severus sofort ein und wurde ernst angesehen:  
„Mindestens einer von euch nimmt den Zauberstab mit, sonst bleibt ihr Beide hier. Harry kann besser zaubern, aber Akama überlebt länger, deswegen wird er seinen mitnehmen. Ihr müsst ja damit nichts machen, nur nach Hause apparieren wenn irgendein Notfall eintritt. Und wenn es Akama schlecht geht, kann Harry damit wenigstens einen Alarmzauber abschicken. Ich will nichts riskieren und ihr solltet es auch nicht tun.“  
„Er hat Recht“ bestimmte Tsun:  
„Ich werde dann auch gleich nach Hause apparieren und mit euch von der Stadt aus zum Uluru gehen. Der Zugang für Aborigines und magische Menschen ist ein anderer, als der für die Muggeltouristen, ich zeige ihn euch dann.“  
„Yhi kann ich doch hoffentlich mitnehmen, oder“ wollte Harry besorgt wissen, eigentlich ging er ja gar nicht mehr ohne seinen Liebling raus.  
„Das kannst du natürlich und auch die Eier nehmen wir mit, sie werden dort ordentlich gewärmt und das kann ihnen nur gut tun. Wir müssen auf dem Uluru auch ein Feuer machen, da können wir sie dann auch reinlegen... außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass man sie hier lassen sollte. Severus wird irgendwas brauen und Remus bekommt vielleicht Hunger auf Spiegelei.“  
„Valdor wird aufpassen.“  
„Valdor ist auch kurz vor Vollmond. Ich schätze die Beiden sehr, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Eier in ihrer Obhut lassen möchte“ wehrte Akama entschieden ab:  
„Selbst wenn sie keinen Hunger auf Spiegelei bekommen, am Ende schlüpft da noch was und sie wissen nicht was sie tun sollen. Und Severus braut irgendwas.“  
„Ich wollte tatsächlich etwas brauen“ bestimmte der Professor:  
„Und Morgen geht es nach Hawaii. Wahrscheinlich am Abend, dank der Zeitverschiebung bin ich dann zum Mittag in Hawaii.“  
Sofort traf Severus die geballte Ladung von Welpenblicken, Akama beherrschte den eindeutig genauso gut wie Harry.  
„Frag die Schlange wie lange du Australien verlassen kannst, ohne hier gleich eine Katastrophe auszulösen, Akama“ schnappte Severus leicht hörbar nach Luft:  
„Es dürfte auch nicht lange dauern, ich packe das Haus ein und ihr könnt euch inzwischen mit Blumenketten behängen lassen.“  
„Wenn Akama gar nicht mit kann, dann bleibe ich auch hier, aber fragen können wir tatsächlich mal“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Also wir nehmen nichts mit außer den Kylie, Yhi, eine leere Flasche und einen Zauberstab.“  
„Und Feuersteine, ich habe gerade keine zur Hand, wir kriegen sie sicher im Dorf. Genau wie wir dort das erste Mal die Wasserflasche auffüllen können. Unterwegs kann ich dir dann auch zeigen aus welchen Pflanzen man Wasser gewinnen kann, oder wo man es am Besten ausgräbt.“  
„Dann lernst du unterwegs noch etwas“ stellte Tsun fest:  
„Und wir können bald zelten gehen, wo ich dir dann nur noch den Feinschliff geben muss.“  
„Im Schlafsack nehme ich an“ kam es trocken vom Professor und im nächsten Moment floh er auch schon aus dem Haus raus, gefolgt von Tsun und Harry, die dort ebenso erstaunt stehen blieben.  
Der ganze Himmel, welcher sich zuvor noch strahlend blau gezeigt hatte, war nun in alle Regenbogenfarben getaucht. Es wirkte freundlich, glücklich und ein unheimliches Gewitter war auch nirgends zu sehen.  
„Ich denke sie erwartet euch“ stellte Tsun fest und ging zurück in die Küche, um eine leere Flasche auszusuchen.


	49. Chapter 49

„Hier“ Akama kniete sich vor einen mittelgroßen Felsen und zeigte auf die Erde, welche sich davor befand. Sie befanden sich mitten im Outback, zwischen dem Dorf und dem Uluru und waren nun schon ungefähr eine Stunde unterwegs.  
Harrys Wasserflasche war leer und noch nicht einmal der kleinste Teich in Sichtweite, zwar hatte der junge Mann noch keinen Durst, aber sein Freund nutzte die Situation um ihm etwas beizubringen.  
„Was fällt dir hier auf“ wollte der Aborigine wissen.  
„Die Erde wirkt lockerer als woanders.“  
„Also befindet sich etwas darunter, entweder es ist essbar, trinkbar oder es greift dich an. Deswegen nimmt man sich normalerweise einen kleinen Ast um dies hier zu öffnen. Wenn man ins Outback geht, ist dies das Erste was man einsammelt. Wir haben gerade keinen da“ Akama zog den Zauberstab, aber anstatt mit Magie die Erde zu öffnen, stocherte er mit herum. Und tatsächlich, statt eines Skorpions oder ähnlichem, fand er darunter feuchten Sand. Schnell trug er mit den Händen den Sand weg und in etwa zwanzig Zentimeter Tiefe tat sich ein kleines Wasserloch auf.  
„Es ist voller Sand“ stellte Harry ernst fest.  
„Dann nimmst du dein Kopftuch und siebst es damit durch, danach hast du auch gleich etwas Kühlung, weil das Ding nass ist.“  
Harry nahm sofort das Tuch ab und siebte das Wasser direkt in seinen Mund, mit der Flasche schöpfte er es heraus, das war kühl und erfrischend. Ja, es schmeckte etwas muffig, aber das machte es nicht schlechter.  
„So überlebt man noch bis zur nächsten Wasserstelle.“  
„Willst du nichts trinken?“  
„Ich halte noch eine Weile durch, das hier war auch nur zu Demonstrationszwecken... normalerweise wäre das meine letzte Wahl Wasser zu holen“ Akama grinste frech und bekam das feuchte Tuch um die Ohren geschlagen:  
„Hey, du willst mit Tsun zelten, so kannst du ihm zeigen was du gelernt hast und damit ein wenig angeben. Der holt sicher sein Wasser noch aus irgendwelchen Blättern heraus... gehen wir weiter.“  
Akama tauchte seine Haarspitzen in das Wasserloch und stand dann auf, ging mit Harry wieder los.  
„Ich denke langsam tatsächlich über eine ähnliche Frisur nach“ erklärte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Ich meine, du bist ja nicht der einzige Aborigine mit solchen Haaren.“  
„Weil die meisten von uns kein Shampoo kennen, und keine Schere. Man taucht sein Haar in Wasser ein, beschmiert es manchmal mit Lehm und einen Kamm muss man sich auch erstmal schnitzen. Da verfilzen die Haare automatisch, ich aber hab mir das bei der Frisurhexe zaubern lassen und ja... es ist praktisch. Dreadlocks saugen mehr Wasser auf als normales Haar, du solltest dir vielleicht erstmal das vorhandene Haar auf Schulterhöhe umzaubern lassen und schauen wie du damit klar kommst. Später kann man das immer noch verlängern.  
Du bist unsagbar anpassungsfähig, weißt du das?“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Das du dich als Engländer so schnell Australien angepasst hast.“  
„Es kommt darauf an wie sehr man etwas will. Remus war zum Beispiel nicht sonderlich willig, bis er sich in Valdor verliebte und sich endgültig für das Land entschied. Und schon fängt es an alles für ihn besser zu werden. Bevor ich mich für Australien entschied, habe ich auch gelitten, unter dem Klima, der trockenen Luft, den giftigen Tieren... Kängurufleisch...“  
„Es hat dir nicht geschmeckt?“  
„Grausam. Wie eine Mischung aus Hühnchen und Eidechse“ Harry streckte angewidert die Zunge raus, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Mittlerweile aber habe ich mich daran gewöhnt, das einzige was mich noch quält sind die heißen Nächte. Wenn ich ohne Decke schlafe, ist meine ganze Haut am Morgen klitschnass, schlafe ich mit, schwitze ich noch mehr.“  
„Wie liegst du denn, wenn du ohne Decke schläfst?“  
„Auf dem Laken.“  
„Das ist dein Fehler, ich benutze eine alte Daunendecke von Valdor anstatt des Lakens. Das ist weich und ich bin Morgens nicht klitschnass, weil ich mich im Schlaf ja auch drehe.“  
Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, dann grinste er frech und wurde daraufhin verwirrt angesehen.  
„Ich dachte du würdest auf Gras und Moos schlafen“ lachte der junge Held böse und musste dann auch schon fliehen. Sie liefen aber auch nur ein paar Schritte, für mehr war es zu warm und sie hatten noch einen langen Weg vor sich.  
„Ich versuche nur dein Leben hier zu perfektionieren“ maulte Akama gespielt:  
„Schau da hinten ist auch schon die Wasserstelle. Da kannst du die Flasche auswaschen und füllen. Und Yhi kann ein kurzes Bad nehmen, ihre Federn funktionieren genau wie meine Haare, sie nehmen Wasser auf und durch die Verdunstung wird sie etwas gekühlt.“  
„Also sollte ich mir Federn oder Dreadlocks anschaffen“ lachte Harry und ging mit Akama zum Teich, wo ein einzelnes Krokodil in der Sonne lag:  
„Ich glaube das wird nichts aus dem Bad, für Yhi.“  
„Doch, aber wir müssen aufpassen, sobald das Krokodil ins Wasser geht, muss sie raus“ nickte der Aborigine und bedeutete der Uhu-Dame ins Wasser zu gehen, was sie sich natürlich nicht nehmen ließ.  
Das Krokodil bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, woraufhin Akama das restliche Ufer absuchte nach weiteren Artgenossen absuchte. Aber da war weder ein weiteres Krokodil, noch ein Nest mit Eiern. Was auch immer das Tier an dem Teich suchte, es war definitiv alleine.  
Akama kehrte zurück und entzündete schnell ein kleines Feuer.  
„Bleiben wir länger“ wollte Harry wissen, der gerade seine Flasche füllte und dabei versuchte nicht allzu viel Dreck aufzunehmen. Normalerweise würde er das Wasser sauber zaubern, aber diesmal war es ihm nicht möglich und so versuchte er wenigstens irgendwelche Blätter zu vermeiden.  
„Ich will kurz etwas meditieren“ erklärte Akama sachlich und setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor das Feuer:  
„Um Kraft zu tanken und diese Reise zu ehren. Pass du bitte auf, dass das Krokodil mich währenddessen nicht frisst.“  
„Ich kann nicht damit ringen, wenn es kommt.“  
„Schlag ihm deinen Kylie um die Ohren und wecke mich dann, ich mache keine Traumzeit, ich meditiere nur“ Akama schloss die Augen und wurde dann vollkommen ruhig, Harry setzte sich ein Stück weit entfernt ans Ufer und spritzte Yhi ein wenig nass, beobachtete dabei das Krokodil.  
„Ich habe das heilige Krokodil gesehen“ erzählte er plötzlich:  
„An einer anderen Wasserstelle, ich bin mit ihm getaucht und es hat mir eine Steintafel gegeben. Diese Steintafel brachte ich dann dem heiligen Känguru, das gab mir Blätter für den heiligen Koala und als ich von dem wieder zuhause war, besuchte mich der heilige Dingo. Mit dem ging ich nach England, wo ich noch mehr heilige Tiere traf, ach ja, der Uhu da ist der heilige Emu. Ich bin schon ziemlich wichtig, und Akama ist auch wichtig, er ist das Kind der Schlange. Wenn du uns frisst, dann gibt’s bestimmt Ärger für dich.“  
Das Krokodil schnaubte leise, hatte er Harry etwa verstanden? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, aber der junge Mann schmunzelte leicht amüsiert.  
„An uns ist sowieso nichts dran“ lachte er leise:  
„Ein vorbeilaufendes Känguru schmeckt dir sicher besser.“  
Wieder schnaubte das Krokodil und bewegte sich dann ins Wasser, sofort nahm Harry Yhi an sich und setzte sich so, dass er jeden Moment aufspringen konnte.  
Aber das Tier schwamm nur eine Runde herum und legte sich dann neben einen Busch.  
„Ich nehme an die Zeiten sind schlecht“ stellte Harry fest und ließ Yhi wieder los:  
„Aber der Herbst bricht ja an und der Stamm sagt, dann kommen auch manchmal ein paar Wildschweine in das Outback. Ich werde ein besonders großes erlegen, wenn ich in den Stamm aufgenommen werden will, dafür gehe ich extra in die Waldgebiete.“  
Das Krokodil öffnete das Maul und zeigte dabei kurz seine Zunge, dann lag es wieder ruhig in der Sonne.  
„Das würde dir auch schmecken, was, so ein großes, saftiges Wildschwein. Ich hoffe für dich, dass dir demnächst einmal eines über den Weg läuft.“  
„Wieso redest du mit dem Krokodil“ Akama stand auf und löschte das Feuer mit etwas Wasser:  
„Oder hat es dir geantwortet?“  
„Nein, habe ich dich gestört?“  
„Nein, gehen wir jetzt aber weiter. Ich will so bald wie möglich am Uluru sein und dein neuer Freund möchte sicher weiter schlafen... und sich nicht mehr deine Geschichten von fetten Wildschweinen anhören.“  
„Ich habe nun mal Hunger“ maulte Harry gespielt, stand auf und winkte dem Krokodil noch einmal zu, bevor er sich mit Akama wieder auf den Weg machte.

„Wenn ihr hier hochgeht, kommt ihr sicher in fünfzehn Minuten oben an“ Tsun zeigte ihnen den Trampelpfad und küsste dann Harry einmal sanft:  
„Ich warte in der Metzgerei auf eure Rückkehr, passt gut auf.“  
„Das werden wir“ nickten die beiden Jungs und machten sich dann an den Aufstieg. Die Sonne ging langsam unter, da mussten sie oben auch das Feuer machen um sich vor wilden Tieren zu schützen. Aber Yhi hatte auch unterwegs geschlafen, sie konnte zusätzlich aufpassen.  
„Wir sollten oben ankommen bevor es zu dunkel wird“ stellte Akama fest, er ging vor um eventuelle Gefahren zu erkennen bevor Harry hinein trat:  
„Denn dann kommen nicht nur unsere zischelnden Freunde hervor, sondern auch die mit giftigen Stacheln, oder acht Beinen.“  
„Denen ich nicht begegnen möchte, beziehungsweise mein Körper, wenn ich in der Traumzeit sitze. Wir werden die gleichzeitig machen, oder?“  
Akama hatte Harry unterwegs den Zauber erklärt, in der Theorie, nun kam die Praxis.  
„Ja, in der Hoffnung du kommst mit in meine rein. Normalerweise geht das nicht, aber wir sind Beide ja was besonderes und da stehen die Chancen nicht schlecht... Harry... Harry!“  
Der junge Mann war einfach umgekippt und Yhi flatterte aufgeregt um ihn herum.  
„Na danke“ motzte Akama, als er feststellte das Harry sich in Trance befand, und entzündete auf dem Weg schnell ein Feuer, legte die Eier dort hinein und setzte sich daneben:  
„Das du auch nie auf mich warten kannst...“

„Meine Kinder“ die Regenbogenschlange ließ sich gerade von Harry streicheln als Akama dazu kam und nicht sonderlich glücklich aussah.  
„Wieso zwei“ wollte der Held wissen.  
„Adoptiert“ lachte sie fröhlich und berührte Akama dann sanft mit ihrer Zunge:  
„Ich liebe dich, Harry, als wärst du mein eigenes Kind und das nicht nur weil du deine Aufgabe so gut erfüllt hast. Ist etwas nicht gut, Akama?“  
„Du hast Harry einfach geholt und ich musste mitten auf dem Weg ein Feuer entzünden, jetzt passt allein Yhi an einer ungeschützten Stelle auf uns auf.“  
„Tsun ist euch heimlich gefolgt, er wird ein Auge auf eure Körper haben. Er war sehr besorgt und konnte nicht widerstehen.“  
„Und wieso verstehe ich dich plötzlich?“  
„Nur mich, nur hier und nur wenn Harry auch dabei ist. Dann geht seine Kraft auf dich über... du stellst so viele Fragen... und ich werde dir gerne jede beantworten. Aber ich glaube du musst sie auch gar nicht stellen, ich spüre sie...  
Akama, du bist das Stück von mir unter den Menschen, du bist der Vermittler, du bist das was Chumba-Maqui-Ten einst war.  
Er führte mein Volk in eine neue Zeit und du wirst es auch tun, du wirst ihnen zeigen wie sie so bleiben wie sie sind und sich doch weiterentwickeln. Harry hat den Anfang gemacht als er Ekala den Kürbis gab, sie hat Samen davon schon an den Hauptstamm der Arrente gesandt und ihnen auch erklärt wie sie anzubauen sind.  
Die Zeiten sind schwer geworden, mein Volk brauchte ein neues Lebensmittel und damit auch eine neue Perspektive.  
Du wirst diesen Anfang weiterführen, aber fühle dich auch nicht gefangen, du kannst gerne in andere Länder gehen und dort lernen, dein Gefühl wird dir sagen wie lange du fort bleibst.  
Ich weiß, dass du in England spürtest wie es dich zurück zieht, aber du hast es verdrängt... höre auf dieses Gefühl und teste es am Besten gleich einmal auf Hawaii aus. Auch dafür musstest du ein Zauberer sein, Chumba-Maqui-Ten reiste sehr oft und lernte dadurch, brachte seine Erkenntnisse mit nach Hause und gab sie an das Volk weiter.  
Sobald er spürte, dass er zurück musste, apparierte er heim.  
Manchmal war er nur einen Tag weg, oder eine Woche, ein paar Stunden vielleicht. Es reicht leider nicht für dich um in England leben zu können, aber dein Mann wird sich hier schnell einleben. Mmh, du kannst mich sehr gut streicheln, das gefällt mir.“  
„Ich kann also das Land auch mal verlassen, nur wenn ich ein starkes Gefühl von Heimweh habe, muss ich schnell nach Hause?“  
„Du stärkst Australien mit deiner Anwesenheit, wenn das Gefühl in dir aufkeimt, dann wackeln die Säulen welche das Land halten. Du bist nicht gefangen, aber doch wichtig.“  
„Und wie ist es bei Harry?“  
„Es ist so wie er sagte. Der Mann, den ihr Merlin nennt, führte die Menschen auf einen anderen Weg und die Säulen Englands lösten sich vom Kind der Schlange. Sie haben Risse, aber sie halten. Für Australien ist das keine Option, denn mein Volk verliert die Magie sobald es sich weiter entwickelt. Sie werden Muggel, einige von ihnen haben das schon getan und es schmerzt mich jedes Mal. Es wird nicht aufhören, aber vielleicht gehen irgendwann weniger diesen Weg.“  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich dieser Aufgabe gewachsen bin.“  
„Das bist du, und du bist auch nicht allein. Du hast so viele Freunde und besonders Harry ist da sehr fähig. Ihr werdet das schon schaffen, zusammen. Hast du auch noch eine Frage, Harry?“  
„Eigentlich nicht... wobei... die Phönixe...“  
„Ich habe mit Englands Schlange darüber gesprochen und sie gab meine Worte an Fawkes weiter.  
Wir haben hier fast gar keine magischen Wesen, ein paar in den Sümpfen und Bergen, mehr nicht, die Phönixe werden sich hier sehr wohl fühlen und das Land bevölkern.  
Die Aborigines werden sie als heilige Tiere aufnehmen und es wird sicher nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie ihnen auch in der Traumzeit erscheinen. Die Vögel werden auch dafür sorgen, dass die Waldbrände nicht mehr so ausarten, Feuer bekämpft man bekanntlich am Besten mit Feuer.  
Oh... da wir gerade von ihnen reden, ich glaube da schlüpft was und Tsun ist alleine wohl etwas überfordert damit.  
Er ist so ein guter Mann, er gefällt mir, und auch Lucius ist genau der Richtige. Seine Art mit den Dingen umzugehen ist genau die, welche du brauchen wirst. Er wird dir den Rücken stärken.  
Tsun's Art mit der Situation umzugehen hat mir gezeigt, dass dieser Mann ebenfalls seinen Teil zu allem beitragen wird. So fügt sich alles zusammen, mit der Zeit und getragen vom Schicksal.  
Oh, da schaut der erste Kopf aus seinem Ei heraus, Tsun ist eindeutig überfordert, ihr solltet gehen und die Neuankömmlinge entsprechend empfangen. Wenn ich euch wiedersehen möchte, sage ich euch durch die kleine Schlange Bescheid... sie ist ja wirklich sehr niedlich, eine gute Wahl... bis bald.“  
Harry und Akama öffneten gleichzeitig die Augen und sahen sofort zum Feuer, wo Tsun entsetzt davor saß. Gerade befreite sich auch der zweite Phönix mühsam von den Schalen.  
„Oh, bei allen Göttern, ich bin froh das ihr zurück seid“ ächzte er:  
„Ich dachte schon ich muss einen Notfallzauber abschicken um Severus, oder Valdor, herbei zu holen.“  
„Keine Sorge“ schmunzelte Harry und löschte das Feuer vorsichtig mit Sand, dann half er den Babys mit der Eierschale:  
„Wir sind ja jetzt da und werden uns um die Beiden kümmern.“  
„So wie sie es verdient haben, mit viel Liebe“ bestimmte Akama und holte sich die Beiden in die Arme.


	50. Chapter 50

„Sie sind so süß“ Remus hielt die beiden Küken im Arm und wurde leise angeschnattert, während Harry am Herd stand und einen Fleischbrei kochte. Eigentlich sollte dies ja anders herum geschehen, aber Remus konnte sich schon seit einer Stunde nicht trennen und das einzige was er dazu sagte war, wie süß er die Beiden doch fand.  
Und anscheinend fühlten die Phönixe sich auch sehr wohl bei dem großen, weichen Werwolf, kletterten teilweise in sein Hemd und kuschelten dort herum. Dazu schnatterten sie, rieben ihre Köpfchen an seiner Hand und Brust, sie mochten es wirklich und Harry hatte bestimmt nichts dagegen.  
Allein schon weil die Küken sowieso ständig warm gehalten werden mussten, egal wie.  
„Wir sollten den Beiden langsam Namen geben“ bestimmte Severus, während Remus den Fleischbrei erhielt und dann an die Küken verfütterte.  
„Ich bin da noch sehr unsicher, was passen könnte“ überlegte der Held ernsthaft und setzte sich zu dem Professor an den Tisch:  
„Im Grunde wissen wir ja noch nicht mal wer von den Beiden weiblich, oder männlich, ist. Es sind jedenfalls verschiedene Geschlechter, das hat mir Fawkes versichert. Und sie sind keine Geschwister.“  
„Das ist nicht so wichtig, den meisten magischen Wesen macht es nichts aus wenn der Partner mit ihnen verwandt ist. Das wird sich Fawkes auch gedacht haben, als er dir nur zwei Eier gab“ brummte Valdor, der sich das Schauspiel sehr ernst ansah:  
„Ihr lasst die Beiden natürlich hier, wenn ihr nach Hawaii geht.“  
„Ach wirklich, werden wir das“ staunte Harry, lächelte dann aber amüsiert. Er hatte auch nicht wirklich vor sie mitzunehmen, so etwas war nichts für Babys. Besser war sie wurden zuhause warm gehalten und gut gefüttert, als das man sie durch Welt schleppte.  
Und wer wusste schon wie das Apparieren mit den Beiden funktionierte? Sie blieben nicht so ruhig wie Yhi, zappelten herum und schnatterten zufrieden.  
„Sie tun Remus gut, sie lenken ihn von seinem Entzug ab und das ist hier das Einzige was zählt. Werden sie bestimmt nicht fressen, Werwölfe rühren keine anderen magischen Wesen an, nicht mal wenn sie vorher drei Tage nichts gefressen haben. Und Remus ist satt, dafür sorge ich schon. Außerdem wissen Phönixe sich selbst in diesem Alter zu wehren, nur der Versuch dürfte schon ein paar heiße Ohren für uns geben.“  
„Wir sollten sie wirklich hier lassen“ Akama kam in die Küche und trug eine Jeans, dazu ein weißes Leinenhemd:  
„Und ja, ich habe mir was dabei gedacht, es ist einfach praktischer mit einer Badehose drunter. Ich bin zwar kein guter Schwimmer, aber es gibt genügend Schutzzauber dafür. Das ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit, das Meer bei Hawaii soll strahlend blau und sehr warm sein.“  
„Mmh, ich glaube ich ziehe auch meine Badehose an“ überlegte nun Harry ernsthaft und ging dann in sein Zimmer:  
„Und ich bin ein sehr guter Schwimmer.“  
„So“ Severus stand auf als Harry wiederkam und holte sich Emily in die Arme.  
„Du nimmst sie mit“ staunte der junge Held, während sich Yhi auf seinen Kopf setzte.  
„Du nimmst doch auch Yhi mit“ wehrte Severus gelassen ab, er ging keinen Schritt mehr ohne die kleine Schlange und wollte sie tatsächlich auch mit nach Hawaii nehmen. Schaden würde es ihr nicht, aber eigentlich erwartete man so etwas nicht von ihm.  
Das war doch immer noch Severus Snape, oder? Der fiese, finstere Professor von Hogwarts, welcher nie lächelte und nur einen einzigen Freund zuließ.  
„Yhi ist ja auch wichtig für mich“ lachte Harry fröhlich und sah noch mal zu den Phönixen:  
„Du könntest ihnen Namen geben, Remus, dann wenn wir das Geschlecht herausgefunden haben.“  
„Das hier ist das Mädchen“ der „verliebte“ Werwolf hielt eins der Küken hoch:  
„Das ist doch ganz klar erkennbar, sie hat einen weiblicheren Ausdruck in den Augen.“  
Den anwesenden Männern klappten die Münder auf, dann winkten sie gelassen ab, Severus, Harry und Akama verließen das Haupthaus, Valdor folgte ihnen.  
„Lasst euch ruhig Zeit, Remus wird sich gut um die Phönixe kümmern und deswegen gibt es keinen Grund sich irgendwelche Sorgen zu machen. Er hat sie wahrscheinlich schon irgendwie hormonell angenommen, etwas was seinem Entzug zu Gute kommt und im Grunde ist es doch auch egal auf wen sie geprägt werden. Sie werden bestimmt irgendwann merken, dass wir alle sie lieben.“  
„Wir müssen spätestens dann zurück, wenn Akama sein Heimweh-Gefühl bekommt, aber ich denke in zwölf Stunden sind wir sowieso wieder da“ bestimmte Severus:  
„Wir packen das Haus ein, die Jungs gehen schwimmen, wir kaufen noch ein paar Sachen und dann geht es zurück. Nur ein Ausflug, nichts besonderes, wenn es Schokolade gibt, dann bringen wir euch welche mit. Seid ihr bereit?“  
Harry und Akama nickten zustimmend und apparierten dann gleichzeitig mit dem Professor, welcher ihnen die Koordinaten schon vorher gab.  
Sie tauchten an einem weißen Strand wieder auf, die Sonne schien, das Meer war blau und die beiden Jungs konnten sich gar nicht an dem Anblick satt sehen. Palmen, Wellen... es war großartig, und dann stand da dieses kleine, weiße Haus ganz idyllisch in einer Bucht.  
„Ist es das“ staunte Akama, als Severus darauf zuging und es sich nachdenklich ansah.  
„Ja, ist das nicht eindeutig“ wollte er gelassen wissen:  
„Weiß und luxuriös, ich verkleinere es nun, das dauert eine Weile. Geht inzwischen Schwimmen. Sicher werde ich damit eine Stunde lang beschäftigt sein, danach gehen wir einkaufen.“  
„Mmh“ Harry sah wieder zum Meer, dann nahm er seinen Hut ab und Yhi beschloss den Sand erstmal zu untersuchen. Dafür breitete sie die Flügel aus und schwebte in kreisenden Bewegungen dem Boden entgegen, versank dann bis zur Hälfte in dem weichen, warmen Sand.  
„Es ist wirklich wunderschön hier“ stellte Akama fest und fing an sein Hemd auszuziehen:  
„Severus weiß das natürlich nicht zu schätzen.“  
„Ich war schon öfters hier, auch in meiner Jugend als ich noch dafür zu haben war ganz großartige Sandburgen zu zaubern“ kam von dem Professor, der das Haus betrat und die Möbel darin fest zauberte.  
„Ich mache mir etwas Sorgen um dich“ stellte Harry fest, als Akama nur noch in Badehose da stand:  
„Wenn du wirklich nicht gut schwimmst, brauchst du wohl zwanzig Schutzzauber in diesen Wellen.“  
„Meinst du? Und wenn du mitkommst?“  
„Wenn du in einen Strudel gerätst, dann bringe ich mich bei deiner Rettung selbst in Gefahr und glaub mir Severus schwimmt noch schlechter als du. Das weiß ich von Lucius... mit dem können wir also nicht rechnen. Sandburgen kann jeder zaubern, das traue ich ihm zu, aber uns aus den Fluten retten eben nicht.“  
„Ich will aber ins Wasser“ klagte der Aborigine sofort.  
„Verwandle dich, sicher schwimmst du als Dingo besser und bist auch einfacher zu retten. Du bist dann nicht sonderlich groß, du kannst dann zum Beispiel auf meinen Rücken klettern und ich schwimme uns raus“ Harry zauberte sich die Klamotten vom Leib und stand dann auch in Badehose da, Yhi nahm lieber ein Bad im weichen Sand und erhob sich dann in die Luft um ein wenig über Hawaii zu fliegen.  
„Pass auf dich auf“ warnte Harry sie:  
„Und merke dir wo wir hier sind. Bleib nicht zulange weg.“  
Sie gab kurz Laut um zu zeigen, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte und verschwand dann zwischen den Palmen.  
„Also gut, ich verwandle mich“ bestimmte Akama, dem das Ganze wohl auch nicht mehr ganz so geheuer war und so sprang wenig später ein Dingo in die Fluten von Hawaii.  
Das wäre vielleicht auch etwas für Kal gewesen, den der junge Held immer noch vermisste, aber sicher sahen sie sich irgendwann einmal wieder.  
Harry folgte Akama lachend und als er sah, dass es einigermaßen sicher zu sein schien, erlaubte er es sich sogar etwas mit ihm zu tauchen. Zu den Korallen, umgeben von vielen bunten Fischen, das war wirklich der schönste Ausflug den er je gemacht hatte.

„Auf jeden Fall sollten wir einiges an geräuchertem Fisch mitnehmen“ nur wenige Stunden später befanden sich die Drei auf einem magischen Markt, nahe der Hauptstadt von Hawaii.  
Severus war sofort dazu übergegangen sich anzusehen was man davon mit nach Australien bringen konnte und was ihm eventuell nicht weg gegessen wurde. Deswegen trug er auch schon einen Beutel mit feinsten, frischen Chilis mit sich, Werwölfe mochten nichts scharfes und der Professor würde deswegen nur mit den Jungs teilen müssen.  
Und natürlich kauften sie auch schon Trockenfleisch und Wurst für die Werwölfe.  
„Den können wir lagern“ überlegte Harry zustimmend, er trug schon drei Blumenketten, und es waren alles Geschenke von niedlichen Hawaii-Mädchen gewesen. Severus war aber auch nicht verschont worden und bei Akama steckten sogar Blüten im Haar.  
Mittlerweile trug dieser auch wieder seinen Lendenschurz, den er sich tatsächlich mitgenommen hatte, weil er sonst auch die Wärme nicht aushielt und wie es aussah schien keiner was dagegen zu haben.  
Zwar war die Hitze von Hawaii nicht so trocken wie die im australischen Outback, dafür aber genauso knallend und unbarmherzig.  
„Schade nur das man nichts auf Langstrecke nach Hause zaubern kann“ seufzte Akama, der gerade vom Fisch probierte und sehr begeistert war:  
„Ich würde am Liebsten den ganzen Stand hier leer kaufen, so etwas kriegen wir doch im Outback nicht.“  
„Dann müssen wir öfters mal an die australische Küste apparieren und dort einkaufen. Ich wette da fahren auch Fischer raus und kommen mit solchen Leckereien heim“ erklärte Severus ernst, kaufte aber dann doch ein Kilo von dem geräucherten Aal und verkleinerte diesen fachmännisch, steckte ihn dann in seine Hosentasche.  
Er trug immer noch das was er sich von Remus geliehen hatte und anscheinend war es erstmal nur das was er neben seiner schwarzen, üblichen Kleidung akzeptieren konnte. Für ihn war die Umstellung aber auch wesentlich schlimmer, dass er sie nicht zeigte, hieß nicht das er nicht darunter litt.  
Wahrscheinlich genoss er gerade diesen Ausflug sehr, und auch die Tatsache das er in Emily eine kleine Freundin fand.  
„Ist das die gleiche Hosentasche in der das Haus steckt“ wollte Akama leicht besorgt wissen:  
„Nicht das mein zukünftiges Heim nach Fisch stinkt.“  
Severus wollte etwas sagen, öffnete den Mund dafür, dann aber holte er den Fisch doch wieder raus und gab ihn Harry zum Transport.  
„Du hättest dir vielleicht eine Tasche mitnehmen sollen“ überlegte Harry und zeigte auf einen Stand mit Ledertaschen:  
„So etwas, mit mehreren Fächern, dann wäre der Transport einfacher und wir kaufen ja gleich auch noch Schokolade.“  
„Ich habe doch deine Hosentaschen mit und die Schokolade kann man auch so tragen. Wobei ich bisher noch nichts für unsere Werwölfe sah, welche mit Kokosmilch können wir denen nicht andrehen. Da fressen die eher uns als die Schokolade.“  
„Ich dachte es geht ihnen um den Kakao“ staunte Akama, jedenfalls hatte ihm Valdor das so erklärt:  
„Als Energiequelle.“  
„Ja, aber die essen das doch nicht nur wegen dem Kakao gerne, da könnten sie auch die Bohnen direkt rein schieben. Es muss Milch mit drin sein und am Besten die, welche sie auch kennen. Kurz vor Vollmond können sie sich erst recht nicht an etwas anderes gewöhnen. Besser wir bringen ihnen gar nichts mit, als irgendwas was sie uns knurrend an die Köpfe werfen.“  
„Werwölfe sind wirklich heikel, wenn der Vollmond so nah ist“ nickte Harry heftig, sah sich aber trotzdem den Stand mit den Taschen an, gleichzeitig flog Yhi auf ihn zu und landete auf seinem Hut:  
„Wo bist du geblieben, wir haben einige Zeit am Strand auf dich gewartet, solange bis Severus uns ungeduldig hierher trieb. Zum Glück hast du uns trotzdem gefunden.“  
Yhi motzte nur kurz, flatterte etwas umher und machte es sich dann auf dem Hut bequem. Harry atmete tief durch und sah sich die Taschen wieder an, wenn sie nicht geglaubt hätten Yhi würde sie finden, sie würden immer noch am Strand warten oder versuchen sie selbst aufzuspüren.  
„Ich wette du warst auf der Jagd, denn immerhin ist in Australien jetzt Nacht und du musst Hunger haben“ Harry bezahlte eine sehr gute Tasche aus Leder und hängte sie sich um, die würde er auch auf der Jagd gut gebrauchen können.  
Und weil er eigentlich immer an die Jagd dachte, ließ er den Kylie diesmal zuhause, entsprechend leer fühlte er sich auf seinem Rücken.  
Yhi gurrte leise und ihr Besitzer steckte den Fisch in die Handtasche, dann wollte er sich seinen beiden Begleitern zuwenden, die waren aber in der Menge der magischen Hawaiianer verschwunden.  
„Sie werden uns schon sehen, jetzt sind wir ja groß genug“ schmunzelte Harry amüsiert und suchte den nächsten Stand mit Süßigkeiten auf.


End file.
